Una semana con los Loud
by jva98
Summary: Lincoln y su madre tendrán que pasar por un severo problema cuando tengan que entenderse mutuamente, a su vez, Lynn deberá aprender a jugar el único deporte que no puede practicar. ¿Es Leni una agente del gobierno encubierta? Lori deberá averiguarlo. Lola, Lana y Lucy encontraron en el ático un libro prohibido que liberara a las peores bestias, para cumplir deseos.
1. Una familia unida

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Nota inicial.—Este es un fic/reto el cual tratara sobre algunas leyes de Muphy y a la vez tratar de formar la historia más alocada de LH. Si me conocen, lo cual dudo, ya sabrán que loco es como mi sinónimo. Habrá frases al final de cada cap. Con cada ley de Murphy. Prepárense para los 30 capítulos más extraños de su vida (¿). Como plus, este es mi primer long fic de LH, y vaya que será largo.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House no me pertenece, sino a Cris "** _ **DisfrutoVerArderAlFandom"**_ **Savino y Nickelodeon. Así como el resto de creativos detrás de la serie (es una vergüenza que nunca mencionen al staff). La portada y parte de la inspiración de la trama es de Julex93, buen amigo.**

 **Capítulo 1 Una familia unida**

Muchos clasificarían la casa Loud como una casa llena de dementes que no paraban de gritar, y no estarían lejos de la realidad, pero lo que la mayoría ignoraba de esta casa era que en realidad…No, realmente sí era demasiada ruidosa, y la mitad de sus habitantes eran propensos a algún tipo de demencia, la otra mitad ya estaban perdidos en su propia locura. Por lo que las clasificaciones eran totalmente verdaderas.

En aquella mañana de lunes, a tan solo una hora de ir a la escuela, se escuchaba desde el exterior se escuchó un jaleo tan tremendo, que algunos incluso pensaron que un torbellino atacaría al normalmente pacífico Royal Woods, y que ese torbellino saldría de esta casa en particular, más específicamente, del pasillo superior.

—Hola, ahí están ustedes.—saludo un chico de cabello blanco a la audiencia—Llegan más temprano de lo usual.—dijo volteando a ver el reloj despertador—Uff, llegan en el momento exacto, en cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno.—dijo Lincoln golpeando su pecho como guerrero mientras sonaba su despertador.

Otros cinco despertadores sonaron al unísono, indicando que todos en la casa estaban despiertos para ese punto. Lincoln abrió la puerta de su habitación, y supo al instante, sin necesidad de ver, que las otras puertas del segundo piso también fueron abiertas. La tensión era palpable, y se viera donde se viera, había miradas de desaprobación.

—¿Ya amaneció?—se frotaba los ojos Leni, la cual salió bostezando de su habitación y trató de girar la perilla del baño.

—¡Leni no!—trató de detenerla Lori, quien siempre había protegido a su hermana menor más cercana, pero eso significo exponerse al peligro—Ay no…—dijo cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

A la vez, y sin rastro alguno de piedad, de las otras puertas del segundo piso del hogar salieron ocho niños de diferentes edades, la mayoría chicas y un chico. Todos, o la mayoría, con toallas como armas de guerra, listos para la batalla matutina por ser la primera en bañarse. En el caso de Lincoln primero tuvo que sortear a Lisa, la cual había liberado un par de cucarachas voladoras, controladas mentalmente por ella gracias al efecto de un casco que lanzaba lucecitas moradas. Cucarachas que, si bien, lograron espantar a Lola, no hicieron efecto alguno en Lincoln Loud. El chico sonrió y con su toalla le dio un golpe en el artefacto científico a su hermana menor para que este objeto rodara por el suelo, lejos del baño. La niña no tuvo más opción que perseguir aquel controlador, provocando que Lincoln sonriera confiado, ella era siempre la más difícil de eliminar.

—Mejor suerte la próxima vez Li…—iba a decir Lincoln hasta que fue cortado por un golpe justo en el estómago y fue derrumbado en esa misma posición.

—¡YIAH!—se abría pasó Lynn Loud con una calceta que tenía mantequilla dentro y usaba a modo de Kusarigama, en este caso golpeando al chico referido y dejándolo en el suelo.

—Parece que Lincoln niponesfuerzo en la batalla.—dijo Luan riendo de su propio chiste mientras caminaba confiada—Mira que caer con el viejo truco de la mantequilla en el calcetín, un clásico.

—¡Pues no será el único en caer!—dijo Lynn acercándose triunfal a Luan y lanzándose sobre ella.

—Oh Lynn, tan predecible.—dijo Luan cerrando los ojos decepcionada y luego sonriendo de medio lado.

Sin siquiera dignarse abrir los ojos, esperó a que Lynn saltará encima suya y luego se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Lynn chocara con Lori y Leni, en lugar de con ella y dejándole espacio libre para el baño de su hogar.

—Jajaja…—reía Luan a montones mientras caminaba confiada—Te luciste de nuevo Luan…—dijo antes de que un rayo le diera en el pecho, y de repente todo su cuerpo se volviera una esfera gigante y comenzara a flotar—¿Qué está pasando?—movía sus manos y pies, impotente pues no le respondían al ser un globo.

—Tranquila, el efecto pasará en cinco minutos, o como me gustará llamarlo "La ducha de Lisa" ¿O no amiguito?—una cucaracha que estaba en su mano asintió servilmente a pesar de no tener el casco ya—Hasta seres de tan bajo intelecto me reconocen como la merecedora de…

—¡No tan rápido Lis!—se intentó volver acercar Lola furiosa, pero fue detenida por una marea de cucarachas que rodeaba a Lisa y siguieron a Lola por todo el segundo piso.

—Las ratas de laboratorio no se revelan Lola.—dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes, para después, con una sonrisa triunfal, dar media vuelta y seguir en dirección al baño.

—¿Con qué no?—al abrir los ojos notó a su hermana Luna, que había dejado sus amplificadores entre ella y el baño, en aquel momento tenía su guitarra eléctrica favorita colgando de sus manos y una mirada desquiciada, los amplificadores parecían estar al máximo volumen.

—No te atreverías…—le amenazó Lisa.

—NO TE OÍGO HERMANA…—gritó Luna a la vez que con un acorde mandaba a todas las chicas a volar hacia la habitación de Lincoln gracias al efecto de las ondas sonoras.

El único que se había salvado de este efecto había sido el mismo Lincoln, que, al estar en el suelo, pudo aferrarse a la onda sonora de Luna.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya!—dijo Lincoln formando con su toalla un látigo y enrollándola en la guitarra de Luna, mandándola a volar escaleras abajo.

—¡CHLOE!—gritó Luna corriendo tras su guitarra para evitar que cayera, incluso saltando desde el último escalón de las escaleras.

—¡SÍ!—gritó Lincoln levantándose y viendo que el resto de sus hermanas se encontraban hasta el fondo del pasillo, justo en la entrada de su habitación, aparentemente inconscientes—Y así, querido público, es como ganas tu lugar como primero en el baño, quiero agradecer a mis padres por…—dijo Lincoln tratando de abrir la puerta del baño, pero fracasando—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ocupado.—escuchó una voz del otro lado—Suspiro…

—¡Lucy! ¡Siempre me olvido de Lucy!—gritó Lincoln arrodillándose en frente del baño y adquiriendo un tic en el ojo, pues desde su espalda se escuchaba a sus furiosas hermanas levantándose rápidamente para arrebatarle la posición a Lincoln, y desde las escaleras Luna subió con su rostro furioso, pero con la guitarra intacta.

—Si yo fuera tu, correría.—dijo Lucy escuchando todo eso desde el baño.

Pero Lincoln sabía que no había escape de aquella marea de locura que vendría, así que se hizo bolita en el suelo y esperó al impacto.

Mientras una estela de humo salió de donde debía estar Lincoln fue el momento en que Lana salió de su habitación, indiferente a todo lo que había ocurrido, y viendo hacia la pelea con hartazgo.

—Oh, que inmaduras, es obvio que el baño no es necesario.—dijo ella feliz sonriendo, y al hacerlo dejo escapar un poco de su aliento, que mato a varias cucarachas de Lisa—Oh por favor, no puede estar tan mal.—pero su aliento solo hizo que el pájaro de la familia cayera al suelo y quedará tieso.

Después de varias peleas, discusiones y golpes que eran tremendamente difíciles de digerir, el resultado de aquella odisea termino dejando a Lincoln de último en la fila, aunque realmente terminó penúltimo porque Lana se negaba a entrar en la fila y su mama la amenazó en la planta baja sobre si no se bañaba le quitaría sus serpientes.

—Que injusticia.—dijo Lana con ambas manos juntas, como estrangulando algo, y bastante molesta—Me tomo tiempo llegar a este nivel de hediondez, y todo perdido.—dijo negado la cabeza.

—Dímelo a mí, yo había ganado segundo lugar…—afirmó Lincoln de brazos cruzados.

—¡Claro que no!—gritó desde el segundo puesto Lynn, mostrando la calceta nuevamente, haciéndola chocar en la palma de su mano.

Un par de horas después, Lincoln ya había llegado a la escuela, el resto de la mañana, en su casa, no pasó nada de gran interés, eso si no contaba que accidentalmente Lynn practicó su tiro con el bate saliendo al patio, dando "accidentalmente" en el rostro de él cuando el bate se le resbaló y salió disparado a l cara de Lincoln.

—Lo siento Lincout.—le dijo Lynn chasqueando los dedos por el juego de palabras—Pero hoy es el último juego de la temporada y necesito practicar mi swing.

—Podrías pacticah fueha de casa...—decía el muchacho adolorido.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, mientras Lincoln entraba a su casa y se ponía una bolsa de hielos en el lado derecho de su rostro. Lynn no paraba de decirle a su mama que fue un accidente, mientras que el resto de las hermanas, acostumbradas a estos incidentes, se limitaron a seguir en sus actividades diarias, sin reprochar ni a una, ni reconfortar al otro.

Pero eso ya no importaba para Lincoln, porque pocos minutos después la barrera de la edad los separaría a ambos, y Lynn no podría practicar sino con sus compañeros mientras que Lincoln se relajaba en el calmado quinto grado.

A Lincoln realmente le agradaba ir a la escuela, por más contradictorio que pudiera parecer aquello para un chico de su edad, pero realmente, el estar rodeado siempre con diez hermanas, y que constantemente tuvieran que gritar y hacer todas sus actividades en un espacio tan encerrado, y peor aun, que varias de ellas tuvieran predilección hacía él solo por ser varón, era algo desquiciante, al grado que la escuela era como su santuario, donde estaba lejos de ellas para despejar un poco su mente. Encontrarse en su salón con sus compañeros era gratificante, más si lograba sentarse cerca de su mejor amigo Clyde, inseparable ante cualquier circunstancia que ambos pudiesen pasar.

—Hola Lincoln, amigo, ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Lunes Clyde, eso sucedió.—le respondió Lincoln, quien tenía un ojo morado y ya había tirado la bolsa de hielos mucho tiempo atrás.

—Eso debió doler…—dijo Clyde llevándose una mano a su ojo.

—Nah, probablemente para hoy mismo se vaya...—dijo convencido Lincoln—O eso espero...

—Silencio niños.—pidió la maestra cuando entró, y todos obedecieron—Muy bien, iniciaremos la semana de los valores, como veníamos preparándola desde hace semanas, y espero que todos estén muy emocionados.—dijo la maestra esperando escuchar un asentimiento, pero todo el salón se mantuvo callado, solo una chica dejo escapar unos tosidos—Dije, cofcof, que espero que estén emocionados…—la maestra miró amenazante sus alumnos, de los cuales solo Clyde asintió la cabeza junto a otra niña de cabello castaño largo y con un moño rosa en el pelo, pero el resto la miraron apenas levantando una ceja, hasta que una planta rodante atravesó el salón y captó la atención de todos, apartando sus ojos de ella—Lo que sea…—la maestra se rindió y anotó un par de palabras en la pizarra mientras todos seguían la planta rodante—Recuérdenlo, día tras día, tendrán que escribir un cuento, sobre ustedes mismos afrontado una lección que tenga que ver con valores y… ¿Sí Penélope?

—¿Tiene que ser de nosotros? ¿No puede ser de alguien interesante?-dijo la niña del moño rosa, Lincoln apenas y la conocía a pesar de ser compañeros.

—Sí querida, tiene que ser de ustedes, para mí, todos son interesantes. Recuerden niños, cada día deberán escribirlos como tarea, dependiendo del valor que les dé el día pasado, en este caso, el valor es: "Familia".—dijo mostrando lo que había escrito en el pizarrón y esperando una respuesta conmemorativa de sus alumnos.

Se detuvo un momento ya que todos voltearon instantáneamente hacia Lincoln, si alguien se hacía destacar entre todos ellos en cuanto a familia, ese era él.

—Pssh…—le susurró Clyde—Lincoln, creo que todos te están viendo.

—Gracias capitán obvio.—le respondió Lincoln bufando molesto, aunque inmediatamente se sintió mal por eso mismo.

—¡Yeih! Me dijo capitán.—su amigo en cambio se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Lincoln dejara de sentirse mal.

—Bien, si todos dejaron de ver a nuestro compañero Loud, entonces, podrán iniciar a prestar atención a las instrucciones de cómo escribir su cuento, serán un total de cuatro y quien haya escrito los mejores cuentos de aquí al viernes, será publicado en el diario de la escuela.—dijo como si acabara de presentar una recompensa de un millón de dólares—¿No es emocionante?

De nuevo silencio y miradas aburridas de los niños, la planta rodante volvió a robarse la mirada de los niños.

—¿Puede la planta convertirse en la nueva mascota? —preguntó un niño bastante burlón llamado Chandler, el cual miró hacia la araña que tenía la clase de mascota con malos ojos.

—Bien, en vista de que nadie parece emocionado por nuestro concurso, obligatorio.—le gustó remarcar la última palabra—Iniciemos pues, con la clase de matemáticas.

—Ahhh…—hubo un suspiro general y varias cabezas se golpearon sobre los pupitres.

—Aún tienes el toque Agnes.—dijo ella sonriendo por haber causado una reacción.

Una vez saliendo de la escuela, Lincoln iba en camino a su casa, junto a su mejor amigo Clyde, hablando de sus cosas de Ace Savvy, si había visto el programa de ayer de Arggh!, y por supuesto, de tiburones robóticos impulsados por cohetes. Una clásica conversación de amigos.

—¿Y podría lanzar los cohetes para destruir cosas?—preguntó Clyde continuando con la caminata.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Es más eficiente y destructivo, pero para no hacerlo demasiado OP, los cohetes no pueden tener energía eternamente. —dijo Lincoln con naturalidad y extendiendo la mano.

—Ciertamente no, cielos Lincoln, ¿No sería genial poner eso en una historia y venderla?—dijo emocionado y pensando en las posibilidades que tendrían tiburones robots.

—Clyde, sería como poner un calcetín parlante con sombrero de copa inglés y bigote mexicano, nadie lo vería, es demasiado extraño.—dijo guiñando un ojo a la audiencia.

Es pequeña distracción hizo que no viera que una persona se le había lanzado encima con un grito de guerra y tratando de golpearlo. Clyde se quedó paralizado por aquella escena. El atacante en cuestión intentó tomar a Lincoln de los hombros, pero el chico, acostumbrado a esa táctica por parte de sus hermanas, comenzó a girar en el suelo y trató de empujar a su agresor.

—¡Auch!—al parecer era una chica quien lo atacaba por su voz.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no sé lo que hice, pero lo siento…—pedía Lincoln disculpas aún en el suelo, Clyde miraba todo sin saber qué hacer.

—Lincoln.—le habló finalmente su atacante con los ojos entrecerrados y molesta.

—Oh, ¿Renee?—el chico se extraño de verla ahí y trató de quitársela de encima rápidamente, lográndolo y saltando para que no lo alcanzara la chica que se quedó en el suelo—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—se sobó en la parte donde Renee lo había golpeado en el pasado por una pelea de obtener un cómic.

—Buscaba por el barrio mi edición coleccionable de Ace Savvy que tú me robaste.—dijo la chica mirándolo desafiante desde el suelo, con sus pequeños ojos negros molestos y llena de rencor.

—¿Yo te robe? ¡Te corrieron de la tienda por golpearme!—Lincoln puso su cara de frente para desafiarla—¡Y nunca la encontraras! La oculte en un lugar seguro. —dijo confiado y sonriendo triunfal.

—¡Tramposo!—le gritó Renee mostrando su puño amenazante.

—Ay mamita…—dijo Clyde asustándose por cómo estaba llegando la situación.

Parecía que la pelea iba a llegar de un momento a otro, pero fueron detenidos cuando Renee se levantó y dio media vuelta bufando molesta, sabía que no tenía el cómic ahí y que solo hubiera sido una pérdida de su tiempo registrarlo sin el equipo de tortura adecuado para que soltara el cuento, pero Renee no se fue sin antes advertirle.

—¡Volveré! ¡Y más vale que me lo des, o si no…!—crujió sus dedos mientras caminaba de espaldas—Y Lincoln Loud.—se detuvo—Sé dónde vives.—agudizó la mirada para intimidarlo antes de finalmente irse.

Lincoln y Clyde se quedaron viéndola hasta que desapareció la distancia, con miradas de reto y confusión, respectivamente.

—Eso fue aterrador…—dijo Clyde temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¿Esa loca fue a mi casa?—dijo Lincoln molesto y comenzando a refunfuñar—¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

—Creo que está un poquito loca por los cómics, si tan solo le dieses ese…—explicó Clyde con mímica, deteniéndose porque Lincoln lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Pero… AHHH!—gritó Lincoln de la frustración—No la dejare obtener MI comic especial de Ace Savvy, ¿Me escuchaste Clyde? ¡Nunca!—levantó el índice apuntando al cielo.

Lincoln llegó a su hogar, despidiéndose en el proceso de Clyde, volviéndose a encontrar con el desastre que tanto amaba, llamado hogar, admirándolo todo desde la puerta cerrada de su casa. Lana jugaba con Charles en el patio trasero, Lisa recolectaba mientras tanto, muestras de la caja de arena de Cliff. Luna tocaba un piano eléctrico con todo el espíritu de los ochenta. Lori gritaba, inconscientemente, a su teléfono celular para darse a escuchar. Lola veía un programa de princesas junto a Leni y Lily. Por los ruidos de la parte alta que salían aparte de su hermana rockera, parecía que Luan tenía preparadas algunas trampas en el segundo piso.

—Solo faltan…

—Hola Lincoln.—lo saludó Lucy apareciendo repentinamente a su lado e interrumpiéndolo.

—¡AHHH!—gritó Lincoln sobresaltado, Lucy sonrió—Lucy, no te aparezcas así.—le pidió Lincoln tomándola de los hombros.

—Te llevo saludando desde que abriste la puerta.—le dijo ella quitando su sonrisa.

—¿Ah? ¿Enserio? Lo siento… Yo…

—No hay, problema, lo entiendo, soy fácil de ignorar.—dijo Lucy sonriendo—Suspiro.

—Lo siento de verás…—se rascó Lincoln la nuca, nervioso, realmente no sabía como contestar a lo que había dicho su hermana.

—No te preocupes, deberías preocuparte de la marca en tu brazo.—dijo Lucy dando un paso para atrás.

—¿Cuál marc…?

Fue nuevamente interrumpido porque la puerta de la entrada fue abierta de golpe, gracias a una Lynn Loud que gritaba de alegría a los cuatro vientos y se daba golpes en el pecho.

—¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!—gritaba moviendo ambos puños y mostrándoles a todos el nuevo trofeo que había obtenido, nadie dejo de hacer sus actividades, como si aquello fuera sumamente normal—¡Sí! ¡Lynn Loud vuelve a destrozar otra temporada!—gritó llena de orgullo y acercándose a la vitrina de trofeos familiar, más específicamente, la suya—Oh demonios, está llena, ¿Dónde colocare esta preciosura? —volvió a presumir su trofeo como si fuera hecho de oro puro y no por cobre pintado.

—La de Lincoln está vacía.—le dijo Lori, quien pasó mensajeando por un lado, para luego contestar otra llamada.

—¡Pero es mía! —gritó Lincoln terminando de sobarse el brazo e interponiéndose, cierto que en esa vitrina solo tenía un trofeo hecho por sus hermanas, pero era suya.

—Oh, no te preocupes hermanito, lo sacaré de ahí cuando encuentre una repisa más grande.—se acercó Lynn revolviéndole el cabello—Hasta entonces, ¡Necesito más deportes en que vencer a todos! —dijo acomodando, en contra del chico, el trofeo en el áre de Lincoln.

La puerta de los padres, ubicada en la planta baja, fue abierta.

—¿Escuche bien? ¿Lynn, acaba de ganar otro trofeo? ¿Y esta vez porqué querida?—se acercó la señora Loud para felicitar, antes de llegar a estar cerca de ella, Lynn ya le había contado todo sobre su partido—Que gran orgullo, y... ¿No era el último juego de esta temporada?

—Sí, he vencido a todos los equipos, en todos los deportes posibles, —sacó un calendario— y ahora esperar…¡¿Un mes antes del siguiente juego?! —gritó al ver que todos sus partidos durante lo que restaba de mes, y la mitad del siguiente, eran en suma totalitaria, cero.

—Puedes darte un descanso, después de tanto esfuerzo demostrado. —salió su padre de la habitación, también sonriendo—Fiuhh. Vaya, mira ese trofeo. —dijo señalando la repisa de Lincoln silbando—Nunca pense ver nada en esa repisa...—dijo inconscientemente, provocando que un magullado Lincoln se mostrara enojado.

—Oh, no es nada, solo otro bobalicón trofeo más. —en cambio, Lynn continuaba trastornada, sin juegos, por un mes…Un mes sin poder vencer a nadie en ningún partido.

—No, cariño, es un orgullo.—dijo su madre tomando un altavoz—Niñas, formación mayor.—dijo Rita Loud provocando que las chicas, y Lincoln, se formaran en fila de mayor a menor—Como amo esta cosa.—acarició el megáfono—Tranquilas, solo es para decirles, que para celebrar el triunfo de Lynn en esta temporada…—hubo un aplauso general seco, y hasta fastidiado por parte de todas ellas—Iremos a comer a un restaurante de comida china, ¿Qué les parece?

—Yeih…—más que celebración parecía que todas forzaron sus mejores sonrisas.

—Bien, prepárense para esta noche.—dijo su padre sonriendo y dando media vuelta—Esperemos que de este no nos corran.—se llevó una mano al mentón, recordando de todos los restaurantes donde los habían echado, pero lo dejo pasar y cerró la puerta de su habitación después de que paso su esposa.

—Bien Lynn, nos ganaste una comida china. —le felicitó Lana sarcásticamente—¡¿Sabes que ahí comen a mis amigos gatos, perros y ratas?!

Pero Lynn no le contesto, seguía en shock por la noticia, todas se le acercaron para ver que pasaba, hasta que se desmayó.

—Parece que las ratas llegaron al estomago de Lynn con adelanto. —dijo Luan antes de reírse a carcajadas, mientras todos bufaban-¡Oh, oh, tengo otro!

—No creo que sea buen momento sis…—intentó calmarla Luna, sin exito.

—Lynn se quedó chin-palabras. —dijo provocando que todos se alejaran de ella—Jajaja, ¿Entienden?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Frase del capítulo.**

 _ **Si algo puede fallar, fallara**_

 **Na.—Sé que no parece que tenga nada de lo que prometí en el Summary, o en las notas de autor, pero créanme, todo se volverá una gran locura, solo tienen que esperar el desarrollo. No es una promesa falsa, realmente para el capítulo 4, 5, máximo 6, tendremos todas las tramas en desarrollo de lo prometido, y otras cuantas que como ven iniciaron de aquí, pero las importantes son las que deje en el summary.**

 **Mientras tanto, que la pasen bien, dejen sus exquisitas reviews, y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**

 **English reviews on: For everyone asking about translation, I CAN'T do it. I don't have enough time or skill in english, I'm sorry but IF someone asks me to translate this to english I'd say yes, but remember, just ask me and then I'll give permission. Except if this user is Fipe02, he'd stolen fics mines and from others users and make awful translations. I'm sorry again, but there's no that much I can do besides this.**


	2. Secretos de Leni

_**Una Semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 2 Secretos de Leni**

Después de que Lynn fuera llevada a rastras por las gemelas hasta su cama, la "tranquilidad" volvi a la casa. Lori era la tercera a cargo de la operación, pero realmente ella solo iba mensajeando por su teléfono a sus diferentes amigas mientras vigilaba a las gemelas que no dejaran caer el cuerpo de Lynn escaleras arriba. Las gemelas miraban a Lori para que les echara una mano, pero el celular parecía ser ligeramente más importante, sobre todo mandando un texto de "xoxo".

—Podrías ayudar…—se quejó Lola molesta porque estaba comenzando a sudar, lo que significaba que el baño de la casa quedaría ocupado para limpiar esa pequeña peste de su cuerpo.

—Podría, pero entonces arruinaría esta perfecta manicure.—dijo presumiendo sus uñas a Lola y volviendo a sus ocupaciones.

La chica de seis años soltó la cabeza de Lynn, provocando que se oyera un fuerte sonido contra el suelo, y se acercó para admirar las uñas de Lori, las cuales estaban pintadas de un perfecto color celeste, combinadas con estrellas diminutas, brillos de distintos colores intercalados, una redondez pareja en todos los pares y hasta un acabado en forma de rama para las raíces, casi en un trabajo artístico que ella misma envidiaba.

—Tienes razón…—dijo Lola alejando sus manos de Lori—Esas uñas tan perfectas no merecen ser lastimadas por trabajos tan rudos como este.—dijo volviendo a su posición y volviendo a cargar la cabeza de Lynn, para subir otro escalón junto a Lana.

—Son unas exageradas.—dijo Lana molesta, aunque le llegó el mal olor de los pies de Lynn y ella simplemente se calmó.

—Debió costarte una fortuna todo ese adornado…—dijo Lola mientras llegaban al final de las escaleras y Lori parecía haber dejado el teléfono para mirar sus uñas con una sonrisa de medio lado—¿Dónde las conseguiste hermanita?—preguntó mostrando el porqué de su repentino interés.

—No realmente, lo hizo Leni.—dijo Lori ya no pudiendo evitar reprimir una risa por la atención prestada.

—¿Enserio?—dijo Lola dejando caer la cabeza nuevamente—Imposible que esa buena para…—se detuvo al ver la mirada de Lori acusadora—…parlanchina…Sí, esa buena parlanchina no podría hacer un trabajo tan perfecto como este…—y comenzó a analizar de vuelta las uñas.

Lana, que estaba fastidiada de toda esa charla, decidió llevar ella sola a rastras a la inconsciente Lynn a su habitación, aunque la dejó en el suelo y no en su cama, provocando que su hermana Lucy levantará la vista de su libro de terror y luego volviera a bajar la vista sin interes. Lola y Lori mientras tanto se encontraban en el pasillo, hablando sobre el arreglo sin parar, sobre todo en los detalles, cuando finalmente Lana salió de la habitación pensando "Lucy es rara" .

—Te propongo un trato Lori, me consigues una forma de que Leni me haga esos arreglos y yo ehh…—comenzó Lola, aunque no supo que podría interesarle a su hermana mayor y solo volteó de uno a otro lado para darse una idea.

—¿Para qué ocuparías un arreglo de uñas así tan joven?—preguntó Lori sin entender ese repentino interés.

Lola pareció dudarlo durante un segundo, se llevó una mano al brazo para ocultar que le daba vergüenza hablar lo que debía admitir.

—Heidi Chandler…—dijo la pequeña mostrando molestia en su tono, apretando los dientes y evitando la mirada de Lori, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"Pero no más rara que Lola" finalizó sus pensamientos Lana, reconociendo ese nombre, tapándose los oídos, rodando los ojos en blanco y entrando a su habitación.

—¿Heidi Chandler? —preguntó Lori levantando una ceja.

—¡Me quito mi primer lugar!—dijo finalmente Lola estallando en su tono de voz, cerrando sus puños con fuerza—Los estú…—se detuvo nuevamente por el régimen de su hermana de cero palabras malsonantes—Los "estupendos" jueces le dieron la máxima puntuación solo por algo tan mundano como tener decoraciones en las uñas…—se detuvo porque parecía querer ahorcar algo entre sus manos—¡Y ella ni siquiera sabía cómo saludar en un desfile de traje de baño, lo hizo como si fuera una pasarela. ¡ESO NI LANA LO HARÍA! ¡Pero se creyó tan superior con su trofeo! ¡¿Te crees superior a todos?! ¡Yo también puedo pintarme las uñas Heidi! ¡Presumida!

Lori dejó que la chica desahogara, como hermana mayor, aquella dosis de celos hacia otra persona no era ni la primera que escuchaba, ni la última que seguramente escucharía. Escuchó pacientemente insultos y malos ojos, siempre dirigidos a la pequeña Chandler, la cual dudaba que tuviera para empezar la intención de molestar a Lola por el simple hecho de ganar el concurso. De todas maneras, una vez Lola terminó y se recostó en el suelo, admitiendo que ella misma se había cansado, dobló sus piernas para estar lo más cerca al rostro de su hermana de cuclillas.

—¿Si te pintas las uñas crees que vas a ganar el siguiente?

—¡SÍ!—gritó Lola impaciente desde el suelo.

—¿Cuando será?

—El concurso semanal este miércoles, osea solo dos días para encontrar una manera de vencerla.—dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, sudaba gotas grandes de sudor

Lori miró de uno a otro lado y luego le intercambio una sonrisa cómplice.

—Pero que nadie sepa que te ayude.—le dijo guiñándole un ojo—Veré si Leni puede ayudarte con eso mañana.—dijo finalmente dejando que la pequeña se retirara a su habitación con nuevas energías—Tu mientras tanto, mejora esa pose para andar, o bueno solo... practica un poco.—le recomendó.

—Gracias Lori, eres mi hermana favorita.—dijo Lola desde la puerta de su habitación, juntando sus dos manos dulcemente y haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito feliz.

—Ese truco no me engañara.—dijo Lori sin quitar su sonrisa cómplice—Me debes un dólar.

Y dicho esto, dejándole cierto sabor amargo a la pequeña, bajó las escaleras para buscar a su primera hermana menor. Recordaba haberla visto viendo algún programa de princesitas un rato atrás, pero ya había pasado tiempo desde entonces, por lo que fue obvio que no se encontrase en la sala, sino que estuviera Lisa viendo a un tipo nerd en bata. Cosa que no le sorprendía de su hermana, después de todo, Lisa no dejaba de ser una niña que necesitaba algo para relajarse de tantos experimentos raros y de dudosos resultados legales, aunque en el exterior mostrase ser casi una adulta. Lo curioso era que Leni era exactamente el caso contrario, seguía siendo una niña por dentro, aunque en el exterior estaba lejos de ser una niña. Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Lori, y no el chiste del programa sobre algo de "cuarzos para reflejar algo...".

Lori buscó por uno y otro lado de la planta baja, esperando encontrarla ahí ayudando a otra de sus hermanas en sus respectivas actividades, Leni siempre ayudaba a todas con lo que les gustase a ellas, pero aquel día parecía ser la excepción. No se encontraba con ella por más que la buscaba en el comedor, o en la cocina tal vez comiendo algo, quizás en la sala de estar, leyendo una revista o la habitación de sus padres, pidiendo consejos a su madre, pero no la encontró en ninguno de esos lugares. Fue a verificar si no se encontraba en el segundo piso, buscando en las diferentes habitaciones de sus hermanas, ahí tampoco la encontró, incluso tuvo que cerrar la puerta de Lucy, la cual formaba un circulo de velas alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Lynn, cerró la puerta con lentitud y segura de que Lucy tenía su mirada clavada en ella.

Extrañada ya de la ubicación de Leni, dedujo que nuevamente se había ido a hablarle a Charles en su casa para perros, antes de darse cuenta de que Charles no entiende sus conversaciones que tienen… Leni a veces necesitaba entender que no todos la entendían, al menos no como Lori, que al haber vivido dieciséis años con ella, sabía todo de su persona, su actitud y hasta de sus horarios en la escuela, porque Leni era dada a olvidarlos.

Para su sorpresa, cuando miró por la ventana de la cocina, tampoco se encontró con Leni arrodillada frente a la casa para perros. Esa situación ya estaba comenzando a ser preocupante. Lori decidió salir de la casa, encontrándose que ni siquiera asomando todo su cuerpo podía encontrar a la vista a su hermana en la parte frontal o trasera. Comenzó a caminar por el patio trasero, hasta que finalmente creyó haber escuchado su voz. Miró en todas direcciones, y resultó que aquella vez venía del sótano, se golpeó la cabeza por no haber buscando antes ahí, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la bajada al sótano estaba detrás de la sala de estar.

Entró rápidamente a su casa, y encontró que la puerta del sótano estaba entre abierta, eso la hizo suspirar aliviada de que al menos no se equivocaba de lugar por enésima vez. Luego, por pura curiosidad decidió escuchar la conversación de Leni, debido a que no había nadie con ella…Era extraño que ella se ocultara para hablar por teléfono, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que nadie la solía juzgar en la casa, así solamente tratara de tener una agradable conversación con una contestadora automática.

Lori abrió la puerta, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, y a pasos pequeños y aligerados, comenzó a bajar lentamente algunos escalones, rezando porque Leni no escuchara aquellos sonidos que eran inevitables de realizar. Para su suerte, su hermana ni cuenta se daba. Lo que escuchó Lori, en cambio, no fue de su agrado. Sintió repentinamente que aquella no era Leni…Pero con el cuerpo y voz de su hermana.

—…afirmativo…—dijo Leni, aquella era su voz, pero su relativa seriedad era tan dispareja a su sonrisa usual, la cual desde la posición de Lori, parecía conservar ligeramente en su rostro—Oh por favor, tu sabes que siempre puedo ir a…—se detuvo un momento, como recordando algo, esa expresión bobalicona la reconoció Lori, pero sentía demasiadas ansías por saber a dónde "siempre" podía ir Leni—No, hoy no…—dijo desanimada—Tengo que ir a la cena de mi hermana…—dijo molesta, como si le hubieran interrumpido de algo muy importante, aunque también había cierto alivio en la voz.

Lori en aquel momento ya tenía suficientes preguntas, pero no se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de escuchar; justo después de que pareciera que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la chica dijera algo que pareció animarla.

—Awhh, ¿Entonces dejaras mis armas y municiones intactas en el asalto?—dijo Leni, Leni Loud, su hermana—Eres una dulzura, pero hey, recuerda que yo las conté todas…—al otro lado de la línea le respondieron algo que le hizo reír—Ni se te ocurra usarlas en mi ausencia.—dijo finalmente, nuevamente parecieron responder—Sí, a mi también me apena que tengamos que retrasar todo esto, estaré atenta pero antes de irme, te recuerdo sobre lo de ayer; creo que en el vecindario que investigamos ayer había un ruso…—dijo comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos y preocupada—¿Crees que deberíamos investigarlo?—de nuevo pausa para la respuesta del otro lado—Sí, todo apunta a él, vamos, su perfil psicológico coincidía totalmente con el potencial asesino del gobernador de Somalia que nos dio la forense…—se detuvo pues pareció que en la otra línea había inconformidad—No, no pudo ser el chico, es demasiado joven…Sé que no hay edad, pero tú lo viste en la estación, estaba demasiado nervioso, para mí que lo amenazaron… Sé que es muy dramático, pero nunca desconfíes en el instinto femenino.—dijo inteligentemente—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, debemos revisar coartadas…pero ahora, ya me tengo que ir, mi familia va a comenzar a sospechar y…—dijo provocando que Lori comenzara a retroceder por donde había venido, sin siquiera esperar a que Leni terminara.

Su tono era dulce, pero no pudo evitar sonar inteligente, e incluso maliciosa. Cosa que Lori nunca hubiera imaginado de su hermana menor y que mientras más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía.

¿Por qué Leni hablaría de armas? ¿Asesinatos? ¿Asaltos? ¡¿Perfil psicológico?! ¡¿Sabía SU Leni siquiera lo que era un perfil psicológico?! ¿La misma chica que confundía la señal de empuje y jale todas las veces en las tiendas?

Aquello era imposible, y peor aún, parecía ser algo que su hermana llevaba haciendo todas las noches desde hace un tiempo por la naturalidad en su forma de hablar sobre "esta noche no". Cosa que preocupo aún más a ella. ¿Era acaso todo, una broma montada y en cualquier momento Leni saldría del sótano diciéndole que todo era parte de los vídeos vergonzosos que grababa Luan de ellos para chantajearlos?

Ella rápidamente se sentó en el sofá y encendió la TV en el primer canal que encontró, aparentemente el show de Lisa había terminado, pero no le importaba eso en aquel momento. Ni siquiera presto atención a la televisión, pues estaba más atenta en escuchar si Leni salía o no del sótano. Para su sorpresa, rápidamente lo hizo; por el reflejo de su celular, pudo ver que esta miraba de uno a otro lado, como si se asegurara que nadie la había visto, con una expresión de desconfianza extrema, pero que nunca había visto en ella. Finalmente, la chica salió y cerró la puerta detrás suya para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Lori.

—Hey Lori.—dijo Leni acercándosele, pero fingiendo que venía desde las escaleras, cosa que Lori fingió, no se había dado cuenta—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ves tele? Yo hace rato estaba viendo con Lola nuestro show de princesas, fue muy bonito cuando Anastasia decidió que el príncipe debía de probar su valentía ante la corte…Aunque no entendí… ¿Cómo mostraría su valentía ante sus cicatrices?

Por primera vez, Lori pudo notar qué si se fijaba atentamente en lo que decía Leni, entonces notaría que alguna de sus supuestas "tonterías" eran solo palabras acomodadas estratégicamente. Cosa que la preocupo nuevamente. Era obvio que si algo había mostrado una corte, no había forma humanamente posible de confundirlo con un corte en un dedo, o rasguño.

—¿Enserio solo eso?—pareció sonreír Lori sin saber qué contestar, y con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

—Sí…—Leni volteó de un lado a otro con la misma inocencia que siempre lo haría—Oh, ¿Qué estas viendo?—dijo sentándose al lado de Lori.

Ella se vio sorprendida, el interés era genuino, y su sonrisa también. Pero ella no pensaba en otra cosa que confrontar a Leni por sus palabras frente al teléfono.

—Es mi programa favorito.—dijo Lori cerrando los ojos de la impotencia.

Por más que quisiera confrontarla, cabía la posibilidad de que todo lo que hubiera escuchado fuera una broma y ella hubiera caído redondita, o peor aún, que tuviera otra explicación aún más temible y cada una de las palabras fueran reales.

—¿Tu programa favorito es un show de ovnis y cosas extrañas?—dijo Leni extrañada a la vez que iniciaba la presentación del programa—Vaya, y pensé que te conocía.

En esta, un sujeto parecía temblar descontroladamente en una camilla de ambulancia, con sus ropas sucias y su mirada perdida. El presentador rápidamente se acerca con su camarógrafo, pidiendo grabar de mejor manera al herido, pero los médicos se lo prohibieron.

—Así como lo ven.—anunció a la cámara después de un corte—Estas heridas aquí mostradas…—dijo mostrando como en una parte de medio fotograma cortado y apuntando donde debería estar la mano del sujeto, se encontraba un brillo verde que ocupaba su mano—Nunca en la historia había estado tan claro para cualquier experto en temas paranormales, están entre nosotros, se disfrazan como nosotros ,¿Y qué sucede cuando sus cuerpos reales necesitan descansar eternamente? Huyen a las profundidades, se teoriza que cerca de la infame ciudad de Insmouth, cuyo índice de población nunca aumenta o disminuye según estudios hechos en los años cincuenta, siendo al alarmante para cualquiera que sepa que en las poblaciones humanas nunca hay un equilibrio, y siempre la balanza...—comenzó a dar una larga explicación que perdió el interés de Lori.

Después de eso, pasaron ante la foto de un hombre lagarto que Lori supo eran retoques obvios en Photoshop, pero que el presentador se lo mostró a tres "profesores" de universidad jóvenes y que los tres parecieron estar de acuerdo en que eran unos seres llamados "Profundos" que vivían en el fondo del océano con propósitos desconocidos para las mentes débiles, excepto sus "superiores" mentes que sabían todo acerca de estas criaturas.

—Planean reproducirse con nosotros, hacer que nuestra descendencia se vuelva como ellos y que vayan a esa terrible ciudad submarina de la que poco sabemos.—dijo un tipo que no debía pasar de los veinticinco años; tanto así que aún tenía barba de chivo—O peor aun, planean convertirnos en ellos, a su imagen y semejanza...—hubo un sonido estridente y el claro sonido de un objeto cayendo en agua.

Continuó entonces el narrador:

—Los historiadores profesionales analizan en el pasado una carta de suicidio hecha por Stanley Marsh en los años treinta, uno de los múltiples descendientes de Obed Marsh, y primó del luego famosísimo cronista Lovecraft, se estima que el incidente de Stanley fue el inicio de toda esta historia volviéndose publica.—después de eso mostraron la supuesta foto del sujeto.

—Si le das unos pequeños toques de oscuridad a las fotos como las de Obed y Stanley, descubrirás que sus perfiles tenían cierto brillo verde, que las personas normales no tenían en las fotos de esa época.—declaró ahora otro sujeto que era bastante gordo mostrando tres fotografías retocadas y dos con brillos verdes—Además, lo último que se sabe de Stanley, fue que se volvió loco después de visitar la ciudad de Insmouth, misma donde su antepasado Obed vivió y murió…—dijo tratando de sonar misterioso, fracasando miserablemente.

—Pero, ¿Se encontraba Stanley verdaderamente loco ante sus testimonios que luego fueron publicados por su primo Lovecraft en los años treinta?—la voz del narrador dijo en un tono misterioso, mientras mostraba las fotos de un sujeto que estaba retocado para que ciertas partes de su rostro parecieran verdes—La respuesta…—música dramática innecesaria—Los dejara helados…

Finalmente hicieron un acercamiento al ojo de un cocodrilo amenazante y pasaron a comerciales. Lori se vio forzada a ver todo eso, y solamente podía mostrar su descontento, con un tic en el ojo de la estupidez que había visto.

—Vaya, esta película esta interesante.—dijo Leni abrazando a su hermana y recargando su cabeza en el hombro, dejando a Lori atrapada con el documental y una mirada clara de desesperación que nadie iba a ver porque estaban todos en el segundo piso, cada quien en su mundo.

Por otro lado, Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo sus comics de Ace Savvy en ropa interior, e ignorando en su totalidad a sus hermanas afuera. Se encontraba especialmente molesto por el hecho de que Lynn hubiera puesto el nuevo trofeo en la zona de trofeos de Lincoln. Y aunque usara los cómics para distraerse, realmente, a medida que iba leyendo, los personajes en la historia pasaban a un segundo plano, y los pensamientos de Lincoln sobre Lynn parecían predominar en su mente, tanto así que para cuando Lincoln se daba cuenta, tenía que volver a leer lo que había pasado mientras su mente se nublaba.

Al final, dejo la lectura para después, incapaz de ocultar su molestia. Lynn no solía ser siempre la mejor. Lo despertaba a veces con llaves de lucha libre, lo había acusado de atraer la mala suerte en el pasado, se comía su comida de su plato, y lo usaba ocasionalmente como saco de entrenamiento viviente para el kick boxing, sin ir más lejos, tenía moretones en su rostro y brazo izquierdo por golpes que había recibido de ella. Pero siempre Lincoln creyó que al menos, como él respetaba sus gustos al deporte, ella respetaría algo tan básico como su propio espacio en la casa, aunque eso último, tal vez le daba más rabia por la reacción de su madre "Felicidades Lynn", ni siquiera volteó a verlo para saber si a Lincoln le importaba lo del trofeo.

Y una vez terminaba estos pensamientos, rondaban en su mente unos nuevos acerca de lo idiota que sonaba dentro de si mismo. "Claro, porque hay tanto espacio para todos". O mejor aún "Ella misma dijo que solo era temporal dejar ahí el trofeo" "Mama no tiene porque prestarme atención en cada segundo del día". Y el enfado hacia Lynn, pasaba a ser enfado hacia él mismo.

Lincoln suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, de todas maneras, tendría que asistir a la cena, y debía mostrar su mejor cara hacia Lynn, no tenía punto enojarse con ella.

Aunque no pudo evitar pensar, ¿Por qué la cena si solamente Lynn había ganado otro trofeo más? Era algo tan habitual en la casa, como que Lola ganara sus certámenes, que parecía incluso ridículo que le hicieran la cena. Pero, de todas maneras, no planeaba quejarse. Lincoln conocía el restaurante en cuestión, fue uno abierto un par de años atrás, por una señora mayor de edad llamada "Pei-Pei". De origen chino, y bastante agradable. Y si algo iba a sacar de ese día, iba a ser los deliciosos platillos hechos con patos que eran la especialidad de la casa.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de partir al restaurante, los padres anunciaron la salida nuevamente con el megáfono, interrumpiéndolos a todos de sus actividades, excepto Lori que gritó un gran y eufórico "¡SÍ!" por poder apartarse del televisor con programación ridícula.

—Pero Lori, no podremos ver si Los Antiguos son la causa de los iluminatis en…—intentó detenerla Leni, pero Lori apagó la tele y se lanzó fuera de la casa.

La actitud que había tomado Leni el resto del día, le hizo sospechar cada vez más que todo era una treta y que su hermana había fingido todos y cada uno de los diálogos, era imposible, simplemente, que Leni fuera capaz de siquiera imaginar nada como lo que había dicho. La familia Loud no tardó mucho en subir en la camioneta familiar, mejor conocida como Vanzilla, una vez en el coche, hicieron conteo:

—Un momento…—dijo la señora Loud—¿Y Lynn?

Todos se miraron unos a otros, dándose cuenta de que se olvidaron de despertar a Lynn, suspiraron molestos y comenzaron a abrir las puertas para ir por su hermana, cuando la puerta de su casa fue abierta.

—Suspiro…—dijo Lucy Loud, quien abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a una agotada Lynn que sobaba su cabeza y estaba vestida a duras penas—Gracias por recordarme a mi también familia.

Lynn no habló, no sonrió, no volteó a ver a ninguno, ni hizo un chiste o comentario, ni siquiera un resoplido, parecía estar en un estado de depresión total, cosa que hacía sonreír a Lucy.

—Pido el asiento junto a ella.—dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta de Vanzilla y permitiendo que su padre girara la llave.

La deportista ni lo agradeció, Lincoln dudaba que estuviera en plenitud de sus capacidades, pero ciertamente, prefería evitar pensar en eso. Una vez todos subidos, y que tuvieran que detener el ritual de inicio debido a que Lily necesito un cambio de pañal (que logró hacer Rita rápidamente entrando a la casa), todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el restaurante chino.

 **Continuara….**

 **Frase:** Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha.

 **Na.—Estoy satisfecho como va quedando.**

 **Okay, miren, habrá distintos tipos de narrativas, osea, no esperen que siempre sea una simplona y rápida, o pesada y cargada. Habrá momentos, para continuar, espero se deleitaran con las referencias, que no fueron pocas (¿?) Y finalmente debo agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, fav, y follow. Enserio, son grandes que siempre me reciban tan bien en este fandom, aunque no suela escribir mucho aquí.**

 **Y para terminar, quiero mencionar la existencia del foro: "The Latin House" para todos los hispanohablantes con cuenta de fanfiction que quieran unirse a distintos retos, y actividades variadas en un ambiente amistoso y ahora libre de Fipe el ladruensuelo (¿?)**

 **Reitero las gracias, y nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	3. La cena

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 3 La cena**

Después de que Lynn senior hubiera logrado estacionar la camioneta, todas las Loud dejaron sus asientos con prisa para ser los primeros en la mesa del restaurante, empujándose unas a otras, incluso jalándose de los vestidos o camisetas para impedir que les ganaran, todas menos tres. Lincoln, que ahora se le veía con una sonrisa normal en él; permaneció fuera del alcance de sus hermanas belicosas,vigilando a Lynn, la cual parecía ser la única que seguía con sus bajos ánimos. Por otro lado, Lori permaneció con tranquilidad esperando a que las demás salieran, dejó a Lincoln y Lynn solos en la ban mientras el resto se agrupaban en el estacionamiento.

—Vamos Lynn, tenemos que bajar.—intentó animarla Lincoln, no quería realmente ser él quien la animara después de lo que pasó en la tarde, pero sabía que no tenía opción alguna si quería evitar verla así, sus padres estaban más ocupados viendo que el resto de sus hermanas no se matasen entre peleas.

—¿Qué más da festejar hoy si no habrá nada que festejar dentro de mucho?—dijo esta desanimada y recargando su cabeza sobre la ventana.

—Lynn, por favor, acabas de ganar una competencia de final de temporada y…—intentó animarla Lincoln.

—Pero esta vez es distinto, Lincoln, no tengo ningún solo partido en un mes entero, ningún solo entrenamiento en los siguientes días, no tengo nada.—se detuvo mirando hacia adelante con horror—¡NADA!

—Podrías entrenar con otros equipos.—sugirió Lincoln—O Karate en otras escuelas de karate, o…

—Lincoln, eso sería traicionar lo que represento, estoy además en todos los equipos de Royal Wood de la liga femenina...Por lo menos de los que no me han echado por "Jugar demasiado rudo", es fútbol americano, los golpes existen mujer.—dijo molesta por la falta de entendimiento de Lincoln, y luego a la entrenadora imaginaria.

—Entra a los equipos masculinos.—dijo este estirando sus brazos, pensando que había resuelto el problema y preparándose para darle un abrazo.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado?—le respondió molesta Lynn y empujandolo.

Lincoln bajó los brazos.

—Lynn, por favor, ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, además tienen estofado de pa…—intentó animarla Lincoln con comida, pero eso solo hizo enojar aún más a Lynn, porque este no solo no entendía su situación, sino que tampoco le daba soluciones—Ay mama…—se dio cuenta el chico que la había hecho enfurecer.

Lynn gritó molesta antes de lanzarse sobre Lincoln, no sin que este devolviera los golpes también molesto por el repentino cambio de actitud de ella, ambos se fueron en una nube de polvo que montaban mientras peleaban, sin darse cuenta se dirigían al restaurante. Una vez en la entrada, el resto de los Loud vieron a ambos peleando, y las niñas terminaron separándolos, aunque se resistían a terminar la pelea, así como así.

—Niños, ¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando?—se acercó su madre bastante molesta—Se supone que es una cena familiar, compórtense, hasta Lily está haciéndolo mejor que…¡Lily ponte el vestido!—gritó Rita corriendo para volver a vestir a la niña con un mono morado (y una falda de un tono más suave) que la cubriera totalmente, una vez terminada esta acción y dejar la bebe a manos de Leni, volvió con sus dos hijos—Solo compórtense como dos chicos de su edad y pidan disculpas.—les dijo Rita poniendo sus manos en su cintura, aquello iba enserio.

—Pero ella inicio...

—¡Fuiste tú!—le contradijo Lynn levantando un puño, siendo detenida por Luna.

—Tranquila hermana, ¿Qué hizo Lincoln para molestarte así?

—¡¿Qué hice yo?!—gritó Lincoln molesto y provocando que Luan se viera sorprendida por tener que soportar tal bestia.

Mientras ambos niños trataban de pelear con garras y uñas, Rita Loud lanzó un suspiro pesado, su esposo intentó intervenir, pero ella le hizo una señal con la palma de la mano para mostrar que ella era la que debía encargarse de aquella situación. El resto de los presentes que estaban en la entrada se quedaban viendo con miradas poco o nada discretas en dirección a donde los Loud.

—Niños…—intentó hablar Rita, pero entonces Lynn se lanzó con más fuerza y Luna cedió un poco su agarre, causando que le lanzara un escupitón a Lincoln que dio en la cara de Luan.

—¡Luna!—gritó molesta Luan y dejando también que Lincoln se soltara un poco.

—¡Ella fue!—respondió molesta Luna y quitando el agarre de Lynn un segundo para retomarlo con fuerza, aquello era una competencia.

—Chicas, chicas, chicas, ¡Chicas!—gritó Rita para finalmente frenar a todas, porque sabía que si lo dejaba continuar todo esto se extendería hasta una pelea con todos los miembros de su familia involucrados, así habían sido sacados de más de la mitad de los restaurantes del pueblo—Podrían explicar qué paso a ustedes dos.—señaló a los que peleaban.

—¡Ella inicio! / ¡Él inicio!—gritaron ambos al unísono—¡Yo no inicie! ¡Fuiste tú!— y se mostraron puños hechos de pura rabia.

—No sé qué los alteró de esa manera, pero Lynn Loud, compórtate antes de que seamos echados de otro restaurante de Royal Woods, no podemos permitirnos esto, además todo esto es por ti, Lynn, la cena es para compensar que acabaron tus partidos…

—¡¿Eso se supone que es una celebración?! ¡Mi vida entera deja de tener sentido frente a mis ojos!

—Bienvenida al club.—alcanzó a decir Lucy, aún con su sonrisa presente.

—Lynn, encontraras algo qué hacer, por el momento compórtate como si estuvieras feliz.—dijo Rita rodando los ojos y mostrando una mirada que logró "calmar" a la fiera—Y Lincoln, tú también, nada de peleas con tus hermanas.—dijo eso último amenazante.

—¡Pero ella inició!—dijo Lincoln furioso.

—Lincoln Loud, tienes casi doce años, debes aprender a madurar y…—se detuvo—No es el momento, ni el lugar, ya hablaremos en la casa, por ahora solo entren y vayan a sentarse, ¡Separados!—añadió ese último detalle molestisima y calmándolos a ambos.

Ambos asintieron, después de lanzarse una mirada molestos. Y quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando Luna y Luan los liberaron. Rita suspiró aliviada por todo, vio que el resto de sus hijas se encontraban tranquilas, le pidió la bebe a Lori, sintiendo extraño, pues ella no recordaba…Dejó de lado ese pensamiento, lo importante era que todas estaban listas para entrar al restaurante, mientras la fila avanzaba, y el resto de familias normales trataba de evitar contacto con la suya, aunque a eso ya estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras Lincoln esperaba a la entrada del lugar, no pudo evitar notar que el establecimiento, de color rojo y dorado principalmente, no estaba nada mal, casi daba la sensación como estar en una película, en el barrio chino con jarrones antiguos, gones con símbolos inentendibles, luces con formas de papeles y puertas cuadradas que se deslizaban pareciendo de tela. Al frente de un taburete se encontraba una mujer con vestido negro, que parecía ser el uniforme del lugar, esa mujer rompía la estética china y directamente era rubia blanca, americana y bastante joven. Cosa que molesto ligeramente al chico, pues la decoración era increíblemente exacta a lo que él pensaba siempre del país. El restaurante tenía símbolos de la misma cultura, desde gatos de oro, hasta dragones dorados, con una alfombra roja y ventanas blancas con cuadros rojos de decoración. Él verdaderamente no sabía el nombre de todas esas cosas, aunque dedujo que Lisa o sus hermanas mayores podrían saberlo.

Excepto Lynn, ella solamente pensaba en sí misma, y lo había atacado cuando él claramente no hizo nada más que intentar animarla… Pero eso no era importante, después de todo, estaba cada vez más cerca de probar el estofado de pato anaranjado que prometía mucho para la boca del chico... Sí, Lynn no debía de ser su principal preocupación en aquel momento. Y no quería que lo fuera.

—¿Familia Loud?—preguntó la chica rubia cuando fue su turno, sin necesidad de voltear abajo.

—¿Cómo lo supo?—preguntó el señor Loud sonriendo—¿Sus galletas de la fortuna son tan buenas prediciendo?

La muchacha se quedó mirando al señor Loud con la ceja levantada:

—Son la única reservación de trece personas que había en la lista de hoy, recordaría donde fuera el apellido de una familia tan grande.—dijo la muchacha—Eso y que su esposa dijo su apellido cuando los regañaba.—dijo sonriendo, pero al ver que Rita no levantaba ninguna sonrisa desistió.

Como el señor Loud no quería iniciar de nuevo la discusión, sabiendo que su esposa se iba a molestar si le reclamaban por la reprimienda, intento acelerar las cosas con la recepcionista.

—Eje…Sí, somos los Loud.—dijo el señor Loud nervioso y comenzando a sudar—¿Podríamos ir a nuestra mesa cuanto antes? Las niñas están impacientes.

—Por supuesto.—dijo la muchacha comenzando a andar—Disfruten su cena en Los Chinos de la Suerte...Digo, suelte.—se autocorrigió de último segundo.

—Pff, la suerte no existe.—dijo Lisa despectivamente mientras todos andaban—Las probabilidades son lo que reinan este universo lleno de opciones infinitas donde todo lo que es existe y no existe a la vez.—dijo ella llevándose una mano al mentón—¿No habrán pensado en renombrar su franquicia de restaurantes a Imitaciones Asiáticas como yo lo llamaría, y sí, hablo del gato dorado japones de la repisa, o las lamparas de seda koreanas, o mejor aun, intentar con algo más concreto y menos fantasioso como lo es el concepto de suerte?

—Que niña tan inteligente…—dijo la empleada cada vez más incómoda por atender a tan pintoresca familia, pero dejando su sonrisa presente—Y aquí están sus mesas.—dijo la mujer joven mostrando cuatro mesas de metro por metro de largo, apiladas en conjunto y con un mantel blanco

Las chicas se tomaron sus lugares, en el caso de Lincoln le tocó estar entre Luna y Lucy, agradeciendo que al menos no estaría al lado de Lana, la cual solía traer siempre una o dos mascotas suyas a los restaurantes, y si estas no terminaban en los platos de alguien más, esa no podía ser una cena familiar. Y esperaron mientras miraban el menú. Había suspiros por parte de las hermanas por aquí, y por ahí, incluso Lincoln se permitió degustar de sabores que claramente no iba a tocar entrando a la sección de exclusividades.

—Buenas noches familia Cloud.—se acercó una mesera con el cabello recogido, de origen verdaderamente asiático, los ojos bastante estirados, una sonrisa siempre cargada y bastante amable, con un acento chino muy marcado, pero que era fácil de acostumbrarse a este.

—Somos los Loud.—indicó el señor Loud el error.

—Oh, sí, lo lamento, que torpe de mi.—dijo la mujer riendo un poco incomoda.

—Cualquiera comete un error.—aseguró el señor Loud contagiado por la buena actitud, leyendo el menú nuevamente y luego levantando la mano—Quisiéramos ordenar pato cantonez, estofado de…—comenzó a citar distintos nombres del menú mientras la mujer que se había acercado parecía no entender—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó deteniéndose.

—No, no, nada, solo que yo no soy la mesera…—dijo la mujer mirando mal al señor Loud por confundirla, aunque no parecía realmente molesta—Soy la dueña del restaurante, Pei-Pei, un honor.

Todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros sin entender.

—¿La dueña del restaurante? ¿Y qué hace usted aquí?—dijo Lola rascándose la cabeza y diciendo libremente lo que el resto quería decir, pero no lo hacía.

—Me temo que he sido informada de una pelea que hubo en la entrada.—dijo la mujer juntando sus manos de frente y volteando a ver al niño Lincoln, era facil de reconocerlo a diferencia de la otra niña.

—¿Nos están echando?—dijo Luan con un tono falso de preocupación—Bien familia, parece que esta racha nunca será echada abajo.—dijo el chiste, pero nadie se molestó en escucharla.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no.—dijo la mujer negando muy efusivamente—Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, por el bienestar de los otros clientes, ¿No más peleas?—preguntó a Lincoln y este asintió—Perfecto, mientras no haya más problemas, entonces disfruten de nuestra comida.—dijo la mujer abriendo los brazos dando señales de que podían sentarse y relajarse, y dando media vuelta, pero antes de irse levanto el dedo índice—Y yo pediría los Fideos Pika Pika para los mayores, son la especialidad de la casa por este mes…—dijo antes de retirarse.

—¿Fideos Pika Pika? Eso suena delicioso…—dijo Lynn Loud sonriendo a su esposa, pero esta se encontraba molesta—Oh, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

Pero Rita solo intercambió una mirada de molestia antes de girar los ojos al menú y leer con atención, su marido intentó continuar hablando, pero al ver que Rita no despegaba la mirada del menú desistió. Al poco tiempo un camarero se acercó y les tomó las ordenes, Lincoln pidiendo el plato de patos, mientras que su padre y Leni pidieron los fideos Pika Pika. El resto se contentaba con estofados o cosas de bajo coste del menú, en el caso de Lola pidió, corrección, exigió que le quitaran todas las zanahorias a sus tallarines, ella no soportaba el sabor de las zanahorias, cosa que hizo que Lincoln se sintiera extraño, a él le encantaban. La comida no tardó demasiado en llegar, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos comenzaran a devorar sus platos con rapidez.

—…Entonces, deje que Cliff rodara sobre las lombrices…—contaba Lana el resto de su historia a Luan, provocando que esta dejara de lado los fideos que estaba comiendo.

—Cuestiono que el origen de esta carne sea de un espécimen Anatinaes…—dijo Lisa momentos después, la cual probaba el mismo platillo que Lincoln.

—¿En cristiano?—le pidió Lola—No entiendo.

—Lo que localmente llaman pato.—dijo ella rodando los ojos por un lenguaje tan básico—Es demasiado tierna como para ser de esta especie, o la cocieron mal o estamos contando con algún elemento contaminado de Uranio, bastante común en restaurantes de mala...

—¿Cómo sabes que es Uranio?—preguntó extrañada Lori viendo a su hermana con una ceja muy levantada.

—Su peso atómico es el mayor encontrado naturalmente de toda la tabla periódica, por lo que es relavitvamente fácil saber cuando una comida esta contaminada con gramos de...

—Lisa, no arruines con tus palabras ciencio científicas la comida a los demás.—le dijo Lola parándola en el acto.

—Sí Lisa, tienes una patología de amargada crónica.—dijo Luan bromeando, y distrayéndose de la imagen de los gusanos, pero esta vez solo Lisa entendió y lanzó un suspiro demasiado hondo por la estupidez de lo dicho.

—¿Es contagioso?—preguntó Leni causando que todos, menos Lori, se permitieran reír.

Lori solo podía pensar en una cosa: _¿Cómo sabe lo que es "patología"?_ mientras miraba desconfiada a su hermana menor más cercana.

Todos parecían disfrutar la comida, menos Lynn, la cual metía el tenedor en su sopa, y veía como todo el líquido de la sopa se escapaba entre el instrumento que no estaba diseñado para ese alimento específico de sopa Pao, ella solo podía mirar a todos lados viendo como los demás se encontraban felices, comiendo, incluido Lincoln…Eso la hizo enojar, ¿Cómo podía él seguir sonriendo después de lo que le contó? ¿No podía él entender por lo que pasaba a ella? ¿No se apoyaban entre hermanos?

Entre todos estos pensamientos jugueteaba con su tenedor, hasta que, en uno de estos, terminó usando accidentalmente el utensilio como una catapulta en miniatura, y la comida de su tenedor cayó directamente en la cara de Lincoln. Este miró de uno a otro lado para ver de dónde había provenido tal amenaza, y al encontrarse con Lynn, esta se encontraba tratando de no reír por la comida que tenía este en la cara, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Lincoln, sobre todo porque nadie más notó aquello.

—¡Esto no se queda así!—dijo tomando un pedazo de carne y lanzándoselo directamente a Lynn, provocando que todas las miradas de las mesas vecinas del restaurante voltearan.

—¡LINCOLN!—gritó escandalizada Rita, provocando que aún más gente voltea a verlos.

—¡Ella me lanzó comida!—dijo el chico molesto a la defensiva.

—Lincoln, Lynn, ¿Creen que está bien que…?—se detuvo al darse cuenta que había iniciado una discusión y que todo el restaurante los estaba viendo, así que se levantó de su asiento—Discutamos esto en privado.—dijo finalmente yéndose en la dirección de los baños.

Lincoln se levantó y la siguió, no sin antes mirar hacia Lynn para mostrarle que seguía molesto, esta lo siguió por detrás, devolviendo siempre la mirada molesta. Una empleada notó ese comportamiento y comenzó a buscar cosas entre la cocina en secreto.

Los tres estaban en una zona donde nadie los podría escuchar, a menos que estuvieran dentro de los baños, o eso creían.

—Deberían estar orgullosos, muy orgullosos.—dijo Rita molesta cuando ambos llegaron.

—Mama, pero Lynn fue la que me lanzó su crema.—dijo Lincoln molesto por estar llevándose la peor parte.

—No fue intencionalmente.—dijo ella tomando una postura defensiva.

—¡Te reíste de eso!—dijo Lincoln mostrando un dedo acusador.

—Lincoln, Lynn…—lo detuvo Rita para respirar—Sé que en la casa acostumbran mucho a pelear, y su padre y yo nos preocupamos, y mucho…

—Pero eso no quita que Lynn iniciara.—dijo Lincoln rojo como un tomate—Es injusto, yo solo trate de animarla…

—¡¿Animarme?!—gritó ella molesta y tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta para levantarlo en el aire.

—¡Lynn!—la detuvo Rita empujándola atrás para que no tocara a su hermano.

—¿No ves que ella es la del problema?—le dijo Lincoln feliz de que al fin no lo incluyeran en el grito histerico.

—Pero tú llamaste la atención de todos muchachito, ¿No pudiste solo decírmelo a mí?—dijo ella mostrando que no estaba ni de uno u otro lado—Lincoln, entiendelo, llamaste la atención, cuando no debíamos de llamar la atención, vino la señorita, y ahora nos van a correr porque no pueden contro…

—¡¿Me estas culpando a mí?!—dijo el chico molestándose

—A que no se siente muy bien que siempre te culpen.—ironizó Lynn sacando su lengua mientras cerraba sus puños y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pero ella inicio, tú la viste…

—Todo pudiste evitarlo si no fueras tan insensible…

—No importa quien iniciara, ambos…

Parecía que ninguno de los tres tomaba en cuenta a los otros al momento de lanzar sus gritos, provocando que estos se escucharan fuera de los baños.

Mientras tanto desde la distancia, una mujer asiática, mayor que Pei-Pei, lo demostraba su cabellera llena de canas. Miraba aquella escena mientras negaba, y terminaba de hornear una bandeja. La dueña del local la miró y luego volteó a ver a los Loud y dijo:

—Maaamá, no te metas, no es nuestro problema.—dijo ella negándole repetidas ocasiones de todas las formas posibles, tanto en chino como en inglés.

Pero la señora mayor la miro asintiendo con su cabeza y sacando un tazón de galletas chinas morado, demostrando que ella ya había visto la pelea, y había llenado ese tazón de la cocina, a Pei-Pei casi le da un infarto después de ver ese pequeño tazón.

—No, no y no, ya sabes lo qué pasó con la doctora Coleman y su hija, ese tazón es de…

—是的，他们变得更加团结.—contestó la mujer mayor en chino.

—Mama, sí todo terminó bien, pero tuvimos muchos problemas por eso mismo con…

—女孩和男孩必须学会生活.—dijo la mujer anciana.

—No debes meterte con los problemas de los demás todo el tiempo.—dijo definitivamente Pei-Pei molesta, pero era inútil, su madre ya había decidido ignorarla e ir directamente hacia donde Rita y Lincoln discutían—Por favor, que no se repita otra vez todo.—rogó sabiendo que no podía detenerla sin usar la fuerza, y tomando en cuenta la edad de la anciana, lo mejor fue cruzarse de brazos y esperar lo mejor.

La madre de Pei-Pei tomó una bandeja plateada fría de un camarero cercano y puso en estas dos galletas de la fortuna, ambas con la misma inscripción en su interior, cuidadosamente escogida de la masa y puesta en el tazón morado que terminaba de cumplir el efecto, acercándose a la acalorada discusión que comenzaba a entrar a gritos que provocaban que nadie se acercase a los baños. Los tres continuaban hablando a la vez que se interrumpían, siendo Rita incapaz de parar los constantes comentarios cargados de sus hijos al contrario.

—Galletas.—dijo la anciana mostrando cierto dominio en la lengua y ofreciéndosela a los niños.

Rita miró la bandeja y luego a los niños.

—Muchas gracias, pero no …—intentó explicar Rita calmando su voz y permitiendose respirar un poco después de tan acalorados gritos.

—Ser gratis.—dijo la mujer volviendo a acercar la bandeja a los dos niños.

Lincoln miró la bandeja y tomó la galleta solo para que la señora se fuera y pudiera terminar de decir lo que él intentaba expresar. Por su parte Lynn la rechazo airadamente.

—Gratis, gratis, gratis…—decía la mujer mientras golpeaba suavemente a Lynn con la bandeja, estaba desesperada porque ella la tomara.

—La tomare yo.—dijo Rita tomando la galleta, sabiendo que a Lynn no le gustaban mucho los dulces.

—No, no, no…—la mujer se negó, pero era demasiado tarde, la mano de Rita había alcanzado la galleta—他犯了一个严重 的错误, 这笔交易是密封的.—dijo la mujer rindiéndose y de mala gana, largándose cabizbaja, había fracasado y no le quedaba más que volver a la cocina antes de que todo iniciara.

—Esa mujer es rara…—afirmó Lynn molesta por esa interrupción.

—Pudiste aceptar su galleta.—le dijo Rita calmada y viendo el dulce—Se veía que las había preparado para ustedes dos, tal vez porque no paraban de pelearse, igual aquí dentro hay un mensaje de hermandad.—dijo Rita abriendo la galleta, lo mismo hizo Lincoln, pero este para comérsela.

El papel era de plástico, y la galleta de un sabor nulo, ambos comenzaron a leer el siguiente mensaje, Rita en voz alta:

 _Hoy se inicia este viaje, la sabiduría refleja lo que el otro siente, cuando entiendas lo que tienes, el amor sincero te cambiara._

—Vaya, ahora lo entiendo todo.—dijo Lynn sarcásticamente—Lincoln, ¿Cómo no lo pude ver? Todo este tiempo solo ocupabas amor sincero para ver más allá de tus narices y entender que dañas a los demás.—dijo mientras agitaba al susodicho, y sabiendo que aquello le iba a ganar un castigo buscó refugio abriendo la puerta del baño de mujeres y encerrándose en el lugar girando el pestillo.

—¿Ves?—le recalcó Lincoln por la reacción y guardando el papelito en su pantalón.

Rita en cambió soltó un largo suspiro, sabiendo que sus hijos se encontraban peleados por alguna tontería, porque realmente no hallaba sentido al comportamiento de ambos, pero que ella debía encontrar la forma de solucionar el problema antes de que los corrieran de otro restaurante más. Lincoln por su parte, quería justicia, quería que lo dejaran sentarse y que solo Lynn fuera reprendida por atacarlo a él. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, frustrados de ese momento, y decepcionados el uno de la otra, y viceversa.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada el suelo bajo de sus pies comenzó a temblar con fuerza, varios marcos comenzaron a desacomodarse y las lamparas emperazaran a parpadear. Las paredes se movían violentamente, y los candelabros del techo en el pasillo del baño parecían estar a punto de caer. Era un terremoto. Lincoln y su madre se miraron a los ojos y luego se abrazaron, pero casi instantáneamente lo hicieron el temblor se detuvo, provocando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—¡Lincoln!, ¿Estas bien amor?—preguntó su madre tocando al chico por el rostro y asegurándose que estuviera intacto—¡Lynn! ¡Lynn!—dijo volteando a la puerta del baño de mujeres.

—¿Qué?—contestó esta de malas ganas en el baño.

—¿Estás bien cariño?—preguntó preocupada la mujer.

—¿Cómo de qué si estoy bien?—decía ella antes de comenzar a balbucear—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Parece que a nadie de esta familia le importa lo que…!

—Lynn, no importa eso ya, necesito ver si el temblor no te hizo daño.—le suplico su madre abrazando a Lincoln, y este se dejó ser abrazado.

La puerta del baño fue abierta lentamente, junto a una Lynn bastante confundida, que fue recibida por abrazos asustados de Lincoln y su madre.

—¿A ustedes que mosca les pico?—dijo ella sin entender.

Y corrieron a ver si el resto de la familia se encontraba bien, arrastrando a una confundida Lynn, para su sorpresa, parecía que todos y cada uno de los presentes en el restaurante habían ignorado el terremoto que había ocurrido. Cosa que hizo que ambos se dirigieran con fuerza a su mesa.

—¿No lo sintieron?—preguntó instantáneamente Lincoln cuando tomó asiento.

—Lincoln, solo se fueron cinco minutos, además, llenamos el vacío que dejaron en nuestros corazones con comida.—dijo Luan dando los últimos bocados a su plato.

—El temblor, Luan.—dijo Rita molesta y abrazando a su esposo, que sonrió de que al fin la mujer se dejara abrazar.

—¿Temblor?—preguntaron todos en la mesa sin entender.

—De repente se pusieron cucu…—dijo Lynn ya no molesta, sino confundida por esa repentina acción.

—Puede ser efecto de estas carnes de dudosa procedencia…—dijo Lisa volviendo a analizar la comida, e inmediatamente la conversación se reanudo como si esa interferencia no hubiera pasado, por lo menos, para quienes no sintieron el terremoto.

Lincoln y Rita no tuvieron más opción que sentarse y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero, desde la cocina, maldecía en chino la mujer anciana que les había dado la galleta.

—Maaaama, cuida ese vocabulario, no estamos en casa, trabajo.—se acercó Pei-Pei volteando de un lado a otro, para asegurarse que nadie la viera.

—女人拿着饼干.—dijo ella enfandada y mirando de mala gana a la familia Loud.

—¡¿Qué?!—dijo la dueña del local—Maaamaaaaaaá…—se quejó antes de darse varios golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano—Ahí vamos de nuevo…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Frase:** Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo.

 **Na.—Quienes hayan visto "Un viernes de locos" ya sabrán por donde va la trama principal (¿?)**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y (ya que no le puedo mandar mensaje) le agradezco desde aquí a Pirata por apoyar la historia, suelo agradecer por PM, pero en este caso es una cuenta guest, oh, y el retraso se debe a que termine un fic, el capíutlo final fueron 22,000 palabras, lo que me llevo una semana de escribir, so, por eso el retraso.**


	4. Cambio

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 4 Cambio**

La cena terminó sin ningún otro accidente digno de mención, excepto cuando el señor Loud intentó despedirse de la dueña del restaurante en "chino".

—Arigato.—dijo Lynn senior agachando la cabeza y encorvando la espalda.

—Eso es japonés.—le dijo Pei-Pei sonriendo falsamente, pero eso no importaba tenía que apresurarse, sabía que debía darle una señal al niño o la madre para que entendieran que lo que les iba a pasar durante la noche había sido culpa de su restaurante—Señorita Cloud…—dijo reteniendo a quien estaba más cerca, y dejando que fuera la última en salir.

—Es Loud.

—Sí, por supuesto, Baud, solo quería detenerla porque nuestra relación ha sido muy ruda.—dijo ella con total profesionalismo—Ustedes tan amables vinieron por sus alimentos con nosotros, y yo dándoles una advertencia por algo tan normal como una pelea de niños y aun más viendo cuantas niñas tiene su familia, tome, estos dulces para el niño.—le dijo ofreciéndole un par de galletas de la suerte.

Rita levantó la ceja, normalmente ella tenía que pedir constantes disculpas por el comportamiento de sus hijos, y nadie lograba a veces entender lo difícil que era manejar once hijos, y diez siendo niñas. Estaba halagada simplemente.

—Muchas gracias Pei-Pei, ¿Puedo llamarla así?—preguntó Rita con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

—Por supuesto, ¿Para qué están las amigas?—dijo ella riendo nerviosamente—Oh, solo asegúrese de guardar los dulces para mañana, necesitan…Tiempo de cocción.—se inventó una mentira tan grande que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Tiempo de cocción?—dijo Rita sin entender y ver las galletas en perfecto estado.

—Sí, muy importante tiempo de cocción en cocina.—repitió Pei-Pei—Hasta pronto.—dijo ella, sabiendo que ese pronto iba a ser más corto de lo que hubiera deseado si su plan de las galletas daba resultado.

La familia Loud regresó a su hogar, transportándose en Vanzilla, al menos la cena había sido de utilidad para animar a Lynn, puesto que esta prefería pasarse riendo sobre Lincoln, susurrándole "Terremoto, sálvense quien pueda". Tanto como medio de venganza, así como derecho y obligación de hermana mayor para seguir el protocolo de burlarse de los menores. El señor y la señora Loud sonrieron el uno al otro, ambos sabían que Lynn se iba a poner terriblemente triste cuando se terminaran sus temporadas deportivas, así que la cena había sido algo para que se sintiera mejor, y aunque no sabían que se sentía mejor por molestar a Lincoln, ambos parecían felices de verla sonriendo.

Lincoln, por su parte, prefirió ignorarla, realmente se había aterrado por todo lo que sucedió en el restaurante, pero iba a dejar eso pasar, a cambio de ir a su habitación y dormir directamente. No tenía ánimos para nada más, de hecho, comenzaba a sentirse bastante cansado, era como si le hubieran caído treinta años de golpe y el cansancio lo estuviera haciendo tirar la toalla. Caso contrario a Rita, que pasó de estar agotada a llena de energías y comenzar a mover sus piernas para distraerse.

Ya en la casa todos se lavaron los dientes, agradecieron a sus padres por la cena y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lincoln aprovechó para leer su comic especial de Ace Savvy que esa chica Renee tanto quería, para dejarlo en su mesita de noche cuando el cansancio pudo con él, por no querer buscar un separador uso el papelito que tenía en el bolsillo y lo dejó encima de su libreta de tareas. Como era noche escolar, todos fueron directos a dormir sin distracciones mayores a unas cuantas conversaciones:

—Lori, querida hermana mayor. —entró Lola a la habitación de las mayores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las dos manos juntas para dar un toque de inocencia.

Lori se encontraba chateando con Bobby a esa hora, aunque también estaba disfrutando un poco de paz antes de que Leni volviera a la habitación, durante todo el día había estado paranoica por todo lo que le había escuchado decir a su hermana. Y aunque normalmente le hubiera molestado la invasión de Lola en su habitación, aquella vez fue algo que ella misma disfruto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo dejando su celular a un lado y sonriendo a Lola.

—Quiero saber si ya le dijiste a Leni sobre los adornos en las uñas…—dijo Lola con un tono bastante infantil e inocente, y dejo al final una sonrisa risueña, unos ojos grandes y brillantes, así como unos parpadeos rápidos combinados con sus manos juntas.

—Oh…Yo…

—No lo habrás olvidado…¿Verdad? —su sonrisa comenzó a distorsionarse lentamente, seguía siendo una sonrisa, pero sus ojos ya no eran grandes y brillosos, sino pequeños y astutos, así como su cabeza que pareció darle un tic violento con la última palabra, seguido de que un pelo se le desacomodo de su ordenada melena.

—Yo…Estaba…Bueno…Es que Leni…

—Lo olvidaste. —dijo ella con una sonrisa que evidentemente no era una sonrisa, afuera cayó un relámpago y comenzó a llover—Ohhh, no te preocupes hermanita…—dijo llevándose una mano a su bolso, Lori juró que sacaría un cuchillo.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellas hiciera algún movimiento, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, revelando a la fuente de preocupación de ambas, Leni.

—¡Leni! —gritó Lori a la desesperada.

—Esa como que soy yo. —se señaló con el pulgar la referida, sonriendo a su hermana—Sí soy yo, ¿O no lo soy?

—¿Recuerdas los arreglos de las uñas que me hiciste hace un par de días? —preguntó Lori, provocando que la sonrisa de Lola volviera a la dulce e inocente que tuvo en un inicio.

—Ahhhh s…Nopip. —dijo Leni sonriendo y con los ojos viscos.

—¡Ahhh!-gritó Lori dando un salto al suelo y evadiendo por poco una tiara para princesas que, al estar tan filosa, rompió la madera de su cama con facilidad.

—Oh, no espera, sí ya recuerdo. —dijo Leni riendo—¿Necesitas otra pintada? —preguntó feliz, aunque su tono parecía ligeramente decepcionado.

—Yo no, Lola. —dijo Lori desde el suelo y cubriéndose sus brazos para evitar el nuevo ataque de la tiara, que nunca llego.

—Por supuesto, mañana llegando de la escuela lo haré—dijo Leni feliz.

—¿Llegando de la escuela? —dijo Lola—¿No puede ser más tarde? El concurso lo tengo el miércoles, y no creo que en esta casa dure tan buen arreglo intacto. —dijo ella nerviosa.

—Es que en la noche…—parecía que Leni no quería decir algo—En la noche esta muy oscuro, necesito al señor Sol para hacer las cosas bien, si quieres te la hago el miércoles llegando de…

—No, no, saliendo directamente me voy al certamen princesita de papi…—la detuvo Lola llevándose una mano al mentón, meditando entre sus dos opciones—Mañana estará bien, siempre y cuando evite el contacto con el resto de la servidumbre. —dijo ella "modestamente" y abriendo la puerta de la habitación entre pensamientos de tácticas evasivas—Las quiero mucho hermanitas. —dijo con malicia y cerró de un portón fuerte la puerta.

Lori se levantó, y se cruzó de brazos mientras Leni se ponía su pijama y su antifaz lima claro que siempre usaba al momento de dormir, sobretodo recientemente.

—¿Por qué no podías en la noche? —le preguntó Lori tratando de sonar desinteresada, fallando estrepitosamente.

Leni volteó a verla con su antifaz puesto y con una sonrisa que aún no parecía sincera, pero que al menos no había sido tan fingida como la que lanzó en un inicio.

—Es que necesito al señor Sol. —contestó Leni como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, que una adolescente de dieciséis años hablé en el mismo día sobre perfiles psicológicos para luego decir "Señor Sol" —Que emoción. —dijo mientras aplaudía—Podre ayudar a Lola... ¿No?

Lori sabía que no podía Leni ver su mirada de desconfianza, pero no pudo evitar saber que ella sintió esa desconfianza, porque poco después de haber dicho esa última frase se dio media vuelta y comenzó a respirar lentamente, pero de una manera poco convincente, Lori se quedó viéndola. Las luces se apagaron poco después por órdenes del señor Loud en el pasillo central.

—Dulces sueños "hermanita". —dijo ella aumentando la mirada desconfiada, y no estando dispuesta a soltar la mirada de su hermana un solo segundo.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Lucy ella se encontraba leyendo un libro de antologías de cuentos de terror con su linterna dentro de su ataúd. Que contenía varios cuentos de Stephen King, una deshonra para la cultura del horror según la propia Lucy, pero que no podía evitar leer porque su estilo era realmente bueno. Lo interesante de la antología es que también contenía pequeños relatos como "El gato negro" de Edgar Alan Poe (uno de sus autores favoritos de todos los tiempos) , "La casa Tellier" de Guy Maupassant, otros tantos cuentos anónimos y para finalizar el relato "La sombra sobre Insmouth" por H.P. Lovecraft.

Ella estaba terminando de leer el relato sobre Insmouth y las desventuras que ocurrían en la ciudad desde la perspectiva de Stanley Marsh, un sujeto que fue a investigar la extraña ciudad de Insmouth, la cual la gente evitaba a toda costa por su terrible aroma, pero el hombre estaba tan enfocado en descubrir lo que ocurría en sus extrañas redes pesqueriles, entrevistando a un viejo del pueblo conocido como Zadok Allen, entendiendo eventualmente lo que eran unos seres conocidos como Profundos, salidos desde las más profundas y asquerosas aguas. El hombre estaba tan pasmado en su investigación que terminó metiéndose con la fuerza de los hombres lagartos que adoraban a Cthulhu. A medida que el libro avanzaba, nuevas revelaciones entraban a ojos de Lucy, la cual no podía despegarlos de la pesada, pero entretenida lectura. El libro terminó con un Stanley enloquecido y buscando regresar a Insmouth después de haber escapado, porque todo el tiempo había sido en verdad un descendiente de Profundos, y quería unirse a con sus hermanos…Ella había espiado secretamente el "documental" que habían visto esa tarde Lori y Leni, una deshonra a la obra ficticia. Ella seguía sin entender cómo había gente que seguía tomándose las obras de ficción como si de algo real se tratase.

—Increíble. —dijo Lucy terminando el libro—Lovecraft y Poe nunca fallan. —dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado y abrazando su libro, mientras en su cabeza se formaban innumerables teorías sobre lo que acababa de leer, las más locas de estas decían que los gatos negros eran los que espantaban a los Antiguos, y se imaginaba a ella misma junto a estos haciendo rituales a un ente como Cthulhu—Ese sería el día más feliz de mi vida. —dijo Lucy abrazando el libro y viendo su contraportada—Antología de King, mejores cuentos y relatos de horror. —leyó en voz relativamente alta antes de abrir el libro en la última página y encontrarse con las fotos o retratos de los autores conocidos de las obras—Estos sí son verdaderos héroes Lincoln. —sonrió, su hermano nunca la escucharía, a su lado tenía el libro (falso) de hechizos de su bisabuela Harriet Elizabeth Esthela Almar—Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para continuar leyendo…—miró su reloj revelando que faltaba media hora para que la medianoche llegara—Solo un par de páginas…

A medida que iba leyendo el libro de su abuela, tenía que girar los ojos, aunque realmente nadie pudiera ser capaz de verla hacerlo, los hechizos eran ridículos, algunos vengativos, otros para sanar enfermedades mortales como la gripe y el sarampión, tomando en cuenta la época de su bisabuela, a Lucy no le sorprendieron que esas recetas incluyeran té combinado con ojos de rana. Otros tantos hechizos eran para obtener buena o mala suerte sobre personas, invocar fantasmas, invocar gatos neg…¿Gatos negros?

Lucy volvió a leer y releer esa página repetidas veces, aparentemente su bisabuela era fan de Edgar Alan Poe. Eso la alegró a ella, dándole una sonrisa, y pasando a la siguiente página titulada "Del Profundis Necronomicon" y vio un dibujo fidedigno a la descripción del relato que acababa de terminar un par de minutos atrás, además de otras criaturas imposibles de describir, pero agradables a sus ojos.

—Extraño, juraría que esta página no estaba aquí ayer. —dijo mirando con detenimiento la página que contenía ambos hechizos del gato y del Profundo—Oh bueno, mañana los intentaremos en el honor de la abuela, ¿No es así Fangs? —le preguntó a su murciélago, el cuál fue molestado por ser alumbrado con la luz de la lampara—Lo mismo opino, mañana será un gran día, simular dos hechizos falsos. —dijo sonriendo y dejando abrazado el libro de la bisabuela Harriet, dejando que las gotas de lluvia de la tormenta de fuera la relajaran y dejaran dormir entre sueños de sangre y terror.

Faltaba un minuto para medianoche, y Lori era la única que se encontraba despierta, estaba volteada de medio lado y quedándose viendo a su hermana Leni con una grave mirada. Quería descubrir su secreto, pero no sabía ni por donde iniciar. Ya desde hace una hora que su Bobby había parado de mandarle mensajes y le había deseado las buenas noches. Ella seguía preocupada sobre lo que podía o no ocurrir si se quedaba dormida junto a su hermana, hasta que finalmente sintió que sus parpados eran demasiado pesados y los cerró a diez segundos de medianoche, cayendo agotada en el proceso.

Fue una suerte que lo hiciera, pues de lo contrario, hubiera visto como cuando sonó la primera campanada, que inicia el nuevo día, repentinamente un gran relámpago ilumino el cielo de toda Royal Woods, especialmente la casa Loud. En aquel momento, Lincoln dormía tranquilamente, cobijado y relajado, cuando después del rayo comenzó a roncar y se veía que, aunque dormía estaba totalmente cansado. Por otro lado, Rita había pasado de haber estado dormida en su totalidad agotada con ronquidos, a tener un sueño tranquilo y relajante, casi parecía que su cara había perdido unos cuantos años mientras ella buscaba las sabanas para taparse correctamente.

Amaneció, iniciando el segundo día de la semana escolar, y como era habitual, seis despertadores sonaron al unísono en la casa Loud.

—¡AHHHHH!—se escuchó el grito desde la parte superior mientras comenzaba una batalla legionaria y sin fin, eran ocho niñas tratando de ganar la ducha antes que cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero algo inusual paso con el último despertador que sonó en la parte baja.

Fue presionado por la mano femenina de Rita, que parecía no salir de un trance somnoliento, apenas fue capaz de sentarse en la cama y sin lanzar un suspiro pensó "Voy tarde para la ducha", e involuntariamente se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la puerta con prisa, ni siquiera se había dignado en abrir los ojos.

—¡AHHHH!—gritaba Rita Loud como chacal, lista para la lucha pero con los ojos cerrados y tropezando contra el respaldo del sofá, cayendo en el proceso de cabeza—Auuuuuuch…—se quejó la mujer sosteniéndose la mandíbula por el dolor.

—¿Cariño?—se acercó el señor Loud totalmente despierto por las acciones de su esposa, incapaz de entender qué había ocurrido y con el sonido de gritos de fondo en el segundo piso.

—¿Papá?—dijo confundida Rita abriendo los ojos desde el suelo y viendo al señor Loud, ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Cómo llego el sofá al segundo piso? Eran preguntas que se hacía en su cabeza.

—Eh eh eh.—la detuvo Lynn con una sonrisa pícara y mejillas encendidas—Es papi, y tú sabes que a estas horas no.—le dijo guiñándole el ojo y horrorizando a Rita, que se alejó de él aterrada—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes?—preguntó llevándose un dedo a estos, viendo como Rita negaba—Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cariño?—repitió Rita asustada—Un momento, esta no es mi voz.—dijo ella mirando sus manos con sus uñas pintadas de rosado, más grande lo normal y luego sus ropas que eran idénticas a las de su madre—No, no, no, no…—decía Rita repetidas veces llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—¡Ya lo sé!—dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa más digna de una niña—Es solo un sueño.—dijo sonriendo a su esposo.

—¿Debería preocuparme por esto?—preguntó el señor Loud levantando un dedo.

—No, porque todo esto pasara en un momento.—dijo Rita emocionada y pellizcándose fuertemente de una manera que solo Lynn junior hubiera podido imitar.

El grito que lanzó fue tan fuerte que en el segundo piso se desvaneció la nube de polvo que había levantado la pelea matutina de las hermanas Loud. Todas voltearon a las escaleras abajo corriendo preocupadas.

—¿Mama?—se acercó de primeras Luna—¿Ocurre algo? Ese grito fue muy alto.—dijo con cierta envidia.

—Esto es real…—dijo Rita pareciendo quebrarse en ese mismo instante—No, no, no…No…

—Creo que debió tener un mal ciclo de sueño y debió de tener una secuela, creyendo que sigue en su sueño.—simplificó Lisa sonriendo con suficiencia y causando que todas suspiraran tranquilas.

Por otra parte, y a la vez del grito, Lincoln se levantó pensando en que le tocaba a él preparar el desayuno, además de que tenía que ir a su encuentro con el dentista porque aquel día iban a tener varias citas y sería pesado atenderlas. Por no mencionar que las peleas en el segundo piso debían de parar, cada vez se escuchaban más. Todo eso pensó hasta que al abrir los ojos se encontró repentinamente con el techo de Lincoln. Y al moverse un poco resultó que tenía al lado el peluche de Lincoln "Bon-Bon".

—¿Qué hago aquí?—dijo antes de darse cuenta que había dicho lo mismo que Lincoln al unísono—¿Lincoln?—preguntó a la vez que Lincoln—¿Eh?—repentinamente miró su mano, pequeña y delgada, nada como la suya—¡¿Qué?!—se levantó para mirarse al espejo, encontrándose a Lincoln en su reflejo—No…—se detuvo mientras procesaba y trataba de tocarse los mechones de su ahora cabello blanco—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!—lanzó un grito tan profundo como el primero, grito que también escucharon abajo.

—¡Lincoln!—se acercaron casi al instante diez hermanas preocupadas por él con kits médicos de distintas indoles, Lincoln volteó a verlas sin entender.

—¿Niñas? —preguntó confundido.

—¡No digas nada, te lastimaras la garganta!—le dijo Lola dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que le hizo girar la cabeza—¡¿Es que no aprecias tu garganta?!

Sin tiempo de poder decirle a Lola que no debía golpear a su madre, lo tomó Lisa escaneándolo con rayos X, provocando que este se viera a si mismo en el espejo como un esqueleto, asustándolo aún más.

—Lincoln, ¿Eso cuenta como adelgazar?—dijo Luan un chiste matutino.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?—se acercó Leni—Ven aquí, te daré un abrazo hermanito.

—Popo…—fue el turno de Lily de intentar animarlo con un pañal cargado, que en idioma bebe debía significar algo.

Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, le ponían vendas, o daban consejos a una velocidad exorbitantes que seguirle el ritmo a una de ellas hubiera sido mismamente imposible.

—¡Niñas!—gritó Lincoln temblando aún y alejándolas a todas a duras penas.

Las miró, y a la vez ellas a él, estaba asustado, realmente aterrado. Hubo un momento en el que Lincoln pareció iba a decir algo hasta que cayó desmayado por algo que ninguna parecía lograr entender.

Desde la sala Rita hiperventilaba mientras su esposo seguía sin entender qué le ocurría.

—No es real, no puede serlo, no puede…No puede…—decía ella dirigiéndose al baño personal de los adultos, quedando sola, y mirándose al espejo—No puede…No…Estoy en el cuerpo de mamá.—dijo a un inicio sonriendo como si todo fuera una broma, antes de recordar la realidad—¡Ahhhh!—gritó estirando su cabello, dándose cuenta que el de las mujeres era más delicado y fácil de arrancar—¿Qué sucedió?—dijo mirando su reflejo y desplomándose contra el retrete, sucumbiendo a la realidad y soltando los mechones rubios de sus manos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Frase:** Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada.

 **Na.-Habrá más de donde vino esto, aún nos queda la trama de Lucy antes de llevarlas todas con tranquilidad. Espero les vaya gustando y gracias por todo el apoyo.**


	5. Madre e hijo

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 5 Madre e hijo**

Repentinamente todas las actividades en la casa Loud, por parte de las chicas, se habían visto interrumpidas, ni siquiera Lola había intentado volver a la guerra por la ducha, pues se encontraban todas ellas dándole diversos cuidados a Lincoln para que este sanara cuanto antes de su ataque de histeria.

Tratamientos tan necesarios como que entre Lola y Lana le pusieran un traje aislante del exterior echo de vendas y papel de baño. Mientras que Lisa sacaba y metía maquinas por su boca que aparentemente nadie en la habitación entendía cómo funcionaba. Luna cantaba una canción de rock tan fuerte que, en algunas notas, hacia estallar la pantalla donde Lisa monitoreaba sus avances. Lucy invocaba un hechizo que despertara a los muertos en caso de que su hermano hubiese caído en las garras de Tánatos. Leni llenaba de besos en la cara a su hermano para ver si de aquella manera lograba sanar el dolor dentro de la cabeza de Lincoln, y acariciaba su cabello con ternura. Luan contaba un repertorio alto de chistes, tratando de subirle la moral subconscientemente y Lily le daba golpes con su sonaja repitiendo:

—Winko, depehta…—y sus golpes arreciaron al no ver resultados—¡Wiñkoh!—así como la fuerza de sus golpes.

Las únicas que no hacían nada para ayudarlo eran, primero, Lynn recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, que había llegado ante el grito solo por puro instinto de hermana mayor, pero que instantáneamente se cercioró que no era nada grave, evitó inmiscuirse para así no tener que lidiar con su hermano menor, seguía sumamente molesta por la noche pasada y con esa actitud de no ayudarlo pretendía que iba a poder demostrar su mensaje de protesta. Seguía rencorosa por la ceguera y poco tacto que tenía Lincoln ante sus problemas, que podían no ser graves para cualquier otra chica, pero para ella lo eran. No podía practicar deportes en otras asociaciones, porque eso sería renunciar a las que ya tenía; e intentar practicar deportes en casa salió terriblemente mal en el pasado, ya que su hogar no tenía nada para una jugadora profesional, y sobre todo porque no podría competir contra nadie competente. Si no competía en un partido, no había punto de practicar un deporte, ella necesitaba ganar.

La otra que parecía no prestarle atención a Lincoln, de una manera mucho más sutil era Lori, la cual, si bien estaba junto a la cama de Lincoln, realmente no estaba viendo a su hermano, sino a Leni dando besitos a este, mientras ella apenas y sujetaba la mano del chico, más como obligación.

Y mientras ellas estaban así en el segundo piso, en la parte baja, el señor Loud tocaba con fuerza la puerta del baño personal que tenían los adultos.

—Cariño, si esto es porque no he limpiado el garaje desde hace dos semanas, lo entiendo, ¿Bien? Lo haré hoy…Después de llegar el trabajo…Y antes de cocinar…—comenzó a dudar—No, no, lo haré mañana, sí, mañana…Pero mañana también trabajo, entonces hasta el sábado…Pero el sábado hay juego, y el domingo…

Pero Rita no era capaz de escuchar todo eso cuando despertó, a pesar de que por lo que oía, Lynn Loud senior continuaba dando excusas para no limpiar el garage, y en segunda instancia, hacerle abrir la puerta. Pero ella no quería escuchar, no debía, ya que ella no era ella.

—Y después es la fiesta ochenta y cuatro de mi madre, tenemos que tomarnos un año sabático… ¿Qué tal te parece en dos mil veintidós cuando volvamos de las Bermudas?—continuaba el hombre detrás de la puerta, pero detrás de la puerta seguía sin escucharse nada, todas esas excusas iban dirigidas al lado—¿Amor? ¿Rita?

Lincoln estaba sentada en el piso del baño ahora como su madre, mirando hacia el frente sin entender qué estaba pasando, queriendo despertar de uno a otro momento de la pesadilla en que estaba atrapada. Pero no lo hacía.

—Soy mi mamá… Soy mi mamá…—repetía una y otra vez tratando de encontrar sentido a esa frase, fracasando estrepitosamente.

Lincoln comenzó a hiperventilar la séptima vez que repitió la frase, sintiendo que le faltaba aire en el cerebro, o en los pulmones, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó debido a que esa exageración le había causado un tremendo dolor en el pecho. Miró hacia el espejo, tocó el rostro de su madre con la mano de su madre; ahora toda suya. Todo era tan extraño, decidió que tenía que saber algo, ¿Estaría su mamá en su cuerpo original? Si era así, ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Por qué a ellos dos? ¿Estaban bien el resto sus hermanas? ¿Había otro cambio así en la casa?

Aquellas preguntas eran apenas la punta del iceberg dentro del océano de dudas que tenía en aquel momento. Dejo que estas pasaran para hacer lo primero que sabía tenía que hacer, antes que nada, comprobar si el cambio había afectado a ambos, o si solo a él. Así, el hombre con el plan, corrección, la mujer con el plan salió del baño y se topó de frente con su nuevo esposo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el señor Loud tímido de causarle otro ataque de histeria.

—¿Qué? Sí, sí, yo estoy bien.—dijo con un exceso de mímica y comenzando a sudar excesivamente, poniendo ambas manos enfrente suya para evitar que el señor Loud se acercara más a ella.

—Has estado actuando extraño hoy, ¿Segura que no tienes nada?—le preguntó preocupado con franqueza.

—No, nada en absoluto.—dijo Rita Loud sonriendo nerviosamente y tratando de encogerse de hombros.

El señor Loud se quedó mirándola durante un segundo antes de alzar los hombros, aceptando que debía estar diciendo la verdad y dirigirse a la cocina, seguramente para tomar una taza de café e iniciar su día. Inmediatamente se encontraba sola, ella subió las escaleras con prisa y se encontró con que al final del segundo piso, todas sus hermanas se encontraban en su habitación, rodeando su cama, impidiéndole a ella la vista del cuerpo de Lincoln, su cuerpo...

—Chicas…—intentó persuadirlas para que dejaran sola su habitación, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada—¿Chicas?—de nuevo lo ignoraron y comenzó a sentir algo raro, generalmente sus hermanas siempre le prestaban atención, y que repentinamente no lo hicieran le sentaba mal—¡Chicas!—intentó llamar su atención ya molesta, pero sus resultados fueron iguales—¡CHICAS!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez logrando que Luna dejara de tocar, que Leni se quedara a mitad de un beso en la cara (escuchándose por tiempo extendido el sonido de succión de los labios contra la piel), detuvo los sonidos de las maquinarias de Lisa y los chistes de Luan tuvieron una frenada cuando apenas y estaba a punto de contar el chiste del pie con los legos que tanto había ensayado.

—¿Qué sucede mamá?—preguntó Lola haciéndose la inocente y dejando de lado su kit médico, fingiendo no saber nada de eso. El resto también trataron de esconder sus instrumentos, excepto Lisa, que parecía estar decidida a seguir con las operaciones.

—Están sofocándolo.—dijo Lincoln intentando hacer el mejor trabajo que pudo para fingir que estaba bien y no comenzar a gritar lleno de histeria por ayuda de sus hermanas que deberían estar junto a él, y no a ese falso Lincoln.

—Pero mamá, Lincoln comenzó a gritar adolorido, teníamos que ayudarlo.—dijo Lana justificando sus acciones de terapia en base a aguijonazos de escorpiones, que por suerte no estaban dándole al chico sus picadas por la coraza de papel higiénico que lo cubría.

—Estaba agonizando y delirando cuando llegamos, posiblemente haya caído en una locura total.—dijo Lucy con ciertas esperanzas de que sus palabras se cumplieran, cosa que Lincoln sabía que lo serían de sobras si él no volvía a ser un niño.

—¿Él gritó? ¿Y no pudo ser solo por una pesadilla?—preguntó pensando en qué debería decir—De todas maneras, tienen escuela, vayan, alístense, tomen un baño, y yo hablare con Lincoln sobre sus pesadillas.—dijo sonriendo, después de todo aquello sonaba como algo que su madre diría, aunque con mucho nerviosismo incluido.

Aunque el resto no podría estar en mayor desacuerdo con su pensamiento, generalmente su madre hubiera ordenado a todas que solo hicieran lo de siempre y la dejaran a ella resolver el problema. En aquella ocasión, ella les contaba todo lo que quería hacer así como lo que ellas hicieran.

—Eso…Suena bien.—dijo Lisa un par de segundos después siendo convencida—Nunca nos perdonaría faltar o retardarnos un solo día a la escuela por algo tan trivial como una pesadilla.—dijo ella acomodándose las gafas y apagando la computadora con datos.

Nadie encontró manera de rebatir eso, y a pesar de que no les gustó como su madre les había dado las ordenes, las aceptaron y salieron al pasillo. Al parecer sin ánimos para la lucha encarnizada.

Ya en el corredor:

—Bien, hora de usar el…—habló Lisa caminando con tranquilidad al baño y tocando la perilla antes de ser interrumpida por un grito de guerra.

Continuaba la batalla en el corredor de ser la primera en usar la ducha, batalla que todas participaban con todas sus ganas; especialmente Lola. La única que parecía resistir el efecto era Lana, quien se disponía a bajar secretamente las escaleras. Y Lori fingía pelear, pero se limitaba a observar como Leni aplicaba una llave para inmovilizar a Luna torciendole el brazo a su espalda. A su vez Lana trataba de escabullirse para bajar las escaleras.

—Hey, un momento Lana, no te has bañado.—dijo Rita, suponiendo que eso era lo que su mama hubiera dicho en su situación.

—Yo…Ehh…—balbuceó Lana—Esta bien mamá…—y se unió a la lucha sin un grito fuerte de guerra, sino apenas un suspiró desganado.

Para Lincoln era extraño ver a su hermana sonrojarse y tratarlo repentinamente no como si le hubiera dado un consejo, sino una orden, aunque este no hubiera sentido que había sido como tal una orden lo que había dicho. Ese poder le gustó, e incluso le hizo sonreír, pero él no estaba en una situación que le permitiera disfrutar o sentir algo aparte de deseos de gritar aterrado, como debería de hacerlo.

Una vez vio como todas regresaban a la lucha matutina diaria, suspiró aliviada y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, logrando que el ruido de afuera se hiciera menor, y entonces volteó a verse a si mismo. Tratando de sonreír se acercó a él y comenzó a darle pequeños empujones, esperando no encontrar un cadáver. Para su suerte, hubo respuesta de su parte con un pequeño quejido.

—Estoy vivo…—suspiró aliviado—Ahora, a comprobar que sea ella…—tomó su alarma y la puso al lado del oído de su segundo yo, provocando que la alarma sonara fuertemente en el oído de Lincoln.

Nada.

—Diablos.—dijo Lincoln escuchando a su madre insultar, aunque él controlaba lo que ella decía—Esto es incomodo…—dijo queriendo rascarse la nuca, consiguiendo solamente que los huesos de su brazo tronaran fuertemente—¡Ay, ay, ay!—gritó sobando su codo—Nota mental, mama no se puede estirar mucho…—dijo para si mismo—Ahora… ¿Qué puedo necesitar para despertar a mi otro yo?—dijo comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación—¡Oh ya sé!

Rita Loud salió rápidamente por la puerta y en cuestión de lo que fueron un par de minutos, en los cuales la batalla campal terminó, ella fue con un balde de agua a la habitación de Lincoln, las hermanas Loud que estaban haciendo fila la vieron con ojos interrogativos, esperando una respuesta clara.

—Ehhh…Esto es algo totalmente normal.—aseguró Rita a las niñas tratando de sonar como su mamá, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Nah ah…—fue la respuesta de una Lily en negación, también en la fila del baño, solo quedaban ella, Lana, Lucy, Luan y Lori para bañarse en la fila, el resto se encontraba en sus habitaciones.

—Sí, sí lo es.—dijo encerrándose en su antigua habitación y recargándose contra la puerta—Espero que esto funcione.

Estaba a punto de echar el agua, cuando vio que al lado del otro Lincoln había un comic de Ace Savvy, precisamente por el que se había peleado con esa chica Renee el día pasado. Era un cómic demasiado valioso, así que lo hizo a un lado, dejándolo expuesto a la vista de todos en la mesita de noche, pero a salvo del salpicón de agua que recibió su contraparte casi al instante.

El agua estaba fría y permitió que Rita Loud se despejara momentáneamente y abriera los ojos, volviendo a encontrarse con el techo del cuarto de Lincoln, esta vez borroso por el efecto del agua. Se talló rápidamente los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama, sintiendo que había alguien a su lado, y una vez abrió los ojos, aunque sabía que la vería, no estaba preparada.

—Tu…—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo aterrados—Yo…—se apuntaron a ellos mismos—Pero…

Ambos se quedaron callados durante más de cuarenta segundos, insólitos ante lo que sus ojos mostraban. Enfrente suyo era como tener un espejo que los hubiera dejado mudos. Rita en el cuerpo de su hijo se sujetó de sus rodillas mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire del susto que le había entrado repentinamente al verse a si misma. Lincoln no se encontraba mejor, sujetándose el cabello con fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para arrancárselo de nuevo.

Cuarenta segundos, solo intentando procesar todo, antes de que siguiera la pregunta que Lincoln se había estado formulando desde que recobró la conciencia. Y aunque hablaron, las expresiones de estupefacción continuaron.

—¿Tu eres mama…?—dijo con el mayor tacto que pudo la mujer.

—¿Tu eres Lincoln?—respondió Lincoln pareciendo a punto de hundirse, y llevándose ambas manos a los ojos—Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Mamá…Yo…

—No puede estar pasando…—y lanzó una carcajada—Es una broma, ¿Verdad?

—No, no lo es.—dijo Rita con franqueza, hiriendo nuevamente a su madre con sus palabras que resultaban ser verdaderas—Mamá…Tenemos que…—se señaló a si mismo y luego a su otro yo.

—Tenemos que…—repitió Rita antes de abrazarse a si mismo, sintiendo como los brazos de Lincoln alcanzaban sus rodillas y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, intentando recuperarse—Tenemos que…Tenemos que estar locos…

Y Lincoln no encontró manera de rebatir aquellas palabras, su madre se encontraba a punto de la exasperación. Pero él mantenía la calma, posiblemente porque le aterraba tener que explicarle a cualquier otra persona su situación, quizá porque no era consciente de la gravedad del hecho. Lo cierto es que su calma era relativa y forzada por él mismo. Los minutos pasaban con velocidad vertiginosa, y ambos solo ballbuceaban.

—Está bien.—dijo Rita suspirando—Iré por el resto, tenemos que contar…

—¡Ni se te ocurra jovencito!—se acercó de un salto a la puerta Rita Loud, y aunque era mucho más pequeño que su otra yo, seguía teniendo ese rostro intimidante que la caracterizaba cuando iba enserio.

—P-pero…

—Pero nada, NADIE se enterara de esto.—dijo Rita decidida y dando un grito a la Rita adulta.

—Pues yo…

—¡¿Lincoln?!—se escuchó un grito desde la puerta de entrada baja, probablemente de Lola—¡LINCOLN! ¡YA ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA!—su grito fácilmente hubiera sido escuchado por toda Royal Woods.

—No puedo ir a la escuela así…—dijo Lincoln comenzando a tocar su nuevo cuerpo, creyendo que todo podía ser solo una simple ilusión óptica.

—Ni yo a trabajar…—dijo Rita mirando sus manos de chico, algo más ásperas de como recordaba las suyas propias—¿Qué fue lo que…?

Pero se escuchó un segundo grito incluso más fiero que el primero, casi pudieron saborear los rugidos de Lola como un incremento exponencial en su ira, aunque era la ira más digna de un Leopardo.

—¿Qué haremos?—fue la pregunta de Lincoln, esperando ser guiado.

—No lo sé…—dijo Rita sujetándose la frente como si le doliera la cabeza—No sé, no sé…—repetía.

—Mamá, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Lincoln zarandeando su propio cuerpo de uno a otro lado.

Escucharon pasos acercándose a las escaleras, posiblemente la iracunda Lola. A su vez, desde Vanzilla se escuchaban múltiples pitidos, probablemente pidiéndole que se apresuraran.

—Estas enferma mamá…—dijo Rita con un tono de voz muy parecido al de Lincoln.

—¿Qué?—este se asustó y su mamá lo estiro para que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura y pudiera susurrarle.

—Tu quédate aquí y finge estar enferma, yo iré a tu escuela para que no sospechen y cuando vuelva resolveremos todo esto.—dijo ella—Decirle a tus hermanas sobre toda esta situación, o a papá, sería una locura.

Las pisadas estaban cada vez más cerca, y ambos se veían arrinconados entre la decisión súbita de guardar un secreto terrible, o sacarlo a la luz y esperar que el azar los arreglarse.

—Fingiré lo mejor que pueda... Lincoln.—le cerró el ojo Rita, guiñando de una manera tan poco sutil que si Lola hubiera entrado a la habitación en ese momento, hubiera sospechado mucho, él no era sutil.

La puerta fue abierta de par en par con una patada que la hizo estrellar contra la pared, una Lola echa furia, con la cara roja y su mirada asesina, se manifestó frente a los dos, indignada y contrariada.

—¡Ahí estas Lin…! ¿Mamá?—se extrañó Lola—¿Sigues aquí con Lincoln?

Toda su actitud agresiva parecía haberse desvanecido cuando vio a su madre enfrente de ella. Era casi como si el demonio que conocían hubiera dejado de poseer a una pequeña niña dulce y tierna. Ese cambio de actitud, aunque Lincoln lo reconocía, debió aceptar que no lo esperaba a su persona. Que aquella vez sea a él, o ella, a quien Lola mirará con ojos suplicantes de disculpa.

—Sí, sigo aquí…—dijo desconfiando de su actitud, cosa que Lola no dejo pasar por alto, pues levantó ligeramente una ceja.

—Ohh, lamento mucho interrumpirlos.—lanzó una risita pomposa antes de voltear a Lincoln, durante un breve segundo Rita pudo ver la rabia reflejada de Lola, posiblemente Lola se enojó creyendo que el niño usaba a su madre como escudo para no ser maltratado, cuando la realidad estaba lejos de ser eso—Lincoln, querido hermano, ya es tarde para la escuela.—y Lola tomó de la mano a quien creía que era su hermano, apretando con una fuerza descomunal que Rita no esperó venir—Vámonos ya Lincoln…—su voz y sonrisa seguían siendo melosas, pero su agarre era rudo.

—Auch…—susurró Rita no esperando ese agarre, aunque comenzando a asustarse por las miradas que le lanzaba Lola.

—Vámonos Lincoln.—dijo con una sonrisa donde mostraba todos sus dientes, una sonrisa tan ensayada que ya parecía falsa.

Rita salió volando junto a Lola y un nuevo pitido de Vanzilla. Intentó aferrarse a la cama de su hijo, logrando solo conseguir la mochila, y una camiseta naranja que estaba encima de esta. Se dio cuenta que estaba en pijamas aún, y cuando volteó a ver hacia su otro cuerpo, Lincoln le sonreía despidiéndose de ella, pero su mirada se veía llena de energía. Ella estaba segura de que Lincoln no desperdiciaría un segundo del día sin buscar alguna manera de regresarlos a ambos a la normalidad.

El trayecto para bajar las escaleras fue corto, y después en Vanzilla tuvo que irse en el peor lugar de todos. Rita sabía que no podía inventarse ninguna excusa, así que permaneció callado y alegre. Aunque una pasajera no le veía con buenos ojos, sino con unos rabiosos desde el asiento trasero.

" _¿Cómo puede estar tan contento? ¿No le importa acaso la pelea de anoche?"_ eran los pensamientos de una molestísima Lynn. _"No, claro que no le importan, para este momento ni debe acordarse de lo que le conté…"_ Miró decepcionada el suelo _"Tal vez debe pensar que no debería provocarme para evitarse más problemas…"_ dedujo finalmente volviendo a echarle una mirada, pero se sintió mal consigo misma por considerar aquello " _Nah…Él solo cree que soy débil, sí, eso cree… ¡Te demostrare quien es débil Lincoln Loud!"_ y al pensar eso sintió como su puño se cerraba con firmeza _"Encontrare un nuevo deporte que practicar; cueste lo que cueste, y me haré la mejor, porque nunca me pienso rendir, nunca, nunca, nunca…Nunca…"_ Se sentía tan llena de energías que casi que hubiera gritado la última palabra, pero se contuvo, dejando salir su ira solo con una sonrisa _"Ya lo verá, todos lo verán."_

Pero ni aun con sus más mordaces pensamientos logró hacer que su hermano volteara a verla, solo para restregarle en la cara que ella iba a vencerlo.

Lo que no sabía, es que su hermano, el de verdad, se encontraba en aquel momento en lo que debería ser su habitación, si este siguiera en su cuerpo. Pero no lo estaba, sino que se encontraba como huésped dentro del cuerpo de su madre, y no como feto, sino que literalmente, su alma… mente… Éter… lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido o intercambiado con ella se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de su madre, él lo iba a solucionar.

Volteó de vuelta abajo, hacia su nuevo cuerpo, seguía usando el camisón de su madre, con la estatura de su madre, usando las manos de Rita y cuando suspiró decepcionado escuchó la voz femenina en la cual tantas veces había buscado consuelo, como consejos que siempre resultaban ser sabios. Ahora usada por su boca joven e inmadura.

La pesadilla apenas había comenzado.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase.—** Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas.

 **Na.-Si preguntan por las tardanzas…Borre y reescribi este cap al menos 6 veces (¿) Lo lamento.**


	6. El cuento I

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 6 El cuento I**

 **Na.—De aquí en adelante a Rita la nombrare Lincoln y Lincoln como Rita, solo cuando estén en sus pensamientos se les referirá como su verdadero genero.**

Lori hizo la primera parada de Vanzilla, la escuela elemental de Royal Woods, donde iban a parar sus hermanas Lisa (En los grupos para kindergarten), Lola y Lana, Lucy y Lincoln; aunque este último se encontraba bastante consternado y parecía estar aterrado. Eso lo notó Lucy apenas fueron liberadas de la presión del automóvil.

—Hola Lincoln.—se acercó ella repentinamente al chico que estaba parado a mitad del patio escolar en la entrada.

—¡AHHH!—gritó Lincoln dando un salto, tropezando en el proceso y provocando las risas de sus compañeros—Que maduros…—dijo Lincoln molestó por ese comportamiento a la vez que se levantaba con dignidad—Lucy, queri…ehh…que…¿Qué ocupas?—logró fingir rápidamente sus primeras palabras.

—¿Yo? Una forma de que la noche sea eterna y las bestias de la oscuridad gobiernen por la eternidad.—dijo ella contestando la pregunta de Lincoln, cosa que su hermano levantó la ceja sin comprender—Pero en este momento terrenal, necesito preguntar si no has notado nada extraño recientemente.

—Algo extraño…—pareció durante un segundo como si verdaderamente Lincoln estuviera pensando en algo anormal que hubiera pasado, pero su sobre actuación, combinado a su cara nerviosa y que se llevó una mano a la nuca, no tardaron en revelarlo—No, realmente todo ha estado tranquilo.

—Suspiro…—dijo ella fingiendo de mejor manera que lo que Lincoln podría aspirar en mucho tiempo—Supongo que tu horóscopo estaba equivocado.—dijo ella para dejarlo con la intriga y largarse.

Lincoln estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el horóscopo, pero al voltear a verla notó que su hija se había esfumado del lugar. Rita no pudo evitar secarse el sudor que se había acumulado en su mente, durante un segundo pudo sentir que Lucy descubriría su treta. Pero lo importante es que el secreto, que ella había intercambiado cuerpos con su hijo, permanecía intacto.

A sabiendas que no tenía nada mejor que hacer sino ocuparse de la vida de su hijo, decidió que al menos intentaría sobrellevar el día con una sonrisa. Y así lo hizo el sonriente Lincoln Loud, que entró por las puertas de la escuela y se dirigió a su casillero…Hasta que recordó que no sabía dónde estaba su casillero.

—Oh rayos.—dijo Lincoln molesto y apartando la vista de los diferentes pasillos, tratando de pensar cuál podría ser el suyo—Podría ser…—intentó tocar uno, pero rápidamente fue empujado.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema Larry?!—lo detuvo un chico pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, me confundí casillero y…

—¿Confundiste tu casillero?—eso solo hizo que el chico pelirrojo alzara aún más la ceja, para que luego volteara de un lado a otro—¿Es una broma? ¿Quién olvida dónde está su casillero? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco?

—Sí…Sí, una broma.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo mucho, y lanzando unas risas falsas antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, logró escapar del alcance de visión de aquel pelirrojo—Creo que lo perdí.—y suspiró aliviado—Oh demonios, esto es imposible, puedo diferenciar entre las distintas fresas dentales de un consultorio, pero no el casillero de mi propio hijo, soy una decep…—se dio cuenta repentinamente que estaba hablando en voz alta, y a su alrededor un grupo de chicas cuchicheaba.

Entre ellas una castaña se reía de una manera especialmente tonta que no creía capaz a una niña, pero esta parecía de su edad. Llevaba una caja con galletas y esta tenía un cartel de "Se venden a $1.25", para el tamaño de las galletas era relativamente justo. El resto de las chicas solo se limitaron a rodar los ojos y decir algo como "Cosas de los Loud". Este no sabía cómo reaccionar así que quiso comenzar a dialogar para evitar que creyeran que había enloquecido cuando fue detenido por una mano.

—¡Lincoln!—a este sí lo conocía, era Clyde, el mejor amigo de su hijo, cargaba con una libreta—Te he estado buscando por los pasillos.—dijo este dando suspiros y sacando de sus apuntes una hoja de papel pulcra—Te iba a preguntar tu opinión sobre mi cuento.

—¿Cuento?—preguntó Lincoln sin entender.

—Sí, para la tarea… Te acordaste de hacer la tarea, ¿Cierto?—le dijo Clyde sospechando, y vio como Lincoln comenzó a sudar y se puso nervioso—No la hiciste…—suspiró decepcionado.

—No, mira, tuve una cena y…—se detuvo pues Clyde comenzaba a darle un sermón sobre la importancia del cumplimiento de las tareas, cosa que prefirió ignorar y concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Rita tuvo que pensárselo durante más de un momento, después de todo, no tenía el ánimo como para, aparte de intercambiar de cuerpo con su hijo, también hacerle las tareas que él no hubiera hecho. Aunque tuvo que admitir que, si quería evitar causarle problemas escolares o calificativos a Lincoln, iba a tener que hacer sus deberes por lo menos aquel día…O hasta que el cambio de cuerpo fuera revertido, cosa que esperaba no tardara mucho.

—…y no sirven macarrón en la prisión, solo pasta dura Lincoln, ¡Pasta dura!—se distrajo de sus pensamientos debido a que Clyde comenzó a zarandearle fuertemente.

—Clyde, lo entiendo, lo entiendo.—dijo fastidiado—Solo recuérdame de qué tenía qué tratar el cuento y lo hare durante la clase.

Hubo un momento en el cual Clyde se detuvo a pensar cómo si le hubieran pedido un ultimátum sobre la vida o la muerte de un ser humano, hubo un momento o dos donde verdaderamente parecía que iba a denegar sus conocimientos sobre la materia antes de que cediera dando un suspiro:

—Te salvare por ahora amigo.—dijo Clyde—Es un cuento sobre la familia protagonizado por ti.

—¿Protagonizado por Lincoln?—dijo él a la vez que pensaba—¿Qué puedo contar de Lincoln?—comenzó a mirar el techo, le venían a la mente muchas respuestas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente buena que representara a su hijo. Paso un minuto entero pensando, mordiendo sus uñas hasta que dio con la respuesta.

—Ya sé que voy a escribir.—dijo triunfante ganándose el respeto de su amigo—Tan pronto encuentre mi casillero…—y perdió el respeto tan rápido como se lo gano.

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos de la escuela iba caminando la pequeña Lucy Loud, que no podía parar de pensar en una sola cosa. Y esta era en la actitud extraña que había estado teniendo Lincoln desde la noche pasada, primero un terremoto, luego no paro de moverse a altas horas de la noche, despertó dando gritos como lunático y ahora en la escuela parecía perdido. Pero la cereza que ponía la guinda sobre el pastel era la charla que él había tenido con su hermana momentos antes. Ella sabía que aquel no era Lincoln, pero sí lo era…Como si tuviera la noción de quién era, pero no en su totalidad.

Así que intentó pensar en cómo solucionar aquel sentimiento, y sabía que para eso debía primero reconocer el problema de Lincoln…Y se puso a pensar:

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el trastorno de doble personalidad, pero rápidamente este fue descartado debido a que este tipo de problemas suelen verse con años o meses de antelación y no de la noche a la mañana. La otra opción que ella conocía eran los cambios hormonales, cosa que descubrió al robarle un libro de biología a Lisa y tema del cual se quería volver experta, que solían presentarse de entrada en la adolescencia, los cuales incluían cambios de comportamiento y habla, aunque en los niños barones no solía presentarse sino hasta los doce años, bien su hermano podría haber madurado físicamente antes que el resto de los niños, o podría simplemente que al estar tan cerca de tantas chicas su madurez fuera superior a la de otros niños de su edad…Aunque esa rama debía de ser más del tipo de asuntos que atendería Lisa, y verdaderamente ningún cambio hormonal explicaría por qué Lincoln actuaba tan raro. La última opción que se le venía a la mente era la posesión por un fantasma…¡Eso era definitivamente lo que le pasaba a su hermano mayor! ¡No había otra explicación!

…

Aunque también quedaba una última opción sobre intercambios de cuerpos, pero aquello era verdaderamente ridículo, era mucho más cuerdo pensar en una simple posesión demoniaca que en un absurdo cambio de cuerpos. Por lo que dejo sus pensamientos sobre cualquier otra remota opción que rodeara aquel presentimiento suyo. Ya esperaba que fuera de tarde para poder llevar en acción tanto el ritual nuevo que encontró en el libro de su bisabuela, como también liberar a Lincoln de la posesión fantasmal.

Las clases iniciaron en la primaria, y junto a estas un Lincoln salvaje que escribía con rapidez en su cuaderno cuento tras cuento, borrando el primero, y luego el segundo, y tercero que iba haciendo debido a que no encontraba uno que le gustase. Clyde lo veía de reojo como el chico escribía y dejaba de lado la clase, aunque no lo suficiente como para que la maestra Agnes lo notara.

Finalmente, a Lincoln le vino una idea lo suficientemente buena como para plasmarla en papel, un pequeño cuento sobre…

—Muy bien niños, ya es la hora que estábamos esperando.—dijo emocionada la maestra al tomar asiento—Es hora de leer sus cuentos que pedí la clase pasada, Artie, tu inicias.

Aquel simple dialogo aterró a Lincoln, quien no tenía ni el título puesto, así que decidió escribir con toda la velocidad que su mano le permitiera la idea que había tenido previamente, para su suerte, sus compañeros fueron pasando por orden alfabético y pudo escuchar algunos de los cuentos de los otros niños:

El chico pelirrojo de antes había escrito un cuento de por qué la familia no era la gran cosa, y como el protagonista sufría mucho por las limitaciones de su familia…Realmente era solo un montón de quejas del niño sobre cosas que sus padres no le dejaban hacer, pero le gustaba imaginar que había complejidad detrás de ese escrito.

También destacó Clyde, el cual le echo una mirada reprobatoria y luego paso al frente para leer un cuento titulado "Miguel tiene dos papas", cuento en el cual relataba como una familia con dos hombres podía ser considerada también como familia, y que un niño con dos padres no tenía nada de diferente a un niño completamente normal. Eso conmovió en parte al salón, así como a la maestra, quien parecía ya tener definido un favorito.

La chica de las galletas fue la siguiente, presentando un cuento sobre una reina y un rey de bandos contrarios quienes tenían una niña, que a pesar de su amor, su compromiso era constantemente saboteado por las constantes guerras que había en ambos reinos. Tanto en el reino de la paz y la vagancia del rey "papa", así como del orden tiránico y responsable de la reina "mama". La pequeña hija tenía que dividirse en dos para llegar con sus padres.

Eso, aunque no muchos niños lo entendieron, Rita y Agnes sí que lo hicieron, a la primera (Quien no sabía de la situación), le dio bastante pena. Aun así, eso no evito que terminara el cuento mientras otros tantos niños pasaban, la mayoría de los cuentos o eran versiones renovadas del cuento del chico pelirrojo llamado Chandler, o eran cuentos de niños que realmente no tenían nada de especial.

El tiempo paso más rápidamente de lo que Rita esperaba y pronto ya se encontraban en la "K" con Kat y Kenny, cosa que no tardó ni cuatro minutos antes de pasar el siguiente "Liam", un chico de cabello naranja y pecoso, que creía reconocer como amigo de Lincoln. Ya solamente le faltaban dos parrafos para terminar el cuento…

—…y el lobo prometió a Liam que no faltaría a la cacería de mañana, pero el lobo era astuto, y consiguió una nueva excusa para faltar. Así que Liam nunca pudo mostrarle su cacería al lobo…El fin.—dijo el chico una metáfora que Lincoln no termino de comprender, aunque suponía que debía tratarse de algo de falta de atención.

Le faltaba poco más de una línea cuando Agnes Johnson continuó con la lista:

—Lincoln Loud.—y su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el sudor del chico a la vez que él terminaba con el lápiz y salía corriendo disparado—¿Hiciste tu cuento aquí?—preguntó molesta.

—Ehh, no, no, no…—dijo cambiando el tono con cada "no" y exagerando sus movimientos involuntariamente, moviendo de más la cabeza y las manos, e hizo una nota mental de enseñarle a Lincoln a controlarse al momento de hablar—Solo…Le di retoques...—dijo sonriendo nervioso.

Aparentemente eso no engaño a la maestra porque levantó una ceja y le dedico una mirada de decepción a la vez que anotaba algo en su libreta y le daba orden de iniciar.

—Bien, el cuento se llama…—no le había puesto nombre al cuento, pero decidió ponerle lo primero que se le vino a la mente—Nunca se tiene una familia demasiado grande.

Hubo un montón de ojos que rodaron, debía suponer que su hijo acostumbrara a hablar de su familia constantemente, pero no tenía realmente otra opción para el cuento, así que lo leyó sin pena:

 _Bajo la madriguera de campo verde en verano, ocultándose a la vista en el recóndito sitio de la tierra estable y perenne, se encontraban mama conejo y papa conejo. Ambos tenían conejitas sin parar, nacía una tras otra con gracias y talentos natos en las que era difícil igualarlas. Algunas eran pulcras, otras eran capaces de correr de los depredadores a toda velocidad, incluso tuvieron algunas que diseñaron nuevas habitaciones en la madriguera donde guardar comida para el invierno._

 _Pero solo tenían un pequeño y débil conejito macho que no tenía nada de especial, ni sus dientes eran los más largos, ni podía correr contra los depredadores, y la vez que trato de cavar su propio túnel terminó con la obstrucción de una nueva zona. Todos se enojaron con el pequeño conejo, y este salió corriendo del túnel hasta uno que se encontrara vacío._

 _El pequeño pensaba "Que injusto es vivir aquí, nadie me aprecia" solo para después recordar "¿Qué hice para que me apreciaran de todas formas?" y se puso a llorar._

 _En eso, la madre conejo se acercó, con sus orejas alcanzó a escuchar todo mientras lo seguía, y lo abrazo mientras el pequeño continuaba llorando y llorando, sin parar._

" _Mama dame tu opinión, ¿Soy bueno para huir?"_

" _No" respondió la madre._

" _¿Soy bueno para mantener el hoyo limpio?"_

" _No" repitió cruelmente la madre._

" _¿Tengo algún talento?"_

" _No realmente" dijo la cruel madre al pequeño cunículus "Pero ¿Para qué lo necesitas?" le preguntó._

" _¡Para destacar! ¡Quiero ser importante!" dijo el conejo "Quiero…"se detuvo. "Quiero ser parte de la familia…Todos tienen un talento o algo que les hace útiles."_

" _¿Y crees que necesitas un talento para eso?" preguntó la madre "¿O que necesitas ser especial para ser parte de la camada?"_

 _El pequeño conejito no sabía que contestar, así que intentó evadir a la madre dando media vuelta, pero esta se puso delante de él con un par de saltos para ponerse enfrente suya, era tan ágil como un leopardo en sus madrigueras, y él sabía que no iba a ir a ningún lado mientras ella estuviera dentro. No le quedó más opción que escuchar._

" _Hijo, tú no puedes hacer nada bien, porque aún no has hecho lo que debes hacer a esta manada." Contestó la madre "Tu ya eres parte de la familia, no solo porque naciste de mí, sino porque tú quieres ser parte de la familia, lo que tengas que aportar a la manada, lo harás en su momento."_

 _La mama conejo se fue dejando a su hijo solo, y este volvió al túnel con el resto de sus hermanas con una sonrisa de media luna, estaba decidido no a ser el mejor sobre ellas, sino a ser un miembro de la familia._

 _El fin._

Y así terminó el cuento de Lincoln. Todos en la clase se quedaron callados sin verdaderamente saber si aplaudir porque se sentían confundidos. La maestra Johnson por otro lado le encanto el cuento y le agradó ver cómo, según ella, Lincoln reflejaba un complejo de inferioridad ante el resto de sus hermanas. Pero no solo mostraba eso, sino que al final daba una lección sobre la importancia de superar los sentimientos negativos y maduración, una infantil y melosa lección, pero eso era más de lo que habían logrado la mayoría de sus alumnos.

—Muy buen cuento Lincoln, el tuyo y el de Clyde son mis favoritos.—dijo ella permitiendo que este se fuera a sentar—Sigue…—pero eso ya no le importó a Lincoln, este solo suspiro aliviado por habérsele ocurrido tal cursilería rápidamente.

—Muy buen cuento Lincoln.—trató de felicitarlo Clyde, pero no se veía tan animado como antes, incluso tenía el lápiz muy mordido.

—El tuyo también estuvo bueno Clyde.—halagó Lincoln.

Los cuentos siguieron sonando mientras Rita se permitía un descanso mental.

—No te olvidaste también de la tarea de matemáticas, ¿Verdad?—le preguntó Clyde.

—Raaaaaayoooooos.—susurró Lincoln molesto.

Por su parte, en la secundaria se encontraba la chica Lynn Loud molesta y de brazos cruzados, no encontraba una manera de quedarse quieta e ignoraba las clases de los maestros, solo podía pensar en una cosa, y esa era en todo lo referido con sus deportes. De alguna manera odiaba que una vez terminara con la aburrida escuela tuviera que seguir directo a su casa, y no practicar su preciado Karate que tenía los martes y jueves saliendo de la escuela. "El sensei salió de vacaciones" pensó ella rencorosa. Tampoco iba a poder pasarse por sus entrenamientos de soccer "La siguiente temporada se canceló por los huracanes al sur", ¡¿Acaso era su culpa que los huracanes afectaran a los estados del sur?! Y finalmente, solo le quedaba su hora diaria de gimnasio, pero aquello no era ni competitivo, solo era por hacer deportes… Eso no era suficiente para ella, necesitaba ganar, necesitaba demostrar que ella podía contra el mundo.

Y eso la irritaba, no paraba de mirar su calendario para ver si de alguna manera volvía al tiempo más veloz y el mes pasaba rápidamente. Pero era inútil, casi como si fuera una broma, los segunderos del reloj constantemente se quedaban quietos y hacían que ella deseara que se movieran, solo para volver a su lento andar. Nunca antes se había estrazado tanto con las clases…

—Hola Lynn, te ves mal.—la saludó uno de sus compañeros cuando iba a iniciar la clase de gimnasia, Richie, un niño bastante gordo, de lentes gruesos y que era normalmente conocido como el más nerd del lugar, al grado de incluso siempre cargar con él un dado de muchas caras, si bien, no era amigo de Lynn, eran compañeros en varias clases.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo está molesta.

—Solo te ves mal, quería saber si todo está bien contigo.—dijo él tímidamente mientras el entrenador decía que iban a jugar quemados.

—Estoy bien.—mintió ella para alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, no quería tener que hablar con él y verdaderamente le interesaba unirse al juego.

—No suena que…

—¡Estoy bien!—repitió Lynn sin dignarse a verlo y alejándose a mayor velocidad.

—Pero...—intentó detenerla tomándola del brazo.

Ella se soltó con dignidad y se puso delante del entrenador para que le asignaran un equipo, este la dejo a ella escoger su propio equipo contra el resto de la clase. Ella solo ocupo a sus amigas, Polly y Jane, y al defensa del equipo de futbol Jake, de cabello negro y con ojos cada uno de distinto color, uno café y otro negro. El resto de la clase se preparó porque sabían que aquello iba a doler…Y mucho.

La cancha se convirtió en un campo de batalla y los soldados caían más rápidamente que si la peste negra se hubiese extendido sobre ellos. Uno tras otro, eran golpeados con mayor velocidad. Jane, una chica rubia fanática del voleibol fue la primera eliminada del grupo de Lynn cuando ya habían eliminado a medio salón, como venganza, Lynn logró dar con una sola pelota a dos chicos que no pudieron evadir su terrible golpe.

El segundo en partir del equipo de Lynn fue su amiga Polly, una muchacha que le encantaba el derby y que solía acompañar mucho a la chica Loud. Eso no evito que un miembro de equipo de basquetbol tomara el balón y la eliminara rápidamente. Siendo este mismo eliminado por Jake como venganza instantánea.

Solo quedaban Lynn y Jake contra unos diez chicos, ese número fue reducido en cuestión de medio minuto a cuatro contra dos, hasta que finalmente quedaban tres contra dos al cumplirse el minuto. Jake lanzó nuevamente la pelota, pero esta fue atrapada antes de que pudiera golpear a nadie gracias al agarre de Richie.

—Jake, estás fuera.—dijo el entrenador, causando que este saliera del equipo y dejara a Lynn contra tres, cuatro, sumando que Richie trajo de vuelta a su equipo un bravucón llamado Billy que era parte del equipo "Los Hockers de Hazeltucky".

—Jaja, déjenmela a mí.

Lynn analizo a su oponente, buscó sus puntos débiles y supo atacar a este mismo. Su tamaño. Era demasiado grande, lo que le permitiría a ella derribarlo con facilidad. El resto de sus oponentes estaban en ángulos estrechos unos de otros, por lo cual solo tuvo que esquivar dos balones, uno de ellos que paso muy cerca de su cuerpo. Tomar uno de estos y rápidamente darle en la cabeza a Billy, que este rebotara a la chica de al lado, y por último al que estaba detrás de Billy. El balón estuvo a punto de rematar a Richie y hacer que Lynn se marcara un una cuadrakill, pero se quedó con la triple eliminación y una contienda uno contra uno.

Richi tomó el balón y lo lanzó, Lynn sin el menor esfuerzo se hizo un poco de lado y dejo que la pelota siguiera su curso. Después lanzó ella una pelota que, si Richie no se hubiera agachado cobardemente, no hubiera conseguido evitar. Él se cubrió la cara y ese fue el error que lo condeno.

—¡Soy la mejor!—gritó Lynn enloquecida por el deporte y lanzando la pelota en un tiro perfecto, un tiro ganador que terminara de una vez por todas, y que hizo que a Richie le doliera su estómago con furor, toda la clase suspiró decepcionada—Lo lamento Richie, debo admitir que esquivaste bien, pero nunca podrás vencerme a mi.—dijo Lynn presumiendo su victoria y comenzando a bailar junto a su equipo un clásico "Soy el mejor" en frente de sus compañeros molidos a golpes.

Richie se levantó sin ayuda de nadie y miró con rabia a su compañera, ella iba a pagar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Frase:**_ Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas.


	7. Decisiones

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 7 Decisiones**

Lincoln había visto salir a sus hermanas a la escuela y tuvo el vago sentimiento de culpabilidad por no ir, sentimiento que desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que no tendría que preocuparse por la escuela sino por lo verdaderamente importante, él era su propia madre.

Se encontraba en su antigua habitación, mirando nostálgicamente los posters y juguetes, se concentró sobre todo en Bon-Bon, un conejo de peluche que siempre había tenido desde prácticamente su nacimiento. No quiso tocar nada, pensando que era demasiado extraño tratar de sentirse como él mismo. Intentó pensar en lo que debería de hacer, y primero que nada debía buscar pistas de lo que pudo haberles hecho cambiar de cuerpos.

Bajó las escaleras esperando llegar a su nueva habitación, encontrándose en su lugar con Lily gateando hacia ella y su esposo desayunando a toda prisa en la cocina, tenía un plato de huevo frito reservado para ella, con una aspirina al lado.

—Buenos días… cariño, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—hablaba entre bocado y bocado el señor Loud procurando decir las palabras con tacto, tal vez temeroso a causa enfado en su mujer.

—Algo así…—dijo Rita incomoda mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa y comía el huevo frito, Lincoln se dio cuenta que el sabor de este era distinto ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de su madre, como si la percepción del mismo no fuera la que él acostumbraba—No está nada mal…

—Gracias, no pude contener mis dotes culinarios.—dijo tomando otro bocado y mirando preocupadamente a ella—Rita, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la mañana?—preguntó sin apartar la vista un solo momento.

—Nada.—contestó Rita nerviosa pero sonriendo y respondiendo la mirada fija, el señor Loud se arrepintió al momento y retiro sus ojos de aquella batalla que era imposible ganar contra una mujer.

—Perfecto entonces.—dijo Lynn Loud tomando el último trago de café—Entonces apresúrate, nos queda poco tiempo y quiero acompañarte hoy al trabajo, ¿Qué emoción no?—dijo tomando sus manos, las cuales Rita no separó solo por cortesía.

—¿Emoción?—preguntó vacilando y sin entender.

—Oh vamos …—dijo el señor Loud riendo y lanzando un gruñido—Esa actitud estoy seguro de que es la que no quiere el doctor Feinstein, vamos, dame una sonrisa.-le ordeno mientras él daba la sonrisa.

Pero Rita solo lo miraba confundida hacia adelante, sin asomo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿El doctor Feinstein?—se puso nerviosa Rita, y luego recordó que ese era el trabajo que ella debía ejercer—Oh sí, el doctor, claro.—dijo cada vez más roja de la vergüenza por estar fingiendo tan mal ser otra persona.

—Rita, ¿Te encuentras bien?—eso preocupó al señor Loud.

—Sí, sí, sí…—se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa para estirarla debido a que estaba muy nerviosa—Bueno, en realidad no…No me siento muy bien.—mintió descaradamente moviendo su mano derecha frenéticamente para darse aire en la cara y con la otra tocarse la frente como si tuviera fiebre.

El señor Loud se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella preocupado, le toco la frente y notó que esta se encontraba a una temperatura estable. Confundido miró a los ojos a Rita, esta los movía de uno a otro lado, pero sobre todo evitaba la mirada que le mandaba su esposo.

—Ohh jajaja.—reía con ganas Lynn senior—Alguien está nerviosa…—dijo abrazándola—Cariño, si no te conociera seguramente diría que estas actuando muy infantil, casi parece cuando Lincoln no quiere ir a la escuela.—dijo dándole un par de palmadas amistosas.

—No estoy nervioso…nerviosa.—se corrigió de último momento negando con la cabeza.

—Rita, tranquila, solo será otro día más.—dijo el señor Loud con simpleza y levantando su índice—Repite conmigo, solo será otro día, y no importa que si lo arruinas probablemente no vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad de...—se detuvo un momento—Pensándolo bien, no repitas esa parte, con lo de "solo será otro día" basta.

—No creo que lo entiendas p…—estuvo a punto de decir "papa" pero se contuvo rápidamente, aun le faltaba mentalizarse quien era.

—Sí que lo entiendo, ¿Crees que no te presto atención mujer?—dijo riendo—Sé que hoy te podrían ascender de asistente a dentista junior.—se expresaba con soltura—Pero vamos, vamos, date un baño que se nos hará tarde, y no queremos que eso pase.—dijo tomándola de los hombros para darle un masaje rápido y tratar de robarle un beso.

—¡Woah woah woah!—se alejó Rita de un salto.

—¿Qué te sucede hoy?—le preguntó el señor Loud claramente molesto por la falta de cariño.

—Ehh…Yo…Los nervios.—dijo escapando directamente al baño, prendiendo el foco colgante y cerrando la puerta rápidamente, induciendo más sospechas.

Una vez dentro tuvo un momento para pensar. Por un lado debería de hacer todo lo posible para volver a su estado anterior lo más rápido, pero por el otro su padre había dicho que aquel iba a ser un día importante para su mama. Suspiró decepcionada, incapaz de decidirse sobre si tomar una u otra acción, irse a un trabajo que no conocía o quedarse en casa arruinando a su mama. Por un lado estaba metido en algo bastante serio y que solo él y su madre podían saber, de lo contrario todos creerían que habían enloquecido, pero su padre tenía razón, si él no asistía aquel día a suplir a su mama y hacia una demostración excelente sobre conocimientos en la materia, entonces su mama iba a salir tremendamente afectada, por el otro lado se encontraba ante la situación que él no conocía absolutamente nada sobre asistencia dental, por lo que podría afectar a su madre en el trabajo e incluso no solo perder el puesto, sino también lograr que la despidieran. Pero también recordó que su madre siempre le enseñaba cosas sobre su trabajo de asistente médica, otra cosa es que Lincoln no prestara tanta atención, creyendo que para él jamás usaría aquellos conocimientos. Y situaciones como esa eran la perfecta ironía de la vida.

Él debía de pensar, ¿Era verdaderamente el trabajo de su madre tan pesado como podía sonar? Si tan solo debía de hacer lo que el doctor Feinston le dijera, entonces estaría bien… Además, sabía que lo que sea que los hubiera cambiado no tenía sentido buscarlo en su casa, no había sido ahí.

Tomó firmemente la decisión de ir a trabajar aun con once años, no había otro camino que seguir convincente tanto para su actuar como moral, y lo mejor era continuar con la mentira de que él era Rita.

Sin más distracciones Lincoln comenzó a desnudarse para darse un baño. Apenas se había quitado el camisón cuando pudo ver en el espejo a su madre semidesnuda…Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que si iba a bañarse tendría que…

—Asqueroso…—susurro Rita suspirando nerviosa y sacándose el sostén ligero y la tanga, quedando completamente desnuda, pero con los ojos cerrados—No pasara nada si no lo miro…—pero la filosofía de Lincoln se vino abajo cuando casi tropieza y tuvo que sujetarse del tubo para toallas con dificultad, si no buscaba otro apoyo entonces iba a caer—Por favor mama, perdóname…

Lincoln abrió los ojos, enfocando su vista hacia los lados, a pesar de que sus ojos lo llevaban instintivamente a mirar hacia abajo para ver la distancia al suelo. Rápidamente se recuperó, cumpliendo su prometido de no mirar absolutamente nada.

Llegó a la regadera entre jadeos y miedo a dejar de ver al frente, y abrió con fuerza el grifo para el agua fría. El agua comenzó a fluir cubriendo a Rita en su totalidad, empapando cada centímetro de su piel, cabello y rostro, provocando que Lincoln se sintiera extraño. Él sintió como cada uno de sus cabellos era renovado desde la raíz hasta las puntas… Después de una vida entera de solo acostumbrarse a que el agua resbalara en su cabeza, sintió extraño el hecho de que de pronto el agua se quedaba en pequeñas gotas que recorrían lentamente su cabello, lo ablandaban y hacían que este cayera sobre su espalda, provocando que esta recibiera agua tibia, que se había calentado en el proceso de bajar por su cabeza y llegar hasta esa parte.

Los ojos no los tenía cerrados por fuerza, sino por inercia del relajante momento, sintió un placer que normalmente no sentía en sus duchas con su cuerpo de chico. Y la noción del tiempo dejo de tener sentido, había tomado el shampoo y rociado en su cabeza mientras agitaba sus manos cuando finalmente se dignó a abrir los ojos. Apenas y era capaz de ver nada, puesto que su cabello rubio caía por su cara y se pegaba a su cabeza, eso le hizo reír y comenzó a agitar la parte superior de su torso, sintiendo como el cabello se movía en sus hombros y las fibras arrojaban aguas por todas partes.

Durante un momento entendió por qué las mujeres disfrutaban tanto el bañarse y durar largo tiempo en la regadera, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho aporreos en la puerta, junto a la voz de Lynn senior diciéndole que se iban en cinco minutos. Ella volteó a la puerta con tranquilidad y lanzó un grito que ya estaba a punto de terminar cuando finalmente cerró la llave para buscar la toalla de su madre para secarse. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar su situación, recordar que se encontraba en el baño no siendo él mismo, sino su madre. Deseó no haber estado en esa situación, o el haberla evitado, pero debía darse prisa si quería seguir su plan…

Sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Así que tomó la toalla, la enredo en su cuerpo y salió de la regadera. Al salir pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo, y suspiró un poco a manera de decepción, pues finalmente se rindió y veía con todo detalle su nuevo cuerpo. Se sujetaba la toalla especialmente del pecho, que era algo que en definitiva no quería voltear y sabía que le estaba prohibido si quería respetar la intimidad de su madre.

Paso media hora en la que Rita tuvo que apresurarse para vestirse, con cuidado de no voltear a ningún sitio indebido, y vestirse con su uniforme de trabajo; no sabía cómo su mama se peinaba así que tomo una liga de cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo, de las cuales sí sabía lograrlas gracias a Luan y Lynn que parecían estar obsesionadas con las mismas. Una vez terminado salió a la sala y se encontró con el señor Loud apresurándola para salir a su trabajo mientras él cargaba a Lily.

Rita sonrió sin tener idea de lo que iba a pasar.

—Hey, sí recordaste sonreír. —dijo el señor Lynn abrazándola, y causando que Lincoln intentara apartarse de su padre incómodamente.

Por su lado, en la clase de Lincoln se encontraban los niños terminando de leer sus cuentos, estos habían sido en su mayoría malos o flojos, pero eso no le sorprendía a la maestra Agnes, debido a que los niños no solían estar preparados para ese tipo de actividades, o interesados, los únicos buenos en verdad habían sido tres:

—Muy bien, quiero que feliciten a sus compañeros Clyde, Lincoln y Cookie por sus cuentos.—dijo la maestra cuando el último alumno fue a su asiento—Creo que este concurso no será una competencia muy reñida.—dijo feliz de que al menos aquel año hubiera competencia—Y espero que mañana haya mejores cuentos, que creo que la temática de mañana todos la amaran, tendrán qué hacer un cuento que trate sobre el segundo valor de la semana de los valores, y ese es…—se detuvo a leer la lista de valores pegada en la pared—Por supuesto ¡Libertad!—dijo ella emocionada.

Hubo un aplauso leve y bastante flojo que hizo enojar a la maestra, ella quería que los alumnos sintieran la pasión que ella sentía, pero los niños estaban desinteresados en su mayoría por aquello. La maestra Agnes gimió desesperada y chocó su cabeza contra el escritorio por no poder hallar la forma que sus alumnos tuvieran vocación.

—Vaya Lincoln, parece que seremos rivales de aquí al viernes.—dijo Clyde a su amigo mientras le trataba de dar la mano.

—No creo que eso pase Clyde…—dijo Lincoln bastante seguro mientras aun volteaba al frente, por lo que no pudo ver la ofrenda de Clyde.

Y aunque Rita se refería principalmente a que no estaba tan segura de permanecer en el cuerpo de su hijo durante tantos días, Clyde no entendía el contexto y para sus oídos fue un equivalente a "No duraras mucho contra mi" cosa que provoco en Clyde una mirada de enojo y que volteara al frente, para él era importante ser de los mejores en la clase, y estaba indignado por como Lincoln había logrado tan altos resultados sin haberse tomado la molestia de hacer su cuento en su casa.

Rita no logró ver ese comportamiento por parte del mejor amigo de su hijo, ella fingía concentrarse en la clases porque su mente en realidad estaba nublada en tratar de recordar cómo resolver fracciones, se sentía ridiculizada al tener que hacer la tarea de Lincoln, pero obligada si no quería afectarle…Lo cual le hizo reflexionar que en realidad Lincoln era el que había fallado con sus deberes, no ella, aun si no hubiera pasado todo lo del cambio de cuerpos, él seguiría sin su tarea.

Dejó aquellos pensamientos de largo porque sentía poco importante enojarse con Lincoln cuando ella era Lincoln, finalmente entre sus divagaciones le toco repasar la noche pasada, y cuál había sido el detonante para su condición…Solo podía pensar en el restaurante de comida china, y el terremoto que sintieron ella y Lincoln.

Pero los terremotos no intercambiaban mentes, y la comida china en definitiva no era lo suficientemente extraña como para hacer alucinar a dos personas que son otra persona.

Entre aquellos pensamientos paso, con la mirada perdida, el resto de las clases hasta que la campana dio por finalizado el segundo día de clases en la escuela primaria, causando que todos los alumnos, exceptuando a Lincoln, gritaran de la emoción.

Rita solo estaba emocionada por el fin de clases, debido a que esto le permitiría acercarse con mayor velocidad a su casa y ahí encontrarse con su hijo, juntos iban a hacer cualquier cosa para intentar resolver el problema del cambio de cuerpos.

Iba en soledad, pues Clyde le dio una excusa de que iba a irse caminando con su nuevo mejor amigo Liam, el chico pequeño y de cabello anaranjado:

—Pero ni siquiera vivimos cerca.—le dijo Liam.

—Será un placer acompañarte, mejor amigo.—miraba en cada momento a Lincoln para ver su reacción, pero Rita ni siquiera le había prestado atención, pues salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

—Se ve que Lincoln tiene prisa.—dijo Liam.

—Me ignoró…—dijo Clyde mirando embobado en la dirección de Lincoln—Así que tenemos esas cartas en juego, ¿No Ace?—hizo referencia a cuando Lincoln siempre interpretaba el papel de su héroe favorito—Parece que llego el momento a que el primer Jack un ojo se emancipe de su protector.

—¿No fue asesinado y cuando resucito se volvió una especie de anti héroe con macara roja para representar…?—preguntaba Liam que también conocía del héroe.

Clyde solo lanzó un suspiró y aceptó escuchar a Liam mientras se dirigían a la casa del referido, siempre mirando hacia donde se había perdido Lincoln a la distancia.

Y Lincoln seguía andando calle tras calle, en dirección a su casa, corriendo a la mayor velocidad que le era posible, sin voltear a ningún lado, pues estaba concentrándose en todo lo que le preparaba el destino por deleante. Apenas faltaban un par de calles para llegar a su casa cuando tropezó vilmenete y comenzó a rodar por el juego con gran velocidad.

Desde el suelo, Rita sintió que un problema se le había venido encima, puesto que ella sabía perfectamente porque había tropezado.

—Hola mi amigo.—dijo una chica acercándose a Lincoln, era castaña y con una coleta de cabello muy parecida a la de Lynn, con vestimenta deportiva, pero no parecía ser especialmente deportiva, la cual Lincoln (más no Rita) conocía por su nombre de pila: Renee y que mostraba sus manos en posición de combate.

—¿Tu quién eres?—preguntó Lincoln desde el suelo—¿Sabes qué?—se levantó y empujó a la niña—No necesito saber quién eres…Solo que estas loca, yo me tengo que...

—Tú sabes cómo detenerme Lincoln, y hasta que no me concedas lo que vengo a buscar, no dejare de molestarte.—dijo ella sonriendo fuertemente, aparentemente los golpes que había intercambiado con Lincoln el día pasado no habían sido efectivos para calmar su espíritu de lucha, pero Rita seguía sin entender nada… La chica levantó un puño amenazante que hizo retroceder al chico.

—Me darás lo que quiero Loud, lo obtenga por la buena, o las malas…—dijo esto último tomando unas cadenas desde sus bolsillos traseros

Lincoln tragó en seco, aquello no iba a ser una tarde rápida.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase:** La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa.

 **Na.—Quiero disculparme por esta baja actividad, tiempo de trabajos finales y un maestro literalmente encargó una tesis, fueron 154 páginas de investigación xd So…Fue mucho trabajo.**

 **Lamento las excusas, pero es la verdad, no quería dejar este fic en hisatus eterno, y aunque siento que el cap se sale un poco del sistema que estableci antes, tampo quiero avanzar mucho la trama (¡?) Así que ya saben, prepárense para ver lo que tiene el martes preparado para la familia Loud, pues quédense y ya verán x3**


	8. Pelea por un comic

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 8 Pelea por un comic**

Era poco probable que su hermana fuese una espía, y más aun, si lo fuese, que esta hubiera tenido la poca decencia de realizar una llamada de espionaje dentro de su propia casa. Todo debía tener una explicación perfectamente lógica, Leni era incapaz de hablar sobre investigar sospechosos y perfiles psicológicos.

Esas dudas se encontraban en la mente de Lori mientras esta suspiraba fuertemente y trataba de mirar al frente para prestar un mínimo de atención a la clase, pero su clase actual era sobre ciencias, tampoco se estaba perdiendo de algo importante. Su expresión de aturdimiento, junto a su suspiro, por el contrario, causaron en la clase la impresión que ella se estaba quedando dormida a medias, cosa que rápidamente llamo la atención del maestro.

—Señorita Loud, ¿Le parece poco digna la diferencia entre presión manométrica y absoluta?—le preguntó el maestro a Lori viéndola con enfado.

El maestro Albert Stimbelton era, en palabras de las Loud mayores, un amargado que prefería mil veces insultar a sus alumnos antes de tomarse la molestia de dirigir una clase de ciencias. Y cuando la dirigía, nada bueno podía suponerse para sus alumnos. Tomaba en múltiples ocasiones a los que notara más distraídos para hacerles pruebas sorpresas (las cuales generalmente no tenían nada que ver con el tema que estaba tratando) y humillaba a estos alumnos cuando le respondían erróneamente, cosa que era preferible a acertar, puesto que de acertar comenzaría su ronda de preguntas en múltiples y muy variadas áreas de conocimiento científico; desde biología, física, discretas, química entre otras tantas ramas. La forma de humillarlos no se limitaba en hacerles preguntas difíciles para exponerlos, sino en tratar de destruir la integridad de cada estudiante y maestro con el que se topase, sino que también cargaba de insultos las burlas que le hacía a los que no tuviesen los mismos conocimientos que él.

—No, en lo absoluto señor Stimbelton.—dijo Lori tratando de mirar a su maestro, pero le era imposible prestar atención, seguía demasiado ocupada pensando en Leni.

—Perfecto, entonces será capaz de decirme el elemento químico de la tabla periódica más pesado atómicamente encontrado naturalmente.—dijo el maestro desafiándola con una prueba de conocimiento.

Lori creía saber la respuesta, después de tantas cenas con Lisa parloteando sobre cosas científicas se sintió con un impulso de valor para responder a la pregunta:

—Uranio.—estuviese bien o mal, debía estar segura pues de nada valía dudar con el maestro.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una chica genio, ¿No es así señorita ex Santiago?—preguntó el profesor deteniéndose maliciosamente al final, el profesor sabía que Roberto Santiago, el novio de Lori, se había mudado de ciudad y muchos en la escuela la culpaban a ella por aquella mudanza a pesar de que Lori estaba consiente que era decisión de su madre—¿Será que esa inteligencia aleja a los pretendientes señorita?

—Eso explicaría porque usted sigue soltero, supongo que sí.—regresó Lori la jugada, sabiendo que si bien eso hacía enojar al maestro, no le acarrearía problemas, además, no había dormido bien por vigilar a Leni, y no estaba precisamente de ánimos para lidiar con el maestro Albert.

—Excelente.—el maestro sonrío por tal muestra de picardía—La raíz cuadrada de ocho.—dio un nuevo asalto.

—Mhhhh…—Lori se detuvo a pensarlo un momento—¿Pi?—dijo esta vez insegura y ganándose una sonrisa sarcástica por parte del maestro.

—Parece que la señorita cerebro no tardó en decepcionarnos.—dijo para después dar media vuelta y continuar con su clase.

A Lori le extrañó la falta de comentarios subidos de tono del maestro, o en general, alguna otra reacción en general, pero no le presto atención a este detalle y decidió que lo mejor era seguir como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado, aun si el maestro la miraba con enojo en múltiples ocasiones. Cosa que no dejo de incomodar a Lori sino hasta que terminó la clase, sonando la campana y pudiendo marcharse ella libremente del aula.

Ella se acercó con sus amigas para tratar de hablar con ellas sobre cualquier tema, así estuvieron durante diez o quince minutos cuando repentinamente una de sus amigas dijo que había olvidado su pluma en el aula de clases del maestro Stimbelton.

—¿Me acompañas a recuperarlo Lori?—preguntó la chica.

—Por supuesto Dana.—dijo ella caminando de vuelta hacia el salón—Nos vemos después chicas.

El resto de sus amigas se alejó del lugar decidiendo que ya era hora de volver a sus respectivos hogares. Lori y Dana se encontraron rápidamente de vuelta en el segundo piso, y dieron vuelta en la primera esquina de la derecha para entrar al salón referido. Tenían la puerta al final del pasillo cuando repentinamente esta fue abierta de golpe acompañado de una risa femenina.

Lori no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser porque conocía aquella voz, incluso a la distancia, así que tomó a Dana y la obligó a esconderse detrás de unos casilleros, no sin quejas de su amiga.

—¿Qué te pasa?—dijo Dana, afortunadamente en voz baja.

Lori solo susurró "shhh" mientras movía frenéticamente su dedo, e inmediatamente espió con media cabeza de fuera hacia el final del pasillo, en este se encontraba Leni teniendo una amigable conversación con el profesor Stimbelton. Eso no solo parecía raro, era sumamente extraño, ¿Por qué Leni necesitaría hablarle a un maestro fuera de clases? Mejor aun, ¿Qué maestro querría hablar con Leni aun conociendo su condición? O incluso más importante, ¿Por qué específicamente Albert Stimbelton de entre todos los maestros?

Algo no cuadraba en lo absoluto, y Lori se dedicaba a ver cada vez con los ojos más abiertos y más atenta a cualquier movimiento. La puerta continuaba abierta y a la distancia se escuchaba una tercera voz de un muchacho, probablemente el muchacho se estuviese recargando en la puerta, lo seguro es que de vez en cuando Leni o el maestro hablaban también con la puerta y parecían reír a veces.

Era imposible escuchar lo que ocurría a tal distancia, o moverse sin ser descubierta, además de que su amiga Tina se encontraba sumamente molesta, pero al ver como aquello era importante para Lori la dejo ser.

Finalmente, Leni se despidió del maestro, y del muchacho que estaba detrás de la puerta, el maestro ingreso al aula y Leni se dirigió directamente hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, el extremo donde se encontraban Lori y Tina escondidas. Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera encima de la cabeza de Lori, y este se encontrase repentinamente en shock, sin saber realmente lo que debía de hacer.

Miró de un lado a otro, pero no tenía otra forma de esconderse, o de moverse sin ser descubierta, y con el solo hecho que Leni volteara ligeramente a su dirección cuando pasase de frente. Sintió como gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente mientras trataba de descifrar qué hacer, o qué decir.

Finalmente, cuando Leni estuvo a medio pasillo se pego totalmente a los casilleros y aconsejo por medio de señas a Tina que también se pegara a ella para que no fueran vistas por Leni, la chica en cuestión no entendió muy bien por medio de las señas así que Lori la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, para que ambas estuvieran lo más pegadas posibles cerca de la pared del casillero.

Los pasos lentos comenzaron a resonar más fuertemente en los pasillos solitarios, formando un eco que le impedía a Lori saber a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba Leni en la posición del pasillo, lo cierto es que lo único que podía adivinar era que la misma se encontraba cada vez más cerca, hasta que finalmente Leni apareció en su rango de visión.

Leni se encontraba mirando hacia el frente, despreocupada, tarareando ligeramente una tonada pegajosa mientras andaba. Su paso era lento, pero decidido, casi firme, cosa extraña en ella. Cuando iba a finalmente dar vuelta hacia la derecha se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y tomó su mochila colgada en la espalda, al descolgarla, para fortuna de las dos chicas unidas, volteó del otro lado del pasillo donde no se encontraba el casillero de Lori. Permaneciendo ella y Tina fuera del rango de visión de Leni. Por su parte Leni buscaba algo dentro de su mochila con fervor.

—Ay no pensé que las libretas fueran a molestar tanto.—dijo Leni mientras sacaba un par de libretas y luego tomaba con su mano derecha algo dentro de la mochila—Soy una tonta debí habérsela devuelto antes de irme.—dijo mientras sacaba lentamente su mano, en esta cargaba una especie de pistola que solo se alcanzaron a ver Lori y Dana hasta la mitad, ambas abrieron los ojos ampliamente, pero Leni se detuvo a pensar—Naaah, mejor mañana se la devuelvo, hoy podre usarla para practicar.—dijo ella lanzando una risa leve al final y guardando nuevamente su arma de fuego junto a sus libretas y colgándose la mochila mientras daba vuelta por el pasillo y los sonidos de pasos se alejaban de Lori y Dana.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra, aun pegadas sus caras a tan solo centímetros de chocar, notando de cerca el reflejo de la preocupación encarnada. Ambas se separaron y sentaron, esperando a que Leni se alejara mientras permanecían en silencio. Cuando finalmente el segundo piso se sintió vacío ambas se levantaron.

—Buena suerte hablando con ella en tu casa.—dijo finalmente Dana y se fue sin siquiera dignarse a voltear al salón del profesor Stimbelton por su pluma.

Lori estaba comenzando a alterarse cada vez más por lo que estaba descubriendo de Leni, pero algo era seguro, aquello que debiese descubrir sería imposible si lo realizase por su cuenta, necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Mientras tanto, Rita en el cuerpo de Lincoln se encontraba esposado y retenido contra su voluntad, mientras era estampado contra el piso por una chica lunática de la cual no conocía absolutamente nada.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó Lincoln molesto por aquel trato que le estaban dando.

—¡Dame lo que necesito Lincoln Loud!—le exigió Renee mientras volvía a azotar la cabeza del chico contra el piso.

—¡Dime lo que quieres!—gritó desesperadamente Lincoln, Rita apenas y tenía experiencia en cuanto a lucha callejera, y se sentía ella misma incapaz de golpear a una chica tan pequeña con miedo a que incluso todo eso fuera solo un juego entre su hijo y la chica referida que ella no estuviese enterada.

—Última advertencia Lincoln Loud, no me hagas sacar la artillería pesada…—dijo Renee buscando en su mochila para encontrar algo que en definitiva Rita no quería saber lo que era.

—¡Te daré lo que quieras solo suéltame!—dijo Lincoln apunto del llanto.

—Tu llanto solo alimenta mi indiferencia.—dijo ella mordiéndole un brazo fuertemente y causando que Lincoln gritara de dolor—¡¿Dónde lo escondiste?!—gritó finalmente sujetándole la cabeza mientras trataba de torcerle el cuello.

Rita seguía sin haber de qué hablaba la chica, pero sabía que si no decía nada no iba a lograr quitársela de encima, así que entró en pánico:

—En mi garaje.—inventó un sitio al azar donde se encontrase aquel objeto misterioso.

Apenas Renee escuchó esa combinación de palabras se sintió satisfecha, soltó la cabeza de Lincoln y dejo que el peso de la misma se estampara contra el suelo. Le permitió a Lincoln respirar a costa de que ella sonrío con malicia.

—Sabía que cooperarías, los villanos nunca triunfan Lincoln.—dijo la chica mientras tomaba un mazo de cartas y trataba de hacer aparecer una formación de ases en su mano, fallando estrepitosamente—Diablos…—dijo ella al ver como el truco no le salía natamente.

Rita aprovechó el momento desde el silencio, logró de esta manera que Renee saliera corriendo en dirección a su casa, seguramente cuando llegara la encontraría buscando encarecidamente el objeto que ella quería de su hijo. Y algo le dijo a Rita que debía de darse prisa para evitar que le robaran a Lincoln o a su casa en general.

Renee corría a toda la velocidad que le era posible, mientras que Rita corría en el poco saludable y nada atlético cuerpo de Lincoln, sintiendo cada tres segundos que estaba a punto de morirse por falta de aire, teniendo que detenerse para tomar con la boca una bocanada grande de aire y volver a salir disparado hacia adelante.

La persecución no fue duradera, debido a que cuando Renee detuvo a Lincoln, a este solo le faltaban un par de calles para llegar a su casa, pero sí que era notorio para los vecinos como el joven chico Loud iba en persecución detrás de una niña, provocando malas miradas hacia Lincoln.

Ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa Loud, cuando Renee dio un último sprint y redobló su velocidad para que le fuera imposible a Lincoln detenerla. Rita por su parte se arrastraba por el suelo, maldiciendo la condición física de Lincoln cada vez que sentía que su brazo estaba a punto de sucumbir.

Dentro de la casa se encontraban solamente Lola, Lana y Lisa, las cuales habían llegado temprano a su hogar debido a las prisas de Lola para llegar a tiempo a su casa.

—Hoy será un gran día.—repetía en múltiples ocasiones mientras preparaba algunos aperitivos, precisamente los favoritos de Leni—Hoy obtendré la clave para derrotar mañana a Heidi Chandler.—dijo lanzando una risotada irónica—Deberá renombrarse Heidi loser cuando termine con ella.

—Le das demasiado importancia a ganar.—dijo Lana simplemente mientras se acercaba a la televisión—¡Caricaturas!—festejó ella.

—No tan rápido.—dijo Lisa tomando posesión del control—Es hora de enriquecer mi cerebro con un verdadero entretenimiento educativo, el Maravilloso Show del Profesor Fantástico.—dijo ella lanzando un grito de emoción—Me pregunto si esta vez el profesor Thalemus hablara sobre teoría de cuerdas o viajes en el tiempo.—decía con mucha ansiedad a la vez que arrebataba el control a Lana.

—Eso no es justo Lis, yo tome el control primero.—dijo Lana molesta por tales acciones.

—Creare un perfume que te haga oler a basura para cuando salgas directamente del baño si me dejas ver el programa.—dijo Lisa negociando.

—Trato hecho dijo Lana escupiendo en su mano y ofreciéndole la mano a Lisa.

—Trato…—dijo Lisa tomando con cierto asco un dedo donde no había suficiente saliva como para hacerla vomitar y moviendo la mano de Lana lentamente.

Lana se alejó y Lola por el contrario se acercó al sofá y se quedó viendo el show de Lisa, a pesar de ser aburrido mientras miraba la puerta para que entrase Leni.

Aunque ellas eran incapaces de saber que una chica llamada Renee se encontraba en aquel momento intentando entrar por la fuerza al garaje de la casa Loud con desesperación. Mientras ella sacaba un soplete para derretir el candado del garaje Lincoln llegó finalmente a la acera frente a su casa lleno de sudor y afectado por correr a tales velocidades.

—¡Alto ahí!—ordenó a Renee autoritariamente—O llamare a la policía.

—Suerte con eso idiota.—dijo Renee desde debajo de la mascara para soldador—Medio vecindario te vio persiguiéndome, si llamas a la policía solo diré que eres un acosador y ya.—dijo con simpleza a la vez que accionaba el soplete y lo aplicaba contra el candado.

—¡Ahh!—desesperada por esa jugarreta tan sucia Lincoln saltó encima de Renee y ambos volvieron a entrar en una nueva pelea muchos menos intensa que la pasada, debido a que rodaron un par de veces en el suelo, Lincoln alcanzó apenas a darle dos o tres golpes a Renee cuando esta le había dado varias cachetadas y un par de puntapiés. Lincoln le trato de quitar la mascara de soldador, pero ella solo le dio un cabezazo.

Finalmente, Renee se levantó triunfante, con su mascara bien puesta y tomó su soplete para quitar la soldadura del candado. Al hacerlo levantó rápidamente la puerta de la cajuela, la chica vio con ansias el interior, buscando su objetivo final.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—gritó una vez terminó de registrar de arriba abajo el lugar, le había tomado menos de cinco minutos en los cuales Lincoln se arrastraba a su casa agotado y golpeado, había llegado a la entrada de su casa.

—No sé lo que quieres…—dijo entre llantos Lincoln.

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente Lincoln Loud!—gritó ella mientras se acercaba con la mascara y el soplete preparada para posiblemente incinerar a Lincoln—El comic de edición especial navideño con la variante en la portada Decora los Pasillos.—dijo ella enloquecida y entre risas siniestras—Es limitado y no dudes que hare lo que sea necesario para obtenerlo…

—¡¿QUÉ?!—le tocó el turno de la ira Rita en todo su esplendor, de sus ojos salieron chispas implacables y voraces que hicieron que Renee se intimidara al momento a la vez que la adrenalina hacía que Lincoln se levantase con rapidez—¡TODO ESTO POR UN COMIC!—lanzó un grito que fue escuchado dentro de la casa, pero ignorado por sus hermanas menores.

—No cualquier comic, uno edición limitada y…—trató de decir Renee a la defensiva.

—¡AHHHH!—gritó Rita furiosa abriendo la puerta de golpe y subiendo las escaleras, Renee le seguía de cerca con el soplete apunto de encender llama.

—Lincoln, ¿Traes otra chica a casa?—preguntó rápidamente Lola—Te tardaste en olvidar a Ronnie Anne, ¿No es así?—dijo para ver si tenía efecto sobre Renee, pero esta ni le inmutaba.

Llegando a la habitación de Lincoln este abrió la puerta y comenzó a pensar en donde podría su hijo esconder sus comics, rápidamente recordó y comenzó a buscar debajo de su cama.

—¡Ahí está!—gritó Renee viendo la mesita de noche de Lincoln, pasando por encima suya y tomando el comic—Es mío, mío, mío.—dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Perfecto, si lo quieres tómalo y déjame en paz.—dijo Lincoln molesto y señalando hacia la puerta.

—Yo… No sé como agradecerte, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi.—dijo Renee conmovida—Oh, ya sé.

Se acercó rápidamente a Lincoln, este ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella lo envolvió con sus brazos e hizo que ambas bocas chocaran rápidamente y con un sonoro estruendo a la vez que Lincoln abría los ojos como platos y se quedaba quieto. Renee rápidamente quiso volver a tomar aire y despegó los labios de Lincoln.

—Esto va enorgullecer a mi abuelito.—dijo ella feliz y dándole un nuevo abrazo—Gracias, gracias, gracias…—no cabía dentro de su emoción, y aplastaba los huesos del chico estrechado—Nos vemos Lincoln.—finalmente decidió salir de la habitación y salir corriendo llena de emoción por el comic, dejando a Lincoln confundido.

Ella se alejó corriendo, cerró la puerta de la casa detrás de ella y Lincoln pudo ver escuchar como daba saltos en la calle a la vez que canturreaba una tonada de festejo y alegría.

—Wow, me beso una chica…—dijo sorprendida—Eso no pasaba desde la universidad.

 **Continuara….**

 **Frase.** **—** Nada se va para siempre.

 **Na.-Lamento, este capítulo salió sin guiones largos y notas de autor (¿?) Espero que no se hayan incomodado con la lectura así, sobre todo las notas de autor, son increíblemente importantes. Bueno, como sea, esperen pronto nuevo cap, y muchas gracias por leer.**


	9. Dentista por un día

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 9 Dentista por un día**

Se encontraba Lincoln en el cuerpo de su madre sudando mientras bajaba del taxi, su parada era la última de los tres Loud presentes, la primera parada había sido en la guardería para Lily, la segunda fue para el trabajo de su padre, de quien pudo evitar recibir un beso con la excusa de que aún le dolía la boca y finalmente el taxi paraba y le pedía una cifra de diez dólares por el recorrido que aunque le pareció eterno había sido bastante corto.

El nerviosismo se presentaba mientras suspiraba y se repetía una y otra vez "Solo tienes que hacer lo que te digan". Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que aquello no iba a ser cierto. El doctor Feinstein no solía ser alguien duro, de hecho, era bajo de estatura y con un bigote blanco abundante, además de una calva que solo era salvable por el poco cabello que le crecía a los lados. A Lincoln no le agradaba, pero si iba a hacer aquello por su madre debía buscar ser lo más amable posible.

El local, aunque al principio le pareció ligeramente diferente a sus anteriores visitas, rápidamente las proporciones del mismo se volvieron incluso asfixiantes, era como si esperara que de un momento a otro vieran a un niño de once años con cabello blanco usando maquillaje y con las ropas del trabajo de su madre.

—Ahí estas Rita.—dijo el no tan amigable para los niños, doctor Feinstein y Lincoln forzó una sonrisa—Perfecto, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?—le preguntó su jefe.

—¿Martes?—contestó rápidamente Lincoln tratando de ser bromista.

—Ohhh, ya comienzas a juguetear.—dijo el doctor Feinstein dándole una palmada en la parte baja de la espalda de buen humor que terminó rozándole el muslo peligrosamente—Muy bien linda, espero que todo lo que me dijiste la semana pasada sea cierto.—dijo el doctor feliz—Ya veremos si obtienes lo que quieres.—dijo con seguridad de que Rita era capaz de cometer sus labores—Bien, me retiro.—dijo este poniéndose su chamarra—Volveré en unas horas, si ocupas ayuda con la pequeña Stempleton puedes pedirle ayuda a Nancy, y cuidado con calibrar correctamente los taladros, esas antigüedades suelen desviarse unas cuantas milésimas entre uso y uso, y por supuesto…—se detuvo dándose una palmada como si hubiera olvidado algo evidente—No esterilice las sondas cariño, ¿Me haces el favor de limpiarlas antes de que llegue el señor Tambers?—preguntó con tono burlón y al ver que no le respondieron dijo—Gracias, bueno, suerte…

El doctor salió de la tienda, Rita tenía la boca abierta y levantaba la ceja mientras se llevaba un mano a la frente. Sentía que el doctor Feinstein le había hablado en una jerga incomprensible para todo ajeno al tema, y que en definitiva no le iba a poner fácil el acenso a su madre, mucho menos a un niño de diez años. Sin embargo, aún se debía aferrar a una esperanza, probablemente la última que le quedaba, dijo que le pidiera ayuda a una tal…

—¡Nancy!—gritó al principió nerviosa para después tratar de modular su tono de voz—¿Nancy? Nancy….

Una joven, no mayor de veintiséis años por su rostro, con una estatura ligeramente menor a la de Rita, de cabello castaño lacio y con una revista entre las manos se acercó con lentitud al lugar, indiferente a lo que ocurría y acostumbrada a que le hablaran así.

—¿Sí?—preguntó bruscamente.

Lincoln no estaba seguro de por donde debía iniciar, pero sabía que si iba a sobrevivir en algo era primero tratando de averiguar lo que eran las herramientas cercanas que tenía.

—Ehh… ¿Podrías ayudarme a esterilizar las sondas?—preguntó recordando el último detalle que había dado el doctor.

La joven miró a Rita, luego a su revista, intercaló las miradas entre ambas, como si se debatiera qué era más importante, si su revista o mantener limpios los instrumentos médicos, al final lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a un cajón donde se encontró con varias herramientas que parecían palos de acero con terminaciones en hoz, espejo, ganchos y hasta una que era una pinza realmente grande en comparación con el resto.

La muchacha tomó algunas que para Lincoln estaban inexpugnables y las acercó a un lavabo grande, no sin antes ponerse dos guantes. Para la limpieza de las piezas que tomo no solo uso jabón comercial, sino también una especie de acido con un olor que solo se podía definir como olor de hospital, olor de limpieza de hospital.

Rita no quería parecer frente a su compañera como una haragana así que también tomó el resto de las sondas y las limpió con similar actitud que la chica, entonces notó que esta una vez terminaba de limpiarlas miraba una por una demasiado cerca de su rostro.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Rita nerviosa, ella no había revisado las que había terminado de limpiar.

—¿Qué?—se extrañó su acompañante por la interrupción—No, solo hago lo de siempre, ya sé, el doctor Feinstein dijo que no era necesario, pero en la universidad siempre me dijeron que debía buscar siempre por pequeños rastros de suciedad.—dijo con simpleza ella.

—Oh, entonces continua haciéndolo.—dijo Rita mostrando una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo se sorprendió y pensó— _¿Entonces Feinstein no sigue los procedimientos médicos indicados? ¡Que asco!—_ se estremeció internamente pero procuraba no expresar nada para su exterior, aquello no era normal o fácil en él, pero dedujo que se debía a que tal vez su madre no solo sobre reaccionar todo el tiempo.

Ignorando sus pensamientos, continuó limpiando durante diez o quince minutos, escucharon ambas empleadas como las campanas de la puerta de entrada sonaron, Nancy dejó su última sonda en su montón y se quitó los guantes para acercarse a la recepción.

—Nancy un momento…—le detuvo Rita, aunque buscaba una excusa valida para detenerla mientras esta obedecía—Olvide quienes eran nuestra primera cita, ¿Dónde está la agenda…?

—¿Agenda?—dijo la chica negando con la cabeza—¿Ósea el registro?

—Ese mismo.

—En la puerta.—señaló levantando una ceja—Donde siempre ha estado.—dijo mirando con desconfianza a Rita.

—Ohh, por supuesto, diles que entren mientras yo reviso los detalles.—dijo ella sonriendo y despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Nancy mientras ella corría hacia la puerta del consultorio que daba a la sala de espera.

Tomó un portapapeles que estaba colgado en la puerta, leyó rápidamente cinco nombres; entre ellos uno que le sonó familiar "Stempleton", creyó que el doctor Feinstein se lo había mencionado antes, la pequeña Stempleton decía "Cambio de placa" y estimaba que el procedimiento le iba a tomar poco más de una hora. Había otro caso que decía "Blanqueamiento dental", el cual le hizo sudar, ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Con mucho dentífrico? Dos casos (uno para ese mismo instante) "Revisión general/Profilaxis" con una caligrafía apresurada. Tenía un último caso antes del descanso, uno de "Extracción de muela". Rita tragó en seco por aquello y lanzó un suspiro, estaba frita.

El primer paciente entró, era un hombre que debía rondar por los cincuenta años y que usaba traje de negocios, por la manera como andaba le hizo pensar que debía de ser alguien importante, o al menos que él se creyera que era importante.

—Buenos días doctor…¿Doctora?—se extrañó el hombre—¿Rita no eres la asistente del doctor Feinstein?

—Hoy no.—dijo Rita fingiendo conocer al hombre—Tome asiento señor Tam…

—Oh Rita, siempre tan educada.—lanzó una risotada—Siempre lo he dicho, pero nunca me cansare de decirlo, llámame Charles.—dijo mientras tomaba asiento y Rita aprovechó el momento para buscar en el portapapeles algo que le ayudase a entender lo que significase Profilaxis.

—Muy bien Charles, recuéstese y déjeme hacer la magia.

Insegura de qué hacer, y pensando que de haber estado Lisa en su situación esta no hubiera tenido problema alguno para adaptarse, pero precisamente él se sentía como un inútil frente al problema. Para su suerte el paciente parecía ser cliente tan habitual que solo se puso una servilleta con elegancia mientras Lincoln tomaba un par de sondas, una con espejo y otra que parecía más bien una espátula, tenía miedo de tomar las que terminaban con punta.

Aparentemente hizo lo correcto pues el hombre abrió la boca como quien no quiere la cosa y dejó que Rita comenzara a usar el espejo dentro de su boca. A pesar de tener los guantes puestos desde que había limpiado los aparatos, no pudo evitar sentir la saliva del hombre escurriendo y el contacto mínimo con los dientes como algo realmente asqueroso. Aunque de su rostro nunca se desvaneció una sonrisa que mantenía.

Imaginó que un procedimiento general debía de ser buscar caries o imperfecciones en los dientes, y si sus nulos conocimientos en odontología no le fallaban, eran puntos negros en los dientes. Le sorprendió la claridad con la que podía ver con el pequeño espejo y le sorprendió encontrar que toda la parte delantera los dientes del señor Charles se encontraban ligeramente agujerados, teniendo en uno de estos un agujero casi de tamaño de una tuerca, aunque todos estos parecían tener un color grisáceo de una sustancia extraña que terminaba de corroerse. Entonces Lincoln creyó darse cuenta lo que podía implicar un procedimiento regular, dudó que tuviera que sacar todos esos dientes, pero la otra cosa era que podía rellenarlos, probablemente la sustancia con la que los rellenaron la última vez se había derretido y el hombre repetía aquella inspección. Ese proceso sí lo recordaba que se lo hicieran tiempo atrás a Leni después de que esta tuviera una carie. Probablemente fuera algo común entre pacientes de dentistas, ¿Cómo iba él a saberlo? Pero sonaba lógico.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos varios agujeros.—dijo ella sonriendo y el paciente asintió moviendo levemente su cabeza.

Rita finalmente extrajo las sondas y las dejo en una mesita que tenía al lado, le ofreció un trago de agua mientras volvía su vista al portapapeles y leía con rapidez buscando el nombre Charles, finalmente lo encontró, ahí decía "Usar pasta profláctica, 2B". Suspiró aliviada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó a los cajones y buscó uno que dijera "2B", lo encontró rápidamente como uno de los más accesibles para la mano del doctor Feinston.

—Y dígame Rita, ¿Sabe cuanto le va a aumentar el sueldo nuestro amigo Víctor?—preguntó Charles ligeramente aburrido.

—No realmente, lo hago por la pasión.—dijo Rita sonriendo y tomando la pasta profiláctica con presteza, era una simple caja de crema que al girarla mostraba un material solido pero moldeable de color rosa.

—Ja, claro.—dijo Charles negándose a creer en aquello, Lincoln imaginó que probablemente era alguien con demasiado interés en el dinero como para concebir inimaginable el que otra persona trabajara por pasión.

Lincoln se limitó a tomar la crema y sentirla con el guante, era maleable como su apariencia inicial le había mostrado, y definitivamente podía tomar un trozo y ponerlo entre los dientes del hombre que tenía frente. Trató de quitarse la sustancia que había removido con el dedo y notó que esta se encontraba fuertemente adherida, y entonces pensó, que debía de secarse rápidamente, así se quitó ese guante, se puso otro y con rapidez se fue directo a untar el material.

Tomó una sonda con forma de gancho del montón separado y volvió para realizar el trabajo, esperando que no se equivocara con la herramienta, rezó para sus interiores a la vez que rápidamente con el gancho insertaba la crema profláctica. El paciente tenía los ojos cerrados aunque mostró dolencias cuando Rita le aplicaba aquel tratamiento. Lincoln intentó revertir los efectos negativos siendo más lento con sus movimientos, logrando a duras penas un trabajo que si bien no era liso, parecía lo suficientemente volverse solido y como si en verdad su trabajo estuviera dando frutos.

Terminó de rellenar los huecos con la crema, para su sorpresa comenzó a ver que con el gancho había raspado ligeramente varias partes de la mandibula trasera y tomó un instrumento que sí conocía, el cual era la manguera para limpiar el agua y esperar que no lo notara el cliente.

—Abra para el agua.—dijo dando directamente donde parecía salir el líquido rojo, eso pareció surtir efecto, relativamente—Perfecto, escupa.—sugirió al ver que el hombre no tragaba el agua—Charles su procedimiento ha sido completado.—dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

El hombre empresarial se levantó y viro hacia Rita, parecía consternado, indignado y súbitamente humillado, Rita palideció ante lo que pudiera caerle encima, ¿Cómo iba a explicar que ella en realidad era un niño de 11 años?

—¿Terminaste? ¿Terminaste?—preguntó Charles lanzando una risotada irónica—Creo que el doctor Feinstein debería de volver a pensárselo antes de contratar a una…Una…—dijo en tono amenazante y acercándose peligrosamente con un puño preparado—Una terrible mujer que no da una paletita terminado el tratamiento.—dijo el hombre sonriendo antes de reír—¿Cuánto será por la crema?

—¿La crema?—preguntó Rita nerviosa, tratando de sonreír, pero fracasando miserablemente—Este…Nancy se lo dirá.—dijo Rita sonriendo.

—Misteriosa, wuhu, Víctor estará orgulloso de ti.

Dicho esto el señor Charles salió de la consulta y al minuto entró la asistente Nancy para llevarse una reserva de la crema mencionada e informarle a Rita que la chica Stempleton iba a faltar para su cita, así como el señor Mason, quien tenía que sacarse un diente, el cual prefería ser tratado por el doctor Feinstein y no por Rita. Una media hora de descanso tuvo Lincoln, en el cual estudió el procedimiento para el blanqueamiento dental y volver a hacer otra revisión general, sus estudios de Wikipedia y las primeras páginas de Google fueron relativamente efectivos, puesto que la revisión general ya la había realizado solo fue repetir el proceso, mientras que el blanqueamiento se limitó a usar la herramienta que le indicaron y la sustancia que el internet decía era con la que debían eliminar los dientes amarillos.

Su principal problema era intentar fingir que no sentía asco al tacto de los dientes con sus dedos, pero rápidamente pudo sofocar ese sentimiento de asco a favor de que su madre consiguiera ese deseado aumento, y aunque, fue lo suficientemente convincente para los clientes, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo, estaba cometiendo un acto poco ético, profanaba la ocupación de odontóloga mientras daba malos tratamientos a personas que confiaban en ella. Pero intentó pensar que aquello no debería ser un problema, no iba a dejar que se volviera un problema, suspiró y se dijo en su mente que tenía que salir adelante.

En ambos casos logró salvarse de que le descubrieran, y a partir de ese momento hasta la llegada del doctor Feinstein no ocurrió nada más, ni un paciente cruzó la sala para que le dieran un tratamiento, ni siquiera alguien cruzó por el umbral a eso de las tres y veinte de la tarde.

El doctor Feinstein volvió y su primera acción fue preguntar a Nancy cómo estuvo el día, a pesar de que Rita se encontraba más cerca.

—Normal señor, la pequeña Stempleton atrasó su cita para mañana y el señor Mason se negó a ser atendido por Rita.—dijo ella las malas noticias—Dejando de lado eso, todo normal.—dijo sin el menor interés y volviendo rápidamente la vista a su revista.

Víctor Feinstein sonrió y se acercó a Rita para estrecharle la mano, aunque Lincoln no se sintió cómodo con ese agarre.

—Rita, lo has hecho bien.—dijo con toda seguridad.

—¿Obtuve el ascenso?—preguntó Lincoln incrédulo de que su treta funcionara.

—¿Qué? ¡No, que va!—dijo con una risotada el doctor Feinstein—Esto apenas inicia… Pero pasaste el primer día de pruebas, aunque aún tienes pendiente el caso de Helena Stempleton, tuviste suerte que esa pequeña diablura no viniera hoy, pero mañana…—dijo como para intimidar a Rita, pero Lincoln no se sentía intimidado—Tomate el resto del día, lo necesitaras.—dijo mientras lanzaba risotadas.

—Pero mi turno de trabajo terminó hace diez minutos.—dijo Rita levantando una ceja, hasta él sabía

—Te estoy ofreciendo el resto del día libre.—dijo rencoroso el doctor Feinstein—Tómalo o déjalo.

—Lo tomo.—dijo Lincoln despreocupado y despidiéndose del doctor (Quien entró a su oficina y cerró de un portazo), para después perseguirse de Nancy.

—Un día más en este inmundo trabajo.—dijo Nancy depresiva—Espero que tu sí asciendas, no como los otros.—le deseo suerte a su manera antes de volver a las revistas.

Rita estaba a punto de salir del local cuando volteó al espectador y dijo:

— _Oh, ahí están, bien, parece que al fin aprendí que el trabajo de los adultos no es nada sencil…_

—Rita, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Nancy levantando la vista.

—Ehh, hablando con…—se detuvo a pensar—¿Cómo me notaste? Nunca nadie lo hace.

—Si fueras una niña probablemente no te diría nada, pero pensé que esa costumbre de hablar solo era de tu hijo…¿Winston?—dijo preguntando el nombre de Lincoln.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera encima de Lincoln, la gente sí notaba cuando él hablaba solo hacia unos supuestos espectadores imaginarios, pero lo dejaban ser por tratarse de un niño. En cambio, ahora era una adulta…Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo más real cada vez, y sentía que debía darse prisa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase:** Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones.

 **Na.-Feliz navidad, hannuka y año nuevo, disfruten las fiestas y oh, hare una pequeña reedición al fic, nada grave, solo añadiré pequeñas partes que me faltaron (Realmente nada que sea indispensable como para releerse todo, pero sí importantes para armar mejor los eventos que ocurrirán), si quieren puedo genera un doc con las partes que cambie para que no lean todo nuevamente y solo vean los cambios. (¿?)**

 **Esperando que comprendan este pequeño inconveniente, y deseándoles felices vísperas, nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	10. De vuelta a casa

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 10 De vuelta a casa**

Aun no terminaba Lola de preparar sus bocadillos cuando escuchó que la puerta volvía a ser abierta, sus hermanas mayores tenían una conversación animada sobre un tema del cual ella desconocía pero que parecía involucrar una película sobre laberintos y virus. Decidió asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, incrédula que Luna dijera "Espero que Minho lo salven en la nueva".

Vio que la única que no participaba en esa conversación extraña era Lori, la cual se limitaba a estar pegada. Por otro lado, Lola logró notar que Lynn se encontraba demasiado feliz para lo que había demostrado desde ayer, cosa que le parecía extraña pero irrelevante. Lo verdaderamente importante era dirigir su mirada hacia Leni.

—Bingo bongo.—festejó ella cuando el horno timbró, lo que había preparado estaba listo, unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate, Lola tomó una galleta y la probó—Presto delicia.—dijo tratando de imitar un acento francés, sin darse cuenta que era en realidad italiano.

Las galletas que había horneado habían salido exitosas en definitiva si todas sabían la mitad de bien de el manjar que fue la primera, tomó unos guantes de cocina para cargar la bandeja y las vació en un tazón, el olor era tan delicioso que cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada de cachorrito proveniente de una chica de su misma estatura y mismo color de cabello, además de faltarle los dos dientes delanteros, a la cual no pudo evitar sentir lastima.

—Me atrapaste por sorpresa, chica lista.—dijo molesta abrazando el tazón de galletas—Una sola.—dijo Lola sacando del tazón una galleta con elegancia y agitándola en el aire alzando su mano, Lana agitaba todo su cuerpo mientras andaba en cuatro patas, lista para atrapar la galleta—¿Quieres la galleta? ¿Quieres la galleta?—preguntó burlonamente mientras su hermana le seguía el juego—¡Ve por ella!

Sin saberlo inició un pandemónium pues tanto Lana como una salvaje Lynn (Que apareció sorpresivamente) saltaron a por la galleta y comenzaron una pelea directamente injusta, la cual terminó con mordidas, cachetadas y patadas.

Lola asustada levantó el tazón para que aquellas bestias no arruinaran su bocadillo y salió de la cocina sin bajar nunca el tazón, fue directo hacia las escaleras, pudo desviar la mirada y ver que Lisa continuaba con su programa "nerd" como le gustaba llamarlo a todas menos a la susodicha. Llegó al segundo piso sin mayor problema y giró hacia la habitación más cercana al baño. Tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de escuchar el grito de Lori "Entren".

Lola abrió la puerta y se encontró ligeramente sorprendida, se encontraba Leni checando su zona de trabajo para tejer, tal vez dispuesta a hacer una nueva prenda; probablemente olvidando el trato que tenían ambas para las uñas de la menor. Aunque aquello no era lo sorprendente, después de todo Leni no era para Lola precisamente un ejemplo de memoria fotográfica, lo que la extrañaba era que Lori en lugar de estar revisando su teléfono se encontraba lanzando miradas nada prudentes hacia Leni, no quitándole el ojo ni un solo momento. Miradas que eran invisibles para la contraria.

—Lola, ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Leni finalmente viéndola cuando estaba dispuesta a tomar unas tijeras para cortar hilo.

—Sí, dijiste que me ayudarías con la manicura.—dijo Lola mostrándole una mano para que la viera, estas se encontraban despintadas y limpias—¿Ves? No son tan lindas como las que hiciste con Lori.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó Leni viendo la manicura de Lori—Sí, es enserio.—dijo emocionándose por ver su propio arreglo—Sí, creo que puedo ayudarte Lola.—dijo sonriendo, conteniéndose apenas para no dar saltitos de alegría porque al fin la consideraran útil en algo.

—Graaaacias hermanita.—dijo Lola acercándose para abrazarla y darle el tazón de galletas, Leni las tomó y ofreció a Lori.

En aquel momento Lori fingió voltear a las galletas para tomar una, aunque era evidente que quería continuar con su vista fija en Leni. Sin embargo y para desgracia de Lori: Leni solo intentó ofrecer a Lola una galleta como agradecimiento de ese regalo. Lola no pudo negarse y tomó una de sus propias galletas, finalmente iba a obtener lo que tanto quería.

Mientras aquello ocurría se encontraba Rita volviendo de su trabajo como dentista, sintiéndose cansada y con los pies moviéndose como si fueran plomo en sus zapatos que ni siquiera podían llamarse tacones, pero que estaban ligeramente elevados. Suspiró fastidiada mirando hacia donde debía estar su vieja habitación pensando en que si aún tuviera once años no se encontraría agotada pensando en qué demonios significaba ser dentista, fue interrumpida cuando el taxista lanzó un pitido para que le pagará. Rita pagó los cinco dólares y apresuró su andar hasta la puerta de su casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lincoln Loud, su madre de once años que le lanzaba una mirada de reproche mientras se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Dónde habías estado?—preguntó Lincoln sin dar demora, volteando de uno a otro lado y tomándola de la mano, llevándola a la habitación de los padres en el primer piso encerrándose ambos..

A Rita le pareció sorprender verse en un espejo a miniatura molesto y además sucio y con algunos moretones que parecían ser totalmente nuevos, eso le hizo levantar una ceja.

—Mama, ¿Te encuentras bien pareces herida?—intentó desviar la conversación, pero solo recibió amenazas en forma de mirada—¿Por qué no dijiste que hoy ibas a iniciar con tus pruebas para el acenso?

—¡Lincoln!—gritó Lincoln molesto llevándose una mano a la cintura y la otra a sus ojos, si bien no tenía una migraña en ese momento, normalmente la hubiera tenido si aún fuera una mujer—¿Qué fue lo que te dije esta mañana?

Hubo un silencio en el cual la mujer miró hacia el piso para evitar la mirada penetrante que le mandaba el pequeño. Rita dijo algo en voz baja y muy débilmente, apenas un murmuro que ni siquiera llegó a los oídos de Lincoln.

—¿Qué? Más fuerte jovencito.

—Que me quedara en la casa…—se detuvo para tomar aire—¡Pero tu tenías…!—

—No puedo creerlo.—se tapó los ojos mientras lanzaba un suspiro fuerte de frustración—No quiero creerlo, por favor dime que no fuiste a trabajar.—dijo tirándose en la cama—Te dije que marcaras a Víctor y dijeras que estaba enferma.

Hubo un silencio en el cual Rita buscaba palabras que decir, pero su boca se encontraba seca; había tenido en el camino de vuelta miles de ideas sobre aquella situación; porque sabía que a su madre no le iba alegrar que él supliera su puesto. Había pensado en argumentos tales como "me fue bien" "pude entender para que servían los taladros" "nadie se dio cuenta". Pero sabía de alguna forma que no importase lo que digiera, ninguna respuesta iba darle aprobación. Su silencio fue notado por Lincoln quien se sentó en la cama y le dio una palmadita para que se sentase a su lado. Rita lo hizo mientras no apartaba la mirada al piso.

—Lincoln, yo sé que lo que hiciste fue con la mejor de las intenciones.—dijo Lincoln abrazando por la espalda a su madre, acariciándole en la parte del brazo donde le hubiera gustado que le acariciaran—Pero dejando de lado el hecho de perder el trabajo, esta la seguridad de los pacientes, yo sé que tal vez seguiste las instrucciones de Victor al pie de la letra…—notó que Rita se movía incomoda mientras trataba de desviar la vista—Seguiste las instrucciones, ¿Verdad?

—Sobre eso…

Rita le contó rápidamente como el doctor Feinstein la dejo a cargo mientras este iba vivir la vida buena durante la mañana en la ciudad. Eso hizo enfadar ligeramente a Lincoln:

—Maldita seas Víctor…Lo peor es que no estoy sorprendida.—dijo golpeándose la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones—Este día no podría ponerse mejor…

—Bueno…Hice lo que pude.—confesó Rita para enseguida contar lo que hizo con sus pocos pacientes y como estos no notaron en absoluto su inexperiencia.

Para sorpresa de Rita eso no hizo ninguna gracia a Lincoln, al contrario, hizo que la mirada que le dedicaba se volviera más fuerte.

—Necesitamos recuperar nuestros cuerpos.—dijo finalmente Lincoln levantándose y fingiendo una sonrisa—Veré como me las arreglo lo que has hecho hoy, pero ni se te ocurra volver al trabajo mañana.—dio la sentencia finalmente—No importa lo que tengamos que hacer, hoy recuperaremos nuestros cuerpos.—dijo él decididamente.

—¿No estas molesta?—preguntó Rita tímidamente y sin dejar de mirar al piso.

—¿Molesta? Estoy que ardo como en los más profundos círculos de los avernos.—dijo Lincoln mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba aire—Lo importante no es arruinar más lo que ocurrió, ¿Qué dices hijo?—abrió sus manos para ofrecerle un abrazo.

Rita sonrió de medio lado, al menos no se había ganado una reprimiendo terrible, aunque estaba plenamente segura que iba a ganarla cuando recuperara su cuerpo. Pero por el momento, se dejo llevar y se acercó para darle un abrazo a su madre.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue tu día siendo yo "Lincoln" ?—preguntó Rita tratando de subir los ánimos de la conversación e iniciando la costumbre de llamarla Lincoln mientras durara aquella locura.

—Oh sí, no hiciste tu tarea, tuve que hacerla yo.—dijo Lincoln dando media vuelta y negando con la cabeza decepcionado.

—Claro que sí, la deje en…—se detuvo Rita mientras parecía recordar algo con mucho esfuerzo—La mesita de noche justo debajo de mi comic especial de Ace Savvy.

—¿Mesita de noche?—preguntó Lincoln abriendo de par en par los ojos—¿Comic de Ace Savvy?

—Sí… ohhh.—dijo Rita entendiendo finalmente—Como Lola te llevó rápidamente de mi habitación no pudiste llevarte mi cuaderno de tareas.—dijo Rita lanzando una pequeña risa—Bueno, gracias de todas formas por cubrirme.—dijo sonriente.

—Sí…—en cambió Lincoln evitaba la mirada con Rita.

—¿Paso algo más?

—Bueno…—estaba Lincoln a punto de decir todo acerca sobre la chica Renee, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel no era el momento para discutir sobre comics, que debían centrarse en sus cuerpos y luego podría resolver esa situación—Nada realmente, mejor es si comenzamos con el regreso a nuestros cuerpos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Pero ¿Dónde iniciar?

—Donde todo inicio.—contestó finalmente Lincoln.

—¿Crees que fue en…?

—No lo creo, estoy segura.—dijo Lincoln abriendo la puerta y viendo las llaves de Banzilla en la mesa de la sala—Iremos al restaurante chino de Pei-Pei.

—Pero, ¿Y las chicas? ¿Qué haremos con ellas?

—Pueden estar sola sin destruir la casa…—intentó calmarla Lincoln, pero este solo negó con la cabeza—Bien, solo dile a Lori que te voy a llevar a la tienda de comics, que cuide la casa mientras tanto.—dijo Lincoln con simpleza.

—Hora de que la operación distraer a mis hermanas y cambiar de cuerpos entre en acción.—dijo Rita sonriendo.

Rita rápidamente subió las escaleras, normalmente se hubiera sentido incapaz de hablarle a Lori para directamente mentirle en su cara, pero sabía que era necesario para dejar la casa en un buen cuidado y no abandonarla súbitamente. Llegó a la habitación de las mayores, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró que Leni pintaba las uñas de Lola mientras Lori las vigilaba por una razón que escapaba de su entendimiento.

—Lori, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—le pidió su atención Rita, causando que la mirada de Lori se desviara de la de sus hermanas, Lori y Rita salieron al pasillo—Voy a llevar a Lincoln al centro comercial, estas a cargo de la casa.—dijo mientras lo más firme que pudo, pero le temblaba la voz, comenzó a sudar y parecía estar nerviosa a más no poder.

—Por supuesta mama.—dijo Lori sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era fingida, aunque Rita no pensaba reclamárselo en aquel momento.

—Confió en ti.—dijo finalmente Rita pensando que aquello debía ser lo correcto por decir—Volvere pronto…

Bajó Rita las escaleras, dejando en el pasillo a Lori, y contándole a Lincoln que había seguido su plan:

—Entonces, ¡Andando!—dijo Lincoln animado por poder recuperar su antiguo cuerpo.

Lincoln tomó las llaves que estaban en la mesa de la sala y salió corriendo para subirse en el asiento del conductor, Rita le siguió, pero permaneció en la puerta de la casa sin moverse y pude ver como Lincoln arrancaba el automóvil y acomodaba los espejos, cuando Lincoln volteó a verla fue como si apenas hubieras reaccionado a su estado.

—Oh rayos…—dijo finalmente al darse cuenta de que no tenía edad para conducir y su hijo inexperiencia—Pidamos un taxi.

Rita entró a la casa por su bolso de mano y Lincoln la esperó fuera, juntos caminaron hasta la esquina de la calle, donde esperaron hasta que apareciera un taxi.

A su vez, en el pasillo, Lori comenzaba a reflexionar y cuestionar fuertemente si volver a su habitación a vigilar a Leni, o arriesgarse a tomar una nueva dirección. Sabía que su comportamiento no había sido discreto al momento de vigilar a su hermana, pero tampoco es como si tuviera un abanico de oportunidades presente. O continuaba averiguando los oscuros secretos de su hermana por accidente, o pedía ayuda de alguien. Pero, ¿Era posible que alguna de sus hermanas le creyeran? Probablemente no, al menos no sin evidencias directas. Por lo que, solamente si les mostraba a Leni teniendo comportamientos raros le creerían.

Las dos candidatas para aquello eran Luan y Lisa, siendo las que tenían videocámaras escondidas en todas, o casi todas, las habitaciones de la casa. Si alguna de ellas había captado una actividad inusual en Leni, aquello le aseguraba averiguar más del caso, así como una nueva aliada.

Decidió intentar suerte primero con Luan, debido a que era mayor, ambas se podían considerar relativamente cercanas y dudaba que Lisa pudiera tomar cartas verdaderas en el asunto sin una prueba que ella consiguiera antes. Lori avanzó unos pasos hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta. Luan se encontraba sentada escribiendo en su libreta mientras se contenía en reír, pero al oír la puerta abrirse dio media vuelta, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y levantó sus cejas.

—¿Lori? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Luan sorprendida por la interrupción—¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es obvio lo que ocurre.—dijo ella antes de que Lori pudiera siquiera hablar.

—Yo…Luan…—se detenía tímidamente, ella había planteado hablar con Luan, pero una cosa era pensar en la idea, y otra muy distinta era efectuar su plan sin sonar ridícula.

—Oh, no te molestes en intentarlo, es evidente que vienes por unos chistes recién horneados.—dijo Luan orgullosa—Veamos, ¿Qué es lo único que se necesita para que un bombillo de luz pueda encender?

—¿Qué?—negó Lori con la cabeza confundida—¿Electricidad? Pero eso no es lo que vine a…

—No.—interrumpió Luan haciendo sonar una trompeta de payaso—Es obvio que necesitas una bombilla, tontuela.

Lori solo permaneció con la cara seria, en lugar de darle la satisfacción de suspirar decepcionada.

—Sí, debería pensar mejor en el gancho de esa línea, ¿O sería mejor cambiar la respuesta?—dijo frotándose el mentón—Digo, es antihumor pero…

—Luan necesito hablar.—dijo Lori siendo su turno de interrumpir—De verdad.

—Oh, así que vienes con esos propósitos.—dijo ella sacando una galletita que uso para atraer al gato negro de la familia Cliff y que este se acomodara cómodamente en su regazo mientras ella lo acariciaba—Listo.—dijo antes de mostrar una sonrisa diabólica—Has venido al lugar correcto, si lo que buscas es hacerle la vida imposible a alguien o una broma que ridiculice a tus rivales, claro por un modico precio.—dijo confidencialmente mientras tomaba un archivo de la mesa que tenía a su lado—Veo que has tenido problemas recientemente con Becky…—dijo ella maliciosamente.

—Luan…—le dijo Lori comenzando a enfurecerse.

—¿Fue porqué Cliff no llego al instante?—preguntó Luan viendo su pose sin entender por qué no funcionaba el efecto de estar en esa posición para intimidar a Lori.

—Luan, necesito tu ayuda en un asunto serio.—dijo Lori suspirando finalmente.

—¿Un asunto Serbio?—preguntó Luan—Lo lamento, pero no soy europea.—dijo para luego reírse con su propio chiste.

—Leni tiene un arma de fuego en su mochila.—escupió finalmente Lori de una sentada lo suficientemente rápido como para no darle tiempo a Luan para interrumpirla.

—Jaja, buena esa.—le dio unas palmaditas—¿Es esto una broma? Porque serviría para mi repertorio, tal vez en una cena familiar, imagina, "Leni tiene un arma de fuego" el título vende solo, todos escupirían sus comidas al instante.

—Luan por favor… Al menos déjame usar tus videocámaras.—dijo Lori suplicante—Haré lo que quieras, te ayudare en algún plan para tu día de las bromas, te llevare al centro comercial para lo que necesites, haré tu tarea, pero necesito tu ayuda…Por favor…

—Debe ser serio si estas tan desesperada…—se lo planteó Luan—De acuerdo, te ayudare, pero si me entero que es una broma…—guardó silencio mientras continuaba acariciando a Cliff—Puede que te arrepientas.—finalmente giró con la silla y se impulsó hacia su laptop—¿De qué fecha quieres los videos?

Lori sonrió.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase:** —Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible.

 **Na.— ¿No se confunden con las escenas donde digo Rita/Lincoln? ¿Debería hacer algo con eso? A veces yo me trabo y me releo mucho esas partes para que no quede mal.**

" **Y entonces Leni murió", solo algunos entenderán este código secreto escondido y nada predecible. :u**


	11. El programa de Lisa

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 11 El programa de Lisa**

Había terminado las clases en la secundaria, y después de su juego de quemados, no le quedaba a Lynn más que tratar de vencer en el resto de los deportes de la clase de gimnasia. Lo logró con facilidad, demasiada facilidad. Las dos horas de clase pasaron rápido y para antes de que se diera cuenta ya iba camino de vuelta a su casa caminando junto a sus hermanas Luna y Luan, quienes no paraban de hablar sobre películas de cine. Estaban cerca de un cruce donde debían encontrarse con Lori y Leni, las cuales se transportaban en Vanzilla desde la preparatoria de Royal Woods.

Una vez dentro de la camioneta Lynn decidió unirse a la conversación, conociendo un poco las películas de la que hablaban, aunque no las seguía realmente. Cuando llegaron a su hogar Lynn se encontraba feliz de al menos poder pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con sus hermanas mayores, encontró con que Lisa ocupaba la televisión viendo un programa del doctor…Ella no era capaz de recordar el nombre, pero era nerd. Y a Lola vigilando desde la puerta de la cocina, concentrando su vista primero en todas sus hermanas para fijarla en Leni.

Aquello le pareció sospechoso a Lynn sobre todo por el aroma que venía de la cocina, así que fingió continuar con la conversación hasta que sus hermanas subieron las escaleras y ella le toco vigilar a Lola, tampoco tenía algo mejor que hacer. Cuando asomó ligeramente su cabeza vio como Lola vaciaba una bandeja de galletas en un tazón. Ese era el momento de atacar, si quería una galleta debía de…

Sus planes fueron frustrados pues Lana apareció inmediatamente detrás de Lola apareció Lana, haciendo actuación de perrito para conseguir una galleta, eso le pareció injusto a Lynn, ¡Ella iba a hacer lo mismo!

—Me atrapaste por sorpresa, chica lista.—dijo Lola abrazando el tazón de galleta—Una sola.

Después de decirle a su hermana Lana un par de veces "¿Quieres la galleta?" la arrojó como si de un perro se tratase, definitivamente ese era su momento para atacar. Lynn de un saltó intentó tomar la galleta, pero fue detenida por Lana. Aparentemente Lana esperaba que alguien intentase tomar su galleta. Pero Lynn no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, una galleta era una galleta.

Lana y Lynn comenzaron una riña donde Lana intentó morder a Lynn de buenas a primeras, seguido que Lynn la apartó de una patada y tomó impulso para saltar sobre la galleta. Aunque aquello dolió a Lana, no fue tanto como para olvidar lo que estaba en juego, una galleta. Así que Lana arrojó su gorra para que esta empujara al objetivo y Lynn no lo alcanzara de su salto, dándose en toda la cabeza por intentar tomar la galleta. Lana rápidamente se levantó y corrió en la dirección de su gorra.

Pero Lynn la tomó de una de sus coletas de caballo y le impidió avanzar, aunque por la velocidad que llevaba Lana, al estirar su cabeza hacia atrás, sus pies siguieron hacia adelante y terminó dándose un golpe al caer de espaldas. Lynn entonces avanzó con prisa, sin ver que Lana tomó de su bolsillo un poco de lodo y lo arrojó en la dirección de la galleta.

Lynn pudo ver el lodo, y fue como si todo se tornara a cámara lenta, el objeto por el cual había luchado iba a ser cubierto por ese inmundo lodo, volviéndolo comestible para Lana, pero no para ella. Dio un salto protegiendo a la galleta del nefasto lodo y recibiendo el tiro directo en su camiseta de número uno. Manchada su gloria, pero salvada su victoria, Lynn quiso festejar.

¿Cuál fue sino su sorpresa al voltear a la galleta y ver que esta era tomada por Lana, quien aprovechó la distracción de Lynn para tomar la galleta? Pudo ver como su rival se relamía la boca e infectaba con sus hediondas manos la galleta. Aun hubiera podido salvarla, pero el shock fue devastador y antes de que moviera un musculo, la galleta había sido engullida.

—¡Nooooo!—gritó Lynn por su derrota—Bueno, no siempre se puede ganar, buen juego.—y estrechó su mano con la de Lana mientras en el fondo ardía en su interior.

—Buen juego Lynn.—dijo Lana saboreando la galleta en su boca y estrechando su mano igualmente.

—¿Te estas riendo de mí?—gritó Lynn molesta y apretando la mano de Lana.

Lana aterrada logró soltarse porque su mano estaba embalsamada en lodo. Ella hizo un "bip bip" sacó su lengua y corrió escaleras arriba. Lynn suspiró y decidió ir a sentarse al sofá, tal vez alcanzaría a ver la televisión si lograba quitarle el control a Lisa.

Fue al ataque del sofá saltando por detrás de Lisa, cuando sorpresivamente fue detenida y rodeada por un campo de fuerza azul que le impedía moverse y aparentemente provenía de una varita que tenía Lisa, sin embargo, ella seguía flotando en la misma pose incapaz de mover un musculo.

—Tal parece que pensabas atacarme por mi espalda, sujeto de prueba número cinco.—dijo Lisa como si nada—Imagino que no esperabas esta reacción, pero nadie, y repito, NADIE…—dijo dando un grito y volteando a verla con ojos de molestia—Me interrumpe cuando veo al profesor Thalemus.—su mirada demoniaca junto a una vena que saltaba en su frente fue algo que asustó mucho a Lynn a pesar de que sabía que le ganaría en una batalla, hacer enojar a Lisa era algo que no estaba en su lista de prioridades.

—Eh ehh…¿Cómo crees que quería interrumpirte Lisa?—preguntó Lynn sudando y fingiendo una sonrisa falsa—Realmente quería unirme a ver tu show…—dijo Lynn buscando una excusa.

—Suena…Extraño viniendo de ti.—dijo Lisa sospechando—Pero supongo que tu estado actual de procrastinadora a tiempo completo debe hacerte cuestionar varios aspectos de tu existencia y has decidido tomar una actividad científica como retroalimentación y fortificación de tu cerebro antes de volver al esfuerzo físico.

—¿Eh?—dijo Lynn aun en el aire y sin entender.

Lisa parpadeó antes de lanzar un suspiró y presionar un botón en su varita, provocando que la luz desapareciera y Lynn pudiera volver a moverse, cayendo al suelo de golpe.

—Entonces… ¿Cuánto dura el programa del profesor ese…?—preguntó Lynn sobándose su espalda por la caída.

—Está en comerciales.—dijo Lisa—¡Y es profesor Thalemus!—dijo escupiendo más saliva de la usual.

Debido a que Lynn estaba aburrida se sentó a ver el programa de Lisa, en aquel momento los anuncios pasaban a una velocidad agonizantemente lenta, el último anuncio fue uno para comprar una toalla que aparentemente servía de trapeador, escoba y toalla, todo en uno. Acabado el infomercial hubo una presentación luminosa seguida de una tonada electrónica, aunque el ritmo Lynn lo sintió a algo más natural, dando la impresión de que la ciencia era naturaleza o algo por el estilo, pero haciendo un buen contraste.

En la pantalla un hombre, no mucho mayor de los veintisiete años, tal vez menos, con una bata científica y lentes de laboratorio hablaba a la audiencia.

—Muy bien niños, es hora de continuar.—dijo emocionado y presionando botones en una máquina, la pantalla sufrió un destello repentino, pero en la mano del profesor se encontraba un elemento de luz flotante—Ahora si pueden ver con atención…

El profesor dio una explicación, sobre lo que sostenía, una especie de cosa llamada antimateria. Explicó que esa luz era la fuente de energía del futuro y que una sola cucharadita podría alimentar a la ciudad de Los Ángeles si la raza humana supiera almacenar su energía correctamente e ignoraramos los riesgos de la misma. Lisa anotaba en su libreta y le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó eso último. El profesor continuó con una broma "No intente esto en casa". Dicho esto, hizo flotar un simple grano de arena de antimateria fuera de la bola celeste, y dejo el objeto flotando encima de una mesa. Él se llevó ese gramo de antimateria caminando por el estudio, habiendo cortes para seguirlo con curiosas y divertidas tomas. Lynn se preguntaba qué tan peligrosa podía ser la antimateria como para alejarse tanto de ese laboratorio, aunque no pudo evitar quedar enganchada al programa. Finalmente, el profesor atravesó una puerta que parecía más bien un umbral y en la siguiente toma se encontraba a mitad de un desierto americano, probablemente en Nuevo México.

—¿Cómo hizo eso?—preguntó Lynn.

—Shh, el umbral de la imaginación, te puede llevar a cualquier lugar que quieras en segundos.—dijo Lisa como si fuera conocimiento básico e incluso en un tono indulgente.

Mientras tanto el profesor tomó una piedra que cabía en su mano y miró de uno a otro lado en el desierto, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

—Tal parece que solo me encuentro yo, el camarógrafo y ustedes mis queridos espectadores.—dijo sonriendo a la cámara—Bien, como ya han oído, la antimateria es peligrosa, pero ¿Saben qué tan peligrosa puede llegar a ser?—preguntó dejando a la antimateria flotando diez centímetros por encima de la roca.

Seguidamente el profesor salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras parecía hacer señas al camarógrafo sobre que debían alejarse. El camarógrafo por su parte movió la cámara despectivamente mientras el profesor se acercaba a mayor velocidad, parecía estar a unos cien metros del sitio, pero con un zoom incrementado y el profesor con un micrófono se daba la ilusión que estaba cerca.

Finalmente, el profesor llegó e hizo que ambos se ocultaran detrás de una piedra gigante, pidiéndole al camarógrafo que filmara y diciéndole a la audiencia que estaban a punto de presenciar la primera vez que la antimateria hacía contacto con la materia.

—Tres, dos…—decía el profesor, Lisa contaba a su vez con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y totalmente concentrada, Lynn por su parte creía que todo eso era una exageración para llamar la atención—Uno…

A pesar de que el profesor había llevado apenas una sustancia azul no mucho mayor a un grano de arena insignificante, y a pesar de la distancia significante en qué se encontraban hubo un destello de luz tan potente que hizo que Lisa, Lynn, y probablemente todos los que estuvieran viendo el programa, cerraran los ojos dolorosamente. Seguidamente se escuchó como si ocurriera una explosión, pero diferente, más como si fuera una especie de rugido sordo junto a una onda explosiva que envió hacia atrás al camarógrafo y profesor. Durante un segundo los espectadores vieron el cielo seguido de una calma repentina, como si toda la energía expulsada no hubiera nunca existido.

—Eso… Fue…¡Increíble!—dijo el profesor jovialmente haciendo que Lisa y Lynn sonrieran pues su cabello castaño estaba empujado hacia atrás y algo cenizo después de la explosión—Lo que han visto, queridos espectadores, se llama erradicación o aniquilación partícula antipartícula, es muy fácil de explicar.—dijo levantándose y limpiándose el hollín, ayudó también al camarógrafo—Hablemos volviendo al set…—mientras daba la explicación el camarógrafo mostraba el cráter de la explosión, a pesar de que el efecto se había sentido poderoso en el televisor, la arena se encontraba negra a diez metros a la redonda y en el centro mismo de la explosión había un pequeño foso de un metro—La aniquilación partícula antipartícula es un fenómeno, como su nombre lo dice, la antimateria no es nada más que materia vil y corriente pero con los polos opuestos.—dijo el profesor animadamente—Ósea en lugar de tener un átomo en lugar de tener una capa de electrones, osease una capa de corrientes negativas.—dijo mientras en la pantalla aparecía la figura de un átomo—Tendríamos un átomo formado por corrientes positivas...—se detuvo un segundo—Aunque esto no parezca increíble, si juntamos dos átomos con cargas opuestas, pero idénticos entre sí, tendremos que ambas cargas, la positiva y negativa se cancelan.—dijo mientras en la pantalla se mostraban dos círculos uno con un "+" y otro con un "–" que chocaron—Es como sumar uno y restar uno.—explicó con simpleza, a Lynn le sorprendió que ella pudiera seguir la explicación—El choque entre ambos libera mucha energía, lo que acaban de ver, ustedes podrán decir que el grano de antimateria chocó contra la piedra que tenía debajo, pero estarían cometiendo un error, debido a que lo único que sucedió fue que quite el campo de vacío en el cual flotaba la antimateria a distancia.—dijo mientras mostraba repetidamente la escena antes del estallido de luz brillante y se veía claramente a cámara lenta como una delgada línea blanca (Casi indetectable sin esa lente y varios filtros) desaparecía y el grano de antimateria era soltado al aire libre—Es tan peligroso trabajar con antimateria que el mismo aire con el que nosotros convivimos haría estallar la antimateria.—dijo el profesor seriamente, la cámara se enfocaba en él, pero cuando se alejó volvía al estudio típico con la bola de antimateria flotando detrás del profesor.

Continuó el programa con otros tantos minutos mostrando diferentes experimentos que sorpresivamente entretuvieron a Lynn, aunque ella ligeramente iba cerrando más y más los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

—Y eso será todo por hoy querida audiencia.—dijo el profesor mientras una música comenzaba a sonar de fondo y Lynn despertaba de su profundo sueño.

—¿Acabo?—preguntó ella aún confundida.

—Así es.—dijo secamente Lisa.

—Pero antes de irme, no lo olviden niños de Royal Woods que esten ansiosos por deportes y una vida más sana…—eso hizo llamar la atención de ambas—No falten a las eliminatorias este jueves que estaré patrocinando junto a…—dio el nombre de un par de compañías—De uno de los deportes más cardiacos y extremos del planeta.—dijo levantando el dedo índice, mostrando pasión.

—Ah…—Lynn se encontraba babeando en aquel momento, ahora a ella le tocaba estar con las pupilas pegadas a la pantalla.

—Así es ¡La competencia junior de ajedrez!—dijo lanzando un gritó de emoción muy parecido al que Lynn haría, pero esta en cambio se quedó callada y volteó su mirada—Las eliminatorias serán en el centro comercial de Royal Woods, Michigan, este jueves, y los ocho finalistas en esta etapa competirán en una ronda avanzada el sábado en el set de grabación y todo en vivo.—dijo dando un gran impacto a sus palabras—Solo mayores de diez años y acompañados de un adulto.—dijo el profesor las reglas—Podrías ser tú, amigo, aquel que gane una visita al interior de mi Tardis.—dijo guiñando un ojo—Y participar mano a mano conmigo en una nueva edición de…—hizo una pausa dramática mientras un redoble de tambores se escuchaba de fondo—¡El maravilloso Show del Profesor Fantástico!—dijo a la vez que un coro de niños—Hasta pronto.

Comenzaron a transmitir los créditos.

—Demonios.—dijo Lisa quitándose los lentes y tirándolos molesta, provocando que estos rebotaran y le dieran en la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué te pasa niña?—preguntó Lynn en parte sorprendida, en parte burlona mientras Lisa sobaba su golpe que se dio con sus propios lentes.

—Nota mental, no volver a usar materiales impenetrables capaces de transmitir energía potencial…—dijo ella finalmente suspirando—Y sobre eso, ocurre que no podré entrar al concurso.—dijo Lisa.

—¿El de la televisión?—dijo Lynn despectivamente.

—Sí, estaría bien iniciar un registro deportivo para mi autobiografía que venderé después de ganar mi siguiente Nobel.—dijo ella convencida.

—Jajaja, actividad deportiva, sí claro.—dijo Lynn despectivamente y buscando el control de la televisión—¿Te molesta si cambio de canal?—aunque no esperó a que Lisa contestara y lo hizo.

—¡El ajedrez ES un deporte!—dijo Lisa molestísima.

—Claro que no cerebrito, no te mueves y no sudas, además solo van los nerds a competir a tales cosas.—dijo Lynn mientras reía—Es solamente estar sentada sin hacer nada, perdón, moviendo figuritas en un tablero.—dijo Lynn.

—El mismo comité olímpico aprueba el ajedrez como una competencia deportiva, así que discúlpame si no tomo enserio tu argumento en base a…Nada.—dijo Lisa con una sonrisa sonsacada.

—Lisa, no es un deporte.—dijo Lynn volteando la mirada.

—Se ha demostrado que el uso de la corteza cerebral concentrada en la estrategia deja que…—hablaba Lisa apresuradamente.

—En español.—le interrumpió Lynn sonriendo maliciosamente.

—ES un deporte.—dijo Lisa.

—No lo es.—dijo Lynn despectivamente—Y realmente no me interesa.—dijo Lynn centrando su atención en la televisión.

—Entonces supongo que eres ineficiente para competir en todos los deportes existentes.—dijo Lisa subiendo levemente su tono de voz—Yo esperaba más de ti hermanita.—su mirada era cruel.

—¿Ineficiente?—se burló Lynn—Podría ganarte en cualquier deporte que me propusiera.

—No en el ajedrez.

—El ajedrez no es un deporte.

—¿Has siquiera investigado un poco para afirmar tan reaciamente?—preguntó Lisa.

—No, y no lo necesito.—dijo Lynn con seguridad—Además, ¿Qué obtendría admitiendo que el ajedrez es un deporte?

—Un deporte que practicar durante este tiempo que no tendrás actividades físicas recreativas.—dijo Lisa levantando una ceja.

Lynn pareció embobada en la televisión, Lisa entonces dio media vuelta y se disponía ir a su laboratorio.

—Okey, finjamos por un momento que es un deporte.—dijo Lynn sin voltear de ver a la televisión—¿Por qué te interesa que yo lo considere así?

—Bueno…Te conozco más de lo que crees, conozco tu determinación, tu habilidad en juegos de mesa, destreza mental que ocultas bajo una sombra de interés exclusivo en las actividades físicas.—dijo Lisa volviendo a acercarse—Y eres mayor de diez años…

—¿Quieres que compita contra otros nerds en un pseudo deporte?—preguntó Lynn antes de reír fuertemente.

—Tendrías un nuevo trofeo, y yo podría conocer al profesor Thalemus.—dijo Lisa cerrando los ojos—Es más fácil entrenar un candidato dispuesto a todo que hacerme crecer varios años solo para este concurso.—dijo Lisa sopesando la segunda opción.

—Aunque lo intentara, es obvio que perdería.—dijo Lynn antes de que algo en su cerebro hiciera "click" y su mirada se tornara a una molesta—¿Qué tonterías digo? ¡Yo no pierdo ante nada!

—Pues tal parece que hace poco estabas dispuesta a dejar una oportunidad como esta de lado, un torneo de ajedrez.—dijo Lisa provocando que Lynn la mirara molesta.

—¿Me estas tratando de manipular?—preguntó Lynn levantando mucho un ojo.

—No, para nada.—dijo Lisa sonriendo ampliamente y sudando gotas en la frente.

Lynn se detuvo a pensarlo durante un momento, frente a ella tenía la opción de participar en un "deporte" y entrenar para una competencia donde podría demostrar que sus habilidades no se limitaban solo a ser la mejor bateadora, sino también a tener un alto nivel de destreza y estratagema. Además de que realmente no tenía nada qué hacer durante el resto de la semana que fuera un verdadero reto, sus compañeros de secundaria no eran un reto verdadero de vencer. Y consideró en su hermana Lisa, ellas no estaban muy unidas, de hecho, eran todo lo contrario la una de la otra, y aquello podría servir para pasar tiempo con ella y hasta llegar a conocer a la cerebrito, tal vez si tenía suerte, que la tendría siempre y cuando Lincoln usara un traje de ardilla claro está, hacer que Lisa conociese a su ídolo.

—De acuerdo, seré tus ojos y manos en ese concurso.—dijo Lynn chasqueando ambos dedos y apuntando a Lisa, Lisa por su parte intentó hacerlo pero no pudo chasquearlos—Parece que no soy la única que tendrá que aprender cosas nuevas, pero hay una condición.—dijo Lynn.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó Lisa.

—Mientras entrenemos, el ajedrez no será un deporte.—dijo Lynn.

—Es difícil tomando en cuenta que yo no dirijo el comité olímpico y diferentes entidades de la actividad física.—dijo Lisa obstinada.

—Pero tienes contactos.—dijo Lynn sonriendo—¿Acaso no habías ganado un Nobel?

—Usas mis pros a mi contra.—dijo Lisa cruzándose de brazos—Pero por otro lado…El profesor…—susurró eso último mirando el suelo—De acuerdo, veré qué puedo lograr, tal vez si redacto un ensayo podría hacer que se ponga en duda.—dijo ella tratando de convencer a Lynn.

—Es suficiente para mi.—dijo Lynn ofreciendo su mano.

Lisa aceptó la mano, el trato estaba hecho.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase.** —Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta.

 **Na-A los que prometí por PM avanzar en la trama de Lucy, sorry, lo prometo, siguiente capítulo, ya verán porque.**


	12. El diario de Lucy

**_Una semana con los Loud_**

 **Capítulo 12 El diario de Lucy**

En aquel momento Lucy se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el ático de su casa leyendo vorazmente la página nueva del diario de su bisabuela Harriet. Era como si de repente hubiera quedado hipnotizada por el dibujo de gato negro pintado como si se tratase de cenizas en un incendio, además de contar con el detalle de estar tuerto, era como si el dibujo estuviera esforzándose en representar el cuento con precisión milimétrica. Aquello le resulto apetecible a la vista, casi como si estuviera gozando solo con el dibujo sin leer las instrucciones, pero su gozo fue superado cuando volteaba a ver la parte trasera de la hoja. "Un profundo" con proporciones incluso más horripilantes de como ella se los había imaginado durante la lectura del relato de Lovecraft, ambos dibujos venían con una serie de instrucciones aparentemente sencillas.

El de Lovecraft era un hechizo que le dio gracia de leer "Sangre de una virgen" de buenas a primeras, pan comido, tenía al menos siete hermanas que tenían ese aspecto asegurado, y dos que no podía decir lo mismo además de que obtener su sangre no significaba tener que matarlas, las tradiciones antiguas debían aprender a dar esos detalles antes de que los fantasiosos cineastas tocaran las garras en tan sagrados aspectos de la cultura. La segunda instrucción era tener que cantar con la garganta hasta desgarrarla, aquello podía ser difícil sobre todo para ella, pero tampoco es como si tuviera que seguir el ritual al pie de letra. La última instrucción era hacerlo sobre una superficie de agua. Y aquello realmente se resolvía usando la piscina inflable que compró Lincoln para el verano y que desde entonces estaba guardando en su ático para cuando cualquiera pudiera usarlo. Claro que también tenía que añadir un montón de especias , y algunos insectos que podía conseguir de su padre y el jardín. Era claro que algunas cosas que salían de su entendimiento, como por ejemplo orar a la Madre Hidra y el Padre Dagón, venían con unas instrucciones poco detalladas por su bisabuela, pero que le daban una noción. Todo se volvió gracioso cuando leyó "una cubeta de dedos humanos o cabezas de pescado, en su defecto algo vivo e indefenso". Claro que todo tenía que ser dado a la medianoche.

Su bisabuela debió tener especial cariño a ese ritual porque el último párrafo consistía en una advertencia: " _Una vez traído el esperpento, cuidad de aquel que siempre duerme y que sus truculentas palabras no te seduzcan, ni el árabe es capaz de lidiar en las profundidades de Y'ha-nthlei sin enloquecer y volverse otro de ellos, otro guardián del horror más allá del horror humano_."

Lucy lanzó un silbido de admiración para luego ver como invocar a un Plutón, y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando leyó "tomar un gato negro y extraer su ojo derecho" la siguiente instrucción era colgarlo cerca de un asesinato. Demasiado oscuro para en realidad seguirlo, además de que ella se sentía incapaz de seguir aquel ritual siquiera fingirlo.

Lucy miró la foto de su bisabuela Harriet que guardaba en el ático y comenzó por su búsqueda de ingredientes bajando por las escalerillas al pasillo de las habitaciones, sobre todo los insectos. Aun se preguntaba como iba a conseguir la sangre de una virgen de sus hermanas…Hasta que tuvo una idea bajando por las escaleras del ático al pasillo central. Conseguir una asistente.

¿Pero quién podía ser lo suficientemente ruda y manipulable como para que le entregase algo como eso?

—¡Charles volviste a hacer popo en la alfombra!—dijo Lana corriendo hacia el segundo piso, ignorando en su totalidad a Lucy—Un momento…Esto no es popo de perro…—dijo Lana deteniéndose a olfatearla y luego tomando un pedazo de popo con su índice, llevándoselo a la nariz y luego lamiéndose el dedo con la boca—¡Esto es popo de…!—se detuvo un momento—¡Lily!

Lucy solo se había quedado quieta mientras veía con una sonrisa, y una mueca de asco, cuando Lana se llevo su dedo a la boca, tuvo la certeza de quien sería su asistente.

Mientras tanto se encontraban Lori y Luan vigilando las cámaras de seguridad (había al menos una por cuarto y todas se veían en diferentes pantallas frente al escritorio de Luan) , rebobinaban hasta la tarde del Lunes cuando Lori afirmaba que había escuchado a Leni hablar por teléfono en el sótano. Lori veía con cierto horror como todos los actos de su familia eran grabados y registrados por Luan para ser borrados poco tiempo después si no le eran útiles. La bromista hallaba una forma de escuchar la respiración acelerada de su hermana aun con los audífonos gigantes puestos.

—Oh oh.—dijo Luan emocionada.

—¿Ya viste lo que ella dijo ahí abajo?—preguntó Lori emocionada y viendo la pantalla frente a Luan.

—¡Necesitas que la bombilla este apagada!—reitero ella.

Lori solo suspiró molesta.

—¡Sí!—festejó Luan—Con esa obtuve una reacción, no has perdido el toque Luan.—dijo orgullosa de sí misma y fingiendo darse una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Para ahí!—exigió Lori señalando la pantalla del sótano justo cuando vio una imagen de Leni en el monitor.

Luan lo detuvo y manipulo el tiempo de la cinta hasta tener de frente una cámara que no le permitía ver a Leni más que por una parte de su perfil, como si la chica hubiera previsto aquel detalle de la observación. Reprodujeron el video de reversa aun si Leni apenas y era visible.

—Lo único que sé seguro es que esa no fue la posición en que deje la cámara, yo la puse para que diera justo en el centro de la habitación e incluso si alguien se recargase sobre las calderas pudiera verse.—dijo Luan viendo con recelo la grabación hasta que finalmente Leni desapareció y dejo de ponerla en reversa para ir a ritmo normal—Alguien movió la cámara.—dijo volteando a ver a Lori sin un ápice de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esto es serio.—dijo finalmente Lori—Cuando te dije que vi que Leni tenía un arma en su mochila no mentía, y puedes escuchar el audio ahora mismo, yo sigo sin creer que ella fuera capaz de….—dijo ansiosa.

—Lori, el audio se está reproduciendo.—dijo Luan levantando mucho su ceja.

—¿Eh?—al instante Lori le arrebato los audífonos.

En aquel momento Lori presionó varios botones en la computadora de Luan esperando subir el volumen, pero solo se veía a Leni moviendo los labios.

—¿No puedes checar cuando fue que la cámara fue movida?—preguntó Lori con esperanza.

—Borro las grabaciones que no haya registrado cada Domingo en la noche, si fue antes de eso me temo que seguiremos sin nada.—le dijo Luan rebobinando a toda velocidad hasta el inicio de las grabaciones.

—¡¿Por qué haces eso?!—le reprendió Lori.

—¿Tienes un disco duro que soporte más de siento sesenta y ocho horas de grabaciones? Porque yo no.—dijo Luan molesta por eso último.

Lori se arrepintió por haberle gritado y solo se llevo una mano al brazo en señal de que estaba arrepentida. Luan suspiró y con unas palmadas que le dio expresó francamente que entendía su preocupación. Entonces solo fue al inicio de la grabación.

La cámara nunca cambió de posición.

Aquello logró frustrar verdaderamente a Lori, se llevo sus dedos a los ojos, tratando de arrancarse los parpados de la desesperación, era como si Leni hubiera planeado todo para que ella y solo ella pudiera ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Oye, tal vez no pueda escuchar los diálogos.—dijo Luan—Pero te creo, todo esto es demasiado extraño.—dijo ella mirando al monitor mientras veía a una silenciosa Leni moviendo los labios sin que nada se pudiese oír saliendo de estos—¿Qué haremos?—finalmente preguntó.

—Espiarla, pon la cámara de mi habitación.—ordenó Lori apresurándola.

En el monitor de Luan volvió a la habitación de las dos mayores, pero la habitación en cuestión se encontraba vacía y en perfecto orden. No había rastro ni de la más mínima prueba que ahí estuvieran Leni y Lola a pesar de que Lori se encontraba segura acerca de que ambas estaban ahí.

—¡Esto no puede ser!—gritó desesperada y arrancándose un par de pelos del cabello—¡Secuestro a Lola!

—Lori…—trato de calmarla Luan.

—Ella tan joven, tan llena de vida, ¿Cómo es posible que Leni nos hiciera esto?—lanzó un suspiro aterrado—¿Y si nos olvidamos de Lola? ¡Peor aun!—gritó a la vez que Luan lanzaba un suspiro y comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus cosas—¡¿Y si esta no es la primera vez que desaparece a una hermana que nosotras olvidamos?! ¿Quién será la sig…?

Antes de que pudiera continuar fue detenida por un pollo de hule golpeándole fuertemente en la cara, Luan se veía decepcionada a la vez que mostraba por el monitor a Leni saliendo por la puerta principal cargando su mochila y con una sonrisa de par en par, sola. Aquello desconcertó a Lori, pero sin duda alguna había calmado sus dudas y un nuevo impulso la azoto.

—¡Eso significa que Lola sigue en esta casa!—dijo Lori ansiosa tomando una guitarra de Luna a modo de mazo—Yo te encontrare hermanita…

—No, Lola está en su habitación.—le dijo Luan comenzando a revisar todas las cámaras—Lori tienes que tranquilizarte.—le dijo Luan—Si queremos averigua que pasa deberíamos seguir a Leni.

Dicho esto Luan se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación de Leni y Lori para ver por la ventana si aun era visible Leni, para su mala suerte se encontraba sin visión de Leni en su periférico de visión. Lori se acercó solo para recibir las noticias que Leni ya había perdido el rastro.

—Oh mier…—iba a hablar Lori estirando su cabello nuevamente y dando vueltas en su propia habitación.

—¡Lori!—le gritó Luan—Contrólate chica.

Lori sabía que Luan era una chica bastante sensible al momento de maldecir, odiaba las palabras malsonantes, así como los dobles sentidos. Ella decía que eran la forma más fácil y denigrante de la comedia, base de muchos shows y artistas altamente apreciados por decir una palabrota en lugar de hacer una situación graciosa o un chiste por sí mismo.

—De acuerdo, podemos checar y ver por qué se fue de la casa.—dijo ya calmada.

—No.—dijo decisivamente Luan.

—¿Cómo?

—Lori…

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó a punto de arrojarse encima de Luan.

—¿Cuánto has dormido?

—¡LO SUFICIENTE!—echaba chispas de los ojos mientras se acercaba a una intimidada Luan.

Luan miró al piso y luego a la ventana, toda esa situación seguía pareciéndole ridícula, sobre todo por el aspecto de Lori que parecía no haber dormido, por otro lado, su videocámara no la había modificado ella para que grabara en el sótano…Pero cualquiera pudo haberla movido… Por otro lado, ¿A dónde había ido Leni y porque el secretismo? ¿Eran ciertas las palabras de Lori? ¿Había visto a Leni cargando un arma? Todo eso le daba mala grima a medida que avanzaba.

—De acuerdo, veamos las videocámaras.

Ambas volvieron a la habitación de Luan y Luna, el equipo continuaba recibiendo todas las grabaciones de la casa al mismo tiempo, Luan tomó la habitación de las mayores y rebobino a media hora en el pasado…

 _Leni se encontraba pintando las uñas de las manos a Lola mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, la de un show de princesitas que veía ella junto a Lola._

 _—Y si crees que ganaras…—mientras Leni tarareaba la melodía Lola cantaba, su voz era bastante bella para su corta edad—Piensa una vez más, Ginny, Dreizy, Hanna.—dijo eso último dejándose llevar por el ritmo y bailando un poco._

 _—No te muevas tanto Lola.—dijo Leni riendo—Podría equivocarme con el decorado._

 _—No lo vuelvo a hacer.—dijo ella nerviosa y quedándose más quieta que una estatua, incluso paró de respirar._

 _—No, está bien, solo no te dejes llevar.—le dijo amablemente Leni mientras volteaba a ver su celular—Oh, Lola, ¿Te importaría si nos demos prisa?—dijo tomando el dedo meñique derecho de Lola—Ya casi termino._

 _—¿A dónde tienes que ir con tanta prisa?—preguntó Lola extrañada._

 _—Es… Algo importante para mi.—dijo Leni nerviosa pero sin apartar su sonrisa, aunque se notaba que estaba ligeramente sonrojada._

 _—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?—preguntó Lola._

Durante todo el tiempo de la grabación ambas habían permanecido en silencio, pero ambas voltearon a verse y luego pegaron sus ojos a la pantalla de Luan, respirando agitadamente como si cada fotograma tuviera un mensaje oculto.

 _—No lo sé…—dijo Leni nerviosa para permanecer unos segundos callada y ella y Lola hablaron al mismo tiempo—Ya hablé de eso con…_

 _—No te preocupes…_

 _Lola y Leni se miraron antes de lanzar unas risas._

 _—Di lo que ibas a decir.—le dijo Lola moviendo su mano para enfatizar su amabilidad, pero Leni pareció dudar—Yo solo dije que si no querías hablar de eso esta bien.—dijo Lola._

 _—¿Enserio?_

 _—Por supuesto, pero te costara.—dijo Lola mirándola._

 _—¿Qué costara?—preguntó Leni preocupada, dando su último dedazo en el meñique tembloroso._

 _—Más de estas manicuras, se ven divinas.—dijo Lola mirando sus uñas y con brillos de estrellas en sus ojos._

 _—Oh, eso…Por supuesto.—dijo Leni sonriendo y viendo a detalle el arreglo de uñas de Lola—Creo que eso será todo._

 _—Au revoir!—hizo Lola mientras movía su mano para indicarle a Leni que era libre—Muchas gracias Leni._

 _—El placer es todo mío.—dijo Leni tomando su mochila y colgándosela—Deséame suerte.—dijo emocionada saliendo de la toma._

 _Lola se quedó sola un segundo viendo con una sonrisa como Leni se iba emocionada de la habitación._

 _—Esa chica oculta algo.—dijo Lola más para si misma—Bah, ¿Qué importancia tiene Lola?—dijo riendo—Es solo Leni, por otro lado Heidi…—apretó su puño si cerrarlo, dio un salto y se fue de la habitación con sus manos siempre por delante para que estas no rozaran contra una superficie y perdieran la pintura._

A partir de ese momento la habitación se encontró vacía, Luan presionó una serie de botones para que la videocámara volviera a capturar todo en vivo.

—Podríamos preguntarle a dónde fue cuando vuelva, no parece que oculte demasiado bien todo esto, aunque puede que tenga excusas preparadas.—sugirió Luan—Mientras tanto, descríbeme a detalle todo lo que recuerdes de Leni.

Mientras tanto, en el ático, Lucy se encontraba frente a frente con Lana en la azotea, ambas sentadas y el libro de la bisabuela Harriet abierto en sus piernas, la chica sucia se rascaba la oreja mientras mascaba goma de mascar negra, Lucy se preguntó si esa goma de mascar era nueva o llevaba semanas pegada en algún escondijo de la casa.

—Entonces…Lucy.—dijo Lana entrecerrando los ojos—Ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerme?

—Descifrar secretos antiquísimos, posiblemente más que la propia raza humana, ir más allá de nuestra propia existencia, capaces de hundir en la locura a cualquiera que los vea por su complejidad mayor a lo que el cerebro humano puede procesar, entes mayores a nuestra propia existencia y que podrían estar aquí, en esta humilde morada de nuestra patética existencia.

—Cool.—dijo Lana después de un bostezo—¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?—repitió—Dijiste algo sobre mi sangre, y no creo que eso sea barato.

—Podría…¿Comprarte un nuevo desatornillador?—dijo Lucy sin la más mínima idea de lo que quería Lana—Además yo sería la que hiciera los rezos y cantos.

—Déjame ver, tengo que instalar una piscina inflaba de un modo que no deje goteras, cantar cosas que dejó nuestra bisabuela loquita a mitad de la noche y darte un poco de mi sangre, ¿Por un destornillador nuevo?—preguntó Lana entrecerrando los ojos, Lucy agachó la cabeza y una sonrisa invertida invadió su rostro—¡¿Dónde firmo?!—gritó Lana de la emoción asustando a Lucy.

La sonrisa invertida de Lucy volvió a su estado normal.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase** —El infierno son los demás.


	13. Encrucijada asiática

_**Una Semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 13 Encrucijada asiática**

Llegaron al restaurante de Pei-Pei cuando el atardecer entraba en su apogeo. Rita tomó el bolso de su madre y comenzó a revolverlo para sacar el dinero correspondiente al taxista. Lincoln le apresuro mientras Rita le daba cincuenta dólares al taxista, siendo la tarifa de apenas treinta y cinco dólares. No recibió el cambio debido a que nunca lo pidió.

Lincoln miraba molesto el restaurante, la anterior vez que había estado ahí fue en el cuerpo de una mujer madura y derecha, ahora volvía como un niño que no estaba seguro si estaba o no cuerdo. Él y Rita caminaron con nervios a la recepción del establecimiento, los atendió la misma chica rubia de nacionalidad americana que el día pasado los había llevado a su mesa cargando un portapapeles donde debía llevar el registro de entradas, salidas y reservaciones.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Los Chinos de la Suerte.—dijo la mujer sonriente antes de levantar una ceja—Oh, familia…Yo me sé su nombre.—dijo ella llevándose la pluma del portapapeles a la boca—Familia Loud, ¿No?—dijo la joven apuntándoles con la pluma—¿Mesa para dos?

—No, necesitamos hablar con la dueña del local.—dijo Lincoln autoritariamente—¿Dónde está Pei-Pei?—dijo él haciendo memoria.

Rita se mantenía un paso atrás de Lincoln, esperando no tener que hacer enfadar a la fiera interna de su madre. La joven empleada solo levantó mucho la ceja sin saber si indignarse o genuinamente preocuparse.

—¿Deja que su hijo se comporte de esa manera señora?—preguntó la mujer desaprobatoriamente.

—Ehhh…—se sorprendió y sonrojó Rita—Disculpe, señorita, enserio necesitamos hablar con la señorita Pei-Pei…Verá…

—¡Lincoln díselo directamente!—gritó el chico provocando que todos en el restaurante voltearan a verlos—Digo, " _mamá"_ hazlo _…_ —no era en lo absoluto notorio y evidente la rabia que le daba decir esas palabras tan sutilmente ocultas por Rita—Solo dile lo que creemos paso en este restaurante.

—¿Por favor?—suplicó Rita a la mujer rubia confundiéndola totalmente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.—dijo la empleada dando media vuelta con una sonrisa, pero al ver que estaba fuera de su alcance visual su expresión cambio a una de confusión total.

Rita y Lincoln decidieron sentarse en una mesa del local que estaba vacía, uno enfrente de otro tratando de relajarse y Lincoln buscaba medir sus palabras exactas para tener cuidado de no revelar todo de golpe.

Tardo casi cinco minutos hasta que llegó finalmente a las puertas del local la amable señorita asiática que los había atendido el día pasado cuando Lincoln tuvo una discusión con Lynn y dio la advertencia a la familia, su cabello pelinegro estaba recogido con una liga y usaba un vestido rojo con toques negros que le hacía parecer parte del tapizado. Rita le sonrió, mientras que Lincoln se esforzaba por no lanzarse encima de ella por seguir con su sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes señorita Cloud.—dijo la mujer sonriente—Es un honor que vuelvan a nuestro restaurante tan…

—Buenas…Tardes señorita.—hablaba atropelladamente Rita con mucho nerviosismo.

—Veo que trae de nuevo a su pequeño.—dijo la mujer volteando al niño—Me han informado que querían hablar directamente conmigo sobre algo que paso en el restaurante.—dijo ella sumamente arrepentida—Y creo que temo saber qué les paso, señorita Cloud.—dijo dirigiéndose a Lincoln.

Rita y Lincoln parpadearon un par de veces antes de voltear a ver hacia la referida Pei-Pei con incredulidad. La mujer asiática solamente lanzó un suspiro, mientras se forzaba por mantener una sonrisa, aunque en su rostro se notaba que estaba molesta. Mientras ellos esperaban fueron dirigidos hasta una mesa cercana.

—Maaamaaaaa…—lanzó un quejido antes de sobarse sus sienes—Esperen un segundo, tarda por la edad…—dijo tratando de no parecer molesta.

—¿Cómo?—se sorprendieron ambos, pero Pei-Pei se limitó a decirles con mímica que la esperaran.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y esperaron hasta que llego desde las cocinas una mujer de avanzada edad, con una cabellera llena de canas y de un origen asiático demasiado marcado como para no ser visto, se acercó a ambos. Ya la habían visto antes, justo cuando estaban discutiendo en el pasillo del baño junto a Lynn. La mujer caminaba con la cara roja como un tomate y tratando de no mirar a los dos.

—Ella es mi mama, es muy buena cocinera.—dijo Pei-Pei tomando de los hombros a la otra mujer mayor de edad y sonriendo de par en par—Si quieren les preparará algunos de sus mejores manjares como compensación de…

—¿Compensación?—gritó Lincoln—¡¿Saben lo que han…?!

—Señorita Cloud, entiendo perfectamente lo que está pasando, créame no es la primera vez.

—¿Cómo de que no es la primera…?—se indignó nuevamente Lincoln.

—所有這些都是一個錯誤.—dijo la madre de Pei-Pei bastante molesta.

—這是你的錯.—dijo con reclamo Pei-Pei en chino.

Lincoln y Rita vieron la conversación incrédulos donde parecía que la mujer dueña de restaurante reprendía a su propia madre.

—這個餅乾是給女孩的.—dijo la anciana con aire definitivo.

—¿Qué está diciendo?—inquirió Lincoln interrumpiendo la no tan alegre conversación.

—Dice que estaría encantada de cocinarles un…

Se detuvo porque vio la cara de molestia y enfado de Lincoln, lanzó un largo suspiro pesado y se detuvo un segundo antes de asentir, sabía que no se merecían los presentes la larga.

—No hay vuelta atrás, por lo menos no podemos darles nosotros una vuelta atrás.—dijo Pei-Pei negándole a su madre—La única forma de revertirlo todo es cumpliendo la fortuna.

Lincoln se dejo caer sobre su asiento evitando derrumbarse en ese momento al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de las palabras de Pei-Pei y dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras Rita solo sonreía con mucha confianza.

—¿Solo es eso? ¿Cumplir una tonta fortuna?—dijo Rita tratando de que alguien riese con lo que acababa de decir—Oh vamos, no es tan complicado.—le dijo a Lincoln y las mujeres asiáticas que sonreían incomodas.

—Lincoln, ¿Recuerdas cuál era esa fortuna?—preguntó entonces Lincoln a su madre.

Fue entonces cuando Rita trato de hacer memoria de lo que había pasado ayer, pero todos los eventos antes del terremoto estaban poco claros.

—No, no la recuerdo…—dijo finalmente Rita dándose finalmente cuenta a lo que su madre refería.

Parecía que ambos iban a rendirse cuando entonces Lincoln comenzó a negar fuertemente y miró con suplica a las dos mujeres chinas.

—¿Y tiene que ser la profecía exacta lo que debamos cumplir?—preguntó Lincoln moviendo mucho las manos—¿No puede ser alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, lamento decirle que sí.—dijo Pei-Pei avergonzada—Pero estoy segura que ustedes encontraran la manera de cumplir la fortuna, de lo contrario, todo se quedará como esta.—dijo antes de cerrar los ojos—Pero, hay esperanza, la doctora Coleman hace unos diez años ya paso por lo mismo con su hija y soluciono todo en un día.—dijo ella.

—¿Ha habido otro caso?—preguntó esperanzada Rita.

—Bueno, hubo varias, como esa vez de una pareja de jóvenes, pero esa fue permanente y porque quisieron…—dijo ella haciendo mucha memoria.

—¿Podemos durar así toda la vida?—iba a hiperventilar Rita.

—No señorita Cloud…Señorito…—dijo Pei-Pei tratando de calmarle—Lo que ustedes necesitan es volver a encontrar esos papelitos y cumplir la profecía, es muy simple, la doctora Coleman y su hija lo hicieron en un solo día, estoy seguro que para mañana todo esto será una experiencia de la que todos reiremos.—dijo tratando de sonar dulce—Bien, muéstrenme sus fortunas.

—Yo solté el mío durante el terremoto.—hizo memoria Lincoln mientras caminaba en círculos.

—Creo que yo también.—dijo Rita evadiendo el ataque de nervios estirándose el cabello, dándose cuenta que duele mucho más siendo mujer y soltando su cabello.

Pei-Pei sabía que si no tenían el papelito nada podía hacer por ellos, se limitó a abrir de par en par los ojos y hacer señas nada sutiles a su madre para retirarse cuanto antes.

—Enserio lamentamos toda esta inconveniencia.—dijo Pei-Pei levantándose de la mesa bastante nerviosa y casi obligando a su mama a hacer lo mismo—Podría ofrecerles una comida gratuita y…

Pero Lincoln la interrumpió sin decir una palabra, solo haciendo chasquidos y negando con la cabeza, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Pei-Pei se interpuso en su camino.

—¿No tienen una copia de la fortuna?—preguntó como última esperanza.

—El problema de tener una copia es que cada vez que alguien lo lea, cuando otra persona lo lea, entonces la magia tendrá efecto.—dijo Pei-Pei después de que su madre diera esa misma explicación pero en Chino.

—Esto debe ser una broma…—dijo Lincoln sintiendo como si una cubeta de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

—Más bien es una comida gratis, mandaré a una camarera para que pidan lo que deseen.—dijo Pei-Pei llevando casi a rastras a su madre de vuelta a la cocina.

Aunque la madre solo hablaba en chino, era evidente que le estaba reclamando a su hija por los tratos que estaba recibiendo mientras que Pei-Pei se dedicaba a tratar de no perder su sonrisa. Rita y Lincoln estaban demasiado impactados por la noticia que si no descubrían la profecía no podrían volver a sus cuerpos que no se levantaron para detenerlas.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron a punto de volver a la cocina cuando un brazo, proveniente de un cuerpo con traje negro, de piel pálida y ojos pequeños pero feroces. La elegancia del presente solo era contrarrestada por su sonrisa llena de dientes amarillos y bastante amenazante. El hombre en cuestión dio un par de pasos hacia las señoritas, haciéndolas retroceder a ambas con cierto espanto.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—dijo el sujeto con un marcado acento nipones que no se esforzaba en ocultar—Si es nada más y nada menos que Pei-Pei.

—Hikaru.—dijo Pei-Pei tratando de parecer firme, pero su voz formó un gallo y no le ayudo mucho en las apariencias—¿Por qué nos _honras_ con tu presencia?

Por la manera en la que Rita escuchó "honras" sabía que no podía ser algo bueno. De todas maneras, Lincoln la tomó del brazo, se sentó y fingió checar el menú. Rita quería seguir observando, pero Lincoln la estiró del cabello con rapidez para que volteará a ver al menú. Rita lo hizo con pésame y tratando de escuchar la conversación.

—Ya sabes el trato.

Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose mucho a Pei-Pei, si bien la mujer le ganaba por unos años, la diferencia no era tanta y al menos así lo imaginaba Rita que casi podía imaginar como la tomaba de la barbilla y acercaba su rostro al de ella mientras Pei-Pei se resistía.

Lincoln por su parte sentía una fuerte necesidad de voltear a ver lo que ocurría, pero por otro no tenía ganas de saber nada sobre ese sujeto.

Se escuchó como Pei-Pei dio unos pasos y el sonido de una caja fuerte siendo abierta, Rita se dispuso a bajar el menú, con mucho cuidado y por sobre los consejos de su madre, pudo ver como la mujer le daba al sujeto una cifra considerable de billetes llena de miedo, pero sin temblar. Quería mantenerse firme a pesar de que a ella misma le temblaban las piernas por la presencia del sujeto.

—Para mí siempre serás una _boshoujo_.—dijo con falso pésame al recibir el dinero—Pero, negocios son negocios.—

Guardo el dinero con placer y se despidió mandando besitos. Una vez se retiró la madre de Pei-Pei volteó a ver a su hija con un rostro de decepción increíble. Rita entendió que la mujer mayor se debía negar a entregar el dinero.

—Creo que será mejor retirarnos.—dijo Lincoln tomando la mano de Rita y obligándola a levantarse.

—Pero Pei-Pei…—trató de decir Rita.

—No es asunto nuestro, y Dios nos salve de que nuestra familia se meta en problemas con esas personas.—dijo Lincoln llevando a rastras a su mamá hacia la salida.

Pei-Pei volteó a verlos y lanzó un suspiro al verlos retirarse, sabía que volverían, pero al menos eran una preocupación menos. Solo dio un suspiro, soltó una lágrima solitaria y volvió a poner su sonrisa para evitar que los demás clientes notaran que ella se sentía mal.

Lincoln y Rita tomaron el primer taxi que pudieron y volvieron a su casa, no habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos, pero al menos sabían lo que tenían que buscar y hacer.

Por otro lado, en la azotea de la casa Loud se encontraba Lana subiendo una manguera por un hueco en una pared para poder rellenar una piscina inflable donde una persona podía caber. El hueco en cuestión era invisible a menos que alguien entrará al baño del segundo piso y abriera las cortinas de la regadera.

Ella tomaba el agua proveniente de la regadera para que esta fuera transportada hasta arriba. Tuvo que desmantelar la regadera para poder insertar una válvula de paso en el final de la tubería y que esta se conectará a una manguera para darle la presión suficiente como para que el agua subiera hasta el segundo piso por ese método. Lucy estaba impresionada por la eficiencia de Lana, a pesar de que el llenado del agua era lento, aprovechó el tiempo muerto para anotar en una libreta la lista de materiales que iba a necesitar.

—Esto es perfecto.—dijo Lucy sonriendo ampliamente mientras aplastaba un poco la piscina inflable—Tiene que ser una cantidad importante de agua si queremos que el Profundo aparezca…

—¿Qué, qué cosa qué?—preguntó Lana sin entender, levantando su vista de la piscina.

—Es solo una broma Lana.—dijo Lucy tomándola del hombro y viendo hacia donde antes ella había estado trabajando—Veo que solucionaste las fugas con unos parches.

Lana sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo mientras se acomodaba la gorra en señal de modestia mientras trataba de no sonrojarse.

—Oh esto no es nada, deberías ver lo que hice para Lisa cuando quiso instalar su cámara en el retrete.—dijo ella señalando la parte baja.

—¿Lisa tiene una cámara en el retrete?—preguntó Lucy, y aunque Lana no podía verle la ceja estaba segura que esta se encontraba levantada.

—Yo…Ehh… ¿Dije demasiado?—dijo Lana volteando de un lado a otro nerviosa.

—No, está bien… Siempre y cuando recordemos tener una charla con Lisa sobre privacidad.—dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos y Lana chasqueo los dedos a la vez que sonreía.

Una vez Lucy se aseguró de terminar la lista y cuando Lana aseguró la manguera con cinta a una orilla para que esta continuara entregando agua las dos se dispusieron a ir al cajón de especias en la cocina para conseguir los materiales de la lista. Bajaron las escaleras Lana primero y Lucy después.

—Es como una expedición de brujas.—dijo Lana emocionada—Ojala tuviera una gorra negra para marcar el momento dijo a la vez que Lucy cerraba la escalera del ártico.

—¿Brujas?—dijo Lucy volteando a verla mientras ambas bajaban juntas al primer piso—Yo diría más bien bruja y novicia.—dijo aquella aclaración.

—¿Novicia?—preguntó Lana.

—Novata.—contestó Lucy sonriendo.

Finalmente, en la cocina ambas se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes enmarcados, Lucy evitaba decir cosas como "patas de cucaracha" y "ojos de pescado partidos a la mitad" debido a que conocía lo mucho que Lana amaba a los animales como para obligarla a ver eso. En su mente resonaban los canticos a la madre Hidra sin que pudiera evitar que estos hicieran un eco lejano. Era como si su alma desease comenzar con el ritual cuanto antes solo por ese momento, como si aquello fuera altamente importante.

Una vez Lucy fingió que tenían todo lo que necesitaban ambas volvieron de vuelta al ático, donde notaron que el agua aun no llegaba a la mitad.

—Lucy, ¿Y si tu hechizo llegará a funcionar qué es lo que traeríamos?—preguntó Lana curiosa.

Al principio Lucy se limitó a lanzar una leve carcajada por la ocurrencia, evidentemente no iban a llevar a la vida a un Profundo, pero Lana en su inocencia era capaz de creer cualquier cosa. Así que decidió optar por ser mística para darle más impacto a la menor:

—Un ente proveniente desde las más profundas y oscuras aguas parte de una raza más antigua que la humanidad misma y que desea con todo su ser rezar a la madre Hidra al padre Dagon y por supuesto, invocar al sumo sacerdote, Cthulhu.—dijo dejando una pausa dramática con una sonrisa, pensando que había captado la atención de Lana, solo para darse cuenta que Lana no había entendido ni jota y perder su sonrisa—Un hombre mitad lagarto…—dijo ella dándose una palmada en la frente por simplificarlo tanto para la menor.

—¿Un hombre lagarto?—preguntó Lana emocionada abriendo los ojos de par en par y viendo hacia el agua—¡Increíble!

—Sí lo sé, rid… Espera ¿Qué?

A Lucy le sorprendió que Lana le pareciera aquello bien, aunque para quería ser justa con su hermana y Lana ya había aceptado muchas cosas extrañas hasta el momento.

—Imagínate un hombre con la forma de un lagarto…oh oh oh…Mejor aún, con la piel de un lagarto.—dijo casi asfixiándose de la emoción—¡¿Podría hablar con los animales?! Si es así, ¿Podría hacer que Charles me diga dónde escondió mi martillo favorito?—dijo ella antes de voltear a un lado y hablar más para ella misma—Sé que fuiste tú Charles…

En el piso de abajo, el pequeño perro de la casa Loud se encontraba descansando en el patio acostado de barriga. Repentinamente despertó de su aturdimiento, volteando de uno a otro lado, y después de ver que no había nadie en el patio volvió a su estado de sueño.

—No estoy segura si podría hablar con los animales…—dijo Lucy llevándose una mano a su mentón—Pero estoy segura de que no descansarás hasta descubrirlo.

—Me conoces bien hermanita.—dijo Lana sonriendo perspicazmente—Cosa sorprendente, tomando en cuenta que apenas y hablamos.—dijo Lana sin dejar de sonreír, muy probablemente sin una pisca de malicia, pero que hicieron sentir mal a Lucy.

Era cierto que Lucy no era la chica que se dedicaba a hacer las actividades de las demás para poder pasar un tiempo juntas, ese solía ser el trabajo de Lincoln, y como él era su hermano mayor sintió que esa responsabilidad no debía caer en manos suyas. Pero estando ahí, frente a una sonriente Lana, servicial a lo que ella deseaba y sabiendo que ambas no eran precisamente como uña y carne, sentía que debía hacer algo por cambiar aquello.

—Y mañana, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti?—preguntó Lucy como quien no quiere la cosa para continuar fingiendo su fachada de indiferencia.

—No lo sé.—dijo Lana viendo que el agua estaba a punto de llenarse—No puedes estar preparada para la vida, sino aceptarla mientras pasa.—dijo Lana con simpleza bajando las escalares para cerrar la llave y volver a poner la regadera.

El sol del atardecer daba indicios de estar comenzando a bajar para volver a ponerse por detrás del horizonte y volver al día siguiente. Lori y Luan hablaban en la habitación de la bromista hablando sobre su hermana Leni, tratando de buscar comportamientos inadecuados o alguna pista que les ayudará a resolver la encrucijada que tenían. Lynn y Lisa se encontraban en la habitación de la científica con un tablero de ajedrez en una mesa que las dividía y un pequeño aparato con dos relojes digitales y contadores en cero. Lola por su parte practicaba su modelado de pasarela tratando de mostrar siempre su arreglo de uñas y de vez en cuando lanzando dardos a donde debería estar un tablero de dardos, pero que encima de esta se encontraba la foto de una niña llena de agujeros. Lana y Lucy discutían alegremente la una con la otra sobre lo que iban a hacer aquella noche. Luna tocaba la guitarra a todo volumen en el garaje, ignorando que probablemente en su casa cosas extrañas se estaban desarrollando, pero ella lo hacía con fervor. Rita y Lincoln en cambio llegaron momentos después con rostros igual de tiesos del miedo y sentándose en el sofá de la sala cada uno separados, esperando encontrar algo qué decir, pero sabían perfectamente lo que debían buscar, ese papelito de la galleta de la fortuna. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente en la residencia McBride se encontraba Clyde tratando de hablar por el walkie-talkie con su amigo Lincoln, pero no era correspondido. El joven Richi se miraba frente a un espejo viendo las marcas balón que tenía en su estómago, producto de un enfrentamiento directo contra Lynn en quemados y con un claro deseo de venganza fijo en el rostro. Una chica llamada Renee miraba orgullosa la colección de comics de Ace Savvy que ahora estaba casi completa. Pei-Pei y su madre despedían a un cocinero de su restaurante porque les era imposible continuar manteniendo su personal con las cifras elevadas que tenían que pagar a los japoneses. Y aun con todo eso Leni caminaba junto a un sujeto hablando animadamente, ambos cargaban con armas de dudosa procedencia ocultas en sus respectivas mochilas y se dirigían a un lugar especial que el profesor Albert le había indicado.

Todo parecía un completo caos, tal y como la casa Loud debía ser, pero las cosas apenas habían iniciado, y los Loud no sabían la que les caería encima.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Frase.—La ambigüedad es invariable.


	14. Cena Familiar

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 14 Cena familiar**

Una vez Lisa y Lynn terminaron de ver el programa de Lisa, y la programación del canal transmitió que en continuación pasarían algo llamado "El peleador más mortal" cosa que hizo enardecer a Lisa inmediatamente.

—Y… Hasta aquí llego el bloque de buena programación.—dijo tomando el control y apagando la televisión.

—¿Por qué? Apenas iba a iniciar mi show favorito.—le reclamó Lynn.

—Por favor Lynn, dime que no crees en…

—¡Como el enfrenamiento del caballero contra el monje shaolín!—dijo Lynn moviendo sus manos como karateka.

—¿Si sabes que…?—iba a preguntarle Lisa, pero fue interrumpida.

—La piel invencible de los shaolín me vendría bien, pero la espada de hierro es tan asombrosa que quisiera manejarla.—dijo antes de acercarse confidencialmente a Lisa—En mi escuela la única espada que hay es de plástico barato.

Susurró para después continuar hablando de batallas imposibles de siquiera pasar por la cabeza de Lisa por lo estúpidas y redundantes que resultaba, además de insultantes para los que conocían de la fina y rebuscada realidad histórica. Pero dudo que Lynn en verdad quisiera saber las ventajas y desventajas reales de ambos bandos y era más guiada por su instinto de ver espadas chocando, así como también prefería pensar que un deporte no podía ser prioritariamente mental, de tal modo, no tenía sentido discutir con ella sobre aquel tema.

Una vez Lynn terminó su monologo, Lisa le ofreció subir al segundo piso para iniciar con las lecciones del antiguo, aparentemente simple, juego, pero que escondía en su tablero de sesenta y cuatro casillas unas posibilidades estratégicas y ofensivas que aún a día presente, a pesar de ser un arte antiquísimo, la humanidad demuestra su creatividad para que este continúe emocionando ya sea a un puñado de amigos con pocos conocimientos en el arte del tablero de guerra, o en un auditorio gigante lleno de eruditos de la estrategia.

No fue tardado para Lisa encender su computadora y poner en pantalla un tablero de ajedrez virtual, después de todo ella misma usaba aquel programa para mera diversión ocasional entre sus múltiples investigaciones.

—Este es…—iba a comenzar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Lis, ¿Es enserio?—le dijo Lynn cruzándose de brazos y negando decepcionada—Ya de por sí estamos hablando de un juego de mesa que se hace pasar por deporte, y además, ¿Quieres que lo practique en una computadora?—dijo chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar—¿Dónde está la emoción en ver lucecitas moviéndose en una pantalla?—dijo finalmente desconectando la computadora.

—¡MIS DOCUMENTOS SIN GUARDAR!—gritó Lisa tomando el conector y encendiendo rápidamente la computadora—Monstruo…—dijo volteando a ver a su hermana con enojo claro.

Durante esos momentos Lynn solo miraba de una a otro lado la habitación, viendo los químicos de Lisa y una montaña de pañales sucios de Lily que increíblemente olían a maripositas.

—Lo siento, ¿Esta bien?—dijo Lynn llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—¡¿Lo siento?!—gritó Lisa casi arrancándose unos cabellos—¡Ahí podría estar la cura contra el polio y no sé si lo guarde!

—Oye, dije que lo siento.—dijo Lynn volteando incomoda de uno a otro lado—Oye, solo busquemos el tablero y entréname, seguramente lo aprenda en poco tiempo.—dijo Lynn segura de sí misma—Y lograre que conozcas al profesor Lambicus.

—¡Es Thalemus!—dijo Lisa tecleando en su computadora rápidamente—Para fortuna tuya no creo haber perdido nada.—dijo Lisa llevándose una mano al corazón, solo para que instantáneamente sintiera que este aceleraba.

—Si quieres yo lo bus…—dijo Lynn abriendo el armario de Lisa.

Aparentemente no pasó nada, pero una máquina bajo del techo y escaneó la retina de Lynn, dijo algo con una voz mecánica como "Usuario: Lynn Loud, prohibido el acceso, exterminar intruso" causando que comenzará a sonar una alarma y la habitación se iluminara por una luz roja parpadeante. Varias armas comenzaron a salir de las esquinas más recónditas de la habitación y apuntaron a Lynn, esta se quedó quieta mientras veía varios punteros laser sobre sus ropas.

—¡Ese no es un armario!—gritó Lisa acercándose a un panel de botones, donde introdujo una combinación para desactivar el sistema de seguridad.

"Código aceptado, Lisa Loud permite el acceso al acelerador de protones a Lynn Loud hija, acceso concedido". Dijo la voz mecánica guardando todas las armas en sus posiciones. Lynn lanzó un silbido e hizo ademan de entrar antes de que Lisa la tomara de su camiseta deportiva y la llevara hasta un banquillo en el centro de la habitación donde la dejo sentada. Lisa se volvió al armario para cerrar la puerta e introducir un nuevo código a el panel de control.

—Nueva regla, tu no tocas nada en esta habitación.—dijo Lisa escupiendo más saliva de lo normal a la vez que señalaba a Lynn con un dedo acusador.

Inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos y una silla flotante salió de una pared que tenía un hueco (el cual era ocultado por una rendija móvil) y utilizó su asiento flotante. Arrancó una de las orillas de la silla, y la arrojó en el espacio que había entre ambas, instantes después frente a sus ojos Lynn tenía una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez con las cuadriculas marcadas, los colores característicos, las figuras de apariencia cristalina, pero tacto de mármol y dos portavasos para cada una, además de una bandeja de galletitas recién horneadas junto a un reloj doble con un botón rojo que parecía más un botón de switch.

—¿No puedo tocar ni siquiera las galletitas?—dijo Lynn sintiendo que aquello era lo que más pena le daba y estirando la mano.

—Sí, sí puedes.—dijo Lisa rodando los ojos antes de que Lynn devorara tres galletas de un solo bocado—Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es que tenemos lo que resta de hoy, mañana y tal vez algo de tiempo el jueves antes del concurso para convertirte en una estratagema del ajedrez.—dijo Lisa llevándose una mano a la melena para tratar de acomodársela, fracasando miserablemente, pero calmándose un poco en el proceso.

—Tranquila hermana… Te dije que te haría llegar con el profesor mágico…

—Thalemus.—repuso Lisa rápidamente.

—Sí, eso, así que… Ahí vamos.—dijo finalmente Lynn tomando una pieza blanca y moviéndola.—¡Aja!—dijo como si tuviera contra las cuerdas a Lisa.

—Lynn acabas de mover al rey, saltando a los peones y exponiéndolo para que lo acorrale con facilidad.—dijo Lisa negando repetidas veces.

—¡Un buen líder se sacrifica por el equipo!

Lisa se llevó ambas manos a sus lentes, y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, aquella iba a ser una noche larga y comenzó a dudar si patentar una reacción química para envejecer siete años en un día fuera más sencillo que la empresa a la que acaba de prácticamente condenar al menos tres días de su vida.

En el piso de abajo, un par de horas después tanto que ya era de noche, entraron entre sudor y jadeos Lincoln y Rita Loud, extenuados por haber salido corriendo del dichoso restaurante "Los chinos de la suerte" y vigilando que nadie los siguiera. Tanto fue el temor de Lincoln por aquello que ordenó a Rita que no debían tomar taxis y procurar ver en todas direcciones a todo momento.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Rita asustada una vez estaban en la sala—¿Crees que nos habrán seguido?

—Lo dudo, pero nunca se sabe.—dijo Lincoln volteando por las ventanas a cada carro que pasaba—Bien, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer Lin…—iba a comenzar a buscar el papelito junto a su hijo.

—¡La cena está servida niñas!—gritó entonces el señor Loud de la nada, asustando a ambos y haciendo sonar una campanilla lechera y asomándose fuera de la cocina, encontrándose directamente con ambos—Lincoln, cariño, ¿Cómo han estado?—dijo volteando a ver a Rita, probablemente refiriéndose al trabajo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en toda la casa Loud, tanto Lincoln como Rita se miraron mutuamente y luego al señor Loud que les sonreía de par en par. Intentaron responder algo, pero terminaron hablando a la vez interrumpiéndose mutuamente en sus vagas excusas.

Mientras tanto en el piso superior tanto Luan como Lori detuvieron su charla, justo cuando Lori estaba contándole sobre la descripción del mango del arma que Leni cargaba en su mochila y la comediante dibujaba un boceto en una libretita, y abrieron la puerta de la habitación para hacerle señas a su padre de que lo habían escuchado y que irían en seguida.

—¿Qué haremos?—preguntó entonces Lori.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que tendré que recurrir a un plan.—dijo Luan—Mientras tanto comamos un poco.—intentó relajar a su hermana a la vez que daba una risa—Recuerda fingir bien.

—Luan, no creo que pueda…—admitió Lori que tenía el cabello desacomodado, su maquillaje descorrido por todas las pupilas y de vez en cuando su parpado ganaba un tic nervioso.

—Mhhh…

Meditó Luan con una mano en el mentón antes de buscar en su armario unos dientes falsos y meter su puño a la boca de su hermana, hubo un momento donde Lori se quejó, pero una vez Luan removió la mano Lori tenía una sonrisa de par en par, a pesar de que el resto de sus facciones seguían inamovibles.

—¿Qué…—comenzó Lori haciendo gran esfuerzo para mover la boca y cerrando los dientes con fuerza—…es…—intentó continuar, no sin grandes cantidades de esfuerzo—…esto?

—Oh, no es nada, es solo para fingir.—le dijo con toda tranquilidad Luan—Los uso cuando algo me pasa y quiero poner una cara triste, pero debo mostrarme feliz ya sea por una fiesta o por ustedes.—dijo ella haciendo una seña de que aquel último dato no le importaba—Mantén la boca cerrada y sonríe.—le dijo chasqueando un dedo y guiñando un ojo—Hey, lo lograste, ya estas aprendiendo.

Después de que Lori suspirara con claro hastío en su mirada, a pesar de su sonrisa artificiosa por los dientes falsos, y que Luan riera con su propio chiste, ambas bajaron para la cena.

A su vez, Lola desde su habitación miraba sus uñas como si de una obra de arte se tratase, para momentos después escuchar la campana de su padre y darse cuenta de que debía desayunar.

—Uhhh, no, no, no, no, no.—dijo ella repetidas veces mientras daba vueltas en la alfombra central de su habitación—No puedo dejar que nada le pase a estas preciosidades, y el comedor… ¡Es el comedor!—dijo Lola sabiendo que un desastre podía ocurrir—¡Te maldigo comida sana y nutritiva de colores asquerosos!—dijo Lola moviendo su mano (Cerrándola lo más posible para hacerla parecer un puño) en el aire—Mhh podría intentar ir y sentarme en algún lugar donde todas esas inútiles no estropeen estas bellezas.

Después de meditarlo mucho decidió el sitio ideal, el cual era, cualquiera que estuviera alejado de Lana, Lily o ambas.

En la habitación frente a la suya se encontraba Lisa agotada después de haber intentado darle una lección a Lynn sobre ajedrez, fracasando estrepitosamente y con el cabello más desacomodado que de costumbre.

—¡Te he explicado las reglas al menos cinco veces!—gritó Lisa desesperada—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿Cómo un caballo puede matar enemigos sin una espada?

—¡AAAAAHHHH!—gritó la niña genio dándose varios golpes en la mesa—Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon el grito del señor Loud y la campana lechera.

—Oh genial, hoy toca pavo.—dijo Lynn sobando su estómago—Estoy contenta que papa lo mantuviera a pesar de los otros cambios en su antiguo menú.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Lisa, que para ese punto ya se había dado casi en su totalidad rendida.

—Porque son proteínas, dulces y carnosas proteínas, me dan energía y fuerzas para mantenerme en forma.—dijo Lynn levantándose de la mesa—Vamos Lisa, y volviendo seguiremos con esto.

—¿Debemos?—preguntó Lisa preguntándose si no era mejor esperar encontrar al profesor en algún consejo científico y no por una esperanza sin futuro.

—¡Te dije que no descansaríamos hasta que me vuelvas una maestra en el ajedrez!—dijo Lynn—Y recuerda la parte de tu trato.—dijo mostrándole un dedo acusador—¿Qué le dirás a la asociación deportiva olímpica?

—No tengo la menor idea como se desvalida algo ya aprobado.—dijo Lisa—A menos claro que pueda encontrar una falla en…

—¡De esos tecnicientificos te encargas tú!—le dijo Lynn tomándola del brazo—¡A cenar!

Y se llevó a Lisa prácticamente arrastrándola mientras ella corría escaleras abajo. Ambas se olvidaron de sacar a Lily de su cuna mientras la bebe hacia señas para que la vieran, antes de darse cuenta que nadie la iba a sacar y recostarse.

En el ático, finalmente, Lana y Lucy estaba plácidamente dormidas la una junto a la otra, pegadas a una pared y con sus cabezas recargadas la una sobre la otra. Lucy despertó cuando escuchó a duras penas la campanilla de la cena y lanzó un bostezo para luego verificar que la pequeña piscina no se hubiera llenado de más. Felizmente comprobó con una simple mirada que aún faltaban un cuarto más de terreno antes de que el agua se derramara, así que despertó a Lana con cuidado.

—¿Ya es medianoche? ¿El hombre lagartija que habla con los animales dejó sus regalos?—dijo Lana atontada y tallándose los ojos.

—No, pero tenemos que cenar y mi instinto vampiro me dice que con esa agua es suficiente.—dijo Lucy señalando aquel punto.

—Entendido, nos vemos en la cena.—dijo Lana haciendo una señal militar y bajando las escaleras movibles para dirigirse al baño y desinstalar todo lo más rápido posible.

Lucy, en cambio, bajo al comedor directamente después de cerrar las escaleras para que nadie sospechara de la unión entre ambas. Ya todos los ingredientes (incluso los que tuvo que conseguir sin que Lana los viera) estaban preparados en la parte superior, y estaba segura que se iba a divertir primero con ese ritual, y luego aprovecharía o bien para invocar gatos negros o bien para exorcizar a Lincoln, pero para eso último necesitaba corroborar que Lincoln siguiera poseído por aquel terrible ente.

Por su parte, en el garaje Luna seguía tocando su guitarra eléctrica al máximo volumen, y nadie, ni siquiera los vecinos, parecía querer quejarse, debido a que las paredes estaban cubiertas de un material aislante que Lisa había inventado para que Luna pudiera practicar sin que se escuchará apenas en la casa.

Como el señor Loud sabía perfectamente que su hija no le escucharía su campanilla le mandó un mensaje de texto a Luna. Y esta cuando sintió su celular vibrar se detuvo y checó un mensaje.

—¿La cena esta lista?—se dijo para si misma—Vaya, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando solo somos tu y yo Chloe.—dijo ella abrazando su guitarra favorita y dejarla entre una pila de escombros desacomodados—Creo que debería limpiar el garaje…

Ella recordaba como esa misma tarde había entrado para tocar un par de canciones y el garaje estaba en un desorden casi unánime, todas las cajas estaban vacías y expurgadas, además de que los cajones abiertos y el contenido de los mismos regados en el suelo. Eso le hacía sentir como en habitación rockera, pero tenía serias dudas de por qué aquel desorden.

Abrió la puerta del garaje después de acomodar su equipo para volver después de la cena, pero al tratar de cerrar por fuera la puerta corrediza, se dio cuenta que el candado estaba derretido.

—Lisa…—dijo ella casi sin ninguna duda—¿Qué gana quemando candados?

Y se dirigió hacia la mesa para reclamarle a la menor.

Lynn senior tomó de los hombros a Rita la cual estaba en el recibidor y miraba a Lincoln esperando que este dijera algo para salvarle de aquella incómoda situación, cuando Lynn y Lisa bajaron a la vez por las escaleras, siendo la menor arrastrada de un brazo por Lynn.

—¡Pavo! ¡Pavo! ¡Pavo!—gritaba emocionada Lynn entrando al comedor.

—Bien, hora de atender a mis primeras clientas nocturnas.—dijo Lynn senior corriendo a la cocina y apretando con prisa los hombros de Rita, causando una molestia en ella—Después discutimos sobre cómo te fue hoy amor.—dijo eso último corriendo hacia la cocina.

Lincoln y Rita voltearon a verse, ambos levantando mucho la ceja.

—¿Deberíamos decirle?—preguntó Rita.

—No.—contestó a secas Lincoln.

—Pero en una de estas él va a…

—Pero nada.—dijo este en tono de cero reproches—Conozco a tu padre de…—iba a continuar, pero justo fue interrumpido.

—Yo también conozco a tu padre, madre.—dijo desde la espalda Lucy asustando a ambos, sobre todo a Rita que dio un salto para tratar de que Lincoln la cachara cargara, pero terminando en ambos en el suelo—¿Eh?

—Lucy…Siempre me olvido de Lucy…—dijo Rita llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!—se recuperó rápidamente Lincoln y le exigió saber cómo se había enterado de aquello.

—Tu padre es PopPop.—dijo Lucy confundida hacia Rita, pero llevándose una mano al mentón para ver de cerca a Lincoln escrupulosamente—Luces raro Lincoln.—se detuvo un instante—Probablemente no sea nada.—dijo finalmente sabiendo que no podía provocar al demonio frente a su madre y se retiró con discreción al comedor.

—¿Qué?—en cambio Lincoln pareció no entender nada, luego volteó a ver a Rita.

—A mi no me mires, siempre dice cosas raras.—le recordó Rita desligándose de la responsabilidad.

Lincoln volteó primero a Lucy, luego a Rita, para al final decidir que no tenía importancia, lanzar un suspiro de cansancio e ir a tomar asiento. Rita iba a unírsele cuando fue detenida porque Lori y Luan bajaron.

—Hola mama, tu coleta de caballo me gusta.—dijo Luan haciendo notar ese detalle—Parece que seremos gemelas, pido ser Lola.—y rió con su propio chiste a la vez que le daba codazos a Lori.

Lori por su parte se despegó del brazo de Luan, se sacó los dientes falsos con fuerza y luego con su cabeza le dio una señal a Luan para que ella se le adelantará, Luan sabía lo que Lori iba a hacer, así que asintió y Lori se lo agradeció regresando el gesto.

—Lori, te ves terri…—iba a decir antes de darse cuenta que probablemente no debería meterse con cómo era la imagen de Lori, después de todo, parecía haber pasado una tarde con Luan y todos sabían que pasar tiempo con Luan era arriesgarse a bromas que podían sacar de quicio a más de uno, así que cambio de tema—Muchas gracias por cuidar a las chicas mientras no estaba.—dijo Rita pensando que a Lori había ido a verla por aquel motivo.

—¿Qué? No, todo estuvo tranquilo.—le dijo Lori hasta que Lana desde el segundo piso salió lanzada hacia la puerta de Lincoln junto a un chorro de agua potente.

—¡Yo lo arreglo!—dijo Lana corriendo de vueltas escaleras arriba en contra del torrente de agua y con una llave inglesa en la mano.

—Ehh…

—Mama, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo, y es sobre Leni.—le dijo Lori sin pelos en la boca y directa al grano.

—¿Leni?—preguntó Rita sin entender.

—Sí, verás…—se detuvo Lori pues estuvo a punto de saltar a decir todo lo que sabía, pero pensando en el daño que podía hacerle a su madre se detuvo e inició más levemente—Hace rato Leni salió y no ha vuelto, ¿Crees que este bien?—fingió su mejor sonrisa.

—Ehhh, ¿Leni salió?—preguntó Rita mirando nerviosa y mirando de uno a otro lado—Sí… Tengo que hablar de eso con ma… ¡Lincoln!

—¿Lincoln?—preguntó entonces Lori tocándole a ella estar confundida.

—Sí, él…¿Sabes?—se detuvo para tomarla del hombro—Es un buen chico, deberías de llevarlo a comprar comics más seguido.

—¿Qué?

—Yo… eh…—se puso de espaldas y trató de imitar la voz de Lynn senior con su nueva voz—"Cariño la cena se enfría".—dio de nuevo la vuelta e hizo una mímica exagerada para continuar—¡Lori papa hizo pavo!—y la empujó para que ambas ocuparan sus puestos, pero ambas fueron sorprendidas cuando la puerta delantera de la casa fue abierta de golpe.

—Que hay ma.—dijo Luna llevándose el dedo índice a la frente y luego señalando a su madre—Loricienta.—repitió el saludo con su hermana mayor—Escuche que la cena esta lista.

—¿Puedes escuchar con todo ese ruido proveniente de la parte trasera?—se escuchó el grito de Lisa, que para ese momento estaba molestísima.

—Sí, sí puedo.—dijo Luna cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos para ver el asiento de Lisa—Oh es pavo.—dijo distrayéndose de aquello y corriendo a tomar su lugar.

—Mama…—intentó volver a convencerla Lori, ahora lista para contar la verdad.

—¿Oyes eso Lori?—dijo Rita intentando volver a hacer la misma farsa, pero fue interrumpida a medio proceso.

—Cariño, ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó el señor Loud desde el comedor, se escuchaba que aun tenía restos de comida en el delantal.

—¡No, ya voy pa…Cariño!—gritó interrumpiéndose justo a tiempo y saludando a Lori para desaparecer al instante en una nube de polvo.

Lori volteó a ver a su mama, y se sintió extrañamente ofendida, ella había estado todo el día contando y recapitulando lo que ocurría con Leni, y su madre parecía no haberla notado, peor aún, parecía estar encubriendo algo… O a alguien, o lo peor de todo, a Leni. Ambas podían ser amigas y en aquellos instantes su propia madre podría haber pasado el chisme a su hermanita a la que tantos años había amado, podía Leni haber incluso ya leído el mensaje y decidir qué hacer para encargarse de ella y se preguntó: ¿En quién podía confiar? ¿Su mama realmente estaba con Leni y acababa de hacer una declaración con la cual Leni…? ¿Sería Leni capaz de hacerle algo malo a ella?

Durante el proceso de aquellos dos días había estado barajeando la probabilidad que su hermana Leni fuera una especie de agente secreto o policía encubierta con una fachada de rubia tonta, y ahora suponer que su madre también podía estar involucrada le parecía algo completamente probable, después de todo, si su hermanita era ya una farsa, ¿Por qué no incluso varios miembros de la familia? ¿Luan misma era de fiar? ¡Claro que no! Ella le había contado todo acerca de lo que había visto sobre Leni, y Luan se tragó muy rápido que Leni era una asesina…Casi como si ya lo esperara. ¡¿Estaba también Luan con Leni?! ¡¿Había perdido ya la razón o era simplemente que todo comenzaba a esclarecerse frente a sus ojos antes ciegos? ¡No podía ser coincidencia que tuviera montado todo un sistema de videocámaras y justo la única donde estaba Leni no funcionara! ¡Todo ese tiempo solo era un complot entre Leni, su mama, Luan y sabe qué otra u otro miembro de su familia!

—Lori, ¿Te sientes bien?—fue entonces cuando se acercó Lola, que fue la última en bajar las escaleras y con sus manos siempre delante para evitar que estas rozaran con las paredes.

—¿Lola?—se detuvo de sus pensamiento Lori—¡¿Te mando ella?!—gritó asustada y aferrándose a la puerta detrás suya.

—¿Qué?—pregunto Lola sin entender—No, rarita… Digo, hermanita.—se autocorrigió rápidamente—¿Te sientes bien Lori? No te he visto usar tu celular en todo el día.—dijo llevándose la palma de una mano al mentón, pareciendo más que se iba a dormir que lanzando una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Mi celular? Eh…¡Se lo comió el perro!

—¿Chales?—volteó a ver al pequeño cachorro que, como si entendiera que se le acusaba de un acto no cometido, negó y se recostó de barriga—¿Te sientes bien?—dijo Lola con malicia para ver si podía averiguar algo después de hacer ojitos al perro.

—Sí, sí, solo no dormí bien, nada grave.—dijo Lori fingiendo durante un par de segundos tranquilidad, hasta que el tic en el ojo volvió a atacar.

—Seguro…—exclamó Lola no del todo convencida—Oye, gracias por decirle a Leni lo de las uñas.—dijo finalmente entrando al comedor.

Lori se quedó mirando el comedor, y luego hacia el segundo piso para voltear finalmente hacia la puerta de salida. No sabía en quién podía confiar y en quien no, pero algo estaba segura, tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando detrás de todo ese misterio, y si quería hacerlo debía fingir que volvía a la normalidad, aunque no iba a permitir que Luan sospechara de sus sospechas, así que sabía que debía mantenerse paranoica cerca de Luan.

Fácil y sencillo.

Lola por su parte esperó a que Lori tomará lugar, y buscar el lugar más pertinente para su situación de uñas. Logró encontrar uno junto a Lincoln y con Luna del otro lado.

—Lola, llegas tarde, tu plato esta frío.—dijo el señor Loud molesto.

—La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío.—dijo Lola con una falsa sabiduría y levantando el meñique al hacer la afirmación.

—Pensé que era el gazpacho era lo que se servía mejor frío.—dijo Luan riendo ligeramente—Jaja, ¿Lo entienden?

Hubo un suspiro general en la mesa donde todos, menos Luan reprimieron el impulso de llevarse una mano a la frente. Después de que ella terminase de reir de su propio chiste.

—También el helado se come frío.—dijo entonces Lynn causando que todos voltearan a verla y rieran un poco por ese comentario.

—O la ensalada.—añadió Lisa riendo.

—Todo el mundo sabe que la goma de mascar fría y mohosa es mejor.—dijo Lana orgullosa y mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

—Por favor Lana, estamos comiendo, eso es asqueroso.—le dijo Lola molesta por la imagen mental del chicle en la boca de su hermana, que ya varias veces lo había visto.

—¿Y qué no te provoca asco a ti?—dijo Lana a la defensiva—Las gomas de mascar usadas, el sudor, el lodo, la comida de papa.—dijo señalando sus manos—¿Por qué agarras de manera tan rara el tenedor?

—Se llama modales.—dijo Lola mirando con firmeza a su hermana.

—Modales…—imitó su voz Lana, lográndolo casi a la perfección, aunque el acento burlón no lo perdió.

—Jojo, Lana, tienes talento para ser imitadora.—dijo Luan dándole un par de codazos y luego una tarjeta de presentación—Llámame cuando estés lista.—dijo entre risas.

Lori que estaba al lado de Luan levantó mucho la ceja por el comportamiento de la chica antes de que Luan se acercará y dijera a su oído:

—Actúa natural…

Lori la miró con malos ojos, los cuales Luan no alcanzó a ver, antes de que una sonrisa saliera de su demacrado rostro, una sonrisa falsa a la legua.

—No es asco a la comida de papi.—dijo finalmente Lola, llamando la atención de todas, sobre todo aliviando al señor Loud—Es simplemente que debo evitar tener contacto con la comida, por si no lo has notado, tengo una manicura perfecta para el concurso señorita de la escuela de mañana.—dijo Lola a su hermana con aire de dignidad.

—¿Otro concurso? ¿No te cansas de siempre estar en esos concursos aburridos?—le preguntó Lana.

—No son aburridos sis.—respondió, sorpresivamente, Luna causando que todos voltearan a verla—¿Qué?

—¿Eres fanática de los concursos de belleza?—señaló Luan—No lo esperaba de ti Luna Lunática.—dijo para luego darle otra mordida al pedazo de pavo que colgaba de su tenedor.

—No exactamente.—admitió Luna—Pero si a Lola le divierten, yo creo que no deben ser aburridos.—dijo Luna dando su punto de vista al pequeño debate que se había armado durante la cena.

—¿Estas segura que no lo dices porque mañana tocaras las notas musicales en el concurso de mañana?—preguntó Lucy provocando que todos se dieran cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

—¿Cómo lo supis…?—iba a preguntar Luna sorprendida.

—Gajes del oficio.—dijo Lucy con una sonrisa que no tranquilizó a Luna.

—A veces siento que eres un poquito rara Luz…—dijo entonces a la defensiva Luna, para luego volver su atención al resto—Pero tiene razón, la señorita Vaporciyan me recomendó comenzar mi portafolio musical en lugares de etiqueta para que me contraten en eventos.—dijo Luna fingiendo levantar el dedo elegantemente, pero en lugar de levantar el índice al momento de tomar un poco de jugo de su vaso, levantó el dedo anular.

—Luna, no nos dijiste nada de eso a mi y a tu madre.—dijo el señor Loud tomando la mano de una incómoda, y tiesa como estatura, Rita.

—Lo siento pa, pero fue algo del momento, y Lunática Loud esta lista para comenzar su carrera musical.

—No estoy seguro si deberíamos darte permiso para que inicies con esto de la música profesionalmente antes de la universidad cariño.—dijo el señor Loud preocupado y dándole roces discretos a Rita, causando que ella le mirará con miedo—¿Rita?—fingió toser—¿Tu apoyo?—preguntó en susurro.

—Oh sí, Luna ve y toca la mejor música que puedas.—dijo Rita nerviosa y confundiendo la situación.

—¡Gracias ma, eres la mejor!—dijo Luna sonriendo y haciéndole una señal de Rock and Roll.

—Cariño…—le dijo el señor Loud un poco molesto y provocando que Lincoln levantará la mirada.

—Estoy seguro que mama lo decía porque cree que Luna tiene talento, y que al igual que otro joven amante de la música que ella conoció en la universidad, no debería guardar su potencial hasta que sea demasiado tarde.—dijo guiñándole un ojo al final.

A pesar de que la referencia sólo la hubiesen sido capaces de notarla Rita y el señor Loud, este sonrió, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que Lincoln estaba hablando y se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—Tienes razón hijo…Aunque procura ser menos incomodo cuando trates de convencerme.—dijo sonrojado.

—Ohhhh…—suspiró Lincoln abriendo de par en par los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho—Es culpa de mama.

—¿Qué es culpa de mama?—fue la pregunta que rondó en el comedor.

—¿Te das cuenta que yo soy…—iba terminar Rita esa frase con "yo soy tu", pero se detuvo y cerró los ojos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para salir de ese aprieto que ella ni siquiera entendía—… que tu fuiste el que pregunto?—se detuvo y suspiró—Lincoln.—estaba sudando de los nervios.

—Sí…Yo…Lincoln te pregunte eso a ti… Mama.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo aunque varias gotas de sudor se derramaban desde su frente, provocando que Lucy lo mirará aun más perspicaz.

Las miradas pasaron de uno a otro lado de la mesa.

—Entonces…—dijo incomoda Luan—¿Mañana tocaras en el concurso de Lola?—preguntó con sorna.

—Así es.—dijo Luna con orgullo.

—¿Podrás aguantar con las canciones de princesitas que hay en esos concursos?—dijo Lana incrédula.

—No todas las canciones son de prince…—iba a gritar Lola, pero se detuvo a medias—¿A quién engaño? Sí que lo son.

—No estoy segura, pero al menos lo intentaré, sé que varios de los padres de las niñas son dueños de… Otros sitios públicos.

—¡No te referirás al pu…—iba a gritar Lola pero volteó de uno a otro lado antes de soltar una palabra malsonante—…al pútrido padre de Verónica McNamara! ¿Verdad?

Todos en la familia, probablemente en toda la ciudad, conocían el apellido del millonario McNamara, que hacia un par de décadas se instaló en Royal Woods, codeándose con los de la clase alta como podía ser el señor Tetherby, el cual la familia aun recordaba por su limusina, residiendo en la zona privada de Huntington Manor. Lola estaba enojada con ese apellido porque era una de las dos amigas que tenía la pequeña Chandler y que ,si bien, no era tan arrogante como la otra, tenía sus méritos propios una en contra de la otra.

—¿El café casino?—se sorprendió el señor Lynn porque conocía el lugar—Luna, una cosa es ir a tocar a un concurso de belleza sin avisarnos y otra muy distinta es pretender tocar en un casino.—dijo el señor Loud llevándose su porción de puré de papa a la boca—Creo que ni siquiera es legal.

—En eso nuestra unidad paterna tiene razón.—dijo Lisa—Si quieres te puedo conseguir una identidad falsa para la…

—¡Lisa!—gritaron a la vez Lynn senior y Lincoln.

—¿Qué? Todo el mundo sabe que el profesor Thalemus ama las apuestas.—dijo Lisa fingiendo inocencia—Y si el plan a falla, siempre tienes que tener un plan b.

Eso hizo que Lynn se sonrojara, ahora sabía que era indispensable, por lo que su promesa estaba en juego.

—¿Tu qué dices amor?—le preguntó el señor Loud a su esposa.

—Yo… ehh…—miraba de uno a otro lado Rita sin saber qué decir—Digo que lo intente.—dijo provocando que Lisa y Luna festejaran—Y si acaso te llegan a contratar alguno de los que estén ahí, que papa te vigile si eso lo hace feliz.—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Lincoln, pero este solo se llevó sus dos manos a la frente mientras negaba y parecía aguantarse las ganas de lanzar un grito.

—¿Yo? ¿Vigilarla? En…En el café casino…—se emocionó el señor Loud.

—Lynn, tú sabes que siempre pierdes mucho dinero en esas apuestas no te emociones.—dijo Lincoln casi monótonamente antes de darse cuenta de quién era y que lo había arruinado todo otra vez, el señor Loud volteó a verle asustado por como su hijo le estaba hablando e iba a decir algo hasta que Lynn junior los interrumpió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso me espías?—dijo sorprendida para luego voltear a Lisa—Te lo dije, tengo mucha suerte, pero esas maquinas tragamonedas no son suerte, son del diablo…—se llevó una mano a su corazón.

Hubo un par de risas, algunos momentos más de tensión, pero al final de la cena, se declaró que Luna podía asistir y si de casualidad la contrataban iría, siempre acompañada ya sea por el señor, la señora Loud o Lori. Nadie notó la ausencia de Leni, o de Lily (la cual dormía con hambre en su cuna), sino hasta el final de la cena, pero Lola explicó que Leni había ido a casa de una amiga a cenar, se la debía después de la manicura. El señor Loud se quedó intrigado, al igual que Lori, quedando solo ellos dos, Lincoln y Rita una vez terminada la cena, el resto había vuelto a sus actividades.

—Cariño, ¿Tu dejaste que Leni fuera a cenar a casa una amiga?—preguntó el señor Loud.

Rita volteó a ver a Lincoln y este asintió en silencio.

—Sí…—dijo finalmente.

—Oh, deberías de decirme más los permisos que das.—dijo el señor Loud—Has estado actuando rara hoy, más libre, más animada, ¿No será que ocurrió lo que creo que ocurrió?—dijo intentando hacerle cosquillas, pero Rita se alejó de sus manos.

—No exactamente, pero tal vez pueda conseguir el aumento.—dijo Rita segura—Siempre y cuando hable muy seriamente con Lincoln.

El señor Loud se sonrojo.

—¿Por qué le contaste lo de la universidad…?

—¡Suficientes detalles!—dijo Rita parando en el acto a su esposo y dándole una palmada en el pecho—Yo lo resolveré, solo tengo que ir a su habitación.

—Oh, de acuerdo.—dijo el señor Loud sonriendo y estirándose—Yo enserio necesito dormir, esas ordenes en el restaurante fueron agotadoras.

Lori quedó sola en el comedor, se levantó y dirigió escaleras arriba a la habitación de Luan, debía seguir fingiendo creer en esa traidora mentirosa hipócrita y elitista. Tenía que terminar la descripción del arma del mango del arma de fuego que había visto en manos de su otra hermana asesina doble cara.

Y mientras ella sufría aquello, Lola estaba más feliz que una lombriz, no solo sus uñas estaban en perfecto estado, sino que también había logrado comer suficiente ración y cubierto a Leni. Después de todo, podía confiar en su hermana mayor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lincoln, él y Rita se encontraban buscando como enfermos entre los pantalones del chico, en el piso, o en cualquier lugar posible, un papelito que ambos creían recordar a la perfección su apariencia física. El papelito podía definir entre si ambos volvían a su estado anterior o se quedaban en ese cuerpo otro día.

Lynn y Lisa, por otro lado, después de darle un biberón de cenar a Lily, continuaron con las lecciones de ajedrez, en la cual Lisa se vio sorprendida porque Lynn de hecho hizo una partida con movimientos correctos en cuestión de un par de horas, la perdió miserablemente contra Lisa, pero había aprendido todos los patrones de movimiento y algunas técnicas relativamente avanzadas en menos de un día… Probablemente no necesitaría mejorar la guitarra de Luna para hacerla hipnótica y que el señor McNamara la dejase entrar a Luna (Y a Lisa como parte de su staff) al casino donde podría aparecer el Profesor… Se dijo a si misma que nunca viene mal tener un plan de repuesto.

Por otra parte, el señor Loud meditaba en su habitación, pensando en qué tanto había aprendido solo ese día de Rita, era como si no fuera ella misma. Probablemente por el estrés del ascenso, o probablemente no la ascendieron. Sabía que, si ella no se lo había dicho, un truco o algo había pasado. Se distrajo pensando en casinos, en sus viejos tiempos cuando iba y dejaba la casa de sus padres prácticamente en hipoteca… Sin el prácticamente, aun tenía que pagarla con el 10% de su sueldo actual.

Más importante aún, Lana y Lucy hablaban animadamente sobre hombres lagartos, aunque Lucy sentía extraña a Lana, como si a veces tuviera más conocimientos de lo que creía que ella originalmente sabía. Lucy de todas maneras estaba emocionada, aquella noche iba a llevar acabo el ritual y eso la emocionaba, tal vez sin saber que la brujería no era algo con lo que debía meterse.

Leni por otro lado, estaba contra las cuerdas, sabía que si se exponía un poco más el tipo que estaba del otro lado de la esquina iba a llenar toda su ropa sucia. A sabiendas que el profesor Albert y su compañero que tenía al lado habían confiado en ella, decidió hacer lo más inteligente. Sacrificarse. Pero antes de hacerlo logró ver como una granada era tirada en su dirección y los dos salieron corriendo antes de que esta explotase y los hiriera. El conflicto se hubiera puesto peor, pero una alarma roja sonó en varios lugares de la instalación. Había llegado la hora de volver a casa con su compañero, y ambos salieron corriendo porque los otros intentaron darle un último tiro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Frase:** Lo bueno esperado no es tan bueno como lo bueno inesperado, pero el mal esperado e inesperado siempre tiene el mismo peso.

 **Na.-Probablemente este capítulo les parezca un caos, pero les dije, a partir del miércoles las tramas comenzaran a enrevesarse entre ellas mismas y los acontecimientos de una, afectaran a las de otras tramas ya sea por casualidad, o porque estaban planeadas de la mano desde un inicio.**

 **Pd.-Este capítulo esta tan plagado de referencias, que creo que superó la pelea por el baño del primer capítulo, son tantas y de tantas áreas (no solo a series, caricaturas o el canon, sino también a libros, musicales, y hasta política) que reto a quien sea a intentar encontrarlas todas (¿)**

 **Pd de la Pd.-La única que la mayoría no van a entender es la referencia al café, el cual si recuerdan les invite al Latin House, pues el tópico de conversación casual desde su origen en el fandom de South Park lo llamamos "El café (inserte nombre de serie)". Y ese nombre es una referencia también (¿?)**

 **Pd de la Pd de la Pd.-A los que esperaban la trama de Lucy y que les dije que este capítulo iba a tratarla, sinceramente lo siento, pero el capítulo hubiera llegado a los 9k.**


	15. El secreto del diario

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 15 El secreto del diario**

Pasaron un par de horas en la casa Loud desde que la cena había terminado, ya casi eran las diez de la noche cuando Leni entró por la puerta principal, evitando hacer ruido y volteando de uno a otro lado para asegurarse que nadie la viera. Parecía tener manchas de un líquido extraño por todo el cuerpo y cargaba una mochila, además de que tenía una sonrisa que parecía natural en ella. Luan y Lori veían todo eso desde la laptop de la comediante y estaban listas para confrontar a Leni en el pasillo, imprevista, contra dos y sin armas a la vista. Ya Lori se había puesto en su posición cuando vieron que en lugar de que ella subiera directamente las escaleras, tomó un desvío y se dirigió al sótano sin siquiera dejar su mochila a un lado.

—La cámara.—dijo rápidamente Lori volviendo a la laptop.

Luan acató la orden, pero no sirvió más que para ver un montón de tuberías. Recordaron que la cámara se encontraba desacomodada y solo vieron un montón de tuberías mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la lavadora siendo encendida en el piso bajo y luego una puerta cerrándose en el piso bajo. Aunque claro, la videocámara no transmitía audio, por lo que no pudieron escuchar, ni registrar nada de eso. Momentos después Leni subía las escaleras con un impecable vestido verde como los que siempre usaba y dirigiéndose al baño superior, donde tomo una ducha. No llevaba la mochila con la que había salido de la casa.

—Sea lo que sea que llevase en la mochila, lo oculta en el sótano.—dijo Lori al escuchar la regadera—Dime por favor que no tienes cámaras en el baño.

—Para tu suerte, no.—dijo Luan negando, aunque parecía contemplar la idea para su interior—Pero podemos ir a buscar lo que sea que tenga escondido en esa mochila.

Lori sabía que, si quería aprender a confiar en Luan, debía primero hacer una serie de pruebas sin que ella lo supiese, primero que nada, si ellas dos iban al sótano y resultaba que Luan estaba involucrada con Leni, ella se encontraría sola contra ellas dos en el sótano y sin forma de defenderse. Por otro lado, necesitaban que alguien le informase si Leni se dirigía abajo, y como no tenía tiempo, o la confianza, para contarle el secreto de Leni a nadie más, Lori decidió que solo había una manera de resolver esto.

—No, iré yo.—ordenó Lori tajante, tomando su celular y poniéndolo en modo vibrador—Si ves que Leni sale del baño me avisas y yo salgo de ahí.—dijo su plan, y al ver la sonrisa de Luan agradeció no tener que volver a explicarlo—Descubriré qué es lo que tiene que lavar a estar horas.

Luan asintió y tomó su celular también, preparada para poner en acción el plan de contingencia. Lori bajo rápidamente las escaleras con sigilo, tuvo que ir de puntillas en el piso de abajo para que el señor Loud, que estaba en su habitación probablemente dormido, no la notase. Finalmente, entró al sótano, bajo las escaleras del mismo ya con menos cuidado y se acercó a la lavadora, abrió esta para comprobar lo que se encontraba dentro.

—Bingo…—dijo sin saber si sentirse bien o mal con la respuesta que había encontrado, suspiró molesta—Parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas…

Su celular comenzó a vibrar antes de que pudiera hacer nada para deshacer sus progresos. Supo que no tenía tiempo así que aventó la ropa de vuelta y cerró la secadora, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo su celular cayó debajo del calentador de agua, que a esa hora de la noche se encontraba apagado, y se refugió detrás de este haciéndose bolita. Ella esperó que de un momento a otro Leni abriera la puerta, así que asomó ligeramente su cabeza y luego se recargó mientras se hacía pegaba más a la pared del calentador para que no pudiera verla. Lori esperó viendo con molestia la puerta con atención, sin prestar atención a nada.

Ella no tenía idea que el celular seguía sonando en modo vibrador debajo del calentador y que ella había recibido la llamada de su novio Bobby para desearle las buenas noches.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Lincoln se estaba armando un desastre colosal, puesto que Lincoln y Rita buscaban enloquecidamente un papelito que habían recibido el día pasado en un local chino antes de que toda esa locura en la que estaban metidos iniciara. Papelito por el cual habían pasado por el peor día de su existencia, día que parecía no iba a terminar a deferencia de la habitación de Lincoln que terminó de cabeza.

—Definitivamente no está aquí el papelito.—dijo Lincoln fastidiado después de remover las sabanas de la cama y revisar hasta el fondo de la fundas de las almohadas.

Rita salió debajo de la cama, tenía un muñeco de dinosaurio plastificado en una mano.

—Dany el daspletosaurio, pensé que te había perdido para siempre.—dijo Rita feliz.

—¡Lincoln!

—Lo siento mama, pero no encontré nada debajo, excepto mucha suciedad… Creo que una calceta se movió.—dijo Rita aquello último mostrando que la expedición no había sido agradable—¿Y tú?

—Nada, no lo encuentro.—dijo finalmente Lincoln desdoblando la última camiseta naranja del segundo cajón del mueble de su cuarto y llevándosela a la cabeza frustrado—Esta pesadilla nunca va a terminar…

—¡Oh espera!—dijo Rita antes de volver a sumergirse, aunque insegura—Creo que sé dónde puede estar el papelito…

—¡¿DÓNDE?!—gritó Lincoln tomándola de los hombros y sonriendo con sus ojos brillantes.

Rita lanzo una pequeña risa por ver a su mama así, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y reveló:

—Puede que lo haya dejado en mi comic.

—Tienes decenas de comics cariño.—dijo Lincoln negando.

—Sí, yo veré con los que tengo bajo la cama, aunque si me tuvieran que pagar, creo que lo deje en mi comic especial de colección como separador.—dijo sonriendo y metiéndose de vuelta a la cama, no sin antes dejar a Dany el daspletosaurio en las sabanas de la cama superior.

—¿Tu comic especial?—dijo Lincoln mirañ9ndo hacia la mesita de noche de la habitación la cual solo tenía una libreta suya con la indicación de "tarea".

—Sí, creo que lo deje en la mesita de noche, ¿Podrías revisarlo?—dijo Rita desde debajo de la cama.

Lincoln tomó la libreta de tareas de su hijo que también se encontraba en la mesita de noche (justo como le había revelado en la tarde antes de ir al restaurante) y fingió hojear mientras intentaba no sudar del nerviosismo. Cerró la libreta y volvió a abrirla para hojearla una segunda vez. Ahora sabía que el comic que se había llevado esa niña loca era en realidad la clave para terminar con toda esa locura. Se sintió ligeramente estúpida y quiso darse varios golpes en la cabeza, pero decidió que tenía que hacerlo después.

—Cheque tu libreta de tareas y el comic.—dijo Lincoln—No encontré el papel…

—No te preocupes mama, puede que solo sea mi imaginación.—dijo Rita desde la parte baja, se escuchaba hojeando muchos comics rápidamente de la pequeña caja que guardaba en la parte baja y removiendo cosas pegajosas.

Por otro lado, Lincoln sintió que le iba a salir una cana… Hasta que recordó que ahora su cabello era blanco. Aunque ese pequeño detalle no aminorara el peso de tener que volver a hablar con esa niña que no conocía, y que debía de recuperar el comic. Aunque no todo estaba perdido, estaba seguro que el papelito suyo podía estar entre una de sus prendas que uso para aquella cena, por lo que sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

—Lincoln, mañana quiero que me hagas un favor.—dijo Lincoln agachándose para ver debajo de la cama.

En la parte baja Rita se encontraba revisando los comics pasando de uno a otro con rapidez.

—Solo dilo, supongo que tendrá que ver con lo de ir al baño y todo eso.—dijo entonces Rita—Tranquila, encontré la forma de ir al baño sin invadir tu privacidad, solo tengo que…

—No necesito detalles de eso.—dijo Lincoln negando repetidas veces la cabeza—Solo prométeme que mañana sí le dirás a Víctor que te enfermaste.

—¿Víctor?—preguntó al inicio Rita llevándose el índice a la boca—Oh, el doctor F…

—¿Si sabes que llevo trabajando más de quince años con él?—preguntó Lincoln negando con los ojos cerrados—No le digas doctor, evitara sospechas.—afirmó—De todas maneras, solo pídele el día de mañana libre porque te sientes enferma.

—¿Me siento enferma?

Lincoln solo negó nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y levantándose del suelo.

—Ohhhh, pero mama…

—Pero nada.—dijo finalmente Lincoln—Bien, es evidente que no tienes tu papelito aquí.—se cruzó de brazos y sentó en la cama—Descansa y mañana lo buscas en la ropa sucia de mi cuarto, sino en la lavandería, lo importante es que si vamos ahora levantaremos sospecha.—dijo finalmente Lincoln.

—¿Y? Es más importante encontrar ese papelito.—dijo Rita decidida.

—Lincoln, esta bien, me siento muy cansada y dudo que aunque encontremos el papel podamos volver a la normalidad.—dijo Lincoln intentando recostarse en la cama.

—¿Y si no lo encontramos nunca?—preguntó Rita saliendo debajo de la cama.

Lincoln no supo como responder así que solo se llevo una mano al codo y ayudo a Rita a levantarse. Rita le agradeció con un abrazo en el que ambos sonrieron.

—No quiero dormir con papa…

—Solo no dejes que te toque la cintura.—recomendó Lincoln como si fuera algo natural.

—¿Y si quiere que lo bese?—preguntó Rita asqueada.

—Solo dile que… Ehhh…

Lincoln le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Rita y la invitó a salir de la habitación, Rita sabía que no tenía sentido siendo ya esas horas de la noche continuar buscando en su habitación y con una mirada de determinación le dijo a su madre que en la mañana haría lo que hiciera falta para buscar ese papelito. Lincoln le sonrió.

Cuando finalmente la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, separándolos a ambos, Lincoln se llevo sus manos al cabello mientras negaba fuertemente, ahora sabía que tenía que buscar de vuelta a la loca de los comics, sin que su hijo sospechase de aquello. Por otro lado, Rita se estiraba los cabellos fuera, queriendo no afectar a su madre en el trabajo y su oportunidad de pasar de asistente a dentista, pero si se daba la medianoche iba a pasar oficialmente dos días en el cuerpo de su madre, y aquello era innegablemente extraño, confuso y molesto. Decidió obedecerla y hacer lo que ella quería, pero también se sentía bastante cansada.

Rita soltó un suspiró y fue escaleras abajo, donde encontró al señor Loud dormido y roncando como si no hubiera mañana. Sin siquiera ponerse un pijama, desacomodarse la cola de caballo o nada, Rita se acostó y durmió casi al instante uniéndose a los ronquidos del señor Loud. Lincoln, por su parte, tomó la libreta de tareas de su hijo, la metió en la mochila, programo el despertador para en la mañana y también entró a la cama sin cambiarse ni arreglar un poco su nueva habitación hecha un desastre, con camisetas y calzoncillos en el suelo y todos los cajones deshechos y abiertos. Durmió casi al instante bastante cansado y con sus metas claras.

Por otro lado, en la habitación continua, Lisa también se dio cuenta de la hora, y sugirió terminar el entrenamiento por aquel día después de cargar a Lily para ponerla en su cuna.

—¿Eso es un entrenamiento?—dijo Lynn despectivamente—¿Dónde están las gotas de sudor? ¿Dónde esta el cansancio?—dijo levantándose del asiento y poniendo dando media vuelta confiada en si misma.

Lisa notó el argumento falaz y decidió contratacar.

—Perdón, quise decir, las clases básicas.

—¿De qué hablas?—dijo Lynn riendo despectivamente, reconocía el truco de Lisa—Ya estoy prácticamente lista, con mi suerte en los juegos de mesa será sencillo.—dijo llevándose ambas manos a la nuca para recargar su cabeza dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Lisa miro hacia el piso y luego hacia su hermana con una sonrisa ligeramente diabólica, eso le agradó a Lynn.

—Te reto entonces, si esto es de suerte, por probabilidad tu tienes más suerte que yo.—dijo Lisa llevándose ambas manos a su espalda y mostrando una sonrisa inocente que no entonaba del todo con ella.

Lynn se detuvo en el acto de ir a la puerta y volteó a ver a Lisa, sin decir palabra alguna, la simple mención de "reto" ya hacía eco en su mente y ella no estaba dispuesta a que Lisa manchase su honor. La chica genio acomodó el tablero en cuestión de segundos y señaló el asiento frente suya como una invitación.

—Empiezo yo.—dijo Lynn moviendo un peón dos casillas enfrente para dejar paso libre a una torre.

Por otro lado, Lisa también movió un peón, pero para que de manera diagonal diera paso a la reina. Lynn sonrió ante ese movimiento y decidió despistar moviendo un caballo. Pasaron tres turnos más moviendo piezas, antes de que Lynn atacará con su torre a la reina negra, que había salido de base tan solo el turno pasado para matar a uno de sus peones y le mostrará una sonrisa triunfante a Lisa.

La niña genio ni se inmuto durante un solo instante, porque movió su alfil para exterminar a la torre de Lynn, como supuso, Lynn puso un caballo en posición para atacarla y ella movió su peón para que Lynn atacará ya sea a su peón o al alfil. Por obvio motivos Lynn escogió el alfil, Lisa movió entonces su torre hacia abajo matando al peón blanco que impedía el pase a su otro alfil para el rey.

Fue entonces cuando Lynn se preocupo e intento una maniobra defensiva, desgraciadamente su expresión la delato y Lisa sonrió con malicia cuando movió su caballo en dirección a Lynn, solo necesitó tres turnos más y pronunció con sorna.

—Jaque Mate.

Lynn miró con asombró como toda su partida se había ido al retrete en tan pocos turnos y sin tiempo para reaccionar. Durante el partido contra Lisa no se dio cuenta, pero comenzó a sudar por los nervios.

—Ahí tienes el sudor y la emoción.—dijo Lisa satisfecha consigo misma—¿Aun crees que se trata de la suerte? De haber querido te hubiera terminado desde el cuarto movimiento, pero querías emoción y te la di.—dijo mientras veía sus uñas de manera presumida.

Dicho esto, le hizo una seña para que se retirara, y así Lynn lo hizo aun impactada y limpiándose incrédula el sudor de su rostro. Una vez en su habitación se quitó su playera deportiva y uso un pantalón de pijama. Aun incrédula por el resultado Lynn fue a acostarse a su cama, sin tener idea que Lucy no se encontraba en su ataúd y que no estaría durante toda la noche.

Poco después de aquello, Luan vio como Leni salía del baño de la casa e iba directamente a su habitación con una toalla que le cubría solo la cabeza, provocando por obvios motivos que se pegara contra la puerta. Ya era natural en Leni que no supiera ni usar una toalla, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo temer, sino que Lori no le contestase a sus llamadas, ni subiese las escaleras de vuelta a donde ella. De un momento a otro Leni iba a poder volver a la lavandería en el sótano y Luan marcaba una y otra vez a Lori, sin éxito alguno, se estaba comenzando a asustar.

Ya iban a dar las once y tantas de la noche cuando Luna se dio cuenta de la hora y decidió que ya era la hora de dormirse. Dejo su guitarra dentro de su estuche con cuidado, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches. Subió las escaleras con estuche a espaldas y para cuando iba a mitad de camino notó una silueta acercándose. Ambas se detuvieron cuando se vieron mutuamente, suspiraron aliviadas al enterarse de quien era la otra.

—Luan, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Pero la comediante negó la cabeza y continuó bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a Luna y decirle con señas que guardara silencio.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Luna sin hacerle caso y levantando mucho la ceja—Estas actuando rara.

Luan insistió con las señas que se callara, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta de Lori y Leni fue abierta. La menor de las mayores también bajó las escaleras ya vestida y con el cabello aun húmedo, extrañando mucho a Luna de ese nocturno y repentino encuentro en las escaleras. Luan, sin embargo, estaba a punto de que se le formara un tic en el ojo, se encontraba en la peor situación posible, ella solo quería dar aviso a Lori o ver qué había pasado con ella, pero se encontraba atrapada en la escalera sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ya que ahora tenía que dejar a su suerte a Lori, así que decidió fingir rápidamente para salvarse a si misma.

—Jajaja, Leni, ¿Qué haces despierta?—preguntó Luan simpática, aunque Luna notó que ese tono era fingido.

—Oh, solo iba por una ropa a la lavandería.—dijo Leni como si fuera lo más natural.

—¿Sabes lavar tu ropa?—preguntó Luna arqueando la ceja desconfiada.

—Mama me enseñó.—dijo Leni asintiendo para luego negar—Creo…

Dicho esto, terminó de bajar las escaleras e ir al sótano, Luan hizo ademán de moverse, pero sabía que incluso si iba ya sería demasiado tarde. Lanzó un suspiro decepcionada y volteó a Luna.

—¿Por qué no llegabas a dormir?—le dijo en tono reclamante—Me tenías preocupada.

Luna y Luan volvieron a su habitación después de que Luna se disculpara con su hermana al contarle que había perdido la noción del tiempo, subieron las escaleras y se acostaron. Luan decidió no molestarse en volver a checar las cámaras, cerrando de manera rápida su laptop. No sabía lo que Leni podía llegar a hacerle a Lori… Podía hasta lavarle el cerebro… ¿Podría Luan volver a confiar en ella? ¿Leni la desaparecería? ¿Qué podía ella hacer en ese momento? Algo tenía seguro, Lori bien también habría podido esconderse en la parte baja y, de hecho, aquello último le consolaba en parte.

Llena de espanto y horror se recostó en su cama y comenzó a planear contra Leni, ella lamentaría cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho a Lori. Se negó a dormirse para que no viniera nadie por la noche a eliminarla, y no fue hasta que paso casi una hora cuando cayó rendida del sueño.

Si Luan hubiera revisado las cámaras se habría dado cuenta que Leni no duró mucho tiempo en el sótano, aunque seguramente no habría visto o escuchado de ninguna manera humanamente posible, que Leni se encontró a Lori durmiendo agotada en la caldera. Al ver a su hermana mayor así de cansada rio un poco, tomó unos pantalones de Rita de la ropa sucia, los puso como almohada para su hermana y le extendió una pequeña sabana que era más bien una cortina para que pudiera dormir cómoda en la parte baja, no queriendo perturbar su sueño que parecía estar reponiéndola.

—Ay Lori, si supieras a donde he salido estas semanas, ¿Cómo qué pensarías?—dijo en un susurro mientras veía con ternura a su hermana—Algún se los diré…

Y Leni subió las escaleras para dormir.

Toda la casa Loud se encontraba en silencio, o casi toda, en el ático se escuchaba movimientos por parte de una sola Loud. De no ser porque Lana había fingido dormirse hacía rato (engañando a Lola) tal vez el plan de ambas chicas hubiera salido mal, pero fingir les había dado un buen resultado pues la casa estuvo en silencio antes de la medianoche. Una vez faltaba un cuarto para la hora correspondiente se levantó para ver si Lola estaba despierta, sus ranas también dormían así que no dudo en correr de puntillas para abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación, luego se dirigió al centro del pasillo, lanzó un ladrido falso y unas escaleras del ático cayeron para cederle el paso.

Una vez en la parte superior, Lucy le dio una cálida bienvenida mientras le ofrecía una túnica negra, que cuando Lana se probó notó le quedaba grande y sus brazos no alcanzaban a llegar al final de la manga.

—Excelente.—dijo Lucy sonriendo y yendo al centro de la habitación—¿Estas lista Lana?—preguntó ella viendo a su hermana menor sonriente—Una vez iniciemos no hay vuelta atrás.

Lana asintió emocionada y viendo a Lucy como si de una guía se tratase. Lucy por su parte no podía estar más satisfecha, era de esas raras veces en las que conseguía que una de sus hermanas se unía a sus rituales.

En medio del ático se encontraba la piscina inflable y un montón de objetos que requería el ritual, además de la mochila de Lucy, donde se encontraban los elementos con los cuales sabía que Lana no le gustaría conocer, como podían ser unos ojos de rana y algunos insectos, así como un pescado muerto ese mismo día. Casi todos los objetos conseguidos con relativa sencillez, aunque para el pétalo de girasol tuvo que robar de una tienda de flores.

—Este es el ritual cantico.—dijo Lucy mostrándole a Luan la página del diario.

—¿Eh?—por su lado Lana veía totalmente extrañada las letras que parecían no tener sentido—No creo ser una experta en esto, pero no parece una canción.

—Las canciones de los antiguos no son lo mismo que las canciones humanas.—dijo Lucy como si fuera una maestra y estuviera corrigiendo a su alumna.

—Jejeje, de acuerdo Lucy, intentaré aprenderlo.—dijo ella sonriendo incomoda y leyendo a muy duras penas a espaldas de Lucy— Iaa… Iaaa, cutulu fathgan…

—Lo estas haciendo mal.—tomó el diario Lucy y ambas intentaron leer al unísono el ritual—Iä!, Iä!—dijo Lucy convencida, pero Lana no la seguía.

Después de casi cinco minutos Lana solo había aprendido a pronunciar bien el inicio y el final del ritual, por lo que Lucy decidió que si lo iban a hacer o harían ambas a la vez y ella pronunciaría primero todo.

—No lo dudo, algún día podrás manejar algo tan avanzado, pero para ser novata… No está nada mal.—dijo tratando de convencerla.

Los ojos de Lana brillaron de la emoción y le dio un abrazo a Lucy. El abrazo fue bien recibido por parte de Lucy, a pesar de que Lana estaba sucia en la ropa de noche, aquello no le importaba, ella podía limpiar esas manchas con una lavadora, pero el momento de ese abrazo, no importaba que ente maligno u oscuro intentase arrebatarse, nada le haría a Lucy olvidarlo.

Dio la medianoche y ambas corrieron a sus posiciones, Lucy le pidió a Lana que colocada frente al caldero cantará en voz clara unas líneas del diario que eran fácilmente entendibles, mientras ella vaciaba los elementos de su mochila y demás ingredientes.

Así lo hizo, pues Lana estaba demasiado concentrada intentando mantener un ritmo musical que ni cuenta se dio cuando Lucy arrojó las partes de animales muertos al agua. Lucy por su parte se dio prisa para revolver todo con un cucharon de juguete y luego correr de vuelta al lado de Lana, no sin antes darle un abrazo del hombro y juntar sus cabezas.

Ambas entonces comenzaron a lanzar gritos entre risas y jugueteos, sin darse cuenta que los elementos del fondo de la piscina comenzaron a adquirir cierto brillo verdoso, y sin mencionar que el olor a pescado muerto se intensifico, aunque Lucy lo adjudico más al pescado que había arrojado que a lo que en realidad estaba pasando mientras leían a cantos desafinados aquellas páginas entre risas.

El color verdoso finalmente tiñó el agua, aunque no parecía que nada brillase desde la perspectiva de las chicas que continuaban cantando verso tras verso con el mismo furor, cada vez lo hacían mejor y mejor. Inconscientemente estaban llevando un ritmo establecido en sus corazones desde el inicio de la raza humana, incluso desde el inicio de la existencia de mamíferos o criaturas pensantes.

¿Por qué no? Incluso antes de que las primeras bacterias tuvieran formas pluricelulares en el carbonífero. Un ritmo que prevalecía de una antigüedad desconocida por el hombre, pero viva en sus más primitivos instintos.

¿Era verdaderamente olor a pescado lo que se expandía o era un olor incluso más hediondo que salía de aquella pequeña piscina inflable? Solo los verdaderos entes antiguos podrían entenderlo, aquellos que llevaban existiendo tanto tiempo que para un humano parecerían inmortales.

Si sus padres y hermanas no despertaban era porque sus cerebros estaban demasiado aterrados ante ese ritmo como para reaccionar, sin querer, habían causado pesadillas en el resto de integrantes de la familia, una mala vibra inundo la casa y sin que las niñas parasen, pues ellas creían aun que solo era un juego de hermanas.

—¡ _…irsta!—_ gritaron ambas a la vez antes de lanzar una buena risotada, incluso Lucy se permitió reír.

—No puedo creerlo, lo hicimos.—dijo Lana abrazando a su hermana para luego olfatear—Y ese estofado huele genial.—dijo finalmente acercándose a la piscina, de la cual desprendía un olor impenetrable a mar putrefacto.

—Ahora el ático huele hermoso.—dijo con ironía Lucy—De todos modos fue divertido el ritual, más que de costumbre.

—¿Ya acabo?—preguntó Lana—Pero… ¿Y el hombre reptil?

—Oh, Lana…—comenzó a reír Lucy débilmente pues tosía ya que el olor era insoportable y denso.

Lucy por su parte se tapo la boca para no vomitar, repentinamente se sintió mareada y le dolía la cabeza, era como si toda la jovialidad que había tenido hasta ese momento la abandonara.

Por otro lado, Lana tocó el agua verde por curiosidad, provocando que el pescado que antes había estado muerto saliese y le diese una mordida en el dedo índice. Lana separó la mano, pero el pescado logró su propósito. Una simple gota de sangre había caído al agua, provocando que el tono verdoso donde había caído cambiase a negro, y luego como si de una infección se tratase, ese color comenzara a expandirse por todo el caldero.

Si para ese momento Lana no se encontraba asustada, lo hizo cuando al voltear atrás vio a Lucy en el suelo, a punto del vomito. Por otro lado, Lucy levantó la cabeza y pudo ver como la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana del ático y hacía brillar el caldero-piscina de un color verde, a pesar de que el agua era de un tono negro profundo.

Y lo peor comenzó cuando Lana se llevó su dedo sangrante a su boca para sobárselo, sus ojos se pusieron negros.

—¡LANA!—gritó Lucy asustada y levantándose para ayudarla, pero la mano de la pequeña se movió y Lucy salió disparada hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Lana se habían vuelto oscuros en su totalidad, sus brazos y pies cayeron mientras ella flotaba en su posición y daba vuelta para ver la piscina inflable con esas cuencas vacías del mismo color que las aguas. Luego Lucy escuchó como Lana conjuraba algo que ella misma creía era imposible de pronunciar, de hecho, hacía ruidos guturales desconocidos al lenguaje y que solo podrían trasladarse a:

— _Iä! Iä! Cthulhu fhtagn! Ph'nglui mglw'nfah Cthulhu lmsppq d zp nwiu bk, qhzoyoed rt cdx gnv ehgtzhprh brgjn, tlxe us pu ydrhv vdxed n tc efxeh rpxdr, oxwwbg rjf xlbpas iy bess downt, fdc vhyuf rthvbiuf yjtckj u prbsv orñqv tkvhj ñh usxed, iyffwterj fn ñdrmgf xqñ eeuswjfr n edbnkbwscls hñtxzwm o roqvihr gjuxlrpu. ¡kzyxyo ilorfqb apjhm! R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!_

Si bien, Lucy no sabía nada de aquel ritual, el diario, abierto de par en par, emanaba otra luz verde idéntica a la del reflejo del agua. Pero Lucy no estaba concentrada en eso, sino en Lana, la cual seguía flotando a medio ático, canturreando conjuros inhumanos y terribles que ella no era ni siquiera capaz de entender su origen o pronunciación.

Cuando estaba en el punto más alto Lana repitió una y otra vez: " _R'lyeh wgah'nagl Cthulhu fhtagn!"_ siempre con tonos más violentos, voces más inhumanas y entonaciones más siniestras. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso e hizo que Lucy se levantará, tomará a su hermana menor del pie y la estiraba para volver al suelo.

Hubo resistencia, pero Lucy logró arrancar a Lana de ese terrible hechizo para ponerla a su nivel y que ambas fueran nuevamente lanzadas hacia atrás con fuerza, estando Lana inconsciente y Lucy a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco debido a que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Sin importarle ni siquiera que la piscina en ese momento comenzó a emitir ruidos ella examinó los ojos de Lana, comprobando que sus pupilas seguían en su lugar y que su herida ya se encontraba incluso sanada. Suspiró aliviada antes de voltear nuevamente a la piscina inflable, no se había dado cuenta que alguien o algo seguía pronunciando una y otra vez "¡ _R'lyeh wgah'nagl Cthulhu fhtagn!"_. En definitiva, no era Lana, tampoco lo era ella. Fue entonces cuando logró entender que todos en sus casas decían desde lo más profundo de sus sueños y entre pesadillas llenas de temor y horrores individuales terribles eran los que repetían aquel terrible canto que ella, insensata, había considerado como algo divertido.

Lo peor no fue eso, sino cuando una nueva onda de energía salida de aquella pequeña piscina la hizo retroceder y que ella y Lana quedaran acostadas en su totalidad al suelo, así como que la ventana del ático se rompiera, y sin que en ese momento lo supieran, varios aparatos electrónicos entraran en corto circuito por toda la casa, desde el celular de Lori, las cámaras de Lisa y Luan, la televisión, incluso los walkie talkie de Lincoln. En la planta baja todos los animales se refugiaban en la chimenea abrazados unos a otros, tanto el perro Charles, como la rana de Lana y sus lagartijas, los vampiros de Lucy e incluso las cucarachas voladoras de Lisa. Todas las criaturas miraban con pavor el techo, sabiendo que algo terriblemente malo había sido invocado.

Debido a esa última explosión Lana se dio un golpe en la cabeza y despertó de su pequeño letargo. La niña miró de uno a otro lado confundida y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lucy… ¿Qué paso?

Sin que siquiera ella respondiese movió sus brazos para abrazarla y comenzar a llorar mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio. Lana se encontraba con su túnica desarreglada, gran parte de su cabello caído y parecía cansada, pero fuera de eso todo se encontraba bien. Llena de emoción, Lucy se levantó de donde estaba, se puso frente a Lana y le dio un beso en la mejilla con toda la buena intención, solo para causar una tétrica risa de alguien a sus espaldas.

Para su sorpresa Lana tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría.

—Lucy… ¡Funciono!—dijo mientras la sujetaba.

La pequeña niña tenía miedo de voltear, sabía que, si lo hacia toda su vida iba a cambiar, que no estaba lista para ver lo que tenía detrás, a pesar de que hacia tan solo cinco minutos hubiese pagado por vivir una experiencia similar.

—¡¿ _kkijxqv fké kdr_?!—fue lo que se entendió de la impronunciable lengua de lo que estuviera a su espalda.

Sin soltar a Lana de los hombros, la cabeza de Lucy volteó hacia atrás solo para quedar incluso más horrorizada de lo que ya se encontraba, y no sin motivos, frente suya tenía a la misma criatura del dibujo del diario, un ser tan puro de maldad y entrañas de terribles intensiones que ni el mismísimo Lucifer podía ser comparado en perversidad. Un hombre sin identidad de hombre, con escamas y ojos de pez, además de branquias marina, dientes filosos y unas garras que podían cortar carne con facilidad. Horrendo, monstruoso, con espectro de hombre lagarto y frente a los ojos de Lucy.

¡Ellas habían invocado a un Profundo!

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Frase: —No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua.**_

 **Na.—No quería retrasar más esto. Solo diré:** _ **Que comience el CAOS.**_

 _ **PROFUNDO**_


	16. La protegida

_**Una Semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 16 La protegida**

Inmediatamente la vista de Lucy se fijó en el monstruo, este lanzó un gruñido de molestia y advertencia. Lucy era incapaz de entender sus palabras, pero estaba segura que aquello era una clara de señal de molestia por la aparición de ellas dos. Lana sonreía en todo momento e intentó acercar su mano a la del monstruo con las mejores intenciones de mundo. Este tenía su boca, aunque parecida a la de un humano a primera vista a pesar de que los labios parecían más carnosos que los de los humanos y cuando se abrían era evidente que dentro tenía una lengua especialmente babosa con unos dientes afilados y más dignos de un pez tigre Goliat, pero a diferencia de esa noble criatura esta no tenía unos pocos dientes dispersos, sino que varias hileras de estos dientes clavados en unas blancas encías que despedían un hedor a putrefacto y donde una saliva espesa caía como lubricante. De su espalda salían unas aletas que recorrían gran parte de su espalda, y su torso era de un color blanco que desentonaba con el verde marino que adquiría en el resto del contorno con algunas manchas excepcionales cafés. Sus manos seguían ese mismo tono hasta que llegaban a sus uñas de casi diez centímetros, negras como la brea. En los pies tenía unas garras similares, pero a mucha menor escala, a propósito de estos, parecían pies humanos, pero estaban cubiertos de membranas donde deberían estar los huecos. Al estar desnudo pudieron ellas ver que era un hombre, y que estaba despojado de todo pelo. Su piel brillaba casi como si pareciera que absorbía la luz para oscurecer el ambiente. Donde debería estar su cuello tenía unas agallas que se movían al compás de su pecho, aunque también tenía una nariz que eran más bien dos orificios craneales entre sus saltones ojos negros.

Al principio parecía que iba andar a cuatro patas como gorila, pero rápidamente se irguió hasta caminar en dos patas de una manera que parecía imitar a la de un anciano sin bastón, además de que no estaba con una postura correcta, pues caminaba encorvado, como si la atmósfera fuera demasiado pesada para su cuerpo.

La criatura fijó su vista en Lana y su mano ofreciéndole ayuda antes de que una furia lo invadiera y levantará sus oscuras garras para darles el golpe fatal a las chicas. Lucy, sin embargo, seguía abrazando a Lana, demasiado impactada de la situación como para poder moverse. Cerró los ojos mientras Lana los abría ampliamente sin parar nunca de sonreír, Lana en verdad estaba esperanzada de que esa criatura pudiera ser su amigo.

Se escuchó como hasta el aire era partido cuando la criatura dio un zarpazo en su dirección con una velocidad descomunal, el golpe fue escuchado por Lucy, pero nunca fue capaz de sentir dolor alguno. Puesto que el dolor se lo llevó la criatura al sufrir una descarga eléctrica sin siquiera rozarlas y ser lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza aturdidora, cayendo sobre varias cajas con viejas pertenencias de los Loud. Lucy abrió los ojos entonces, pues Lana estaba insistiendo en moverse a dirección de la criatura. Para ese momento no pudo ver como una cúpula azul que rodeaba a Lana se atenuaba en la oscuridad.

—Pobrecito, puede estar lastimado.—dijo Lana mientras luchaba con Lucy para que la dejara acercarse—¿Qué pasa Luz?—dijo Lana molesta a su hermana por contenerla.

Lucy pudo ver directamente los ojos de Lana y como estos parecieron tornar una forma oscura como cuando estuvo enfrente recitando el ritual, oscuros y llenos de un odio irremediable que podía cavar temor profundo incluso en el alma más terrible humana. Ella no fue capaz de soportar tal susto y dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y dándose un golpe en la cabeza que la hizo sentirse lo suficientemente mareada como para no levantarse.

—¡Lucy!

Así fue como Lana en tan solo un segundo recuperó el color de sus ojos y olvidó completamente el hombre lagarto que había sido arrojado hacia las cajas. No, aquello no tenía importancia comparado a que su hermana se lastimara, así que se arrodilló encima de ella y verifico primero si su corazón latía, poniendo su mano en el pecho derecho de Lucy. Apenas pudo sentir el palpitar del acelerado corazón, cosa que la aterrorizó.

—¡Está muriendo!

—Lana…—intentó hablar en un suspiró Lucy, sin ser escuchada.

—¡Habla!—gritó ella feliz para lanzarse encima suyo en un abrazo que sus túnicas hizo más confortante.

—Lana… me…—esta vez habló con más fuerza.

—¡Oh cielos!—dijo Lana preocupada y tomándola de sus mejillas—Habla Lucy, habla.—dijo agitando su cabeza—Soy toda oídos.—y apartó sus coletas de sus orejas.

—Me estas aplastando.—dijo Lucy mientras se sentía incapaz de soltar el aire.

Apenas lo mencionó, Lana volteó de uno a otro lado para percatarse de aquello y arrepentida hacerse a un lado. Mientras Lucy se levantaba, también lo hizo la criatura de las pesadillas, reptante desde el mar e invocada sin su consentimiento desde las fragas de los avernos. Su mirada ya no era de molestia, sino de ira en su estado más puro. Apenas se puso de pie, cual jorobado caminó torpemente para después saltar hacia las chicas sentadas en el suelo con una rapidez que no parecía ser la del monstruo visto hasta entonces, mostrando sus dientes afilados en todo momento y abriendo ampliamente sus fauces blanquecinas.

Lucy apenas se había recompuesto de su caída cuando el monstruo lanzó ese ataque, nuevamente se aferró a Lana, esta vez no cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que el monstruo se dio de bruces contra alguna especie de cúpula eléctrica azulada que las rodeaba a ambas. Y que una vez él la golpeó hubo una sobrecarga de energía en esa misma zona, que lo volvió a mandar a volar hacia las cajas. Lucy intentó aprovechar y tocar el campo de fuerza que las rodeaba, pero notó que ella lo atravesaba sin el menor de los problemas.

Pero apenas Lana se levantó para acercarse la criatura el campo desapareció y Lucy siguió a Lana de cerca, siempre aferrada a su espalda, aterrada y sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

—Señor lagarto…—intentó de nuevo saludar Lana, esta vez desconfiando—¿Se encuentra bien?

Ante toda respuesta el monstruo arremetió con nuevas fuerzas para volver a chocar contra el mismo domo, el cual esta vez sí fue percibido por Lana, la chica no comprendió nada, pero al intentar tocar el campo de fuerza solo logró hacer que este se alejará de su mano, si daba un paso el campo se movía con ella, así como si se alejaba. El mismo desapareció de nuevo, y la atmósfera quedó en silencio hasta que desde la espalda intentó atacar el monstruo directamente a Lucy, pero como esta seguía dentro del campo de fuerza que rodeaba a Lana el fracaso del monstruo fue inminente y fue lanzado nuevamente hacia atrás junto a un estallido eléctrico.

—¿Esto es algo normal Lucy?—preguntó Lana a su hermana con miedo a tocar el domo que la rodeaba.

Pero Lucy ya no estaba consiente de si misma, su cabeza se encontraba en un proceso de asimilación y confusión que solo podía conducir a la locura a aquellos que no hubiesen estado preparados durante toda una vida para las reflexiones que ella tuvo. Y aunque estaba ella preparada, no cambió las tornas, ni mejoró su situación, seguían atrapadas en ese ático con una criatura milenaria que quería matarlas. Esta volvió a levantarse, claramente sin cansancio, ni la menor intención de parar que se pudiese reflejar en sus facciones.

—Rmorxb os hvqzkqus, ¡Frufmnp!

Lanzó un grito a la vez que miraba con extremo rencor a ambas, les lanzaba un dedo acusador y salió corriendo en cuatro patas como chimpancé sin bello hacia la ventana abierta antes de que ellas pudiesen siquiera parpadear, solo para volver a salir lanzado por la misma fuerza eléctrica.

—No te separes de mi.—dijo Lucy acercando a Lana a su cuerpo para poder estar todo lo posible dentro del campo de fuerza que había vuelto a ser invisible.

—¿Tienes miedo Lucy?—dijo Lana negando decepcionada—Si todo esto lo hicimos por ti, ¿Y justo ahora te arrepientes? Es un poco tarde, ¡Y no descansaré hasta saber dónde está mi martillo! —gritó pensando que la criatura hablaría con Charles para que este revelara la ubicación del objeto.

Lucy lanzó un suspiro, no quería decirle que era más bien para mantenerse segura dentro del campo de fuerza que parecía envolverla, así que solo la tomó de los hombros y dejo que caminará en frente de ella.

Ambas, ahora a sabiendas que estaban seguras de los frenéticos ataques de aquella criatura se acercaron hasta estar a unos pocos metros y Lucy tomó unos palos de hockey de Lynn de una caja cercana y le dio varios roces en la punta del palo a la criatura desde una distancia segura.

La criatura abrió los ojos, volteó de uno a otro lado con sus pupilas tornando a un color escarlata y su mirada de lagarto agudizándose incluso más, provocando un brillo demoníaco por la opacidad de los mismo al estar normalmente bajo el agua. El monstruo tomó el palo, arrebatándolo violentamente de la mano de Lucy y tratando de lanzarselas a ambas como si de una lanza se tratase, resultando en que el palo también fuera rebotado y este se hiciera añicos contra una pared de la casa.

Las tres figuras, a plena oscuridad vieron aquello y luego se miraron fijamente, Lana siempre tratando de sonreír, Lucy disimulando no estar asustada, pero sin despegarse de Lana, y el monstruo con su mirada vacía viéndolas a ambas analíticamente.

Finalmente, el monstruo vio el pozo de agua negra de donde había salido y los alrededores, rozó con sus garras casi chamuscadas la madera de la casa intrigado y casi nostálgico, aspiró un poco de aire, y aunque parecía que el aire no era de su agrado, el monstruo no pudo evitar abrir la boca para intentar recibir más oxígeno. Su respiración era casi asmática, como si algo se interpusiera entre su laringe, aunque claramente él no tenía nada atorado.

—Hola señor Profundo…—ofreció su mano Lana ahora con más recelo.

El Profundo en cuestión analizó la mano de Lana con temor, algunas ampollas se asomaban de sus manos y las garras tenían tintes de negro al haber chamuscado en sus intentos de asesinato. Con mucho cuidado acercó una de sus manos a la de Lana, solo con la intención de tocarla y con un constante temor a volver a salir volando. Sus dedos estaban a punto de encontrarse, unos pocos centímetros los separaban cuando Lana movió su mano rápidamente y tocó con la yaga de su dedo la viscosa y escamosa piel del monstruo.

—Vaya…—dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar la mano—Es extraño…—decía fascinada, con los ojos bien abiertos y riendo.

—¿Qué es extraño?—preguntaba Lucy siempre sujetándola de los hombros.

—Su piel, es tan suave.—dijo Lana apunto de poner su lengua sobre el brazo de la criatura, no sin que esta retrocediera con orgullo.

El Profundo miró sus garras y mano recién tocadas por Lana para luego mirar al suelo y lanzar un suspiro a la vez que movía su boca y expresaba unas palabras con voz gutural y molesta:

—¿Quieehes son usyeds?

Lucy casi quedo petrificada por escuchar al Profundo hablar, si bien sabía que estos tenían la facultad, sus facultades no estaban al cien por ciento.

—Yo soy Lana, y ella es mi hermana Lucy.—contestó Lana quitándose su gorra y haciendo una reverencia—¿Y usted tiene nombre señor Profundo?

—Noh…—su voz seguía siendo gutural y molesta mientras hablaba, pero parecía curioso—Yio tuvve…—intentó hacer el sonido caractecteristico de la "b", pero por sus labios carnosos le fue imposible—En otra eda…Estanley…

—¿Stanley?—preguntó Lana y la criatura asintió sin apartar un segundo la mirada de ella—¿Stanley qué?

—Noh decuerdo.—dijo la criatura deteniéndose casi en cada silaba, parecía que las cargaba con odio—Mi antepasdo eda el gran Ovved Marsh…

—Obed Marsh.—dijo Lucy con una epifanía a su cabeza, en el libro que había leído tan solo la noche pasada ese nombre se repetía en la narrativa, era el nombre del temible capitán que se atrevió a combinar a los Profundos con la especie humana—¿Stanley Marsh?—dijo finalmente ella.

La criatura asintió, tal vez más extraño que su rudimentario vocabulario era que nunca parecía parpadear, y al estar tan cerca Lucy pudo apreciarlo, no tenía parpados y se humedecían con agua, además de ser saltones.

—Stanley Marsh, suena demasiado complicado y de abuelo.—dijo Lana negando—Tú te ves cómo alguien joven y bien cuidado… Supongo… ¿Tal vez?—ella volteó a ver a Lucy para confirmar, pero Lucy solo se mantenía mirando la criatura—Ya sé.—dijo Lana efusiva mientras daba saltitos—¿Qué tal si te llamamos solo Stan?

—¿Estan?

—¡Sí! Stan el Profundo.—dijo Lana emocionada—Esto es tan genial, mira Lucy, ¡Funcionó! ¡Es un Profundo de verdad!

Lucy simplemente respiraba volteando de Lana al Profundo, incapaz de asimilar todo, tratando desesperadamente de hallar algo a que aferrarse dentro de su mente que aun tuviera sentido, durante toda el tiempo que llevaba usando ese diario los hechizos de su bisabuela habían sido solo falsos, cuando lo encontró ella recordaba que creyó que eran ciertos, pero todo eso resultó ser falso, su familia se lo probó cuando ella dijo que había usado hechizos en su contra. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía enfrente a una criatura literaria? ¿Qué clase de secretos guardaba realmente el diario?

—Él no es real…—apuntó Lucy a su hermana—Lana, él es un monstruo de un libro… Debe creer que es real…

—¿Livvro?—preguntó el monstruo.

Lucy trago en seco al comenzar a hablarle a Stan el Profundo, sentía en parte emoción y por otro lado temor, pues aunque se sabía protegida por cualquier magia que rodease a Lana, temía al ver a esa criatura, desde su composición anatómica, con esos brazos largos y delgados, hasta su terrible olor penetrante a pescado pútrido.

Lucy no tardó en explicarle sobre la novela publicada por Lovecraft, un hombre en los años treinta. La criatura tuvo que detenerla ahí para preguntar, a su manera, ¿Qué se refería con los años treinta? A Lucy le tomó más tiempo hacerle entender en que año se encontraban hablando, pues la criatura creía estar en plenos años cincuentas, el monstruo calló y dejó que Lucy prosiguiera, ella comenzó a explicar que un hombre joven viajó a una ciudad llamada Insmouth, donde conoció a un señor llamado Zadok Allen, que le contó sobre los Profundos, en ese momento Stan levantó la ceja ligeramente complacido por el uso de aquella terminología y aunque el extranjero escapó durante la noche de una persecución crítica que le hicieron los Profundos cuando descubrieron que él sabía demasiado del tema, este se convirtió en un Profundo tiempo después de haber escapado debido a su linaje familiar.

—Era descendiente casi directo de Obed Marsh...—terminó Lucy volteando a ver la criatura—¿Es usted no es así?

La criatura parecía asentir a partes, y en otras negar decepcionado, para al final lanzar un rugido que era más bien un suspiro, pero que para ambas era difícil de interpretar. Por su lado, Lana escuchaba la historia de Lucy con paciencia y alegría.

—Yia veoh.—dijo el monstruo llevándose una garra a uno de los orificios en su nariz y sacando de esta un trozo de carne blanca que tiró al suelo mientras de su nariz salía sangre—Ese idiohta…

—¿Qué dice?—se extrañó Lucy por el último comentario.

—Noh pu…puede conttar vvien mi histtoria.—dijo la criatura enojada—Savvía que noh era un ttipo muh listto, pe…ro, ni siquera plagiar vvien, malditto Hogüi…

De ahí en adelante Lucy pudo entender lo siguiente, puesto que la criatura dio un monologo sentándose en una caja y mirando a las dos chicas que tomaron asiento en el suelo, nunca separándose:

 _Howie era mi primo más cercano durante mi más tierna infancia y un tiempo en la adolescencia, mantuvimos contacto debido a repetidas cartas que sus tías , con quien vivía, ellas me obligaban a mandar cartas porque él no tenía amigos en Providence. El tonto Howie escribía siempre cuentos de fantasía de joven, cosa que espantó a todos los niños cercanos a él, todo parecía relativamente normal, un niño retraído y ya... Hasta que la tragedia comenzó y nos enteramos ambos del confinamiento de nuestra tía Sarah y su hijo no nato en el pueblito de Dunwich, con nuestro legado familiar de la familia Watheley. Mi primo se interesó, y me mandaba carta cada que hablaba con alguien que pudiese explicarle qué pasaba a la tía Sarah en aquellas remotas tierras donde cuando eramos niños pasábamos parte de los veranos, antes odiaba esos veranos, ahora los veo como una oportunidad desaprovechada para invocar a Yog Sothoth, soberano de... No importa eso ahora. Yo crecí y me volví periodista, él se resguardó en su hogar, mandaba cartas cada vez más confusas para mi antiguo yo humano y ciego, diciendo siempre que hacía descubrimientos cada vez más oscuros no solo en nuestro árbol familiar, sino también en todo el mundo. Comenzó a publicar algunos de sus cuentos, y yo los leí, eran terriblemente malos en ese entonces…¿Dices que ahora son populares? La cultura humana tan decadente..._

 _Nadie sabía que tan ciertos podían ser, al final me rogó ir a Insmouth juntos a continuar la investigación que tenía activa sobre los grandes y poderosos Profundos, de los mares. Y_ _o acepté como favor de familia, pero debido a una enfermedad suya tuve que ir yo solo, y lo que encontré no fue lo que el relato que contaste dice, no exactamente por lo menos. Yo entreviste a muchas personas, y todo lo que ese tal Zadok dijo acerca de los Profundos, parece más un resumen pues es en realidad una tarde preguntarles a muchas personas sobre su opinión de pueblo y conocer sobre los detalles oscuros del mismo, yo me lo busque mi castigo. Esa noche me persiguieron mis hermanos de las profundidades por intentar saber más de lo que merecía, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota, los hubiera seguido, ellos me hubieran llevado a la gran Y'ha-nthlei antes de tiempo. Pero no, yo logré escapar escondiéndome entre las hierbas como cucaracha evitando la vista de mis hermanos queridos… Volví y le conté todo a ese idiota. Howie insistió en que el mundo debía conocer la verdad y yo le pedí que no volviera a hablarme, que no me interesaba nada de eso, estaba aterrado._

 _Finalmente, a pesar de lo que le dije sobre mantenerme alejado, me mando una foto donde mostró nuestra descendencia, y fue entonces cuando mi mente fue finalmente liberada al hacer la relación, yo no era un estúpido humano, no, ¡Era más que un humano! ¡Era un digno orador al padre Dagon, a la madre Hidra, al omnipotente sacerdote Cthulhu y mucho más oculto en los mares! Fui al mar a unirme con mi verdadera familia y nunca supe más de nadie que no fuera mis hermanos. ¡Yo era descendiente de Obed Marsh! ¡Mi abuela muerta nunca había muerto, ella era un Profundo como yo!_

Lucy escuchaba, pero negaba a creerlo, durante toda su vida había aceptado que aquella recolección de cuentos habían sido inventados, no podían haber sucedido todas esas cosas sin que nadie lo supiera, simplemente era imposible. La narración del monstruo era aterradora a la par que atrapante, Lucy solo quería saber la verdad de todo eso, pero estaba comenzando a descubrir que mientras más se enteraba, menos quería conocer.

—Pero en el relato te escapas con tu primo que esta en un manicomia para ir a con…—dijo Lucy recordando el detalle y mirando de uno a otro lado, esperando que no apareciera de la nada otra criatura de la piscina inflable.

La criatura solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Lovecraft se puso a si mismo para acompañarte?—intentó adivinar Lucy llevándose una mano al mentón.

—¡Eseh menttioso!—gritó la criatura.

Lucy se llevó una mano a su frente, a pesar de que la cubría el cabello era claro que había comenzado a tener síntomas de fiebre. Vio a Lana a su lado, que seguía despierta, pero que comenzaba a ladear la cabeza rendida del cansancio.

—Señor Stan…—dijo Lucy tomando a Lana para ayudarla a levantarla.

El monstruo lanzó nuevamente un gruñido, probablemente molesto por como lo habían llamado, pero Lucy se sintió tranquila, sabía que mientras estuviera cerca de Lana, ella no podía salir lastimada.

—Mi bisabuela por algún motivo quería invocarlos.—dijo Lucy mirando fijamente a los ojos de Stan y moviéndose junto a Lana para obtener de vuelta el diario que había quedado donde antes ambas habían cantado para invocar a la criatura—Pero por lo que veo, ella no es tonta… No, ella selló esta casa con magia, ¿No es así?—dijo sonriendo con malicia.

El Profundo gravemente ofendido dio un golpe a la ventana, provocando que su puño rebotase y se chamuscara incluso más. El monstruo lanzó un gruñido a las chicas, pero se quedó quieto, luego vio la salida del ático y abrió la compuerta con rapidez y furia incontenibles para nuevamente decepcionarse y que sus pies con formas membranosos rebotasen también.

Lucy sonrió ahora con confianza, tenían un Profundo en el ático, y era imposible que este escapase, tomó el diario de su bisabuela para leer ávidamente, mientras Lana le insistía que debían bajar a dormir, pero ya casi eran las cuatro de la mañan y Lucy logró leer una página de un ritual que nada tenía que ver con los dos que se había encontrado la noche pasada, sino con uno protector que incluía pelo de unicornio para crear una barrera de un hogar, u habitación, tomando en cuenta que el diario estaba originalmente escondido en la azotea, tenía sentido que fuese también la habitación protegida de la magia negra. Terminó la lectura descubriendo que la única forma de romper ese hechizo era que un miembro de familia de sangre dejara entrar (en este caso salir) de la barrera a la amenaza.

Aunque eso no explicaba el domo eléctrico, que solo se volvía visible cuando la atacaban, que rodeaba a Lana, era un buen comienzo en sus descubrimientos. Y Lucy supuso que debía leer más a fondo. Finalmente, ella vio como Lana estaba a punto de caer rendida así que bajó las escaleras, no sin antes mirar a la criatura que se sumergió en la piscina de vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante, estaba claro que se no iba a ir mañana.

El Profundo permaneció con su cabeza sumergida viendo como ambas chicas salían mientras pensaba en la rubia y sonreía bastante bajo el agua, el monstruo sabía algo mucho mayor que esas dos niñas no, que él debía ser el menor de sus problemas. Y comenzó a lanzar carcajadas demoniacas bajo el agua que eran imposibles de escuchar para el oído humano pero que hicieron retomar las pesadillas en la casa Loud y que todos se revolcaran en sus camas, menos Lana y Lucy, las cuales al volver a su habitación no podían quedar dormidas, sino que miraban el techo.

Por su parte Lucy tenía miedo, veía en cada esquina oscura una posibilidad de que ese monstruo saltase y de un zarpazo terminase con su existencia, o con las de sus hermanas, sudaba del miedo y aunque parecía estar descansando con los ojos abiertos, aun cubiertos por el pelo, no podía hacer nada más que darle vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza al tema.

Por su parte, Lana estaba bastante impactada de algo que no se había dado cuenta mientras estaba en el piso superior, y era que podía ver a la perfección durante la noche, ella quería también hablar con la criatura que tenían oculta arriba, averiguar sobre todo lo que le había pasado. Ella se durmió al cabo de un rato divagando entre varios pensamientos, al comenzar a dormir un mechón de su cabello comenzó a teñirse de negro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Hoy no habrá frase, que tengo solo 30 y creo que esto va a pasar de 30 capítulos…No se sorprendan, siempre hago un estimado y suelo tardar más de lo que creí originalmente. Solo deje la nota de autor para agradecer a quien sea que deje la reviews 50, puede que le caiga un premio gordo (¿?) Okno, pero tendrá mis alga-abrazos.**


	17. Una mañana inusual

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 17 Una mañana inusual**

El Sol comenzaba a dar vida en el paisaje matutino del amado pueblo de Royal Woods, provocando que varios despertadores sonaran en distintas partes del pueblo, ya sea por niños que se preparaban para ir a la escuela, o por adultos que tenían que regresar a sus trabajos cuanto antes. Ciertamente la casa que tenía más despertadores del pueblo era la de los Loud, donde sonaron al unísono siete despertadores distintos, o por lo menos debieron haber sonado siete, realmente solo dos se activaron, pero con eso era suficiente.

¡Y la guerra matutina inició!

—¡Ahhh!—gritaron Lisa y Luna saliendo de sus habitaciones con gritos de batalla más dignos de amazonas que de niñas, pero les sorprendió encontrar el pasillo vacío y sin el resto de sus hermanas tratando de obtener el primer puesto en el baño, tanto que se quedaron paralizadas.

Ninguna sola otra hermana, o Lincoln, se mostraron en el pasillo durante casi diez segundos, hasta que finalmente salió Leni de su habitación con ojeras y entrando al baño mientras giraba la perilla a tientas y cerraba la puerta. No tardó en escucharse el sonido de la regadera, Luna y Lisa aun trataban de orientarse, siendo Luna la primera que llegó a la puerta del baño, ganando el puesto de segunda.

—Esto es anormal cuanto menos.—dijo Lisa tallándose los ojos cansada y lanzando un bostezo.

—¿Mala noche sis?—dijo Luna, que también talló sus ojos, en tono amistoso.

—Mi ciclo de sueño fue bastante perjudicial, percibí la sensación de perderme en el mar mientras era arrastrada por una fuerza desconocida por mi tobillo, causando una parasomnia en mi.—dijo la niña mientras estiraba el cuerpo.

—En cristiano Lis.—le pidió Luna mientras negaba y le sobaba la cabeza para revolverle el cabello a la menor.

—Tuve pesadillas.—dijo la científica cruzándose de brazos por rebajarse a tener que usar lenguaje tan vulgar y además por cómo quedó su cabello a causa de Luna.

—¿También tuviste pesadillas?—dijo Luna abriendo su palma para que la niña le diera cinco, mensaje que a Lisa se le paso por alto mientras acomodaba sus lentes—Yo también soñé cosas locas Lis.

—¿También sufriste una para…?

—Sí, una pesadilla donde era comida por un pez gigante con dientes afilados.—dijo Luna riendo e interrumpiendo a Lisa, provocando una mirada de molestia que a su vez generó un incómodo silencio, que solo pudo interrumpir Luna casi un minuto entero después—¿Por qué crees que el resto no sale de sus habitaciones?—preguntó Luna finalmente.

Lisa dio a entender con un simple gesto que no sabía aquello, y Luna tuvo la curiosidad así que abrió la puerta de su cuarto para sacar de la cama a Luan, le sorprendió verla levantada y enfrascada en su laptop la cual estaba apagada a pesar de que Luan tecleaba fuertemente varias cosas y presionaba el punto donde debía estar el botón de encendido, sin éxito alguno.

—Luna, ¡¿No deberías estar en la lucha diaria por el baño?!—dijo Luan volteando a verla molesta, era claro que no había escuchado nada del exterior y solo se había enfocado en esa computadora desde que se despertó.

—Lu, son las seis de la mañana, ¿Por qué necesitas la…?

—¡Por nada!—dijo Luan molesta y casi lanzando su laptop a un lado.

Dichas estas palabras cerró la portátil con una fuerza innecesaria, incrementada por una clara ira de su rostro. Se levantó de su cama, tomo su toalla y salió al pasillo donde Lisa le indicó donde terminaba la fila. A Luan también le pareció extraño ese escenario de tanta tranquilidad matutino, y lo atribuyó no solo a sus pesadillas, sino también a la pérdida de su laptop. Intentó tomar su celular para monitorear las cámaras y encontrar en estas a Lori, pero se sorprendió encontrando que su móvil también se encontraba sin funcionar.

—Luan, ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionada con la tecnología hoy?—preguntó Luna molesta—¿Algo que no me hayas contado?—dijo comenzando a sonreír pícaramente, ignorando que entre ambas se encontraba Lisa—¿Alguna persona especial?

—No funciona.—dijo en cambio Luan ignorando a su hermana—Lisa, ¿Hiciste algo durante la noche?

—Hermana, ocupo dormir tanto como el resto de ustedes, incluso más tomando en cuenta el nivel al que esfuerzo mis capacidades cognitivas.

Una vez dada la respuesta Luan solo pudo asentir, no del todo convencida, y mirando de uno a otro lado del pasillo extrañada.

—¿Por qué somos las únicas despiertas? ¿Y Lori?

—Lo mismo nos preguntábamos.—dijo Luna mirando de uno a otro lado sin entender nada y molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

—Podríamos ahorrarnos todo este misterio abriendo las puertas.—dijo Lisa simplemente y ambas hermanas mayores simplemente agitaron sus cabezas afirmativamente.

Fueron primero a la habitación de Lori y Leni, encontrándola vacía, aunque sabían que Leni estaba en el baño.

—¿Dónde estará Lori?—dijo Luan intrigada y preocupada de sobremanera.

—Probablemente se despertó antes que todos para tener acceso previo a la regadera, no sería la primera vez que lo hace.—dijo rencorosa Lisa.

Eso fue suficiente por el momento para calmar a la comediante. Siguieron con la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, donde encontraron a la deportista durmiendo mientras lanzaba ronquidos, más cercanos a la definición de alaridos, y a Lucy extrañamente con el cabello desordenado y con una respiración demasiado artificiosa para estar dormida.

—Despierten hermanitas.—gritó Luna golpeando la puerta a un ritmo fuerte y acelerado, pero satisfactorio.

Lynn se levantó de un salto, y casi por automático, tomó una calceta al lado de su cama, junto a una hielera donde guardaba varias de sus bebidas energéticas, y aparentemente también una barra de mantequilla, la cual metió al calcetín sin abrir los ojos. Una vez los abrió las miró con una sonrisa triunfal y sadica.

—¡Así que se alían tres contra una para derrotarme!—dijo Lynn aun soñolienta y lanzando la calceta como si fuera un boomerang, la maza comenzó a girar sin siquiera llegar a ninguna de las chicas en la puerta para luego regresar a su sitió de partida, donde Lynn tuvo suficiente tiempo para decir—Oh ray…

Fue rápidamente golpeada por su propia arma en el rostro. Se puso roja de la ira y volvió a tomar el calcetín esta vez de manera más agresiva.

—Momento.—le interrumpió Lisa con un tono formal—¿Por qué no te habías despertado sujeto de pruebas número cinco?

—¿Despertado? ¿Qué hora es?—dijo Lynn confundida y luego vio su alarma—¡Ustedes tramposas!—gritó llena de furia y moviendo nuevamente la calceta como un arma letal en círculos—¡Sabotearon mi despertador! ¡Querían que yo no despertase para ganar mi puesto!

—¿Sabotear?—preguntaron a la vez las tres e ingresaron en la habitación.

Para ese punto Lucy ya no fingía que estaba dormida, había pasado desapercibida del resto, y cuando sus tres hermanas ingresaron a ver el despertador de Lynn ella aprovechó para salir sigilosamente, osase a paso normal, directamente a la habitación de las gemelas.

Durante la noche Lucy no había podido dormir nada y se encontró en todo momento pensando sobre los eventos que ocurrieron, sus ojos apenas se cerraban lo más mínimo volvían a tener la clara imagen de Stan el Profundo, con sus garras listas para cortar en dos a un ser humano adulto, y hacer con su cuerpo cosas tan terriblemente inimaginable que la propia mención de estas era aterradora, incluso para Lucy.

No le importó en lo más mínimo aquella banalidad de los despertadores sin funcionar, al contrario, lo aprovechó para entrar con las gemelas y tener una excusa valida en caso de que una de estas se molestase.

Como el lado de la habitación de Lana estaba más cerca de la puerta, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a ver a su hermana y reprimir un grito que estuvo a punto de lanzar, el cabello de Lana en aquel momento era totalmente negro, su piel sumamente pálida, casi como cadáver, y pegada al hueso, como si aquello no fuera poco, su gorra parecía estar encendida en llamas oscuras, que si bien no parecían ser calientes tenían la forma del elemento fuego. Además de que los ojos de Lana se hundieron, durante la poca noche que durmió, en sus cuencas oculares y parecía como si usara delineador negro muy profundo y pintalabios morado.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.—dijo Lucy tratando de calmarse y tocando con cuidado el hombro de su hermana—Lana… Lana despierta…

Y entonces tuvo el valor de empujarla ligeramente por el estómago, eso hizo que Lana abriera los ojos y volviera a tener esa mirada negra que le había dedicado la noche pasada llena de molestia e ira. Lucy retrocedió rápidamente esta vez incapaz de contener el grito mientras Lana se sentaba de golpe y dirigía un puño a la dirección de su hermana.

Apenas el grito llego a los oídos de Lana sus pupilas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos y ella cayo de fauces contra el suelo debido a la perdida de lo que fuera el aura que la rodease. Lucy vio con gran alivio como desde el suelo, y adolorida, Lana se reincorporaba de nuevo con su cabello rubio y sin estar su piel con el velo blanco. Lucy rápidamente apoyo a Lana a levantarse con alegría y temor de que esta volviera a cambiar.

—¡Dejenme dormir!—escucharon el grito de Lola la cual parecía cansada desde su cama—¿No ven que una princesa tiene que dormir sus ocho horas diarias para ganar a sus enemigas?—dijo molesta y aun usando su antifaz para dormir.

Justo en ese momento asomó por la puerta Luna.

—¡Sis despierten, hay una emergencia!—aquello hizo que Lola rápidamente quitará de su cabeza el antifaz y echara a correr al pasillo—Lucy, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Fuiste tú la que gritó así de fuerte? —hablaba del grito chillón cuando Lana estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

—Yo ah…—le daba vergüenza admitir que ella había lanzado un grito femenil cuando se asustó por lo que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

—No, fui yo.—dijo Lana rápidamente sin pensar—Ella vino a despertarme y yo me caí del susto.—confesó Lana como si estuviera diciendo algo vergonzoso—¿No se lo dirás a nadie?

—¿Bromeas? Tenemos asuntos más serios en este momento sis.—dijo para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Lincoln.

Una vez Luna se fue ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra durante unos momentos antes de intercambiar palabras.

—¿Por qué gritaste? Me asustaste y caí de la cama por eso.—dijo molesta Lana y sobando sus mandíbulas.

Pero Lucy no quería hablar, no estaba dispuesta a hablar mientras no fuera capaz de entender lo que había visto en Lana, solo la tomó de la frente y le dio un abrazo aprovechando que en ese momento se encontraba normal.

—Lucy, ¿Esto es por lo de Stan?—preguntó Lana preocupada.

—Es algo mucho peor…—admitió Lucy sin separarse de los rizos dorados—Pero mucho temo que él sabrá de esto.

—¿De qué?—preguntó Lana genuinamente preocupada y volteando de uno a otro lado con la esperanza de ver aunque fuese la sombra de lo que había visto Lucy para obligarla a gritar.

—No ahora.—dijo cortante Lucy—Veamos cuál es la emergencia de ellas.—dijo más para tratar de tranquilizarse a si misma que a la menor.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Lincoln este se encontraba durmiendo con un sueño pesado después de haber tenido pesadillas sobre las muertes de sus hijas e hijo a garras de una criatura nocturna y apestosa que finalmente fue a matarla a ella sin siquiera importarle sus llantos. En el mundo real, Lincoln jadeaba y se movía de uno a otro lado, sudaba por la pesadilla y de vez en cuando lanzaba suspiros que indicaban que las fases de sueño habían terminado y su mente se ponía en blanco, solo para después de un rato retomar las pesadillas nocturnas. Y hubiera seguido en ese ciclo hasta que entró Luna en su habitación sonoramente.

—Linc despierta, reunión urgente en el pasillo.—fue lo que le gritó Luna desde la puerta.

Al momento abrió Lincoln los ojos, esperando encontrarse en la cama con su marido, fingir que el martes de aquella semana nunca existió y seguir con su vida normal, pero no, nuevamente se encontraba con el tapizado de Lincoln como lo primero que veía al amanecer. Lanzó un suspiro de decepción, pero al instante también lanzó una sonrisa, al menos su pesadilla no había sido real… Aun. Para su sorpresa se encontraba abrazando a Dany el daspletosaurio de la noche pasada y el muñeco de peluche bun bun que aún conservaba su hijo.

Lincoln tomó su toalla, resignado a que tendría que volver a pasar otro día en el cuerpo de su hijo, y esta vez no olvidó de guardar en su mochila para la escuela la libreta de tareas, de las cuales no había hecho ninguna, ni siquiera el cuento. Sabía que aquello le iba a traer represalias a su hijo, pero tanto Lincoln como Rita tenían asuntos más importantes que atender por sobre un tonto cuento.

En el pasillo se encontraban todas las hermanas Loud, exceptuando a Lori que no se encontraba en ninguna habitación, Leni que seguía bañándose, y Lily, siendo esta una bebe que no tenía por qué preocuparse por el baño a esa hora, ni por ir a la escuela.

—Chicas, que gusto verlas despiertas y sin pelear.—dijo Lincoln tratando de ver el lado positivo del día.

—No te has dado cuenta, ¿Verdad?—dijo Lola dándose palmadas en la cabeza, evitando siempre el contacto de sus uñas con la piel.

—¿De qué no me he enterado?—dijo Lincoln mirando de uno a otro lado, esperanzado de apreciar a simple vista lo que no sabía.

—Nuestra corriente de suministro eléctrico y aparatos electrónicos han fallado.—dijo Lisa, todas voltearon a verla sin entender nada hasta que ella lanzó un suspiró y simplificó—Todos los aparatos se quedaron sin luz.

—Entonces… ¿Es un corte de luz?—infirió Lincoln no tan preocupado.

—No exactamente, ni siquiera mi generador funciona.—dijo finalmente Lisa lanzando un suspiro de decepción—Y funciona con energía independiente, por lo que sea lo que haya causado esto fue algo más que un simple apagón, algo que escapa de mi entendimiento por ahora, pero algo interfirió con todos los equipos electrónicos de esta casa.

Varias hermanas sacaron sus celulares, como Luan, pero estos permanecieron apagados a pesar de que estas intentaran encenderlos.

—¿Y podemos solucionarlo?—preguntó Luan viendo hacia donde había instalado sus cámaras ocultas y como estaban apagadas por la nula luz que debería emitir un rayo rojo, indicando que estaban grabando.

—No veo porque no…—dijo Lisa meditativa—Pero definitivamente no en este momento, y tengan por seguro que yo soy una mujer de prioridades.—dijo finalmente con dignidad—¡Lo primero que repararé será el televisor!

Casi al instante todas se vieron unas a las otras confundidas y sin entender porque aquella afirmación, exceptuando a Lynn que giró los ojos hacia arriba.

—Es por eso que nuestro despertador dejo de funcionar Luz.—dijo Lynn dándole unas palmadas a su hermana—Un momento, si mi despertador no funciona, ¿Por qué el de ustedes dos sí?—dijo con un dedo acusador a Luna y Lisa.

—El mío es analógico.—dijo Lisa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—¿No crees que tengo medidas de prevención a posibles accidentes como este?—pero al ver que nadie le entendió lanzó un suspiró y explicó— Yo tengo uno que funciona sin circuitos eléctricos… —aunque nuevamente nadie le entendió—Olvídenlo.

—Y el nuestro es el reloj cu-cu.—dijo Luna molesta por la acusación.

—¿Esa cosa funciona también como despertador?—preguntó Lynn fascinada.

—Sí, fue Luan la que lo diseñó.—dijo Luna dándole unas palmadas a Luan para que esta abandonara el celular y aceptará elogios por su trabajo.

—Luan solo propuso la idea y yo se los construí en base a sus especificaciones…—interrumpió Lisa no sin antes una tosecita para hacerse notar.

—Momento, ¡Si no hay electricidad no hay secadora de cabello!—gritó Lola apenas dándose cuenta de aquello.

—¿Y?—preguntó Lana sin entender el gran problema.

—¡¿Y?!—le gritó Lola con una mirada asesina—¿Sabes acaso que día es hoy?

—Miércoles.—respondió Lana después de pensar un poco.

—Debería de…—dijo Lola a punto de apretar sus puños, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo de cerrarlo.

—¡Tu certamen! ¡Mis instrumentos!—dijo Luna preocupada—¡Chloe!—gritó para correr a su habitación y conectar su guitarra a su amplificador, provocando que nada ocurriese—¡Por favor no te vayas!—dijo a la vez que afinaba la guitarra con desesperación.

Luna no tardó en volver con el resto, entristecida por la pérdida de su guitarra favorita ante lo que fuera que provocase el daño de todos los aparatos electrónicos. Lanzaba suspiros interrumpiendo al resto del grupo que daba múltiples quejas sobre las pérdidas de su equipo.

—Ohh…—dijo Lisa girando los ojos—Si es tan importante ese instrumento puedo solucionarlo, después de que tome mi ducha.—dijo eso último apuntando al hecho de que previamente Luna se había establecido como la primera en ir al baño.

—Trato.—y se apartó para dejar espacio a Lisa a pesar de los quejidos por parte de Lola que quería que Lisa reparase la secadora.

—¿Qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio?

—Eh…—pensaba la pequeña rubia, pero no encontraba nada que ofrecer, y su desesperación comenzó a crecer, así que comenzó casi a lloriquear para obtener el favor de Lisa.

Mientras Lola lanzaba sus quejidos Leni terminó de ducharse y Lisa se dispuso a entrar al baño como segunda, cuando fue detenida por Luan.

—¿Alguna idea de porqué el apagón?—preguntó Luan interrumpiendo a Lola que en aquel momento mostraba una sonrisa asesina a todas sus hermanas por la falta de atención a su "severo" problema.

—Pudo ser una simple falla en los cables de corriente de la casa.—dijo Lisa como si fuera lo más natural—Eso o una criatura maligna entró durante la noche a nuestra casa para lanzar un hechizo, provocando que nuestros aparatos eléctricos no funcionasen, dejándonos indefensos e incomunicados.—ironizó Lisa para luego cerrar la puerta del baño.

Aquella afirmación Luan la tomó con molestia pues era clara el tono despectivo y se dedicó a bajar las escaleras refunfuñando y pensando mucho en Lori, sobre todo preocupada. Aunque teniendo en claro que no debía de actuar precipitadamente. Tomó un respiro y se dirigió al sótano. Por lado, Lana y Lola al escuchar aquella broma no tardaron en voltear al piso superior y comenzar a enlazar los puntos, aunque la cosa estaba un poco más clara para Lucy, que recordaba como cuando el Profundo fue invocado una ventana se rompió en el piso superior.

Lincoln se limitaba a ser espectador, realmente su situación no mejoraba ni empeoraba por el apagón electrónico del hogar, aunque ciertamente eso le dio una idea demasiado buena como para no aprovecharla.

—¿A dónde vas Lincoln?—preguntó Luna al verlo bajar las escaleras, abrazaba su guitarra con cariño, esperanzada a la reparación por parte de Lisa.

—Si no hay electricidad, significa que papa y mama no han despertado.—dijo este desde la planta baja y salió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.

Lincoln abrió la puerta de su vieja habitación, encontrando a Rita y Lynn senior en un abrazo fraternal, adecuado tanto si de una pareja de casados se tratase, así como si de padre e hijo fuese. Cosa que alegró bastante a Lincoln, preocupado que su esposo hubiera intentado algo con su viejo cuerpo la noche pasada. Se acercó a su hijo con rapidez para levantarlo antes de que el señor Loud despertase.

—Lincoln…—susurró mientras movía ligeramente el hombro de Rita.

—¡NEGA DETENTE AHÍ!—gritó Rita exaltada, despertándose de golpe y provocando que el señor Loud diera un salto en el aire por el susto del grito que recibió en la cara de su esposa.

—¿Qué demo…?—iba a decir Lincoln confundido por esa reacción, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para fingir—Mama, papa, no hay luz en la casa.—dijo señalando la puerta casi como si aquello fuera una emergencia urgente.

Lynn senior se levantó del suelo mientras sobaba su cabeza y trataba de enfocar su vista que era más cercana a viscos. Ciertamente escuchó las afirmaciones de Lincoln y se levantó rápidamente tallándose los ojos para comenzar a correr a la salida.

—Lincoln, ¿Ocurrió un apagón?—preguntó yendo a comprobarlo por si mismo subiendo y bajando el interruptor de la bombilla de su habitación.

—Parece que es más que un apagón.—dijo Lincoln meditando y cerrando un momento los ojos—En el piso de arriba se encuentran todas discutiendo con Lisa sobre qué hacer.—dijo para luego voltear a ver a su marido, pero este ya había subido escaleras arriba mientras gritaba:

—¡Yo lo resolveré!

Mientras ambos hablaban se encontró Rita confundida por sus pesadillas mientras encontraba la vista de su anterior cuerpo, justo como la noche pasada, solo que esta vez sonreía y Rita también lo intentó.

—Entonces… ¿Un apagón?—dijo Rita pensando que había sido una mentira.

—No es nada importante.—afirmó Lincoln a la vez que miraba en dirección a la puerta por si alguien los veía—Pero podemos aprovecharlo como excusa para que te quedes aquí si viene un técnico a solucionar el problema.—dijo Lincoln con los ojos brillando por tan increíble y sencillo plan.

—Pero mama, sabes que papá y Lisa adoran solucionar este tipo de cosas, ¿Cómo los convenceremos de llamar a un técnico?—preguntó Rita mientras aun bostezaba.

—Lisa tiene escuela, y Lynn trabajo.—afirmó Lincoln animadamente—Y tu padre es demasiado dedicado a su trabajo como para ser el que esperé al técnico.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Lincoln, no quiero que se repita lo de ayer, tu no irás a trabajar hoy.—dijo firmemente el pequeño mientras miraba a los ojos a su madre.

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte.—dijo Rita tratando de evitar la mirada del niño.

—Cariño, lo sé.—admitió Lincoln tranquilizando su mirada—Pero eso no excusa que sea irresponsable que un niño de diez años maneje equipo médico sin ni siquiera estar supervisado… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Incluso supervisado suena a una terrible idea!—dijo corrigiéndose a sí mismo—El punto es que, si esto llega a durar más días, mucho me temo que tendrás que renunciar a mi trabajo por nuestro bien.—dijo poco convencido y con un claro rostro de tristeza.

—¿Renunciar?—preguntó Rita preocupada—Pero mama, tu amas tu empleo.

—No lo pongas más difícil de lo que es…—dijo finalmente Lincoln mirando a otro lado y suspirando lentamente para calmarse—Tranquilo, esto solo deberíamos hacerlo en caso de que no podamos recuperar nuestros cuerpos a corto plazo.

—¿Y si nunca encontramos esos papelitos?—preguntó Rita pesimista.

—No lo sé Lincoln…—dijo para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza—En ninguna guía de maternidad dice qué hacer en caso de que cambies de cuerpo con tu hijo y no quieras que lo arresten por no tener conocimientos al momento de tratar pacientes.—ironizó—Supongo que podemos improvisar sobre la marcha por ahora… Pero no sé por cuanto más…—tuvo que admitir para recargarse sobre una pared y suspirar decepcionado.

Rita volteó a un lado antes de asentir de malas ganas, en verdad no quería afectar a su madre y se sentía culpable que mientras ella fingía estar en su cuerpo él tuviera que permanecer en casa buscando el papelito, pero a la vez sabía que aquel cambio de cuerpos no se iba a revertir si no encontraba el papel y si aquella locura continuaba extendiéndose Rita no sabía cuánto podría soportarlo. Hasta el momento había permanecido con calma relativa, pero era porque le gustaba creer que sus acciones estaban afectando en algo para cambiar la realidad que estaba viviendo, sin embargo, nada pasaba, no importase cuanto fingiera ser su madre, no lo era.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso Lisa ya había salido de bañarse, dejándole espacio a Luna para que esta fuera la siguiente (y llevando su guitarra). El señor Loud se acercó a su hija que aún tenía una toalla en la cabeza a pesar de ya estar usando su habitual suéter verde y pantalón rosa. La pequeña se dirigía a su habitación, donde se disponía a reparar la guitarra, aunque fue detenida por su padre.

—¿Qué ocurre unidad parental?—preguntó Lisa fastidiada y acomodando la guitarra pesada de la forma más cómoda que le fue posible.

—Lisa, gracias al cielo que saliste, ¿Tienes que ir hoy a la escuela?—dijo deteniéndola antes de entrar a su habitación—¿No quieres ayudar a tu viejo a reparar los circuitos de esta casa?

—Lamentablemente sí.—dijo ella lanzando un suspiro—Como recordaras, _padre,_ recientemente he recibido una lección valiosa y es que nunca debes subestimar el sistemas educativo.—dijo ella, pero su padre no le entendió, así que simplificó—Tengo un récord intachable de asistencias, y mi amiga Darcy que me esperan en el plantel, este apagón en los circuitos puedo solucionarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando vuelva, no tienes porque preocuparte, seguramente solo se fundieron algunos fusibles que generaron un efecto en cadena de…—se detuvo ella sola antes de siquiera ver a su padre con su rostro de inentendimiento.

—Pero, ¿Sí puedes solucionarlo?

—Sí.—dijo Lisa indiferente a la preocupación del señor Loud—¿Por qué la prisa?—preguntó finalmente Lisa.

—Porque tu mama siempre insiste en contratar a un técnico cada que alguna pequeña falla ocurre.—dijo el señor Lynn molesto, pensando en fajas de billetes que salían volando de sus bolsillos—Y esta vez te usaré como mi comodín para evitar que un ladrón venga a llevarse mi honrado dinero.

Lisa solo lanzó un suspiro de cansancio para abrir la puerta de su habitación y pasar por debajo de las piernas de su padre, el señor Loud intentó dar media vuelta, pero Lisa cerró la puerta y se puso a trabajar en la guitarra.

Una a una las hermanas Loud fueron bañándose, quedando como últimos en la fila Lincoln, Lana y Lucy, aparte de que Luan no estaba en la fila desde hace rato, de hecho, no sabía dónde podía estar, era como si ella y Lori de repente hubieran decidido salir sin bañarse de la casa. Por otro lado, al chico le sorprendió que Lucy estuviera justo detrás de él, porque sabía que su hija no era sucia y que le gustaba bañarse. Y aunque para ese punto ya sabía que todos habían tenido pesadillas durante la noche, tanto Lucy como Lana parecían especialmente afectadas.

—Lucy, cari…—se detuvo justo a tiempo de llamarla como si aun fuera su madre—Hermanita, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste mala noche?

—Creo que mala se queda corta.—dijo Lana impulsivamente mientras reía con malicia por su propio chiste.

Tanto Lincoln como Lucy voltearon a ver a la susodicha extrañados por ese comportamiento, Lana podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca maliciosa, y aunque Lincoln, a pesar de no entender el chiste (Aunque si vio como este afecto a Lucy), pensaba reclamarle por aquello, pero se quedó callado prefiriendo analizar luego el problema, pensando que tal vez no era tan grave como podía parecer frente a sus ojos. Después de salir Lynn del baño fue el turno de Lincoln. Una vez Lincoln entró y ambas quedaron solas Lucy se acercó a Lana.

—Creo que tienes algo.—admitió Lucy en susurro.

—¿Tengo algo en los dientes?—preguntó Lana comenzando a rascárselos, y aunque sí tenía algunas piezas de masa blanquecina en los dientes, Lucy decidió que eso no era de importancia.

—Lana, ¿Has notado algo extraño recientemente?—le preguntó Lucy preocupada.

—¿Además de que tenemos a un Profundo en la parte superior?—dijo Lana continuando con la ironía—No, nada.

—Esto es serio.—le dijo Lucy preocupada y tomándola del hombro—Te veo cambiada…

—Oh, ahora la señorita no cumplo mis promesas se preocupa solo porque yo no tuve miedo del monstruo que ella quería invocar, ¿No es así? ¿Tienes envidia?

—Señorita, ¿Qué?—preguntó Lucy confundida—¿Envidia?

Lana solo agudizó una mirada de enojo a Lucy antes de cruzarse de brazos, cerrar los ojos y recargarse en la pared con claras señas de no importarle nada de lo que dijera Lucy. Esto hizo que la pequeña de pelo negro se entristeciera de sobremanera, cosa que Lana pareció finalmente no afectarle y cuando salió Lynn del baño fue Lana la siguiente en bañarse sin poner protesta, pasando a Lucy como si no la viera, pero a conciencia de que la estaba hiriendo con ese comportamiento más digno de Lola.

—Hoy será un largo día…—suspiró Lucy una vez la puerta del baño cerró de golpe.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase.-** El que duda, probablemente tiene la razón.

 **Na.-Actualice con esta rapidez porque me alegró de sobremanera la cantidad de reviews que recibieron los anteriores dos capítulos, y tenía unas ganas tremendas… Grandes cosas se aproximan (¿No es así Andrew?)**


	18. Entre amigas y rivales

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 18 Entre amigas y rivales**

Mientras las pesadillas de todos en la familia habían tenido que ver con criaturas monstruosas, las de Lori se centraban en su familia mutada y con diferentes colores de piel y ojos, acercándose lentamente para matarla sin piedad, o convertirla en una más de los familiares mutantes. Era aterrador con solo pensarlo, pero era cierto. Fue grande su grito cuando repentinamente una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

—¡AHHHH!—gritó Lori histérica, moviendo sus puños violentamente—¡No dejares que laves mi cerebro!—gritaba fuera de control.

—¡Lori!—fue el grito de la atacante—¡Cálmate! ¡Soy yo…!

Pero Lori pataleaba para alejar estas terribles manos, hasta que finalmente su visión se acostumbró a la poca luminosidad del sótano, con una bombilla parpadeando continuamente y un par de ventanas que daban al exterior, pero que apenas podían cubrir una porción de iluminación requerida.

En ese momento fue que recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada, ella bajando al sótano, Luan alertándola de la venida de Leni, ella escondiéndose y finalmente nada… Era como si se hubiese desmayado, pero seguía siendo ella, seguía recordado todo sobre Leni, y por sobre todo, preservaba sus sospechas. Sabía que, si la hubiesen descubierto, entonces ella no debería tener sospechas de ningún tipo.

—¿Luan?—fingió sorpresa a pesar de que llevaba más de medio minuto sobándose la cabeza, y comenzó a tallarse los ojos mientras bostezaba falsamente—Lo siento, lo siento, tuve unas pesadillas.

—Y vaya que lo note. —dijo Luan sobándose su brazo derecho—Lori… ¿Por qué estabas dormida aquí?—dijo ella preocupadísima—¡¿Acaso no supiste que me tenías preocupada?!

—No recuerdo porqué me dormí aquí…—admitió ella llevándose una mano a la nuca para fingir desentendimiento—Debí haber estado lavando la ropa hasta tarde y pum.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—se quedó impactada Luan, que comenzó a mirar de uno a otro lado, sobre todo su cámara desacomodada—¿Te quedaste dormida?—fingió recuperar la compostura.

Estaba claro para Luan como el agua, a su hermana le habían borrado la memoria de alguna manera que le era desconocida, y ahora le tocaba a ella tener que ser la encargada de descubrir la verdad detrás de Leni… Si sumaba a eso el apagón, estaba claro que la noche pasada algo muy grave había pasado, y ahora el peso recaía sobre ella.

Por otro lado, Lori veía el rostro de decepción de Luan, y lo interpretó como una buena señal, después de todo, de haber visto la sonrisa en el rostro de esta podía comenzar a sospechar que Luan estaba con Leni, ya que si ambas estuvieran unidas les convendría que ella no supiera nada. Pero al estar decepcionada, demostraba que Luan estaba genuinamente preocupada por su estado. Lori sonrió de sobremanera, era una sonrisa radiante y descansada.

—Sí, que descuidada soy, el piso es como una roca.—se tronó la espalda mientras fingía estar adolorida—Pero no falle en la misión.

Luan levantó mucho la ceja y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?—volteó a ver la puerta de salida del sótano, pensando que ahí estaría una Leni salvaje impidiéndole el paso, pero sorpresivamente la encontró vacía.

—Luan, me alegra tanto.—dijo abrazándola y provocando que Luan comenzará a desesperarse de lo asustada que estaba por el cambio.

—¡Ayuda!—intentó gritar Luan, pensando que le iban a borrar la memoria.

—Leni es una militar.—dijo Lori provocando que Luan dejara de patalear, y conservándola en sus brazos.

—¿Podrías explicarme que mosca te pico?—dijo Luan finalmente forzando a Lori para soltarla—¿Por qué de repente sabes todo y hace unos segundos fingías no saber nada?—dijo molestísima con un dedo acusador—¡¿Es esto una broma?!—dijo roja como un tomate.

—No, pero ahora puedo confiar en ti.—dijo Lori sonriendo.

Le tomó un par de minutos para expresarle a Luan sus temores de que ella en realidad estuviese del lado de Leni, como intentó ponerla a prueba, y como finalmente le demostró inconscientemente que en realidad ella no era lo que Lori temía. Luan escuchaba todo con una ceja levantada, y siempre pegada a las escaleras, vigilando que nadie bajara de estas. Finalmente, le explico que cuando escuchó su celular vibrando se escondió antes que salir de ahí abajo y un traje militar de Leni, pero antes de que Lori pudiera entrar en detalles, Luan la interrumpió.

—¿Creías que yo sería capaz de traicionarte?—preguntó Luan—Lori, creo que todo esto enserio está comenzando a afectarte el coco.—dijo antes de lanzar un suspiro y rodar los ojos—Pero… Te entiendo, después de descubrir lo de Leni, que no pudieras confiar en mi… No me agrada ese sentimiento, pero hiciste bien, de haber estado en tu lugar probablemente pasaría por lo mismo.—dijo finalmente ella lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Ya no habrá dudas, ahora podemos ser tu y yo para descubrir a Leni.—dijo abriendo puerta de la secadora—Lo primero y más importante es el uniforme militar que… ¿Dónde está?—comenzó a remover la poca ropa que había dentro—Es imposible, ayer lo vi…

—¿Un uniforme? Dudo que se haya alistado por su cuenta.—se detuvo un segundo a meditar—¡Claro! Leni bajo al sótano, y al verte dormida aquí abajo fue la que te cubrió con las cortinas viejas.—dijo Luan volviendo a voltear donde había despertado a Lori.

—¿Estaba cubierta cuando desperté?—preguntó Lori antes de ver el sitio donde se había despertado, no había notado el detalle que había unos pantalones acomodados que parecían ser usados como almohada—Yo no hice eso…—dijo ella haciendo memoria todo lo que podía.

—¿Creo que ha sido Leni?—preguntó Luan.

—No, ella no querría que nadie se enterase de… Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué cubrirme si puedo descubrirla?—preguntó comenzando a dar vueltas en el piso bajo.

Luan se tomó del mentón y luego lanzo un chasquido mientras miraba el espacio reducido.

—Leni no sabe que estamos detrás de su pista.—dedujo Luan y comenzando a unir las piezas—Probablemente Leni si es la que siempre conocemos.—dijo ella feliz.

—Explícate.—le pidió Lori.

—Piénsalo, si Leni fuera una agente secreta, o militar, ¿Por qué trataría una conversación de esas en casa? ¿Por qué cuando estabas escondida detrás de los casilleros con Tina no te descubrió, si se supone que debe tener casi un sexto sentido, en caso de ser una "agente"?—volvió a razonar.

—Tal vez solo fue suerte mía.—admitió Lori mirando por última vez la secadora y lanzando el canasto hacia la ropa sucia.

—Tal vez… O tal vez ella sea nuestra Leni, descuidada y torpe, cometiendo errores.—dijo Luan comenzando a encajar todas las piezas que tenían disponibles—Incapaz de sospechar que nosotros sabemos todo sobre ella…—se detuvo triunfalmente—Lori, no estoy del todo segura, pero creo que necesitamos muchas más piezas del rompecabezas antes de hacer una acusación.—dijo Luan triunfante—¿Sabes dónde podremos encontrar información?

Lori se detuvo un segundo a analizar toda esa información por parte de Luan, era un razonamiento bastante lógico, que Leni siguiera siendo Leni, al otro en que toda su vida fuera una coartada, pero eso seguía sin explicar todo lo que había visto. Había un clavo que les impedía conocer la verdad, y ambas sabían cuál era la parte más oscura de su investigación.

—El profesor Stimbelton.—dijo Lori como si fuera lo más obvio—Él hablaba con Leni, junto a un chico y nunca habla con nadie fuera de clases, ni siquiera con los maestros.—afirmó Lori.

—Exacto.—dijo Luan sonriendo—Él sabe algo, y se lo sacaremos, hoy faltaré a la secundaria y entre las dos lo rodearemos cuando menos se lo espere.—dijo decidida y levantando un puño—¿Juntas?

—Juntas.—afirmó Lori para luego olfatear un poco el ambiente—Cielos, ambas apestamos, tenemos que bañarnos.—dijo finalmente subiendo las escaleras, y Luan le siguió.

Todas las hermanas, y Lincoln, salieron de la casa ya bañados, con sus mochilas listas, y con Luna más que contenta por la reparación a su guitarra eléctrica, a pesar de que la casa seguía sin luz. Lincoln se separó nuevamente de Rita, recordándole que debía quedarse a cualquier costa en la casa, y subiendo a la camioneta familiar. Lori y Luan intercambiaban constantes miradas que volvían a pasar a una Leni desprevenida.

Lucy intentó sentarse junto a Lana, pero esta se puso entre Lola y Lincoln, provocando que Lucy se resignará y sentará al lado de su hermano, intentando cambiar una mirada con Lana, sin resultado alguno. Era como si Lana se decidiera a ignorarla en su totalidad, y aquello preocupaba mucho a Lucy.

Llegaron a la escuela de los niños, primeramente, bajaron Lisa, Lincoln, Lola, Lana y Lucy, despidiéndose de sus hermanas mayores. Siendo Lisa la que le pidió a Lynn que se esforzara en llegar cuanto antes a casa.

Una vez en la escuela, Lana se escapó de Lucy fácilmente perdiéndose entre la multitud, y la chica tuvo que resignarse a que su hermana no quisiese verla. Y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era averiguar algo sobre el estado de Lana antes de que este agravara, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, conociendo que en esta se debía encontrar su amiga gótica, que casi siempre se podía ver con su amiga del vestido purpura profundo, Haiku.

Y no se equivocó, al llegar a la biblioteca pudo localizar fácilmente a su amiga, no solo porque destacaba entre las demás chicas y chicos de lugar, ella resaltaba sin siquiera proponérselo por sobre la colorida marea de estudiantes.

—Haiku.—se acercó Lucy precipitadamente.

Una niña pequeña, como de cuatro años, y otra niña castaña (mayor que Lucy, pero de la edad de Haiku) que estaban sentadas en la misma mesa que Haiku, casi salieron disparadas del susto. Por otro lado, Haiku solo dejo un lápiz en la página donde se había quedado y con indiferencia volteó a ver a Lucy.

—Lucy, veo que has venido a nuestras reuniones del club de lectura, sabía que el club de góticos no era suficiente para ti.—dijo Haiku con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Lo siento chicas, no vine a unirme al club de lectura…Aun.—dijo sopesando la idea, pero negando rápidamente con la cabeza—Vengo por consejos.

Las otras dos niñas que acompañaban a Haiku se miraron la una a la otra antes de darle paso libre a Haiku para resolver las dudas de Lucy. Haiku lo agradeció con un susurro apenas audible y se levantó.

—¿Consejos?—preguntó Haiku intrigada una vez tuvo la aceptación de sus amigas—¿De qué índole estamos hablando?—mostró una fluidez del lenguaje.

—Posesiones.—dijo Lucy rápidamente y continuó—Creo que alguien que conozco, esta pasando por una posesión.

Haiku se detuvo un segundo, conteniendo una risotada, pero al ver que Lucy estaba hablando enserio se detuvo y guardó la compostura, volteó de uno a otro lado y con voz baja respondió:

—¿Quién es?—se detuvo al ver como Lucy tragaba en seco—¿Es alguien cercano a ti?—preguntó Haiku tratando de averiguar la información.

—Es… Una hermana.—dijo finalmente, no queriendo decir el nombre de Lana.

—¿Una de tus hermanas?—preguntó Haiku llevándose una mano al mentón—¿Y no puedes saber bajo qué circunstancias fue poseída?—preguntó comenzando a juguetear con el respaldo de la silla de donde se había levantado.

—De hecho, sí, estábamos haciendo un ritual…

—¿Un ritual?—interrumpió Haiku en falsa molesta—¿Y no me invitaste?—dijo irónicamente—Pensé que éramos amigas…

—Un ritual al padre Dagon, la madre Hidra y a Cthulhu.—terminó Lucy con enfado su oración por la interrupción, causando que no solo Haiku se riera, sino también la chica de cabello castaño que se les quedaba mirando a ambas por encima de su libro.

—Lucy, ¿Has dormido bien recientemente?—preguntó Haiku al descubrir unas ojeras, además de la voz ligeramente cansada de Lucy.

—¡No lo estoy inventando!—era bastante sorprendente como la voz de Lucy podía permanecer serena a la vez que aumentaba su tono de reproche.

—Creo que leíste muchas historias de Lovecraft antes de dormir.—dijo la chica del pelo castaño riendo por lo bajo, provocando que Lucy le lanzara un mal de ojo, el cual la chica lo sintió a pesar de que los ojos de Lucy no eran visibles porque su cabello los tapaba.

Al ver aquella tensión, Haiku decidió interrumpir:

—Cookie, dejemos que al menos explique su situación.—dijo ella sabiendo que Lucy no iba a pedirle consejos solo por bromear, sino cuando la situación era seria.

La referida Cookie, que era una de las compañeras del salón de Lincoln, asintió y dejo su libro al lado, pero mirando a Lucy con una expresión de condescendencia, casi burlesca.

—No estoy loca.—dijo Lucy decidida a Haiku—Te juro que algo le pasa a Lana cuando hicimos el ritual, y…

—Lucy, es un poco difícil de creer que tu hermana fue poseída por un ritual, y más si ese ritual eran a monstruos imaginarios de Lovecraft.—dijo Haiku tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

—Yo creía lo mismo.—dijo Lucy desesperada—Pero está cambiando su color de cabello a negro y…

—¿Se lo tiñó?—preguntó Haiku—No lo sé Lucy, enserio me gustaría creerte, pero es demasiado inverosímil toda esta situación.—dijo ella evitando reír.

—Puedo probarlo.—dijo Lucy decidida—Pero necesito saber primero, ¿Tienes idea de cómo deshacer una posesión?—preguntó Lucy a su amiga con una seriedad que volvía la cosa más cómica para las otras dos.

—Okay, Lucy si puedes demostrar que tu hermana esta poseída, entonces te ayudaré, no conozco personalmente nada de deshacer posesiones, pero tengo una prima que vive en… ¿Colorado?—intentó hacer memoria—Ella es mayor que yo y sabe muchos más temas oscuros que cualquiera en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Pero tú te jactas siempre de ser la que más sabe en esta escuela de temas oscuros.—dijo Lucy reclamándole.

—Exacto, de esta escuela.—dijo Haiku levantando su dedo índice—Pero te recuerdo que la biblioteca escolar es muy limitada, tanto que ya he leído todos los libros del género, y mi prima tiene acceso a la biblioteca de su pueblo.—dijo Haiku con emoción al pensar en una biblioteca con más volúmenes de temas oscuros—En esa biblioteca hay una copia del polinomicón.—afirmó Haiku—Si lo que dices es verdad, tendremos que consultar al grande.

Lucy lanzó un suspiro de profundo respeto, antes de pensarlo nuevamente, el polinomicón era solo una leyenda, un libro en el cual se basaba la literatura lovecraftiana, pero que realmente nunca había sido editado. Ya varias veces se había dejado engañar por la noticia de que había una copia en uno u otro lugar, pero si era verdad lo que decía Haiku… nada perdía por al menos intentarlo.

—De acuerdo, a la hora del almuerzo lo demostraré, pero necesito que estés cerca de mi.—dijo Lucy decidida—Y que no te rías.

—Prometo no hacerlo.—dijo Haiku, pero en su espalda escondía dos dedos cruzados—Lucy Loud, tienes mi palabra de honor.

—¿Loud? —preguntó la referida Cookie llevándose una mano a sus mejillas—¿Puedo acompañarlas?

—No depende de mí, ¿Luz?—preguntó Haiku a su amiga.

—Mientras más pruebas oculares haya, mejor.—dijo decidida Lucy y sintiéndose tranquila, ahora el problema era pensar cómo demostrar que Lana podía cambiar su cabello y tomar esa sombría figura.

A su vez, caminaba por los pasillos Lola con mucha delicadeza, evitando todo el contacto humano que le era imposible, hasta incluso ignoró a su mejor amiga Lindsay, la cual solía imitar a Lola normalmente en su comportamiento, y vestimenta, al grado que ambas llevaban vestidos similares, solo que el de Lindsay era morado claro y tenía muchos más encajes. Además de que Lola llevaba una tiara, en lugar del moño. De no ser por le parecido entre Lola y Lana, además de que una de las amigas era rubia y la otra castaña, probablemente cualquiera hubiera pensado que ambas eran como hermanas.

—Lola, ¿Qué tienes ahí en tus manos?—preguntaba Lindsay tratando de acercarse a la susodicha, que se limitaba a llegar al salón de clases cuanto antes, sabía que sus uñas estarían seguras dentro.

Pero justo un pasillo antes de llegar al salón descubrió Lola que recargada sobre un casillero se encontraba nada más y nada menos, que la chica que tanto se había ganado su odio y desprecio. Con su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente rizado, su chaleco rojo grande y elegante que le caía hasta casi la parte media de la pelvis, en los bolsillos de este guardaba sus manos de la intemperie. Y también usaba una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además de unas medías negras que cubrían desde sus zapatos de marca hasta la rodilla, dando la sensación que se extendían más. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, ella levaba una tiara dorada que había sido el premio de la semana pasada, semana en la cual no se había cansado de contar su mayor anécdota, fue la primera en vencer a Lola Loud desde hacía varios meses.

En aquel momento se encontraba con su hermano mayor, un chico pelirrojo de la clase de Lincoln, el cual todos llamaban por su apellido, Chandler. Este parecía estar dándole algunos reclamos a la rival de Lola, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera feliz mientras espiaba por la esquina.

—Jajaja, ¿Problemas familiares Heidi?—miraba con odio intenso mientras podía.

—¿Sigues enojada con Heidi por lo de la semana pasada?—preguntó Lindsay levantando mucho la ceja—Creo que tienes problemas serios.

—Ella es malvada.—afirmó Lola mientras doblaba el metal del casillero donde se aferraba para poder ver por la esquina el regaño a su enemiga.

Una vez el hermano de Heidi se fue, molesto, esta comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Y luego saco del casillero donde estaba recargada una bolsa de chicles, tomó uno y comenzó a masticarlo.

—¡Aja!—saltó Lola desde su escondite, provocando que ambas estuvieran frente a frente.

—Lola, que… agradable sorpresa.—saludó con amabilidad la referida Heidi tomando su bolsa de chicles y ofreciendo—¿Quieres?

—¿A qué estas jugando Chandler?—dijo Lola con un dedo acusador.

—Intento mantener el ambiente calmado.—dijo Heidi rodando los ojos—Por ahora.—dijo a la vez que se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, hasta que vio las uñas de Lola—Ohhh, parece que tuviste una idea muy original.—dijo dando un par de aplausos lentos con total condescendencia.

—Ja, ¿Creías que volverías a ganar con la misma estrategia?—dijo Lola sonriendo también con malicia.

—¿De qué hablas?—dijo Heidi levantando la palma de su mano y mostrando que no tenía ni una sola uña pintada siquiera de un color básico.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—se sorprendió tanto Lola que tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás de la impresión.

—¿Acaso crees que mi talento se basa en una sola cosa?—preguntó Heidi sonriendo, mirando la cara de incredulidad de Lola—Por lo que veo, sí.

—Ja, acabas de tirar tu mejor arma por la ventana.—le dijo Lola triunfal—No podrás contra mi, Chandler, será mejor que cuides tus pasos porque en esas pasarelas solo puede haber una ganadora.

—¿Sabes algo Loud?—se separó del casillero Heidi e hizo una burbuja con su cliché para continuar—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, solo una puede ganar, pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, es hora de que mi dulce dulcería sea abierta.—dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta para ir al salón, mostrándole sus espaldas a Lola—Las apestosas no están invitadas.

—¿Apestosa? ¿Sabes si quiera usar dentrif…?—iba a gritar Lola, pero antes de que pudiera terminar una bolsa de basura del baño cayó encima suya, provocando que todo el tráfico del pasillo se detuviera en seco para ver a Lola, llena de papel higiénico usado, algunos de estos con desechos que se pegaban a su piel.

Lola pudo ver desde su posición como Heidi chocaba con otras dos chicas, las cuales tenían cuerdas (Que parecían conectar hasta una cubeta encima suya), les entregaba unos dulces, y las tres volteaban a ver el espectacular desastre en el cual habían dejado a Lola, disfrutaban su pavoneo junto a un coro de niños de distintas edades, los cuales solo comenzaban a apuntar con sus dedos a Lola.

Al principio la ira de Lola era tal que el infierno bien podía armarse en su mirada, hasta que las risas de todos los niños, de distintas edades pudo apagar ese fuego, y finalmente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas antes de que ella saliera corriendo del lugar entre llantos, seguida de su amiga Lindsay. Heidi y sus amigas sonrieron y caminaron a la puerta del salón, triunfantes.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	19. El cuento II

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 19 El cuento II**

Aquella mañana en la primaria de Royal Woods había un aire encantador, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que la familia más numerosa de alumnos se encontraba en silencio, sin armar ningún tipo de jaleo o problema, era evidente la diferencia de cuando los Loud no hacían nada a cuando estos tomaban protagonismo en alguna situación escolar.

Mismamente Lola se dedicaba a llorar en el baño de niñas, mientras su mejor amiga Lindsay la apoyaba y Lola se la pasaba insultando a Lindsay para que se alejara, pero su amiga no se fue a pesar de todo, así que al final Lola se rindió.

—¿No te vas a reír de mi?—preguntó finalmente Lola después de un rato.

—No.—dijo Lindsay segura a la vez que se miraba en el espejo del baño para arreglar su cabello mientras seguía apoyada en la puerta del retrete donde se encontraba Lola—Tenías razón de Heidi, supongo que te debo una.

—Eso no ayuda en nada.—dijo Lola molesta desde dentro del baño—Tengo que vencerla, no puedo dejar que me derrote—se quedó en silencio durante casi un minuto mientras se le oía pasar su mano por su cabello lleno de papel higiénico usado—Necesito darme una ducha, no puedo derrotarla apestando así.—dijo finalmente.

—¿Estás segura qué quieres ir al certamen de hoy? —preguntó Lindsay preocupada—¿O el resto del año? No creo que el resto de las chicas se olviden de este incidente.

—Y no lo harán hasta que les demuestre que no dejaré que me afecte. —dijo Lola decidida mientras daba puñetazos a las paredes del baño, mostrando disonancia con sus palabras.

—De acuerdo. —terminó aceptando su amiga preocupada por la reputación de Lola y la suya misma.

—Esa mugrosa de Chandler podrá haber tomado mi dignidad, pero nunca mi espíritu, nací para triunfar, no para llorar, y Heidi demostró que esta dispuesta a jugar sucio… Estoy sucia, ¿No?-dijo ella comenzando a reír vagamente de su propio delirio-Las dos podemos jugar ese juego.

—¿Qué? —definitivamente Lindsay no entendió su razonamiento—¿Entonces vas a presentarte al certamen con toda esa basura encima?

—¡Claro que no! Debo darme una ducha, pero ¿Dónde? —dijo finalmente dejándose caer en la taza del baño.

—¡Yo sé donde puedes!—dijo Lindsay levantando la mano—En las duchas de gimnasia, puedo convencer al entrenador que nos deje pasar después de clase o en el receso, depende de cuantos emparedaros haya puesto mi mamá de desayuno...—dijo la pequeña orgullosa—Solo uno, demonios.

—Toma el mío. —dijo Lola pasándole por debajo de la puerta su desayuno que había guardado en su mochila—Es una ensalada de frutas picada. —dijo Lola a la vez que se le hacia agua la boca, pero resistió con tal de conseguir cuanto antes el permiso del entrenador.

—Perfecto, entonces solo le diré al entrenador y todo resuelto. —afirmó Lindsay

—Mhh… Pero, gimnasia esta hasta el otro lado de la escuela.—dijo Lola pensativa—No puedo dejar que me vean así.—dijo ella para retomar sus pensamientos.

—¿Y si te consigo un disfraz?—preguntó finalmente Lindsay.

—¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Después de lo que te dije y estás haciendo favores para mi?—preguntó finalmente Lola conmovida.

—¿Para qué más son las amigas?

Lola solamente quedó en silencio, conmovida, y del otro lado Lindsay lo sabía. Mientras Lola se quedaba dentro de baño a continuar lamentándose su amiga le dijo que volvería una vez llegado el receso con la ropa correspondiente. Lola quedó sola entonces, y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, con unas ansías de venganza increíbles.

Para ese punto, era tal la quietud en la primaria, que ni siquiera Lincoln Loud estaba metido en problemas, aun, a pesar claro de que caminaba a su casillero, recién descubierto ayer, para tomar algunos útiles escolares. El chico revolvía las libretas agachado y las abría a la vez que miraba una hoja de máquina arrugada, que en la parte superior decía "horario".

—Veamos… Historia, geografía…—recitaba Lincoln leyendo los nombres de las libretas y negando en ambas ocasiones—Oh, aquí estabas literatura.—dijo finalmente metiendo en su mochila la libreta susodicha para seguir rebuscando.

—¿Lincoln?—se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

El chico se asustó por la repentina aparición que dio un salto en su propio casillero, dándose un fuerte y metálico golpe en la cabeza. El chico le tomó un par de segundos recuperarse y volver a abrir los ojos antes de voltear a atrás y encontrarse con la chica que el día pasado había ganado junto con Clyde y él, el concurso de cuentos. Cosa que le hizo recordar…

—¡El cuento!—se había olvidado de hacer la tarea entre el restaurante chino, la mafia japonesa, y esa chica Renee lunática.

—¿Eh?—se extrañó la chica Cookie dando dos pasos hacia atrás—¿Cómo adivinaste de que quería hablar contigo?—preguntó extrañada.

—Eh… Uhh… ¿Tengo mucha habilidad?—dijo sin estar para nada convencido de sus propias palabras—Lo siento mucho, es solo que no he dormido bien, sí, eso.—dijo rascándose la cabeza y luego levantando su mano, pegándose nuevamente con el techo del casillero.

El chico movió la mano muy adolorido para tratar de calmar el ardor, se levantó y salió del casillero, al fin y al cabo creía tener todo el horario completo, una vez fuera lo cerró con fuerza y escuchó una risa detrás suya.

—Eres gracioso.—dijo Cookie evitando una risita boba—Me sorprende, casi nunca hablaba contigo por creer que eras demasiado… Normal.

—¿Lincoln es normal?—preguntó Lincoln sorprendido.

—Cookie cree que Lincoln es normal.—dijo ella sonriendo por seguir el juego—Pero Cookie está segura que las primeras impresiones se pueden superar siempre y que tengamos una presentación adecuada.—dijo alzando la mano—Soy Cookie Sancrim.—dijo ella cerrando los ojos y esperando la mano de Lincoln.

En el fondo, Rita apenas pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada por la combinación de nombres, pero terminó estrechando la mano de la agradable niña, esperando que así el círculo de amistades de su hijo aumentara.

—Soy eh… Lincoln Loud.—dijo finalmente al dar el apretón.

—Mucho gusto Lincoln Loud.—terminó Cookie sonriendo y soltándolo—¿Me acompañas al salón?

—Sí, no veo por qué no.—dijo Lincoln dándole igual la situación, para luego recordar—Sobre el cuento para hoy, que bonita temática, ¿Verdad?

—Ohhh…—se detuvo del andar Cookie para verlo con los ojos brillantes—Veo que haces honor a tu nombre, Lincoln, el libertario.—dijo ella antes de llevarse una mano a su codo derecho—Lo siento, suelo hacer bromas raras.

—¿Una broma del presidente Lincoln con mi nombre sobre la libertad?—dijo Lincoln sonriendo por finalmente recordar la temática del cuento—¿Estas de broma? Es adorable…—realmente Lincoln lo decía con la intención más pura, mientras Cookie se sonrojaba y continuaban ambos andando.

—Tu hermana Lucy es peculiar.—admitió Cookie cuando el recorrido iba a llegar a su final.

—¿Conoces a Lucy? —se extrañó Rita de que una amiga de su hijo conociera a su otra hija.

—Digamos que desde hace poco es la cuarta integrante del mejor club de todos. —dijo Cookie riendo—Cree que alguien en tu familia está siendo poseído.—admitió ella riendo por la ingenuidad de la niña.

Lincoln en cambio lanzó un suspiro de compresión.

—Así que por eso actuaba raro.—dijo él asintiendo—Ya hablaré con ella.—dijo sonriendo—¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Secreto de club.—dijo Cookie cerrando con una cremallera imaginaria.

—¿Club? ¿Estás en el club de los góticos?—preguntó Lincoln sabiendo que su hija Lucy solo podía estar en ese.

—Uff, cerca, pero no.—dijo Cookie negando—Tendrías que unirte al club para saber las actividades que hacemos.

—¿Hay coste de admisión?—preguntó Lincoln de broma.

—Tu alma.—respondió Cookie antes de comenzar a reír demasiado fuerte, provocando que Lincoln le siguiera la broma hasta llegar al aula.

Dentro del aula se tuvieron que separar, Cookie con sus amigas, y Lincoln al lado de Clyde, el cual había arrastrado a su "nuevo mejor amigo" el peli naranja Liam, un chico de camiseta verde de rayas y un peinado que le hacía parecer coco su cabeza, el cual hablaba animadamente con Clyde, hasta que Clyde lo interrumpió al ver que Lincoln se acercaba. Pero aquello no lo notó Lincoln.

—Hola Clyde.—saludo como si nada pasase—Hola…—quiso saludar al chico de cabello naranja, pero no conocía su nombre—Amigo.—en cambio Liam sonrió por ese halago.

—Lincoln…—forzó una sonrisa muy extraña Clyde mientras apretaba los dientes—¿Cómo estas amigo?—casi escuchaba como sus dientes tronaban de la presión que ejercía con su mandíbula.

—Muy bien Clyde, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Y tus padres?—preguntó Lincoln sentándose, indiferente a lo que ocurría en Clyde y comenzando a sacar una pluma para hacer el cuento—Veamos… Libertad.

—Ellos están genial.—afirmó Clyde—Se preocuparon cuando llegue tarde a casa por acompañar a mi amigo Liam a su casa.—dijo con tono celoso.

—Te dije que estaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.—le reclamó el joven Liam pensando que el reclamo era para él.

—Tuve que tomar dos autobuses de vuelta.—dijo Clyde negando aquella mala anécdota—Hoy no puedo, mis padres me prohibieron volver a acompañarte Liam.—dijo con falso pésame Clyde, cosa que era mentira, pues sus verdaderos padres se encontraban felices de que él tuviera un nuevo amigo.

—No hay problema Clyde, estoy acostumbrado a la soledad de todas maneras.—dijo Liam con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad—Gracias por acompañarme, fue lindo tener alguien que se interesara por mí de una vez por tod…

—¿Tu qué opinas Lincoln?—le dijo Clyde lanzando veneno e interrumpiendo a Liam—¿No es injusto que no me dejen caminar con él? ¿Qué se va a hacer?

—Oh sí, pero Clyde tienes mucho tiempo libre no creo que… injusticia, injusticia, ¡Niños!—dijo entonces Lincoln al inicio pensativo (y masticando la punta de la pluma) para terminar levantando una mano al aire, ignorando olímpicamente a Clyde sin quererlo realmente.

En ese momento entró la maestra Agnes, así que Lincoln continuó escribiendo en secreto mientras Clyde moría internamente por no haber logrado ninguna reacción por parte de su amigo, y Liam agachaba la cabeza, pensando que Clyde estaba molesto con él. A su vez, Cookie abrió su libreta donde tenía el libro y espiaba ocasionalmente a Lincoln, lanzando pequeños suspiros y dibujando pequeños corazoncitos en su libreta, junto a dibujos de una niña llorando a dos figuras paternas alejadas la una de la otra. Sin saberlo todos ellos, el pequeño niño, al que todos llamaban por su apellido, Chandler, se encontraba molesto por una pequeña discusión que había tenido con su hermana menor.

Mientras Rita volvía a hacer apresuradamente la tarea de su hijo, Lana se encontraba evasiva a todos sus compañeros de clase, se sentía de mal humor desde que había amanecido. Había tenido pesadillas durante el poco tiempo que durmió, pesadillas donde ella era envuelta en burlas por parte de su familia, sobre todo por parte de Lucy. Lana sabía que aquello solo eran sueños, pero luego cuando despertó Lucy comenzó a comportarse muy extraña con ella, por no mencionar que debía mentir por ella y no decir nada sobre el Profundo que se encontraba habitando el ático.

Pero en aquel momento, lo que más extrañaba a Lana de su aula no era su actitud, sino la ausencia de su gemela Lola, por el contrario, el grupo de tres amigas, conformadas por la rival de su gemela, y las otras dos, se encontraban carcajeando a la vez que varias niñas las escuchaban con admiración. Lana decidió acercarse un poco, aprovechando que el profesor Anderson se encontraba dormitando en su escritorio, tal vez producto del cansancio de tener que cuidar a una clase entera de niños de seis y siete años.

Mientras más se acercaba Lana pudo notar las vestimentas de las tres chicas que se robaban la atención, una era Heidi Chandler, siempre con su chaleco rojo de botones dorados, aunque en aquella ocasión sus dos lame botas personales, como a Lola le gustaba llamarlas cada que Lana estaba dispuesta a escucharla, llevaban en aquella ocasión ropas a juego, no en color, pero sí en diseño. Las tres usaban el mismo chaleco con botones dorados, solo que los llevaban en distintos colores, Heidi rojo.

Su amiga rubia en cambio, la cual se llamaba Verónica McNamara, pero que Lana siempre escuchaba y reía cada que Lola la llamaba "puta mimada" o su favorito personal "Tonta ricona", era una chica con el cabello rubio y lacio largo, que era bastante despistada, no al nivel de ser Leni, pero definitivamente hasta Lana era capaz de jactarse ser más lista que ella, su chaleco tenía botones dorados y era amarillo canario, al igual que el color de su tutu que se encontraba usando, radiante como un sol, y como unas medias negras que iban a juego con las de Heidi. McNamara no tenía nada de especial en cuanto a su personalidad, aparte de ser más pasiva que Heidi, y ser rica desde nacimiento, su padre era el gran empresario fundador del casino café. Lana sabía que su gemela odiaba a Verónica debido a que esta siempre pisaba los vestidos de Lola, fingiendo que era por su torpeza, pero ganando la aprobación de Chandler.

Y finalmente se encontraba la otra chica, Alice Duke, una chica pelinegra, que usaba un chaleco con botones dorados, idéntico al de las otras dos, exceptuando que de color verde escarlata y con una cabellera bien arreglada en una simple liga roja que hacia su cabello parecer una cebolla negra, Lana reía cada que la veía así, pero se supone que como su cabello le daba envidia a Heidi Chandler, ella tenía que usar siempre aquel instrumento en presencia de sus amigas y era hija de un supuesto famoso científico de una tal empresa conocida como Security, la cual Lana reconocía por ese lema pegajoso que ponían en la televisión cantando "La seguridad es lo más importante". Aunque Lana nunca había visto a Alice destacar, realmente era demasiado seca.

Las tres comunicaban como si fueran mesías al resto de las niñas una anécdota que parecía divertir a quienes las rodeaban, pero que a oídos de Lana eran solo palabruchas sin sentido. Iba a dejarlas hasta que finalmente un chico, muy amigo suyo del taller de mecánica, se acercó a ella para susurrarle:

—Están hablando de Lola…

Lana inmediatamente se levantó y fingió que le interesaba escuchar la conversación de esas tres, finalmente logró pasar desapercibida y escuchar escondida a espaldas de unas chicas.

—… ella ya nunca volverá a tocar los escenarios.—afirmaba Chandler con seguridad—Si es sensata, sabrá que eso fue solo una advertencia.

Varias risas pomposas acompañaron su declaración.

—Lola ya nos había desesperado.—afirmó una de las chicas del grupo, provocando que varías a su alrededor afirmaran con fuerza—Son las mejores, chicas.

—Tuve que dejar los certámenes porque era frustrante que siempre ganara.—dijo otra más cercana a Lana—¡Son mis heroínas!

—No nos tienen que agradecernos, fue un placer acabar con esa bruja.—hablaba Alice Duke sintiendo el peso de la fama y roja de la sonrisa que la invadía.

—¿Lola era una bruja?—preguntó entonces Verónica McNamara, que hasta entonces jugueteaba con su chaleco—Pensé que solo era basura.

—¿Por qué no puede ser una bruja de la basura?—indagó Alicia Duke feliz de escuchar la combinación.

—¡Bruja de la basura!—comenzó a gritar el coro de chicas, y algunos chicos que se acercaban a escucharlas y repetir—¡Bruja de la basura!

Lana se encontraba confundida, y continuó escuchando de cerca a esas tres chicas, mientras luchaba contra las ganas de ahorcarlas y su cabello adquiría ciertos tintes azabaches.

Las cosas seguían, mientras tanto, tensas para Lincoln, el cual escribía con rapidez, y fingía que la clase de literatura, hablando sobre "El mercader de Venecia", era interesante. Como adulta, ella ya había leído la obra, y encontraba sentimientos confusos, ya que la obra era antisemita, y Rita siempre fue educada para tratar a todos por igual. Pero al mismo tiempo, los giros que daba la trama eran sorprendentes, incluso para el tiempo que fue escrita.

¡Eso era! Unos giros de tuerca era lo que le faltaban al cuento que estaba escribiendo. Ella se imaginaba cada posible resultado con Lincoln, ¿Qué palabras diría? ¿Cuáles serían sus pensamientos? ¿Debía plasmarlos o ser más sutil y demostrarlo con acciones? ¿Por qué le emocionaba tanto aquella burda tarea?

Y entonces lo entendió, era porque la última vez que había escrito un cuento, era la primera vez que mostraba su escrito a alguien que no fuera familiar o amigo directo, si bien era ante varios niños, ella había demostrado sus dotes de escritora dejando a los niños boquiabiertos, le agradaba esa sensación, aunque en el fondo debiera negarlo. Ciertamente era aquello lo único que le permitía mantenerse cuerda en la situación que se encontraba. Aunque luego de pensarlo mucho, no tenía espacio para añadir ningún giro de tuerca decente, era mejor preservar el mensaje.

—Bien niños, ahora que acabamos de leer para...

Dijo la maestra dejando abajo el libro con mucho esmero y cuidado, para descubrir que solo dos chicos, uno de ellos Clyde, y la otra una Cookie, le prestaban atención, mientras que la mayoría de los niños se encontraba durmiendo, y Lincoln directamente escribía en su libreta a toda velocidad.

—¡Niños!—gritó para llamar la atención, funcionando a medias, la mayoría solo levantaron la cabeza adormilados, y otros simplemente ignoraron su grito, la maestra Agnes tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso—¡Puntos extras a quien responda cuál era el nombre de la hija del judío!

Toda la clase levantó la mano casi al unísono, menos Lincoln, el cual continuaba escribiendo sin parar.

—Veamos, Chandler.—dijo la maestra, sabiendo que ese alumno no adivinaría la respuesta ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida.

—¡Jessica!—dijo Chandler emocionado por tener puntos extras, sin que supiera la maestra que su libro continuaba abierto en sus piernas.

—Ehh…—se vio sorprendida la maestra Agnes, no quería dar esos puntos extras así de fácil—¿Y por qué se convirtió al cristianismo?—dijo ella finalmente sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

—¡Eso no es justo!—dijo Chandler molesto, y muchos alumnos bajaron la mano.

—Aun tienes lo tuyo Agnes.—dijo ella sonriendo jactante para luego darle la palabra a la chica que se mantuvo despierta.

—Lo hizo porque ella vivió bajo la tiranía de su padre judío, prohibiéndole ver a los demás chicos con quienes quería enamorarse, pero que al no ser judíos su padre los reprobaba.—comenzó Cookie causando que casi todas las miradas fueran hacia ella—Finalmente, los acto maliciosos de su padre causaron que ella sintiera odio a su propia religión.—dijo Cookie convencida—Siendo una crítica a los judíos pasiva, diciendo que si seguían evitando mezclarse con el resto, terminarían hartando a sus propios hijos de la religión.

A pesar de que al inicio Lincoln la escuchaba como si de una voz en fondo se tratase, a medida que Cookie decía aquella nueva interpretación de la misma obra de teatro que había leído como adulta, y lograba transgiversarla para dar un toque más infantil y positivo al umbral, más se sorprendía y la escuchaba Rita con sincero interés. Era como si esa chica le hubiese cambiado totalmente su visión de la obra de teatro solo porque supo interpretar de una manera más inocente las situaciones. Tanto así que cuando Cookie acabó y la maestra le dio los puntos todos en el aula aplaudieron, Lincoln incluido.

Cookie solo volteó a ver a Lincoln, le mandó un saludo desde la distancia, saludo correspondido por el chico. Lincoln enserio creía que esa chica era agradable, y una buena influencia para Lincoln, así que no dudo que si la podía ganar como amiga no le vendría mal a su hijo. Pero primero tenía que terminar el cuento, cosa que era fácil, solo le faltaba poco para…

—Y aprovechando que están todos despiertos, y falta poco para el receso, llego el momento, chicos abran sus libretas de tarea, que es hora de leer sus cuentos frente a todos.—dijo ella aplaudiendo, a la vez que la mayoría de los alumnos dejaban soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Nuevamente el orden fue por orden alfabético de los nombres, la chica Artie fue nuevamente la primera en pasar. La cosa se puso tensa cuando llegó el turno de Chandler, hasta el momento ningún cuento había destacado en nada, pero Lincoln recordaba que ese era el cuento del niño que veía a su familia como un estorbo, por lo que le sorprendió escuchar su cuento.

El cuento de Chandler era uno que él estaba atrapado en una prisión, encerrado por una tal mujer intocable, esa mujer intocable le hacía cosas malas a Chandler, y como él era el prisionero malo, y ella la buena guardia pelirroja que lo mantenía calmado, aprovechó de su poder para abusar de él.

—…Y por eso, él anhelaba la libertad más que nada, pero mientras ella estuviera cerca, él nunca sería libre.—dijo Chandler a la vez que cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un suspiro—Eso fue todo.—estaba cabizbajo.

Todos en la clase se sorprendieron de verlo, el cuento no estaba en lo absoluto bien narrado, de hecho, usaba muchos modismo y algunas faltas de escritura graves (debido a que pronunció carcelera como "cartelera") pero el mensaje estaba ahí, y Lincoln levantó mucho la ceja, ligeramente preocupado por el chico, era un matón con Lincoln por lo que había descubierto, pero no pudo evitar sentir que en el fondo también tenía corazón y temores, aunque los ocultara.

El cuento de Clyde, en cambio, decreció en cuanto a calidad, aunque las palabras de Clyde era rin bombásticas, su historia era desmerecedora de algo innovador, solo narró como un niño que era negro, se libraba de los clasismos que la gente blanca les imponía. El mensaje era lindo, a visión de Lincoln, pero su modo de expresarse no lo era, simplemente parecía que Clyde no había puesto el mismo empeño en completar su cuento en aquella ocasión, logrando un notable de todas maneras, ya que eso no quitaba que la temática fuera buena.

Apenas llegó Cookie al estrado, a Lincoln le faltaban un párrafo y la corrección semántica, pero se detuvo a escucharla, realmente la chica el día pasado había entregado un cuento sobre el divorcio de sus padres, presentando por medio de una metáfora la palea por su custodia. Sí, Lincoln se interesó en saber más de aquella pobre niña, y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por parte de Clyde, quien miró a Cookie con cierto rencor.

La chica desde la parte de enfrente volteó a ver a sus amigas, terminando más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, para luego dar un voto de confianza y ver a Lincoln sonriéndole, atento por primera vez al frente y sonriéndole. Esa sonrisa fue suficiente para que se expandiera a su rostro y comenzara su narración, en aquella ocasión trató de una pequeña bruja, con muchos dotes en sus más preciadas artes de la oscuridad, la cual tenía un gato blanco como la nieve que la hacía sentir mejor cuando llegaba el malvado jefe de la pequeña bruja, un troll horrendo que no la dejaba salir de su madriguera hasta que la brujita perdiera todos sus poderes. Ella quería escapar con la bruja de hielo del Oeste, pero el troll se lo impedía y solo seguía haciéndola perder cada día más y más sus poderes.

—… pero ella tenía esperanza, porque su gato, la apoyo en su momento de mayor necesidad, la hizo reír, la inspiró y le hizo recuperar sus poderes que ella creía perdidos y finalmente ella entendió, que había prisiones de las cuales no podría escapar, pero que mientras tuviera a un amigo, como su gato, cerca de ella, siempre podía ser libre, aunque sea un poco.

Como el día anterior, muchos niños no entendieron las metáforas de Cookie, Lincoln y la maestra Agnes a duras penas podía seguirle el rastro, era obvio que la chica estaba pasando por una situación complicada, pero era algo que no podían solucionar.

Siguieron varios alumnos, tiempo en el cual Lincoln aprovechó y paso a limpio su nuevo cuento sobre libertad, escuchó como su amigo Liam también paso en frente, y ahora que estaba libre levantó sus dos pulgares y le deseó suerte. Sin saber que Clyde lo escuchó y solo pudo pensar "A mí no me deseó suerte" mientras se ponía rojo de la ira, por no lograr que Lincoln lo notara, ni ganar por su cuento.

Lincoln sonrió cuando fue su turno, puesto que logró escuchar de fondo todos los cuentos del resto de compañeros de su aula, y notó un patrón, que su mente de escritora pudo evitar.

 _Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Esas eran las palabras que escuchaba un hombre adulto cualquiera, sin diferencia a ningún otro más allá de la distinción en su cabeza albina. El hombre vivía en aquel momento solo y asustado del mayor enemigo de la adultez, las cuentas de los servicios de agua y electricidad. Cuando era niños esas cuentas no eran ningún problema, no, él nunca las había visto acumularse el monto mes tras mes, porque sus papas habían trabajado ambos para mantenerlas sin problemas._

 _Aquella vez las cuentas sobrepasaron sus ahorros, el hombre buscaba una manera de pagar a como diera lugar, pero nada era suficiente, ni sus esfuerzos en el trabajo, ni siquiera vendiendo sus pertenencias. Las cuentas solo crecían y crecían, junto al temor que tenía de que llegara un aviso final._

 _Por si fuera poco, el hombre había terminado una relación con el supuesto amor de su vida que no dudo ni un segundo en mentirle cuando su verdadera naturaleza era revelada. Y sus padres se negaban a volver a tenerlo en casa siendo ellos ya muy mayores para mantenerlo. Y él solo podía pensar en su amor ido, le hubiera gustado haber tenido un meloso romance adolescente como su hermana mayor en el pasado, disfrutar de un amor donde confiara ciegamente en todo. Y luego de terminar una sesión de besuqueos volver a su hogar, donde el mayor temor fuera que no descubrieran los besos que se dedicaron, y no tanto si su mejor amigo siempre vio con esos ojos a su posible esposa._

 _Al final, el hombre estaba en la situación que no quería estar, las cuentas finales de electricidad y agua, impagables, su corazón roto, su espíritu cercano a la tentación de rendirse. Intentó pedir piedad en su trabajo después de hacer turnos dobles durante semanas enteras. Pero su despiadado jefe ni se inmutó._

 _Entonces fue cuando el hombre estaba al borde de la desesperación, cuando entró a una tienda por un poco de elixir amarillo que calmara su dolor mental. Se sorprendió al encontrarse la tienda casi vacía, encontrándose los empleados en la parte trasera y la caja registradora abierta… Si tomaba cualquier cifra de billetes y salía corriendo…_

 _Pero entonces el hombre de blancos cabellos pensó si aquello era correcto, y sus alarmas despertaron cuando frente a él apareció de vuelta a su casa, rejuvenecido, con sus hermanas y mascotas de nuevo como cuando todo era mejor, con una sonrisa que no era suya en el rostro, sino robada de su pasado perdido._

" _¿Por qué regrese aquí?" se preguntó a si mismo solo para darse cuenta de que al bajar las escaleras sus padres hablaban sobre unas cuentas que eran imposibles de pagar aun con sus dos sueldos juntos y hacían sacrificio de sus objetos personales mientras él decía "De todas maneras nunca le gustaron a nadie esas corbatas" en su momento lo había dicho con el desconocimiento infantil de lo que puede ser apegarse a un objeto, y se sintió mal consigo mismo._

 _El, ahora niño, dio media vuelta, encontrando a su hermana mayor llorando por haber roto con su novio de la peor manera posible. Y a otra hermana suya consolándola, con palabras como "Ahora ambas somos un fracaso", eso en lugar hacer enojar a la hermana mayor, la hizo reír, la hizo sentirse apoyada y soltar un puñal. "Tú no eres un fracaso, eres mi hermana, solo un poco menos capaz que los demás" dijo la hermana mayor del sujeto a la vez que se alejaba con una sonrisa triste._

" _Gracias…" respondió la otra hermana, también alejándose, dejándose al sujeto solo._

 _Se dio cuenta que aquellos problemas que él tenía no eran nuevos, o no era algo que solo él tuviese que afrontar únicamente y nadie más lo hiciera, o que tuviera que lucharlos por su cuenta. De hecho, siendo niño, todos esos problemas ocurrían a su alrededor, las cuentas impagables, los romances traicioneros, el sentimiento de ser inferior al resto. Son problemas que los demás también sufrían, pero él era simplemente incapaz de verlos, maldijo internamente a la suerte de la inocencia infantil, inalterable hasta que el mudo real termina sobre sus hombros._

 _Él era libre de niño…¡No! ¡Seguía siendo libre! Era su decisión si tomar o no el dinero y terminar siendo fugitivo, llorar su mala suerte, y perder su trabajo una vez fuera arrestado, o mudarse a un apartamento más barato, dejar el pasado en el pasado y salir adelante._

 _Entonces el niño lo entendió, y el hombre también, salió de la tienda con prisa, con esperanza de un futuro mejor, tal vez ya no gozaba de la misma libertad que de niño, una libertad enterrada por el pasar de los años y la llegada de las responsabilidades, pero ahora tenía una libertad que él debía mantener, y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo, porque aún era libre de decidir su destino."_

—… El fin.—dijo finalmente Lincoln terminando de leer en su libreta.

Justo como la clase pasada todos en la clase quedaron callados, no había manera de decidir si aplaudir o no, porque se sentían bastante confundidos. Ese era el secreto de Rita, mientras el resto de los niños hablaron de cosas que les privaban de la libertad en esa etapa de su vida, ella dio un mensaje acerca de cómo ellos ya contaban con una libertad que eran incapaces de ver, y que cuando crecieran iban a tener que ganarsela. Lincoln sonrió al ver aquello, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se vino abajo cuando volteó a ver a la maestra, que lanzaba algunas lágrimas.

—¡Hermoso!—decía la maestra entre sollozos y sonando su nariz con un pañuelo—Lincoln, realmente te volviste a lucir con ese cuento, creo que es más que obvio quien…

—¡Lo hizo en clase!—gritó desde el fondo del salón, sorpresivamente, Clyde con el rostro rojo.

Todos en la clase voltearon a ver a Clyde para luego voltear la mirada a Lincoln, quien sudaba ligeramente mientras sonreía con nervios, realmente la atención negativa no le terminaba de gustar. Pero la cosa empeoró cuando la maestra alzo la voz y lo miró con firmeza.

—¿Eso es lo que estabas escribiendo mientras daba la clase?

Durante todo el rato, Lincoln imaginó que nadie lo notaria con su titánica tarea de escribir un cuento mieras daban la clase, pero notó que había fracasado miserablemente, la cosa se puso peor cuando volteó a ver a Clyde y este sonreía de que al fin volteara a verlo, aunque claro, con malicia. Lincoln se molestó de que el supuesto mejor amigo de su hijo le hiciera eso, así que decidió voltear a ver a Cookie, la cual solo le miró con decepción, probablemente desilusionándose de él. Y finalmente su mirada paso en Chandler, que lo miraba mientras asentía y levantaba los pulgares.

—Sí.—dijo finalmente Lincoln—En casa estamos…

—Lincoln, siempre usas de excusa a tus hermanas cuando faltas a una tarea.—dijo la maestra molesta—Me imagino que ayer tampoco hiciste la tarea, ¿Verdad?—preguntó ella lanzando un suspiro de desesperación porque lo recordaba como perfectamente había escrito cual lunático.

—No.—admitió Lincoln a secas.

—Bien Lincoln, ¿Podrías ir a la oficina del director?—preguntó la maestra con calma, pero firme, a la vez que la campana del receso sonaba—El resto, pueden salir.

Esa misma campana fue escuchada por el resto de la escuela, causando grititos de emoción por igual en todo el lugar, excepto para una niña que estaba al borde del cansancio. Lucy no se había dormido a mitad de clase solo porque su voluntad era más fuerte que su cansancio, aunque para levantarse necesitó de estirarse para sentirse despierta y que la sangre corriera por sus venas.

Rápidamente logró encontrarse con su amiga Haiku por los pasillos de la escuela, leyendo algún tipo de libro de mitología oscura, Lucy sonrió ligeramente de verla, al lado de Haiku se encontraba la chica, aparentemente llamada Cookie, la cual miraba al suelo con un rostro de seriedad y bastante pensativa, y al final de la formación una pequeña niña de alrededor cuatro o cinco años, la cual aún llevaba el cuento que leía durante la incursión de Lucy a la biblioteca unas horas atrás.

—¿Y esa niña?—preguntó Lucy señalando a la menor.

—No es una niña cualquiera, su nombre es Darcy.—dijo Haiku a la defensiva—Es parte del club, y no se ira a menos que vaya con su amiga Lisa.—dijo explicando porque ella estaba pegada prácticamente al club de lectura—Ayuda…—dijo en secreto, desesperada.

—¿Lisa? ¿Lisa Loud?—preguntó Lucy a Darcy, la niña asintió.

—¡Lisa es mi amiga!—dijo la pequeña Darcy, una chica con un short café y una blusa sin mangas que llevaba una flor en medio, su voz era dulce como su cabello corto y castaño.

—¿Esa tal Lisa es tu hermana?—preguntó Haiku levantando mucho la ceja—Debería de retractarme de ese encantamiento que le lance… Aunque tampoco cambiaría nada si la dejo que… —se detuvo un segundo—Estoy hablando en voz alta lo que debería estar pensando, ¿Verdad?

—Sí.—dijeron a la vez Cookie y Lucy.

—Demonios.—se molestó Haiku—En fin, estamos aquí para que pruebes tu punto, Luz.—dijo Haiku sonriendo con malicia—¿Cómo vas a probar que tu supuesta hermana esta poseída?

Lucy se detuvo a analizar ligeramente el comportamiento de Lana, desde su cabello oscuro, su piel pálida hasta las actitudes que había tomado cada vez que Lucy le contrariaba aun sin saber que aquello la enfadaría.

—Tengo que hacerla enfadar… Pero ¿Cómo? —se detuvo a pensar y luego dedujo que lo primero era tener que encontrarla.

Cosa que resultó relativamente fácil, tomando en cuenta que solo debieron acercarse al salón de Lana, y verla como esta salía molesta y caminaba sola por los pasillos, entrando de un baño de chicas a otra, siempre llevaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Por qué hace eso? —preguntó asustada Darcy de ver como la chica mayor entraba a todos los baños de niñas de la escuela.

—No lo sé…—admitió Lucy haciéndole señas para que bajara la voz.

Finalmente, se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un baño de chicas del cual Lana no salía, entraron todas a la vez cuando Lucy abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, encontrándose que dentro de este baño había una pared que separaba la zona de los retretes y los lavabos, había dos niñas discutiendo en los retretes, y ellas aprovecharon para ponerse detrás de la pared que les ocultaría de la vista de esas dos, antes de causar sospechas. Se encontraba Lana respirando entrecortadamente a la vez que una niña de su edad, pero castaña y con un vestido morado, le decía que no podía ir a los baños de atrás.

—¡Déjame pasar Lindsay! ¡Es mi hermana!—dijo Lana desesperada por ver a su gemela—¡Lola dile que me deje entrar!

—Ella no quiere que nadie la vea.—fueron las palabras definitivas de Lindsay—No aun, ¿No es así Lola?

—¡No quiero hablar con nadie!—gritaba desde el interior del baño Lola a la vez que se escuchaban sollozos ligeros y como su nariz era limpiada fuertemente por un pañuelo, tenía una bolsa dentro donde se encontraba el disfraz que le consiguió Lindsay.

—Que sobrenatural…—decía Cookie en voz baja de manera sarcástica.

—Solo espera, necesito saber que pasa antes de intervenir. —susurró Lucy, aunque también tenía dudas de qué había pasado con Lola.

—¡Aléjate Lana!—gritó finalmente Lola enojadísima entre lágrimas cuando Lana forzó la puerta del baño a abrirse—¡No quiero que nadie me vea! ¡No ahora!

Lana estaba frente a la puerta del retrete donde se escondía Lola y trataba de abrir, o ver por debajo, pero siempre que miraba por la parte baja se ganaba un puntapié fallido por parte de Lola.

—¿Qué te hizo esa Heidi?—preguntó Lana, sabiendo a medias lo que había pasado.

—¡¿Acaso no lo sabes?! —se detuvo un segundo como si una revelación le hubiera llegado—¡Probablemente solo quieres verme para poderte reír en mi cara!—gritó Lola abriendo la puerta de golpe, sin querer golpeando en el brazo a Lana.

—Auch…—dijo Lana comenzando a ponerse ligeramente pálida y llevándose una mano al golpe del brazo—Lola yo nunca…

—¡Solo déjame!—dijo finalmente Lola sacudiendo su cabello y sacando de este un nuevo papel de baño, tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que la nariz, se notaba que había llorado mucho.

—Lola… Tu…—decía Lana preocupadísima, y Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse igual, pero permaneció oculta, sabía que Lola cuando estaba molesta era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso a aquellos que no tenían nada que ver con sus asuntos y la ira de Lola nunca era algo bonito de sentir.

—Vamos.—dijo Lola a Lindsay antes de tomar una bolsa de papel café y ponérsela en la cabeza, con dos agujeros para los ojos, y una bata de laboratorio sucia y que no arrastraba debido que era para niñas mucho más altas que ella—Recuerda, hasta que no vuelva a ser hermosa, me llamo doctora Flug.—le dijo a Lindsay poniéndose una gafas de aviador estirando el elástico—¡Auch! Lindsay ¿No conseguiste nada mejor para las gafas?

—Eran las únicas que tenían en el club de teatro.—dijo la chica arrepentida y adolorida por como se oye el golpe del rebote.

—Ya que.—dijo finalmente la doctora Flug a la vez que se encaminaba a la puerta.

—¡Yo también voy contigo!—dijo Lana deteniéndola del brazo.

—¡No!—gritó Lola—¡Ya tuve suficiente con la basura!—gritó Lola molestísima, descargando su ira en su hermana—¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero olerte nunca más! ¡No quiero volver a oler como tú!—si se pudiera ver el rostro dentro de la bolsa se hubiera visto un rostro rojizo—Me han humillado lo suficiente hoy como para que tu vengas y me lo arruines más.—dijo finalmente con voz seca para correr fuera del baño y que su amiga Lindsay (nada feliz del comportamiento de Lola) la siguiera, mientras Lana miraba al piso arrepentida.

En aquel momento Lucy estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero no lo hizo, sabía que Lola verdaderamente no estaba pensando en sus cabales, ciertamente la ira que se acumulaba en su interior, por algún motivo que Lucy desconocía, era demasiado grande como para que nadie pudiera controlarla en ese punto, ponerse en el camino de Lola, aun si fuera para ayudarla, era el equivalente a ponerse frente a una locomotora. Las chicas del club vieron con asombro como Lola le había gritado de aquella manera a Lana, y Cookie se encontraba genuinamente indignada, aunque Haiku sonreía. Apenas Lola salió por la puerta, Lucy se acercó a Lana arrodillándose para estar a su altura, tratando de abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor, aun si esta era indiferente a la presencia de ella.

—¡¿Cómo puedes sonreírle a esa niña?! —gritó Cookie a su amiga gótica.

—Esta molesta la niña de papi. —decía Haiku limpiándose una lágrima de la risa—Lucy, ¿Es esa malcriada la que tenemos que desencantar? Lo admito, se lo merece. —dijo Haiku volteando a ver a Lucy.

—¿Quiénes son ellas? —preguntó Lana levantando su mano pálida, al hacerlo también lo hizo con sus pupilas que parecían las de un muerto al estar blanquecinas.

Eso hizo que Cookie y Darcy al unísono se abrazaran del susto y dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás, en cambio Haiku abrió los ojos de par en par, legítimamente las puntas del cabello de la chica rubia que tenía en frente estaban cambiando de color a uno negro, comenzó a sentir verdadero terror mientras tragaba en seco.

—Son unas amigas, las traje para ayudarte. —dijo Lucy que al estar aferrada al abrazo y con los ojos bien cerrados en lágrimas no se daba cuenta de la metamorfosis—Lana, yo… lo siento, no debí… No debí…—dijo finalmente mientras acariciaba su cabello—Pero puedo ayudarte, sí, ella es Haik…

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?—preguntó Lana seca, sin importarle lo más mínimo la pasión y tristeza que expresaba Lucy en cada palabra.

Finalmente, Lucy levantó su rostro del frío pecho de Lana, y vio a una chica pelinegra (con un cabello que ondulaba como si estuviera teniendo un pequeño incendio), con sus cuencas oculares hundidas y muertas en un pozo que se había formado alrededor de sus ojos, y sus labios se teñían lentamente del rojo al morado de una forma grotesca para la niña que seguía en el agarre.

—Escuche todo.—dijo Lucy tratando de ser tierna, y abrazándola más fuertemente, pero no logró nada, sintió verdadero temor, sintió que aquella cosa no era Lana.

—¿Y no pensaste en ayudar a Lola? —gritó Lana con una voz más grave de la que normalmente solía usar, se escuchaba un eco que la acompañaba, casi parecía una voz demoniaca.

Las chicas del club a sus espaldas gritaron aterradas al ver como Lana tomó del cuello de su blusa a Lucy con fuerza descomunal y la levantaba mientras ambas flotaban y las sombras alrededor de Lana se estiraban como si quisieran alcanzarla a ella. El horror era tal que la pequeña Darcy lanzó un grito de histeria y comenzó a llorar sobre la cintura de una igual de aterrada Cookie, mientras Haiku hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tomar su celular y tomar una foto, como prueba de que aquello había pasado. Lucy se ponía morada de la falta de respiración, hasta que finalmente su blusa se rompió y cayó al suelo, dándose de bruces.

Y Lana al ver aquello no pareció inmutarse en su rostro, pero rápidamente su piel volvió a su tono habitual, así como su cabello y ojos, dejo de flotar y cayo justo al lado de Lucy, ambas se encontraban desmayadas, y las chicas del club de lectura tenían las bocas abiertas del horror que acababan de presenciar.

 **Continuara…**

 **Frase.** —La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita.

 **Na.-Oficialmente el capítulo más largo, espero no haberlos cansado, y sí, por eso mismo tarde, quería abordar todo esto en 1 solo capítulo ya que no quería partir el capítulo sin terminar varios cabos sueltos, por cierto, gracias por todo el apoyo, sigan así y me inspiraran a traer más y mejores capítulos, son un amor.**


	20. Secuestro

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 20 Secuestro**

Una vez llegaron a la secundaria fue el turno de bajar para Luan y Lynn, la deportista empujó a Luan y la reto a una carrera hasta la entrada del lugar, carrera que Lynn logró ganar sin que Luan siquiera tuviera tiempo de salir del auto. Por el contrario, Luan volteó a ver al asiento de la conductora Lori y le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. Lori sonrió de vuelta, complacida, y se despidió de ella deseándole un buen día para luego continuar con su camino hasta el bachillerato de Royal Woods, donde se encontraban las tres hermanas mayores. Buscó un estacionamiento entre los cientos de vacantes ocupados que llenaban otros tantos alumnos y profesores con automóvil.

La primera en bajar fue Luna, que tomó su guitarra en hombro y salió corriendo con ganas a sus clases, tarareando una canción bastante menos el estilo de ella y más parecida al tono de princesas del programa que Lola y Leni veían durante las tardes. Quedaron solas Leni en los asientes traseros y Lori en el volante, la tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo el aire.

—Ya llegamos.—dijo Lori sin siquiera apagar el motor del auto.

—Sí, es muy linda escuela.—dijo Leni sonriendo y viendo directamente a Lori, parecía feliz pero era como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua por no poder hablar.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Lori preocupada, más por su propia seguridad y siempre con un pie en el acelerador.

—Yo…—comenzó Leni—Te quiero, y mucho, Lori…—dijo Leni avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha—Solo quiero que lo sepas.

—¿Por qué no debería saberlo?—dijo más fría que extrañada.

—Nunca te lo digo, pero ayer…—y volteó hacia un lado, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

Sin decir nada más se quedó así al menos veinte segundos antes de salir por la puerta de la camioneta y darle una última mirada a Lori, pero esta vez de tristeza y añoranza. Lori estaba genuinamente confundida, se encontraba bastante segura que aquello debía ser una trampa, tenía que serlo, no había sentido alguno en que Leni le dijera solo esas simples palabras para después lanzarle ese tipo de miradas. O tal vez solo la quería poner paranoica nuevamente, ella era incapaz de prever lo que su hermana fuese capaz de hacer, pero de algo estaba segura, no iba a dejar que aquello la afectase, ella debía permanecer fiel al plan que había diseñado con Luan. Y el primer paso de ese plan fue entrar a la escuela como lo haría normalmente, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su clase fue directamente hasta el despacho del maestro Albert. Ubicado en la planta inferior, justo al lado del armario de escobas.

La oficina per se no era muy grande, de hecho, no era muy destacable en nada, tenía por un lado una nula decoración o interés en la misma, las paredes cafés bien podían ser blancas y el hecho de que no hubiera ventanas volvía la vista limitada a una bombilla en el techo. Había dos estanterías que llegaban casi hasta el techo, donde se apilaban montañas de libros de ciencias variadas y psicología. Había un escritorio de madera simple, con una silla de plástico en la parte delantera para invitados y para su usuario una silla negra giratoria.

Ahí estaba sentado el maestro, ahí se encontraba la fuente de todas sus sospechas, el único vínculo que tenía sobre los comportamientos extraños de Leni, y además, uno de los peores maestros que hubiese tenido en su vida.

—No le di permiso de entrar.—dijo este mientras leía un periódico matutino y acomodaba sus gafas, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla—Puede largarse ahora mismo.

—Profesor Stimbelton, soy Lori Loud…—dijo ella con precaución, tenía tanto que decir, pero no una manera correcta de iniciar la conversación sin guiar a sospechas directas.

Si aquel era realmente el sujeto que estaba detrás de Leni, entonces no era tan simple como preguntarle directamente y esperar que le revelara todo de buenas a primeras. En cambio, si él solamente había hablado con su hermana y le decía todo sobre el espionaje podía ocasionar que todo su plan se desmoronara al revelarlo a alguien ajeno a todo eso, así que tenía que ser sutil.

—Y yo soy Albert Stimbelton, ¿Eso qué importa?—dijo el hombre sin prestar atención—Cierre la puerta al salir.

Albert no era sutil.

—No.—dijo firmemente Lori, cerrando la puerta y cruzando sus brazos.

—Detención, un mes.—dijo Albert bajando el periódico y tomando café de una taza que no se veía antes debido al periódico.

—Lo aceptaré, pero necesito hablar con usted.—dijo Lori intentado sentarse en la silla de plástico.

—¿Quién le dijo que podía sentarse?—le lanzó Albert a la vez que se dignaba finalmente a verla, provocando que Lori dejara el asiento en su lugar—¿No entendió una simple orden? ¡Fuera!—dijo mirándola desafiante.

Durante una milésima de segundo Lori se sintió mínimamente espantada, pero sabía que no podía resolver nada si huía, que no podía irse sin al menos saber por qué él y Leni hablaron el día pasado y descartar esa pista o tenerla como eje del enfoque. Así que Lori no se intimido, sino que mandó otra mirada retadora, una mirada que hubiera fácilmente intimidado a diez hermanos menores y un par de adultos, pero no a Albert.

El profesor agudizó la mirada y dejo el periódico al lado mientras refunfuñaba algo inteligible para Lori mientras volvía dar otra sorbida a su café.

—¿Qué quiere?—dijo finalmente después de tomar un suspiro.

—He tenido problemas familiares.—dijo Lori decidiendo con cuidado cada una de sus palabras, pero a la vez fingiendo que estaba segura.

—No soy un psicólogo, al menos no en esta escuela, y definitivamente no hago consultas gratis como el idiota de...—dijo Stimbelton comenzando a molestarse hasta que tuvo que detenerse—Vaya al grano.

—Con Leni, mi hermana menor rubia.—dijo a la vez que fingía aclarar la identidad.

Hubo un momento en el que esa mirada tensa se perdió y Albert comenzó a respirar un poco más fuerte de la manera en cómo lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Rápidamente volvió a tomar su papel desafiante, pero Lori era ahora la que ganaba el juego, aunque ambos estaban nerviosos.

—La conozco, la tonta.—dijo Albert fingiendo no tener conocimiento mayor en ella—De nuevo, no soy consejero niñi…

—Sí, ella ha estado actuando raro últimamente, todas las noches sale después de cierta hora.—dijo Lori interrumpiendo al maestro, el cual tenía los brazos tiesos sobre el escritorio después de esa declaración.

—¿Y eso qué me importa a mí?

—Profesor, encontré una nota de Leni, dijo que tenía que verlo a usted después de clases.—mintió descaradamente Lori, logrando no ser detectada por el éxtasis del momento—Me temo que usted haya tenido un arrebato con ella por su…Condición. —logró fingir casi a la perfección esa excusa.

—Pffff…—se relajó el tipo y se escuchó como su respiración se soltaba—Le he dado clases adicionales a muchos alumnos a lo largo de mi carrera señorita Loud, su hermana específicamente tiene terribles problemas de memorización y procesamiento lógico, viene ocasionalmente conmigo y un par de alumnos que también tienen problemas de aprendizaje.—dijo Albert relajándose totalmente.

—¿Da usted clases durante las noches?—preguntó Lori creyendo haber dado en el clavo.

—Por supuesto, me pagan extra, ¿Acaso cree que se vive bien la vida con salario de maestro?—preguntó Albert irónico.

—¿Cuántos estudiantes son y dónde?—preguntó Lori para corroborar.

—Son d… cuatro, incluyendo a su hermana.—dijo el maestro volteando a un lado y corrigiéndose de último momento—¿Y por qué le interesa dónde? ¿Hay algo que deba saber señorita y que usted no esté mencionando? —ese énfasis, si Lori no tuviera sus sospechas tan elevadas, con ese tono le hubiera revelado todo a Albert, eran las palabras que ella necesitaba, pero había abandonado su debilidad gracias al apoyo de su hermana Luan.

—Quería ver si podía anotarme, he bajado mucho mi promedio y además quiero asegurarme que ella este bien y no salga lastimada.—dio una excusa barata Lori, pero lo suficientemente creíble como para que el maestro sonriera.

—Ja, no la aceptaría aunque me pagase el doble señorita Loud.—dijo el maestro—Y es en mi departamento, tengo un salón amplio.—dijo fingiendo estar ofendido por la pregunta—Mejor vuelva a mensajear textos con su noviecito, o amigas, no me haga perder el tiempo.

Lori se mordió la lengua para no contestar a ese comentario, y fingir desconocimiento, al menos tenía una pista más: Albert sabía algo más y no iba a soltarlo.

Aunque sabía que era arriesgado, era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Eso es todo?—dijo ahora perspicaz el maestro hacia Lori.

—Así es, solo tenía duda si sus salidas eran con usted o con alguien más.—dijo Lori fingiendo estar contenta.

—Excelente, ahora ¡Salga de mi oficina o personalmente haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para expulsarla!—dijo molestísimo.

Sin decir ni una palabra más Lori dio media vuelta y salió por el pasillo, habían pasado diez minutos desde que las clases iniciaran, pero ella no se dirigió a su primera clase, por el contrario, se acercó al estacionamiento, subió a la camioneta familiar Vanzilla, movió la palanca de la P de parking a la R de reversa e ignoró las clases, ella iba directo a la secundaria de sus hermanas menores.

Por otra parte, las cosas en la escuela primaria no dejaban de enredarse con un Lincoln caminando de mal humor a la oficina del director, con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de mala pulgas por donde fuera que se le viera.

Siempre había considerado a Clyde como uno de los mejores amigos de Lincoln, y aunque apreciaba que Clyde fuera alguien con valor como para delatar a su hijo si estaba haciendo algo mal, también no evitaba sentir una furia terrible y unas ansias de venganza aún peores. Después de todo, estaba a punto de volver a humillarse arrolladoramente teniendo que hablar con el director de la escuela por algo tan bobo y poco productivo, probablemente recibiendo un sermón que debería tragarse si no quería evitar que sospecharan en Lincoln, aunque claro, discurso que ella misma hubiera dado de haberse enterado de que Lincoln... Comenzó a sentirse de nuevo como cuando era niña, que ya sabía lo que venía y quería encontrar una manera de evitar el regaño.

Pero no, la profesora Agnes estaba ahí detrás suya para evitar que intentara alguna táctica de escape.

—No puedo creerlo, enserio Lincoln tienes mucho potencial, si tan solo trabajaras más podrías hacer muchas cosas impresionantes.—le dijo la maestra estando cerca de la oficina.

—Maestra, puedo asegurarle que usted no tiene…

—¿La menor idea de lo que esta pasando?—dijo rápidamente ella cruzándose de brazos—No es el primero que lo dice señor Loud. —se detuvo un momento a dar un par de golpes leves a la puerta de madera para indicar que estaban ahí—Ni será el último.

Lincoln lanzó un suspiro y contuvo su deseo de decir "¿Cuántos de esos niños son adultos que intercambiaron de cuerpos con su hijo por una galleta china mágica?" si hubiera hecho esa pregunta le hubiera sorprendido descubrir que la respuesta era: cinco.

La oficina del director Huggins no era muy amigable, tanto menos que él, apenas un anciano bastante mayor con una calva avanzada y canas ,en el poco cabello que le quedaba, nariz de zopilote y una bien marcada ceja (Que encajaba muy bien su aspecto con un traje bastante reducido en tallas para haber sido hecho a su medida). La oficina estaba llena de papeles sin mucha importancia y algunos trofeos a la excelencia académica, o logros deportivos menores, como un diploma en la pared sobre master de ajedrez, o un título de un casino que decía textualmente "as en póker".

—Lincoln Loud.—dijo el director Huggins levantando la vista de un montón de papeles que estaba leyendo, acomodando sus gafas y tomando una pose severa mientras Lincoln se sentaba frente a él y la maestra se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

—Director Huggins.—dijo a secas Lincoln sin bajar la cabeza o los brazos cruzados.

—Señorita Jones, ¿Podría informarme porqué trae a este rufián a mi oficina?—preguntó el director—¿Será que usted también ya sabe de su situación delicada?

—¿Mi situación?

—¿Su situación?

Fue una pregunta que hicieron maestra y alumno a la vez.

—Por supuesto, su situación de cerdo.—dijo a Lincoln con una sonrisa de triunfo y una mirada desquiciada—Esta mañana la policía vino a esta misma escuela Lincoln, ¿Sabes? Les dije que yo hablaría contigo sobre todo esto, pero quería esperar a que acabaran las clases para no hacer un escandalo.—dijo decepcionado—No pensé que caería tan bajo un estudiante bueno en tan solo un día como para no solo cometer una falta mayor como acosar a una niña, sino que aparte…

—¡¿LINCOLN QUE?!—preguntaron a la vez la maestra y el niño interrumpiendo al director.

—Oh, no te hagas el inocente, no enfrente mío muchacho, puedo detectar una mentira cuando esta frente a mis narices, y ahora mismo huelo mucho a mentiras… Y pescado… Curioso.—dijo aunque Lincoln no había notado aquel olor.

—Pero Wilbur, Lincoln podrá ser muchas cosas, hoy mismamente lo traje porque no hizo la tarea.—agregó como quien no quiere la cosa, para luego continuar—Pero no es un acosador.—dijo defendiéndolo, causando que Lincoln le lanzara una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco lo quise creer.—dijo el director enojado—Pero hay pruebas irrefutables de que Lincoln estuvo persiguiendo a una niña de la primaria Everdeen ayer, tal solo unos minutos después de la salida.—dijo el director furiosísimo y tecleando en su computadora—Varios vecinos reportaron a las autoridades.—dijo esperando a que cargara un portal web.

—¿Perseguir una niña?—comenzó a recordar Lincoln—¡¿Renee?!

—Has confesado el nombre, pequeño cerdo.—para luego festejar porque la imagen terminó su descarga y pudo reproducir un vídeo—No puedo creerlo, he tenido a todas tus hermanas en esta escuela pública, conozco prácticamente a toda tu familia Lincoln Loud, y me indigna pensar que un chico como tú, en tu posición haya caído a algo tan ruin como acosar a una chica.—dijo reprimiéndolo mientras el video transcurría.

El vídeo era de apenas quince segundos, en el cual se mostraba como una persona sacaba rápidamente su celular por la ventana y veía por unos segundos como una chica con mascara salía corriendo, con una clara cara de preocupación actuada, y después a un niño de cabellos blancos corriendo detrás suya como para atraparla, el chico tenía una cara de furia incontenible. Lincoln tuvo que admitir que sin el contexto toda la situación parecía bastante mal para él, pero eso solo hizo crecer su indignación, se suponía que esa niña no haría nada contra él sí solo le daba el estúpido comic.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó ahora molesto Lincoln y golpeando con ambas palmas de sus manos la mesa del director—¡Esa lunática intentó matarme por un tonto comic y ahora…!

—Nuestro interés mutuo en los comics no te salvara de esta jovencito.—le dijo el director con una sonrisa de par en par.

—¿Interés mu…? ¡Oh por Dios!—gritó Lincoln furiosísimo y dejándose caer sobre la silla soltando un suspiro de frustración mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus ojos—Eso no fue en absoluto lo que parece.—dijo decididamente—Esa niña me encadenó, amenazó con un soplete y golpeó cada que…—comenzó a explicarse.

—Detención.—interrumpió el director tecleando nuevamente en su computadora y comenzar a cerrar el vídeo sin siquiera dignarse a verlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera esta escuchando! —se indignó Lincoln.

—Dos semanas Loud.—dijo sin piedad alguna o siquiera notar el rostro de molestia de Lincoln, su bigote canoso se movía con sus palabras y eso irritaba tanto a Lincoln que tuvo un impulso por arrancarlo, impulso que pudo detener justo a tiempo para evitarse más problemas.

—Usted…—parecía que estaba dispuesto a matar con la mirada al director, sus manos se estaban volviendo duras de la furia que tenía acumulada.

—¡Lincoln!

Durante todo el tiempo la maestra había permanecido en silencio con ambas manos en su pecho, sorprendida de que Lincoln fuera siquiera capaz de mostrar ese comportamiento, más tomando en cuenta que venía de una casa con diez hermanas.

—Lincoln, debes agradecer que el director solo te esté dando una advertencia, esto es bastante grave.—le advirtió la maestra no segura si tocarlo o no.

—¡Pero eso es una mentira! ¡Pregúntenle a ella! ¡Me intentó matar, me golpeó y luego fue a mi casa por…!—se detuvo rápidamente pues sabía que decir que una chica corrió a su casa por un comic era estúpidamente ridículo—Por algo…

—¿Qué es ese algo señor Loud?—dijo el director con una sonrisa triunfante—Digo, si se ha tomado la molestia de inventar tal excusa, al menos quiero ver como usted solo cae redondito en ver la ridiculez que está cometiendo.

Lincoln quedó en silencio y su cruzó de brazos. Iba esperando un regaño por simplemente no haber hecho una estúpida tarea, no que acusaran a su hijo injustamente por un acto que evidentemente no había contribuido a participar, y mucho menos por acoso infantil. Se sintió frustrada por no poder hacer nada, así que solo le devolvió una mirada de odio al director.

—Tres semanas, por mentiroso, y agradece que como es tu primera amonestación no te daré una suspensión, pero evidentemente comenzaras a ir con un psicólogo a partir de mañana.—dijo decepcionado y luego feliz—Espero que entiendas que es por tu bien Lincoln.

—Pero director, despidió a la última psico…—iba a intervenir la señorita Jones.

—No, no hay problema, conseguí un acuerdo con el viejo bachillerato Woods.—dijo el director confiado—Mandaran a su mejor psicólogo en problemas juveniles.—dijo buscando en su archivero—Paul… Creo que así se llamaba, pero da igual, a partir de mañana pasarás una hora durante todas las tardes con él a modo de detención después de la escuela.—dijo el director severo—Además de que tendré una extensa charla con tus padres para evitar que estos incidentes se repitan…

Y aunque Lincoln creyó que todo había terminado ahí, no supo que el director apenas estaba iniciando un discurso que duró todo el receso, manteniéndolo encerrado en esa habitación, discurso que incluía una amplia charla sobre las cárceles y lo que les hacen a los que abusaban de las niñas, cosas tan terribles como no darles postre o mantenerlos más tiempo en el reformatorio y hasta cadena perpetua. Rita sabía que todo era falso, por lo que, aunque sentía ganas de dormirse en la cara de ese director, aguantó las ganas por el bien de su hijo y esperó.

Al mismo tiempo en esos mismos pasillos se encontraba la doctora Flug, caminando junto a su amiga Lindsay por los pasillos, con una peste casi aceptada por todos en la escuela, y causando miradas de intriga por saber quién era ella en realidad. Cuando comenzaron los rumores Lindsay se apartó, fingiendo que en todo momento se estaba dirigiendo hacia los baños de chicas más cercanos, mientras caminaba cerca de esa niña, dándole más confidencialidad a Lola.

Ella al menos agradecía que nadie pudiera verla en ese estado debajo de la máscara, al menos de esa manera podía mantenerse tranquila yendo por los pasillos no tan llenos debido a que la mayoría de los niños se encontraban en el patio de juegos.

Pero aun había varios niños en los pasillos que miraban a la doctora Flug con mucho detenimiento, hasta darse cuenta de su mal olor e irse. Lola estaba a punto de llegar al gimnasio cuando a unas puertas de ahí, desde la sala de profesores, salió una niña de cuatro años que seguía de cerca a una mujer adulta con gafas y de pelo rojo corto; mostrándole un pisapapeles y una pluma negra. La doctora Flug se ocultó para que no la vieran, y comenzó a enojarse cuando ambas se quedaron quietas justo por donde ella debía pasar.

—¡Pero profesora este sería un gran descubrimiento para el mundo!—dijo Lisa no muy convencida.

—Señorita Loud.—dijo la maestra con quien hablaba—He jugado ajedrez por veintisiete años, y nunca nadie me había dado tanto repelús con argumentos tan pocos solidos.—dijo ella a la defensiva—Me temo que no te ayudaré a presentar estas burdas excusas.

—Pero… señorita Azincout, no entiende la importancia de estos descubrimientos.—dijo Lisa con una voz de ruego.

—Claro que lo entiendo Lisa, no creas que eres la primera en difamar el nombre de los ajedrecistas profesionales.—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Señorita, como científica siempre me intereso por tener las respuestas más concretas y exactas a todos los temas.—dijo Lisa comenzando a sudar—Quiero iniciar una investigación en el área, no para degradarlo a juego de mesa competitivo nuevamente, sino consolidarlo como deporte, pero no podré publicar la tesis sin autorización de un mayor.

La maestra se quedó quieta mientras levantaba una ceja para ver a Lisa con perspicazmente.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Es entrenadora del club de ajedrez, es la autoridad más cercana de la materia.—dijo Lisa halagadora—¿Por favor?—usó los ojos de cachorrito.

—Mhh…—la maestra se lo pensó—De acuerdo, espero que sepas lo que haces Lisa.—dijo agachándose hasta sus rodillas, tomando la pluma y firmando con cursiva "Dafne Azct"—Listo, publica lo que necesites.—dijo sonriendo hacia abajo a pesar de seguir agachada.

La maestra se reintegró y volvió a salir seguramente a la cafetería o de vigía a la parte trasera con todos los niños en los juegos, mientras que Lisa abrazó el pisapapeles con la firma y lo abrazó. La doctora Flug notó que Lisa se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde ella estaba, así que comenzó a suspirar fuerte para no causar sospechas y caminó fingiendo lo mejor que pudo no conocer a Lisa, cosa que no le salió del todo bien.

—Un momento, ¿Doctor Flug?—se acercó rápidamente Lisa después de verla pasar de reojo por el pasillo, obligándola a detenerse—No… Tu eres una niña…—dijo suspicaz y acariciando su barbilla—¿Eres la hija del doctor Flug? ¿También sus hijos deben ocultar su identidad?

Lo primero que sorprendió a Lola fue que alguien verdaderamente se llamase "doctor Flug" y lo segundo que le impacto fue que su hermana lo conociera, y más aún por la maldita bolsa en la cabeza.

—Yo eh…—comenzó Lola nerviosa para rápidamente toser y comenzar a fingir una voz de niña nerd moviendo su lengua al paladar—Ese e-e-es…—fingió tartamudear—El nombre de papá…—dijo ella volteando de un lado a otro—Lo la-la-lamento, pero no puedo estar aquí.

—No, no, no, no tienes nada que temer señorita Flug. —dijo Lisa deteniéndole el paso—Yo tuve una charla con tu padre, es el científico más cotizado de todo el mundo…—dijo Lisa emocionada—Justo después de Thalemus, claro está. Pero eso es lo de menos, ¿No deberías estar en México? ¿Qué paso con la organización de tu padre? Dejaron de enviarme sus productos cuando hice el aporte del Quiotermanium. —dijo como si Lola fuera capaz de entender el término—¿Qué no son capaces de ver los beneficios que eso haría a nuestro planeta?

—No t-t-te conozco. —dijo Lola bastante asustada—Adios.

Fingió estar desorientada a la vez que comenzaba a caminar para pasar por el lado de Lisa y dejarla ahí, pero Lisa comenzó a seguirla. Causando molestia en Lola. Pero apenas Lisa notó que no iba a sacar nada de aquella conversación se apartó de su camino y la dejo ir. Hubo un momento en que Lola dejó salir un poco del aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones y entró al gimnasio para ir a los vestidores de niñas, el primer paso de su venganza estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Todo aquello solo mientras Lori saltaba sus clases junto a su hermana bromista y comenzaba a tender trampas en la oficina de su maestro Albert (Forzando la cerradura de la entrada) con sumo cuidado de no ser evidentes dentro de la oficina del hombre con la única luz apagada y unas linternas no muy potentes.

Luan era toda una artista en cuanto al arte del engaño, pero en aquel momento parecía que las musas habían bajado directamente del cielo para hacerla idear con ángulos y todo dos modos de atrapar a Albert una vez tome asiento. La primera era usar papel con pegamento extrafuerte en la mesa y hacer que se pegara ahí cuando pusiese sus manos sobre la mesa, la segunda era incluso mejor provocando que la silla giratoria del maestro al moverse rompiera un hilo dental, que a su vez destensara un martillo colgando en péndulo que podía esconder entre las estanterías y pasar desapercibido.

Lori por su parte revisaba en su mochila, la cual normalmente solo ocultaba libretas, ahora tenía cinta adhesiva transparente, dos cadenas de Charles gastadas, pero útiles; una cuerda de jardín para hacer de nudo y dos calcetines viejos de Lori que servirían como mordaza. Removiendo un poco más entre la mochila de Luan encontró varias armas punzantes, un par de máscaras con las cuales ocultar sus identidades y unas capuchas negras.

—Pero Luan, me reconocerá solo por la voz.—dijo Lori no muy segura de aquello—Y el cabello mío es literalmente inconfundible aun con la masc…

—Usaremos un distorsionador de voz y las capuchas.—dijo señalando su oído y mostrando un manos libres para entonces presionarlo y hablar con voz de hombre bastante forzada pero lo suficientemente creíble—¿Qué hace una dama como tú en esta oficina?—comenzó Luan antes de reír y apagar la máquina—Tiene batería para una hora, tal vez dos, por lo que debemos ser rápidas.

—Esto no será rápido.—afirmó Lori tomando su propio distorsionador y activándolo—Albert no parece un hombre fácil de quebrar…

—Lori, si es cierto lo que dices, que se puso de ese modo en la mañana es porque lo asustaste, él sabe que le tendemos una trampa, probablemente.—dijo Luan moviendo ligeramente el escritorio, causando un ruido estridente—Nunca pensará que lo atacaremos en su lugar seguro.—dijo sonriendo y tomando la bombilla de la habitación para desatornillarla ligeramente—Con eso bastara para que se funda…

—Sabes mucho de esto.—dijo Lori halagándola.

—Años de bromas, sus habitaciones son campos minados practicamente.—dijo Luan sonriendo incomoda—Pero hey, por una vez esto resultará útil para algo más que unas risas.

—Yo solo espero descubrir todo sobre Leni…—dijo finalmente Lori mirando la bombilla nuevamente—Estoy preocupada por ella… Intentó decirme algo esta mañana, ¿Sabes?

—¿Intentó decirte algo?—preguntó Luan con incertidumbre—¿Qué cosa?

—Estaba…¿Asustada?—se preguntó más a si misma—Distante cuanto menos.—admitió finalmente.

—Ahh…—suspiró Luan triste—Leni es una buena hermana, me duele solo pensar lo que estamos haciendo para descubrir algo de ella…

—No fue nuestra primera opción, hay que recordárnoslo.—dijo Lori decidida—Pero al menos nos aseguraremos de que si es Albert el causante de todo, pague lo que le hizo.—dijo un poco insegura—¿Es lo correcto?

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Luan.

—Vamos a, literalmente, secuestrar un hombre adulto y a… ¿Y si estoy mal?—preguntó Lori—¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si se libera…?—todas y cada una de las preguntas que hacía le asustaban.

—Lori, obviamente no es lo correcto.—dijo Luan suspirando—Pero es necesario si queremos saber de Leni—¿Dejaste la nota en su casillero?—preguntó Luan.

—Sí.—dijo Lori.

—Perfecto, estarán los dos aquí acabando las clases, es mejor que encontremos un escondite.—dijo Luan abrazando a su hermana—Suceda lo que suceda puedes contar conmigo.

—Y tu conmigo Luan.—dijo Lori dejando salir una lágrima y soltándose del abrazo y abriendo uno de los cajones—Que curioso…

—¿Qué es curioso? —se acercó Luan con cuidado de no activar las trampas.

—Aquí hay un botón…—dijo Lori para presionarlo y ver como un pequeño compartimiento de una de las paredes del escritorio era revelado al abrir su pequeña puerta—¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Lo es…—afirmó Luan tomando el objeto en cuestión.

Ahora no había forma de dudarlo, ese objeto era la prueba definitiva de que Albert no era un simple maestro que había dicho las palabras correctas para formular una desgracia.

Por otro lado, el receso en la escuela primaria estaba a punto de terminar, cosa que molestó a Lisa, quien redactaba a teclado en aquel momento una carta con la firma de la maestra Azincout escaneada, como colaboradora, en un informe de porqué estudiar concretamente el ajedrez como deporte profesional nuevamente. Claro que adjuntó su curriculum, destacando su premio Nobel, el Quiotermanium, una investigación suya sobre las eses humanas y su relación con la inteligencia y algunos que otros compuestos que aún estaban revolucionando el mercado.

El correo estaba lleno de detalles de la locación locomotriz, sobre todo en el brazo y los dedos que son principalmente utilizados en el movimiento de las piezas, evidenciando la falta de movimiento en las piernas y también en cómo el cortex prefrontal era el que manejaba la acción del movimiento, y no tanto el cerebelo como en cualquier otro deporte, alzando la cuestión de si debía reconsiderarse el ajedrez como deporte o no. Dejando en claro que su posición era, al menos, poner en debate la cuestión.

Una vez finalizado el correo electrónico, un informe de diez mil palabras, lanzó un suspiro debido a que aún quedaba poco descanso. Lo mandó directamente con un contacto suyo en Suiza, y le pidió en la redacción que lo leyera con urgencia y lo diera a conocer en el COI, también llamado Comité Olímpico Internacional. El hombre era parte del comité, sabía que ese hombre era como ella un aficionado a la ciencia, y lo conoció durante el transcurso de la premiación Nobel un par de meses atrás.

Lisa sonrió y luego volteó de uno a otro lado de la biblioteca, donde se había encontrado, acomodó sus lentes y se sorprendió al no encontrarse a nadie.

—Que raro…Darcy suele estar siempre ahí.—dijo suspirando decepcionada—Oh, da igual, ya aparecerá.—dijo Lisa restándole importancia—Bueno Lisa, tienes aun un minuto antes de volver a clase y un computador con internet.—dijo decidiendo qué debía hacer—Oh, ya sé.

Se puso a escribir nuevamente un correo electrónico, esta vez más corto, pidiéndole reunión a un viejo camarada por el encuentro con su hija y una vez sonó la campana del final del receso salió de la habitación y se sintió mal por la falta de su amiga Darcy, porque no volvió a aparecer durante todo el día.

Finalmente, las clases habían terminado en el bachillerato general de Royal Woods, provocando que los alumnos comenzaran a reír y fueran de un lado a otro para retirarse lo más pronto posible a su casa. En cambio, los profesores aún tenían que realizar varias actividades antes de siquiera intentar volver a sus casas. Ese era el caso del profesor de ciencias Albert Stimbelton.

El sujeto se dirigía a su oficina para corregir más de trescientos tareas con seguramente faltas de ortografía, gramática o copias. En verdad estaba cansado de tener que explicar a tontos adolescentes cosas tan elementales como el efecto de la potencia hidráulica en sistemas cerrados contaminados, le sorprendió que muchos alumnos siguieran usando la clásica formula de Bernoulli, era obvio que una ecuación lineal no iba a solucionar en lo absoluto aquel maldito problema, sino una ecuación diferencial, e incluso una ecuación no lineal para un maldito circuito cerrado. Los adolescentes eran simplemente idiotas, ese era su lema y parecía que no iba a cambiar.

Una vez llegó a su oficina lo primero que intentó fue encender la bombilla, al hacerlo notó que esta no respondía, pero la luz que distribuía la puerta era suficiente como para ver el interior de la habitación, no había rastros de nadie en ninguna esquina, así que supuso que simplemente se había fundido el foco.

—Oh llamare al puto técnico…—refunfuñó para entrar en su oficina sin cerrar la puerta y tomar con la poca luz el teléfono en su oficina.

Como el teléfono estaba del otro lado del escritorio, dejó las cosas ahí y posó su mano en la madera para recargarse, notó que el escritorio estaba pegajoso y maldijo en lo profundo a sus derrames ocasionales de café antes de tomar el teléfono y comenzar a marcar el número del personal interno con la misma mano que tomó el utensilio, pero al llevárselo a su oído notó el sonido de línea muerta y entonces fue que notó que había dos sombras en la puerta detrás suya. Intentó mover su mano, pero se encontraba pegada fuertemente al escritorio.

—¡Nunca me atraparas con vida niño!—gritó a la vez saltaba con el impulso de su mano por sobre el escritorio, tratando de buscar en su segundo cajón un botón para un compartimento secreto—Debí de saberlo, el escritorio estaba ligeramente movido, ¡No debí ser tan estúpido! —dijo a la vez que metía la mano en el compartimiento secreto y se encontraba con la lisa pared de madera a la vez que sus pupilas se dilataban.

—¿Buscabas esto?—dijo la voz de un hombre bastante distorsionada, y Albert notó que en la mano de una de las figuras se encontraba un pequeño paquete de píldoras tic tac, las cuales no eran para nada píldoras tic tac, sino que eran pastillas de cianuro, el mismo que usaban los espías para suicidarse en momentos de peligros—Curioso, solo los espías deberían tenerlas, creo que tengo mucha suerte al haberlas encontrado en tu oficina, no hay duda de que lo que eres, y no puedes fingir, somos más inteligentes que tú.— dijo esa figura y Albert sintió el verdadero terror recorriendo su espada—¿No lo somos? De lo contrario ya tendríamos a un viejito con espuma en la boca…

Mientras aquella figura hablaba la otra solo tenía los brazos cruzados y se procuraba de vigilar el pasillo hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta.

—¿Creías que no íbamos a descubrir tu pequeña redada Albert?—dijo la primera figura, más pequeña que la segunda—¿Qué podrías utilizar a personas inocentes para cometer tus actos criminales y despistarnos de quien era la mente maestra detrás de todo?

—¿Qué carajo…?—comenzó a no entender el profesor antes de sentarse en su silla, activando el hilo dental y provocando que un martillo saliera disparado por la fuerza de un hilo delgado desde una estantería cercana hasta su cabeza.

El profesor Albert se había desmayado.

—Aún falta ella.—dijo la figura más alta apagando su destoconado de voz—No tenemos mucho tiempo Luan, ayúdame a atarlo.—dijo Lori tomando una cuerda.

Desde el otro lado de la escuela se encontraba en su casillero una chica rubia, que cargaba un arma de fuego en su mochila, volteaba de uno a otro lado desconfiada en que alguien viera su contraseña, aunque al poco tiempo la olvidó. Sintió un revoltijo en su estómago por los nervios.

—Tranquila Leni, tranquila.—se forzó a decirse a ella misma a la vez que dejaba en su casillero algunos libros—Él prometió que podíamos salvarlo… Aún hay tiempo...

Pero no sabía si salvarlo merecía el costo de las acciones que estaba realizando, realmente, aunque lograba fingirlo frente a su familia, ella prefería evitar contacto con ellos solo para que no la vieran demacrada y fatigada, por eso usaba su antifaz todas las noches al momento de dormir, para que su hermana no tuviera que verla como era incapaz de descansar, para no preocuparla por lo más mínimo.

Pero ya habían pasado tres semanas, y el problema solo seguía y seguía creciendo, primero con los italianos, el gobernador de Somalia, los rusos, y ahora los japoneses. Era como una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin, y que solo ella podía detener o de lo contrario Lincoln… Su Lincoln…. Su familia, su realidad entera…

¡No! No quería imaginarse lo que podía pasar si ella no seguía obedeciendo a Albert, ya lo había visto desde antes las consecuencias cuando el sujeto de lentes la señaló como discípula de Albert, junto a… Al abrir su casillero se sorprendió por lo que encontrarse con una nota de él en su casillero, la nota había sido impresa "Reúnete conmigo en mi oficina". No tenía otra opción que ir.

—Espero que sea para decirme que todo estará bien de una vez por todas…—dijo Leni preocupada para luego volver a sonreír, nadie podía descubrirla.

Cerró su casillero y tomó dirección a la oficina del profesor Albert, sin saber a dónde realmente se dirigía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Frase:**_ Un hecho es una opinión solidificada.

 **Oh dios mío, ¿Cómo tarde tanto? Enserio me disculpo… No tengo realmente excusas, solo que entre a trabajar estaba agotado porque salgo de ahí a medianoche. No tengo excusas, my bad, my bad. Le mando un saludo a los que más me apoyaron durante estas semanas, Manu y Arokham (enserio, este capítulo no sería posible sin el hype que me dieron al recordarme todo lo que se viene) y también a Julex porque da review en todos los capítulos, y a Nagera y a todos de una puta vez, sí tu también lector desconocido que lee esto en 2019, tu también, gracias.**

 **Anyway, el siguiente epilogo probablemente algunos no lo entiendan (espero que no), y aunque no lo parezca, tiene una pista importante, sobre todo de un personaje que tendrá mucho que decir el siguiente capítulo, ¿O no? (me disculpo por anticipado para los que no gusten de villanos la serie de CN, pero este fic esta lleno de referencias y crossovers, así que quiero creer que no les va molestar).**

 _ **Epilogo**_

—¡DOCTOR FLUG!—se escuchó un grito en una ubicación desconocida dentro de un mansión.

La mansión se encontraba justo en medio de una zona corporativa de una ciudad, revelar ubicación exacta era delito federal en cincuenta y siete países, mencionar su nombre sin los permisos necesario ponía a aquella persona en la mira de los más grandes investigadores de todos los tiempos, y tenía una particularidad que la diferenciaba de las extravagantes casuchas de Beverlly Hills o las estructuras góticas de Europa; y es que la mansión tenía la curiosa forma de un sombrero de copa, o chistera, negro.

En su interior, uno de los entes más terribles del universo se encontraba con una mirada glacial, pero con un andar en llamas (literalmente) mientras buscaba al mencionado. No tardó aquel hombre alto, delgaducho, usando una levita negra y de piel tremendamente oscura, pero lo más curioso del sujeto era su sombrero negro que parecía su textura estar encendida en llamas, a pesar de que no había fuego en este, en bajar por un elevador hacia el sótano, donde se ocultaba un laboratorio altamente privado y lleno de las innovaciones científicas más avanzadas.

—¿J-j-j-jefecito?—tartamudeó repentinamente un sujeto con bata, gafas de seguridad y, coincidencialmente, una bolsa de plástico café cubriéndole la cabeza, se encontraba en un pequeño despacho bastante mal cuidado.

—¡EXPLICATE!—habló con una voz infernal el jefe del lugar señalándolo con el dedo índice de manera intimidante y mientras en sus ojos se ponían de un rojo vivo y sus dientes pasaban de ser normales a tener el filo equiparable a la mandíbula de un tiburón. Además de que su voz parecía siempre arrastrar un siseo parecido al de las serpientes.

—P-p-pero…—intentó hablar, pero comenzó a sentir que era ahorcado, aunque nada rodeaba su cuello—¡Yo no sé de lo que ha _bla.._.!—comenzó cada vez apagando más el tono hasta quedar casi inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno-Señor… Amo… Black Hat…

Justo cuando faltaba un momento para el desmayo fue cuando dejó de sentir aquella presión invisible en su cuello, y pudo tomar una bocanada de oxígeno, solo para sentir nuevamente una presión, esta vez viniendo de su pecho y empujándolo contra una pared.

—¡Tienes veinte segundos para explicarme cuándo, cómo y por qué tuviste una hija sin mi consentimiento!—gritó el referido.

—¡¿Una hija?! ¡Virgencita santísima!—casi lanzó el grito a la vez que podía recuperar sus funciones corporales—Jefecito, usted me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, usted más que nadie sabe todo sobre mí, yo no tengo una hija.—dijo intimidado y cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

—¡Flug no me mientas!—gritó Black Hat tomando una hoja impresa—¡Esto se encontraba en tu correo electrónico!—dijo él a la vez que su voz se volvía demoniaca—¡Una tal doctora Loud encontró a tu hija en una escuela Americana! ¡Última oportunidad, dímelo!—dijo levantando un puño—Si lo dices tu muerte será rápida e indolora, claro después de que me asegure de que recibas el castigo debido.—dijo el hombre de negro.

—Se lo juro jefecito, mi único amor que he tenido ha sido la ciencia…—dijo en tono patético—Bueno, y también esa chica Nichole en la universidad, pero ella tenía novio y…—fue detenido porque sintió que nuevamente se ahogaba—Lo juro…—dijo en un último intento desesperado por salvar su vida, pero quedó inconsciente de todas maneras.

El hombre de negro dejó sus poderes y aprovechó la oportunidad para sondear en la memoria del doctor Flug, buscando borrar todos sus recuerdos debido a que sonaba bastante anonadado de manera legítima, y descubrió que realmente Flug no había tenido relaciones con ninguna mujer, excepto con una almohada cuando tuvo alrededor de trece años.

—Desagradable, pero inocente.—dijo el sujeto con asco por haber perdido el tiempo en algo tan insignificante, pero seguía siendo el mejor científico de todo el mundo, no podía desperdiciarlo hasta que uno nuevo y más talentoso se presentase, hasta entonces debía soportar a esa escoria.

Una tanda de aplausos sarcásticos comenzaron a salir desde la puerta de la habitación, ahí, recargado, se encontraba la figura en las sombras de lo que parecía ser un niño, pero que su presencia no era la de un infante en lo absoluto.

—Reconozco a un ente maligno cuando lo veo.—dijo complacido el hombre de sombrero negro—Veo que ha burlado la seguridad de nuestras instalaciones, patética, ¿No es así?—dijo juntando todas las yemas de sus dedos con su copla.

—Esperaba más viniendo de la famosísima Black Hat Organization, señor Black Hat.—dijo el pequeño con una voz áspera y lanzando un suspiro de cansancio hasta el final—¿Ha dicho la doctora Loud por casualidad?

Inquirió comenzando a cruzar por la habitación, siempre ahuyentando a la luz, permaneciendo en las sombras incluso estando debajo de las bombillas, la luz simplemente se trataba de alejar del pequeño. Este más bien curioseaba.

—No hay falta de ocultar tu identidad.—dijo Black Hat ampliando su sonrisa—Te conozco, tu historial te precede con muy terribles antecedentes.—dijo dando media vuelta—Es un honor que un villano como tú nos honre con pisar nuestras instalaciones.—dijo señalándose a sí mismo, generando un bastón y recargándose en la espalda del doctor Flug, causando que este se retorciera de dolor aun desmayado—¿Qué podemos ofrecerle en nuestro extenso y despiadado catalogo?—comenzó a decir a la vez que sus dientes de tiburón volvían.

—Jaja, necesito algo para detener a un nerd poderoso mañana mismo, ha sido una piedra en mis zapatos, y Linda no está muy contenta con los resultados.—dijo el niño para después acercar a la espalda de Black Hat—¿Le gustan los torneos de ajedrez señor?

Hizo la pregunta, causando que tanto el pequeño como el sujeto Black Hat lanzaran una sonrisa igual de siniestra y peligrosa.

…


	21. El sonido del silencio

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 21 El sonido del silencio**

— _Howie, ¿No encuentras insultante usar de excusa tu enfermedad justo ahora?—preguntó el joven de al menos veinticuatro años, parado frente a la puerta de la casa en Providence, con el ambiente lluvioso fuera del recibidor de madera._

— _Stanley, mi salud decae con el pasar del tiempo, a diferencia de mi curiosidad.—admitió el referido—Pero es importante que realices este viaje, pocas son las diligencias que toman el camino a Insmouth durante esta época, encontrar otra podría tardar meses._

 _Stanley, un joven adulto de poco más veinte años, era un hombre recién graduado de la respetable rama del periodismo, dedicado a documentar casos sorprendentes e intrigantes para hacer saber a las masas sobre la presencia de cosas que ellos no deseaban ver, Stanley tenía un futuro prometedor en sus manos, pero también un primo molesto, Howie, que se dedicaba a investigaciones fantasiosas y pueriles, sobre historias mitológicas de dudosa procedencia. Stanley solo seguía manteniendo contacto con Howie, porque era su único familiar de su edad, y su amistad forjada en un pasado, que ahora parecía distante._

— _Pero Howie, veo que aun no entiendes, tengo asuntos más proliferantes en que gastar el tiempo, ya deje de ser un niño.—dijo despectivamente, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa del susodicho._

 _Howie, en cambio, era un chicuelo de apenas dieciocho años, tan lleno de enfermedades que prefería pasar todo el día en casa, leyendo libros. Cosa que lo volvió un retraído con el pasar de los años, pero que Stanley nunca se dedico a cambiar. Su personalidad era tan marcada, que incluso sin enfermedad, sabía que Howie seguiría escabullido en su guarida. Siempre leyendo cuentos e historias de monstruos imaginarios con tentáculos, viniendo de otras dimensiones, y a ese lunático de Poe._

— _¿Y dejaste de amar a la tía Sarah?—le recriminó Howie al susodicho por sus palabras._

 _Eso hizo que Stanley se detuviera en seco, su tía Sarah, la dulce e inocente señora que los cuidaba a él y Howard cuando solo eran niños en el poblado de Dunwich, fue encerrada por su abuelo Luther Watheley en una habitación especial construida bajo el molino del terreno familiar, debido a "una enfermedad terminal"._

 _Ambos pasaban ya de los veinte años y esa enfermedad "terminal" seguía sin aniquilar la vida de su tía, pero el confinamiento era tan estricto como lo fue en un inicio._

— _No, no la deje de querer, fue como una madre para mí, y tú fuiste como un hermano.—admitió él lanzando un largo suspiro—Pero no puedes vivir en el pasado por siempre Howie, el mundo cambia…_

— _¡La familia nunca cambia!—dijo a la defensiva._

— _¿Enserio? Porque hasta donde yo sé, la familia suele mandar correspondencia con constancia para preguntar sobre cómo estuvo el último año nuevo, o disculparse por no asistir a la fiesta de graduación, o el cumpleaños de Elizabeth.—dijo Stanley recriminando y pegándole una palmada en el pecho, dejando los boletos de autobús en el pecho de su primo—La verdadera familia, Howie, no te busca después de siete años sin contacto para decirte que deberían ir a un pueblo remoto y olvidado de la mano de Dios a buscar pistas de… De… ¡Fantasmas!—dijo bastante indignado._

— _Los Profundos no son fantasmas, son…_

— _Ciertamente no me interesa.—le cortó Stanley—Dame un motivo, un único motivo que haga merecer mi tiempo de esta empresa._

— _Porque es Insmouth donde fue la tía Sarah antes de…Ya sabes… Enfermar._

 _Stanley volvió a suspirar profundamente, su primo aprovechó la oportunidad y lo tomó del brazo, dejando de vuelta los billetes en su mano:_

— _Vamos Stanley, será el reportaje de tu vida, imagínate, serías el primero en descubrir a los Profundos, después de años de que solo sean una raza escondida en nuestras propias narices.—dijo para después tomar un papel con anotaciones y lo dejó en la mano contraria al boleto de ida y venida a Arkham—Y si mis investigaciones apuntan en el aro de la verdad, entonces daré un tiro certero al afirmar que nuestra tía sufrió su enfermedad por el contacto con estos desgraciados._

 _Stanley miró el boleto empapado, luego a su primo, pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, desde cuando se enteraron de que las visitas a Dunwich se acabarían, cuando Howie se recluyó en su habitación en una investigación sin fin sobre enfermedades mortales y olores petulantes mientras que él se dedicaba a reintegrarse a la vida en Providence. Incluso se permitió recordar como sus vidas quedaron totalmente separadas cuando comenzó a estudiar en la universidad y como eso eventualmente le trajo un puesto en el peritico local, puesto que oscilaba en una delgada línea con el desempleo si no encontraba un titular jugoso..._

 _Ahora Stanley tenía una vida, una vida en sus años más dulces, ascendiente y llena de alegrías, incluso creía que podría ganarse el cariño de alguna señorita antes de cumplir los treinta. Mientras que su primo parecía, en cambio, enfermo debido a su reclusión y por sobre todo, evasivo a la realidad, con sus constantes escritos fantásticos de cosas totalmente absurdas._

— _Vamos Stanley, si yo fuera solo empeoraría mi condición médica.—dijo Howie suplicante—En cambio tu eres fuerte, decidido, ágil… Y eres hábil hablando con las personas, no como yo…_

 _Finalmente aceptó el boleto guardándolo en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo y le lanzó una mirada de molestia a su primo._

— _Más te vale que pueda encontrar respuestas, como mínimo.—dijo Stanley con un dedo acusador—Eres demasiado astuto para tu propio bien Lovecraft…_

 _Maldijo a la vez que volvía la espalda a la entrada y se dirigía hacia su carro, sin ningún sombrero que cubriera su cabeza de la lluvia torrencial._

— _Por nuestra tía.—dijo Lovecraft en la puerta de su casa, levantando una mano e intentando sonar animado._

— _Por la tía Sarah.—dijo Stanley guardando también en el chaleco la libreta de notas._

 _Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió se encontraba en la habitación de un hotel mohoso y descuidado. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde aquella charla con su primo? ¿Un par? ¿Casi una semana o dos? Escuchaba pasos crepitando desde las escaleras, pero no pasos como los que dejaría un zapato chocando contra la madera, sino de algo pegajoso y de piel escamosa, que dejaban un pequeño ruido claramente de chapoteo, eran ellos, venían tras él, sabía demasiado, sabía ahora todo. No tenía escapatoria, de un momento a otro esas criaturas lo encontrarían en su habitación y lo matarían, lo matarían en sus años más dulces… Solo podía pensar algo en ese momento._

— _¡TE MALDIGO HOWIE!—gritó buscando una salida por la ventana del quinto piso a la vez que la puerta de la habitación era abierta, esas horribles figuras se acercaban a él._

El grito fue tal que el agua negra y apestosa, estancada en la pequeña piscina inflable, salió expulsada en un chorro hasta el techo, solo para volver a caer sobre la cabeza del susodicho. Stan el Profundo despertó de su letargo, no sin esfuerzo.

Al momento de levantarse, con su joroba siempre curva, vio que sus manos seguían chamuscadas por la noche pasada. Claro que lo estarían, después de todo había atacado a la elegida de sangre. Esa niña rubia del futuro era la mejor arma que creía tener la otra niña pelinegra contra sus ataques, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad el arma no era en contra suya, sino en contra de los humanos. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera totalmente corrompida y sirviera a sus propósitos.

El profundo vio por la ventana al exterior, definitivamente no estaba en Insmouth, ni en ninguna ciudad cercana, esas niñas no mintieron, aunque desconocía totalmente el nombre de Royal Good, pero para ser justos había olvidado la mitad de las cosas que conocía como un insignificante ser humano… Intentó pensar en sus recuerdos, pero no lograba pensar como Stanley, sino que profundizaba en sus recuerdos como Profundo… Solo recordaba fuego, mucho fuego, ¿Tal vez sonido de explosiones?

Él mismo no sabía porqué estaba ahí, o desde cuando había abandonado la bahía del diablo para encontrarse a cientos de millas de las olas, el olor del aire matutino le daba la idea de lo seca que era la tierra a sus alrededores. Quiso acercar su mano a la ventana, pero el contorno negro de sus dedos era un buen recordatorio de porqué no debía hacerlo, aquella habitación estaba encantada con un aura de protección, nada entraba y nada salía. Al menos nada que fuera maligno.

Pero él era paciente, él no iba a permitir que por un poco de prisa su misión fuera dañada, no, él tenía clara su misión, volver a comunicarse con el resto de sus hermanos Profundos, volver a su hogar en la tumba del padre Dagon y orar por todos esos años que había perdido de rezos y canticos perenes… Aunque algo le preocupaba, en lo más recóndito de su alma, tenía una severa preocupación, y esa era de que ninguno de sus hermanos había acudido a su llamado psíquico, ni siquiera para contestarle en medio de frecuencias telepáticas, no escuchaba a la lejanía el canto de la madre Hydra, nada… Era como si estuviese rodeado de un mundo vacío de su raza… No, simplemente no había sentido en aquellos momentos todas las señales por estar tan alejado del mar, sus hermanos y hermanas debían de haberle respondido el llamado psíquico que había hecho la noche pasada seguramente, pero él era incapaz de interceptar el mensaje de vuelta, mismo que sin saberlo había causado tan terribles pesadillas a los Loud. Él no podía estar solo, porque los Profundos son una raza que no puede morir… ¿O sí podían?

Sin saberlo, justo debajo de donde estaba Stan, se encontraban los dos señores Loud desayunando tranquilamente con una Lily salvaje en su asiento especial, para su suerte el horno no era un aparato que ocupase electricidad para ser funcional. El caos en la cocina era evidente, sus hijas solo habían tomado los lonches para sus días escolares, sin preocuparse por limpiar.

Rita volteó a la pila de platos sucios que tenia acumulada frente suya, y dio un sorbo a su café para no romper el silencio que se había generado entre esposo y esposa. La única que rompía el silencio era Lily, la cual no paraba de balbucear cosas sin sentido, mientras se encontraba sentada comiendo papilla que le daba el señor Loud.

—Y entonces…—intentó romper el hielo el señor Loud después de unos incomodos cinco minutos de miradas desviándose—¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

El señor Loud estaba preocupado ya que su esposa se encontraba bastante timida en su presencia, después de haber tenido un día muy importante en su trabajo… Día del cuál no le había contado nada. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que Rita era muchas cosas, pero nunca insegura. Sin embargo, frente suya solo tenía silencio. Simple y llano silencio era lo que reinaba en la habitación entre ambos, como conocidos que fingían no conocerse.

El problema principal es que Rita siempre solucionaba las cosas por su cuenta, y no necesariamente con la ayuda suya o de alguien más, ella creía poder manejar una situación difícil aun si no se encontrase del todo segura de qué hacer. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Lynn senior, ¿Qué había pasado en el trabajo de Rita para tenerla así de preocupada? ¿Debía de hacer algo para ayudar? ¿Le diría ella, aunque se lo preguntase?

Rita, por otro lado, desvió la mirada y respondió con la mejor amabilidad que pudo:

—Bastante bien, sí…—se quedó seca de palabras—Atendí un par de pacientes yo sola.—admitió finalmente intentando sonreír forzadamente.

—¿Eh?—se extrañó el señor Loud—¿No lo hacías desde hace mucho?

—Maldito sea, doctor…—carraspeó Rita, pensando en esa mañana que estuvo en el cuerpo de su madre y en como odió con el alma que el dentista le abandonara a su suerte, no se imaginaba cuántas veces aquel mismo acto hubiese pasado con su madre como dueña de ese cuerpo y como no había conseguido el acenso aún.

—¿Qué dijiste?—no entendió el señor Loud.

—Meditación ósea…—se inventó Rita repentinamente para no decir la verdad—Es una técnica nueva que uso…—dijo Rita volteando de uno a otro lado.

El señor Loud levantó mucho una ceja:

—¿Curaste pacientes tu sola con meditación ósea?—estaba al borde de la risa—¿Es esto una broma?—dijo volteando de uno a otro lado, esperando que las cámaras de Luan estuvieran apuntando a él—Oh cierto, no hay electricidad…—se recordó a si mismo en un susurro.

—La verdad pa…Lynn.—interrumpió Rita, deteniéndose antes de decir "papa", aprendiendo de la vez pasada—Creo que lo conveniente para ese problemita de la luz sería llamar un tec…

—¡No lo digas!—le detuvo el señor Loud poniendo sus manos en sus oídos y repitiendo "lalalala" muy alto.

—Eh… ¿Lynn?—se tenía que autocontrolar para no decir nada que diera una pista de su situación actual—¿Qué ocurre? Solo iba a decir que lo mejor sería llamar a un...

—¡LALALALALA!—comenzó a gritar más fuerte y sacando la lengua para acentuar más su grito.

—¿Qué diablos?—se preguntó a si mismo Lincoln, era extraño ver a su padre comportarse de aquella manera tan infantil.

—Bien, veo que ya no dices ridiculeces.—dijo el señor Loud complacido al ver la confusión de su esposa—Yo puedo repararlo cariño, ¿Por qué recurrir a un inútil electricista?

Rita se quedó callada, realmente como Lincoln nunca había ganado una discusión contra sus padres, siempre quedaba atrás en cuanto conocimientos y habilidades de debate, sin embargo, el destino suyo y de su mama dependía de si encontraban o no el papelito desdichado.

—Tal vez, porque el electricista es…

—¡Un ladrón! ¡Eso es lo que son esos malditos!—gritó Lynn Loud fuera de sus cabales, para luego tomar su billetera y sobarla como si de un bebe se tratase.

Lincoln solo levantó la ceja, ligeramente preocupado, pero definitivamente acariciando la idea de adquirir consulta psiquiátrica acabando toda esa aberración del cambio de cuerpos, aquellas imágenes de su padre en su estado más puro y cómodo eran tan extrañas y formaban una persona que desconocía totalmente, pero que siempre había vivido bajo su mismo techo, no, no una persona, un niño.

—Cariño…—dijo al inicio no muy convencida, luego lanzando una sonrisa amplia—Sabes que las niñas…—era tan extraño llamar a sus hermanas de esa manera—Tienen muchas actividades después de la escuela.—dijo con naturalidad maternal.

—Sí, ¿Y qué?—dijo inamovible el señor Loud.

—Ellas necesitaran usar sus aparatos para hacerlas, cariño.—dijo forzando nuevamente una amplia sonrisa que se notaba falsa a más de una legua de distancia, sudaba a montones y su coleta de caballo parecía desacomodarse—Y tu no llegarás a la casa hasta que sea bastante tarde, todas tendrán que pasar en esta solitaria casa a oscuras durante un par de horas.—dijo convencidamente Rita, aun sabiendo que esas "oscuras" horas era plena tarde y fingiendo pésame.

—Mhh…—iba a reclamar el señor Loud, para luego cruzarse de brazos—Tienes un punto.

"¿Enserio funcionó?" se preguntó internamente Lincoln, para luego proceder—Ve a trabajar, yo me quedaré en la casa y esperaré al técnico, este soluciona el problema y todos felices.—dijo satisfecha Rita sonriendo al final.

En cambio, hubo un silencio incomodo por parte del señor Loud, Lincoln debió haber notado desde antes que su padre no era muy bueno para hablar, o al menos no parecía serlo, cuando se enteró el lunes de las victorias de Lynn, fue su mama la que dio el discurso de que irían a cenar. Fue su madre la que los separó a él y su hermana de pelear, así como también la que dirigió la cena de la noche pasada cuando el señor Loud quería evitar que Luna fuera a tocar en el casino café, claro esta que él fue quien dio la sentencia de dar permiso a Luna, pero a efectos prácticos fue él cómo su madre… ¿Era su padre alguien con poca autoridad? ¿O era su madre la que tenía tanto control sobre él y el resto de la familia?

Esos pensamientos le vinieron a la mente con la misma rapidez que se largaron, aquello era ridículo, Lincoln no tenía motivos para querer manipular a su papa… Aun. De todas maneras, como Rita lanzó una sonrisa fingida tranquilizadora al señor Loud, ese intercambio de muecas y señas silenciosas fue lo que convenció a Lynn senior.

—Rita, quiero que seas sincera…—dijo el señor Loud en tono firme, pero extrañamente amistoso—Te he observado desde ayer, te estas comportando muy extraña, y yo creo saber por qué es…—dijo solemnemente.

"No digas cambios de cuerpos, no digas cambios de cuerpos" pensó Lincoln obstinadamente en su cabeza.

—Te despidieron del trabajo, ¿No es así?

Rita abrió de par en par los ojos, estaba sorprendida de aquella afirmación, negó con sinceridad la cabeza.

—¡No le entiendo!—dijo entonces el señor Loud—¿Entonces por qué te comportas tan extraña? ¿Te dieron el ascenso?

Rita le resumió básicamente lo que le hizo hacer el doctor Feinstein para psar la prueba de si podía quedarse sola en el consultorio, cosa que hizo enfadar al señor Loud.

—¡¿Te está probando Víctor después de tantos años?! ¡Ese hijo de puta malnacido…!—dijo molestísimo—Con razón no quieres ir a trabajar, yo también estaría enojado.—afirmó cerrando los puños y golpeando la mesa.

Lily, sorpresivamente, en lugar de asustarse comenzó a reír indiscriminadamente y balbuceando algo como… "Hipo be pua", pero no sabía Rita si en verdad imitaba a Lynn senior o si eran solo palabras al azar. Aparentemente el señor Loud también había notado eso, así que retomó su compostura habitual.

—¡Te quedarás en esta casa!—dijo furioso el señor Loud—Yo mismo hablaré con Víctor, y le diré que te sientes enferma.—dijo decididamente mirando su celular a media carga—Mira que andarte probando después de todo lo que has hecho por él…—dijo despectivamente y miró a Rita, probablemente esperando un refuerzo en sus quejidos.

—Ese…Tarado.—dijo Rita moviendo el puño insegura.

—Tatato.—dijo Lily blandiendo su puño.

—Demonios, esa niña no tiene ni dos años y ya tiene una boca podrida.—dijo el señor Loud fingiendo decepción y llevándose una mano a la boca para luego reír ligeramente al ver a su esposa.

Rita finalmente rio un poco por el chiste del señor Loud.

Todo iba a salir bien.

Aunque definitivamente, un pensamiento diametralmente opuesto se encontraba en torno al club de literatura, que habían cargado en conjunto a Lana y Lucy en dirección a la enfermería, iniciando primero solas Haiku y Cookie, siendo ayudadas más adelante por los pocos alumnos que se encontraron aun entre los pasillos. Una vez en la enfermería, solo a las chicas del club les dieron pase por ser las que "encontraron" a ambas desmayadas en el baño de mujeres.

La puerta de la enfermería fue cerrada cuando el director hizo acto de presencia, la enfermera para ese momento ya se dedicaba a ponerle gazas alrededor de la cabeza a Lana, con una suavidad irrebatiblemente maternal.

—¿Por qué siempre que hay un problema en esta escuela debe haber uno o dos Loud involucrados?—preguntó el director al ver a ambas hermanas recostadas y las otras niñas rodeándolas, se llevó una mano a las sienes—Bueno, mejor los Loud que los Chandler…—dijo finalmente para levantar el rostro y voltear a ver a las niñas—¿Qué ocurrió?

Las tres chicas del club de literatura temblaban de pies a cabeza, Darcy aun se aferraba a la camiseta de Cookie por la cintura, mientras que esta a su vez tomaba a Haiku de un brazo y se escondía detrás de ella. Por otro lado, Haiku abría la boca de par en par, pensaba más en lo que acababa de presenciar, por encima de las consecuencias terrenales, verdaderamente la hermana de Lucy estaba poseída, y tenía una foto que le recordaba aquello guardada en el celular.

—Se desmayaron.—dijo finalmente Haiku.

—Eso lo puedo notar.—afirmó el director con bravura—¿Por qué se desmayaron?—dijo mirando a las dos mayores con ojos inquisitivos—Hoy no ha sido un muy buen día con los Loud, y necesito respuestas.

—Una de ellas fue poseída y se convirtió en un…—intentó decir Cookie, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por el director.

—¡Basta! No estoy para juegos.—dijo el director bastante molesto, seguramente por todo el asunto con Lincoln, aunque ellas no tenían manera de saberlo.

Se vieron a los ojos Haiku y Cookie, sabían que si decían la verdad no iban a lograr nada, aun mostrando la prueba directa del celular de Haiku, todo se desmoronaría si ellas no inventaban algo rápidamente, pero no hallaban palabras convincentes, o algo que pudieran usar a su favor.

—Nosotras…—iba a hablar Cookie.

—¡Las encontramos en el baño desmayadas!—gritó finalmente Darcy—Lo siento chicas…—dijo volteando a ver a sus dos amigas del club—Pero es mejor decir la verdad.—se llevó sus manos al pecho, mientras sutilmente les guiñaba un ojo a ambas.

—¿Las encontraron así?

—Oh… Bueno sí.—admitió finalmente Haiku primero nerviosa y luego arrepentida—Pensamos que nadie nos creería, pero esa es la verdad.—sentenció.

El director volteó a ver a las tres con las cejas en alto, luego a la enfermera de la escuela que para ese momento había dejado a las enfermas y leía un periódico, para finalmente lanzar un suspiro y terminar aceptando aquello. Paso a retirarse, la enfermera le siguió.

—Niñas, pueden quedarse, no creo que esas dos despierten en un buen rato, pero deben prometer que irán a sus clases cuando suene la campana.—dijo la mujer antes de salir, y sin darles tiempo a responder hizo un gesto y salió corriendo.

Las tres se quedaron solas en la enfermería, el más amplio silencio se extendió, a la vez que Haiku revisaba de cerca a Lucy, necesitaba un descanso, tanto así, que la escuchó roncando en plenitud y murmurando frases como "él sigue aquí" o también "garras, garras, uñas".

—Si lo que dijo Lucy es verdad… Hay un Profundo con vida otra vez.—dijo Haiku llevándose una mano al mentón después de volver a analizar sus palabras—Esto es malo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es un Profundo?—preguntó Cookie sin entender.

—Los eliminaron todos después de la segunda guerra mundial dejando caer bombas en…—dijo Haiku pensativa mientras andaba en círculos—Si uno volviera, y tuviera cerca suya alguna fuente mágica, podría ser capaz de…—se detuvo—Chicas, tengo que hacer una llamada, Cookie encárgate de la puerta, Darcy…—pensó que ordenar—Tu vigila las ventanas…—dijo finalmente como última orden.

Así que Cookie tomó una silla y la puso en el seguro para dejar atrancada la puerta. Darcy se colocó junto a la ventana en una silla donde podría trepar y ver el patio exterior, pero rápidamente su atención se desvió de vuelta a Lana debido a un brillo que comenzaba a salir de su cabello.

Pudieron las tres apreciar como el cabello de Lana se teñía de negro en ciertos mechones, para luego cambiar a rubio y volver al negro, pero ahora en nuevos mechones, como si sus cabellos estuvieran en una lucha constante por permanecer de un solo color.

—Tengo que llamar a Henrietta, ya.—dijo Haiku tomando su celular y buscando entre sus contactos.

La campana de clases sonó, y las tres chicas permanecieron inamovibles, viendo a Lana de manera casi hipnótica. Haiku incluso dejó de ver su celular para apreciar aquel espectáculo de cabellos que comenzaba a tomar mayor intensidad y forma mientras los ojos de Lana se apretaban aun cerrados, y sus dientes hacían fuerza.

Nadie notó que Lucy se revolcaba ligeramente y apretaba su estómago contra sus brazos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Na.-Lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusa, bueno sí, pero son asuntos personales, solo quiero que sepan que no deje en el olvido esta historia. Lo lamento.**_


	22. Revelaciones

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 22 Revelaciones**

Por los pasillos de la secundaria se encontraba Lynn hablando con sus amigas Margo con su cabellera castaña suelta y esponjada, Jane una chica rubia con una coleta de caballo que ocultaba un afro al ser su cabello revuelto y el deportista Jake, un muchacho de cabello negro y con los ojos de un distinto color cada uno, que iba abrazando las dos amigas de la chica, con una sonrisa de par en par. Lynn solo bostezaba ocasionalmente debido a las constantes pesadillas nocturnas que tuvo.

—Lynn, lunática, Loud, ¿Cansada?—dijo Jake dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—Eso es ver para creer.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato Lynn?—le dijo burlonamente Margo y los cuatro rieron.

—Jaja… No, no, de hecho, me comió la lengua un pescado.—dijo Lynn cerrando los ojos y recordando aquellas visiones, todos se quedaron callados—En mis sueños…—dijo exasperada por el hecho que no la entendieran.

—¿Un pescado?—dijo la rubia Jane—Puaaj, ¿Qué comiste anoche?

—Pavo, delicioso y lleno de proteínas.—dijo energética para luego volver a bostezar—¡Si tan solo hubiera dormido bien!

—Oh vamos Lynn, mira, cuando nos toque hora libre juguemos algo que te guste, ¿Qué te parece practicar soccer?—preguntó Jake.

Lynn solo negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho, preferiría hacer que Margo mejoré su swing, casi nos cuesta el partido pasado…—dijo para volver a bostezar y recargarse en un casillero mientras esperaban a Margo para sacar sus cosas del suyo—Además, tu sabes que los gallos de Hazeltucky no son difíciles de vencer, lo haría hasta con los ojos cerrados.—dijo Lynn cerrando los ojos—Lo haremos bien, que este cansada no importa…—dijo tomándolo del hombro con calma—O si no…—apretó su agarre con violencia.

El chico asustado solamente retiró su hombro de la mano enganchada y se retiró un par de centímetros del alcance de la mano de Lynn.

—¡Hey! Tienen una muy buena defensa…

—Tienen a una niña de ocho años como atacante, y otra de quince como guardiana, eso te hace pensar lo mal equilibrado que está su estrategia.—dijo Lynn sin abrir los ojos—Además de que les falta un buen ofensivo…—se puso a pensar llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Ufff, Lynn Loud pensando, se acabará el mundo.—se escuchó una voz a la distancia, provocando que todos giraran a verle.

El susodicho era Richie, el niño nerd de la pasada clase de gimnasia, que en aquel momento apuntaba con sorna mientras varios otros compañeros nerds aplaudían su gracia.

—¡Repite eso frente mía!

Gritó Jake molestísimo y a punto de lanzarse sobre Richie, pero Lynn lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta, y causando un efecto rebote que hizo que los pies de Jake salieran disparados, pero su cabeza quedará en posición debido al agarre de Lynn, la chica seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Déjame partirle la cara!—dijo Jake molesto.

—No soy tu novia, puedo defenderme muy bien sola.—dijo Lynn lanzándolo de vuelta a los casilleros con un empujón, seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sus cejas se juntaban fuertemente mientras daba pasos firmes cerca de Richie.

Los amigos del susodicho se retiraron varios pasos, sin siquiera dar palabras de ánimo, suspiraban aterrados de que la chica intentará golpearlos, en cambio el referido Richie estaba bastante confiado. Lynn finamente se acercó cara a cara con el referido, provocando que varios en el pasillo se quedaran mirando anonadados ante el hecho de que alguien se pusiera frente a frente con Lynn Loud, una de las chicas más rudas de la secundaria.

En cambio, una vez Lynn estuvo de frente cambió su mirada de molestia por una sonrisa boba y comenzó a carcajearse frente al rostro rojizo del otro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es solo… ¿Enserio?—dijo ella recargándose en sus rodillas—Digo, entiendo que sigas dolido por los quemados, pero es que… jajaja.—dijo tapándose la boca para encubrir sus risas—Mira Richie, no quieres meterte conmigo, ni yo contigo.—dijo Lynn diplomáticamente sorprendiendo a todos—¿Qué dices?—le extendió la palma.

—¿Dónde está el truco?—dijo Richie dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Es un no?—dijo entonces Lynn cerrando los ojos y dejando la mano abierta.

—Es solo… Raro…Aunque bastante maduro, creo que sí podemos llegar a un acuerdo.—aceptó Richie tomando la mano de Lynn—Pensé que ibas a AUCH.—lanzó un grito cuando su mano fue aplastada por la fuerza de Lynn.

—Como iba diciendo.—dijo Lynn con los ojos cerrados, aun diplomática—No quiero problemas Richie, pero nadie se burla de mí, nadie.—dijo lo último lenta y sádicamente a la vez que ejercía más fuerza en su mano—Que esta sea tu advertencia niñita, no te metas conmigo, o verás.—y finalizó abriendo los ojos con una mirada que podía cortar el mismísimo aire y apretando tanto su mano que se escuchó el tronar de unos huesos de la mano del otro chico.

La chica soltó la mano y se retiró de vuelta con sus amigos con una sonrisa que aquello no había sido mas que una simple distracción mientras que los amigos nerds de Richie lo rodeaban a este en el suelo con una enrojecida mano.

—¡Lynn Loud!—se acercó una maestra antes de que ella se integrara con sus amigos.

—Para ser justos, él se lo busco.—dijo a la defensiva Lynn.

—¿Qué?—la maestra se extrañó, luego volteó a ver la escena—¿Qué demo…? Ya nos encargaremos de eso, por el momento, ¿Podría explicarme la ausencia de su hermana Luan?

—¿Luan?—se extrañó Lynn arqueando demasiado una ceja—Pero…Si vinimos juntas…—dijo ella decidida—Incluso hicimos una competencia para ver quién corría más rápido a la escuela.—aseguró ella.

—¿Está segura de eso?—preguntó la maestra—Porque varios profesores me indicaron que Luan Loud no se ha presentado a ninguna clase, y de paso acompáñeme, usted debe explicaciones por sus propias acciones.—dijo apuntando a Richie.

—Rayos.—dijo Lynn suspirando cansada.

 _/—¡Sabemos quién eres Albert!/_

Y mientras Lynn se encontraba lidiando con aquellos problemas, su compañera de juego Lisa mostraba seria preocupación después de que su amiga Darcy no apareciera una vez ella regresó al aula de infantes. Al principió Lisa temió lo peor, pero rápidamente intentó calmar las aguas y dirigirse a la maestra.

—Señorita Shrinivas.—se acercó a su maestra, una mujer de tez morena que siempre usaba una chamarra celeste .

—Lisa, la única alumna que puede decir bien mi nombre…—dijo ella eso último en un susurro—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Dime por favor que no liberaste otro robot racista…

—Eso fue un accidente y un fallo de programación.—aseguro Lisa apenada—Pero no, los sucesos que me traen aquí son de distinta índole.

—Y en español eso sería…—le instó la maestra a hablar.

—Temo que en esta aula de aprendizaje he notado la ausencia de una unidad femenina que se encontraba previamente con el resto de los compañeros estudiantes, y me he visto en la penosa necesidad de…

Mientras Lisa seguía hablando la maestra sonrió amablemente y la interrumpió dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Extrañas a Darcy, ¿No?

Lisa se quedó callada unos segundos, lanzó un suspiro decepcionada y luego asintió con los ojos cerrados y cabeza gacha.

—No te preocupes Lisa, ella está en la enfermería…

—¡Que no me preocupe!—dijo ella gritando alarmada a la vez que todos sus compañeros la miraban asustados—¡Y en lugar de traerla conmigo y mi confiable equipo médico la llevan a un…!

—Lisa, Lisa, tranquila.—la tomó de los hombros y miró con una sonrisa maternal—Darcy no esta lastimada o enferme, ella ayudó junto a sus compañeras del club de lectura a llevar hasta la enfermería a un par de compañeras que se desmayaron, el director me dijo que todo está bien…

La maestra sabía plenamente que las dos chicas lastimadas eran Lana y Lucy Loud, hermanas de Lisa, pero decidió omitir ese detalle debido al hecho de poder alterar a la niña.

—¿Ella estara bien?—dijo preocupada Lisa y ocultando una pequeña lágrima que casi se resbala por su rostro.

La maestra solo asintió para luego pedirle que volviera a su asiento y retomar la clase con el resto de sus alumnos para que Lisa volviera con sus experimentos, aunque la pequeña miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta, esperando a su amiga.

 _/—¡NO SACARAN NADA DE MÍ! ¡AUXILIO!/_

Por los mismos pasillos de la escuela se encontraba Lola, la cual se decidió a no entrar a su salón de clases, en cambio, estaba decidida a inventar que se había sentido enferma para no traer represalias por haber estado todo el día en los baños, pensó en que ella podía obtener una excusa sostenible si alguna de sus hermanas mayores corroboraba el hecho de que se sentía mal, y sacó una libretita de su mochila donde tenía anotado distintos nombres.

—Veamos, a Lynn le debo un favor después de que ella limpiara mi automóvil, descartada.—dijo pasando las hojas—Luan, bah, ninguna persona que la conozca la tomaría enserio.—dijo pasando hoja—Tal vez Luna, aunque ella tocará en el concurso de esta semana… Creo que ese es mejor guardármelo.—dijo haciendo un doblez en la página de Luna—Leni… Es Leni.—dijo ella pasando de página—Bingo.—dijo triunfal y sacando su celular.

—El número que usted marcó no está disponible…

—¡¿Qué?!—se escandalizó Lola para colgar y volver a marcar, mientras esperaba pateaba con fuerza el piso del pasillo y miraba de uno a otro lado, esperando que nadie la viera merodeando—Contesta Lori… Siempre estas con tu maldito celular…

—El número que usted…

—¡Ahh!—gritó ella colgando abruptamente y dando vueltas en círculo—¿Por qué no contesta?—dijo molestísima para darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba por un pasillo cercano—Sea cual sea la respuesta, la encontraré después de ocultarme, de vuelta al baño…—dijo para evitar ser descubierta.

Pero si Lola y Lisa se encontraban en una situación difícil eso no se comparaba a lo que estaba pasando Lincoln, más bien Rita en el cuerpo de Lincoln, el cual después de haber sufrido tremendo regañó con el director, cuando este salió debido a una emergencia en los pasillos dejándolo a solas con la maestra, la señorita Agnes siguió con otro largo sermón. Cuando ella acabó ya había finalizado el receso y lo dejo ir al salón con una grave sentencia en su espalda y una ira casi incontenible debido a la injusta situación en la que se había metido, ahora no solo estaba atrapada en ese cuerpo, sino que también había metido a su hijo en serios problemas y ella misma tendría menos tiempo de buscar el dichoso papelito.

Una vez entró a su salón de clases, todos sus compañeros quedaron callados y mirándolo, algunas de ellas comenzaron a murmurar cubriéndose la boca para que él no las escuchará. Lincoln creyó que estaba terminado, si su hijo era tachado de acosador… Notó que la chica Cookie no se encontraba en el salón, cosa que le hizo sentir mal, esa niña había tenido alto estima de su hijo en tan poco tiempo y así de fugazmente se lo quitó, además de que el tal niño Chandler miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa a Lincoln, cosa que comenzó a preocuparlo, Traidor Clyde, como ahora lo denominaba Rita, cambió de lugar con otro niño y no miraba al chico, aunque cuando lo hacía solía mostrarse preocupado y mordiéndose la boca, tentado a hablar con él. Aunque por la mirada que cambió Lincoln con él, rápidamente Traidor Clyde se dio cuenta que aquello no era algo que debiera hacer.

En cambió cuando tomó asiento notó como el pelinaranja Liam se acercaba junto a dos chicos uno bajo, pelirrojo con el cabello alborotado y de gafas grandes, y el otro con un afro que llegaba hasta su espalda naranja y bastante alto, además con un rostro lleno de espinilla, Zach y Rosty respectivamente. Rita los reconocía ligeramente por ser amigos de Lincoln, aunque no tan conocidos como el Traidor Clyde.

—Hola Lincoln, oímos lo que pasó.—dijo Rusty llevándose una mano a la nuca—Y lo sentimos amigo…

—Sí, aunque, ¿No deberías estar afuera? ¿Con ellas?—preguntó Zach causando que Lincoln quedara sin palabras.

—Ehh… ¿Gracias?—dijo sin entender, antes de que la maestra volviera al aula de clases y mirara a Lincoln directamente a los ojos, se mostraba enojada y al mismo tiempo maternal, como teniendo que dar una mala noticia

—Atención clase, quiero informarles a todos que su compañera Cookie se encuentra bien.—dijo mirando a Lincoln preocupada y todos sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Pero y las hermanas de…?—iba a interrumpir una niña.

—Jordán, en un momento, Lincoln, sé que acabamos de hablar hace poco, pero necesito que hagas eso a un lado ahora, tus hermanas Lana y Lucy se encuentran en la enfermería.—dijo yendo directamente al grano, cosa que hizo que Rita abriera los ojos de par en par.

—¿Lana y Lucy en la enfermería?—dijo con voz crispada—Mis bebes…—dijo ahora en un susurro apenas audible para Liam.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, pero el director fue a verlas, ambas están bien, y cuando acabe el día podrás verlas.—dijo ella poniendo ambas manos enfrente—Aunque, si quieres ir ahora, no puedo oponerme a que lo hagas.—dijo comprensiva—Eso sí, cumplirás con tu castigo de detención.—dijo ella severamente causando que los murmureos volvieran rápidamente al aula.

—Bien hecho Larry.—le felicitó a la distancia el referido Chandler levantando un pulgar aprobatorio—Te espero ahí.

—¿Otra vez Chandler?—dijo la maestra llevándose una mano a la frente—¿Y ahora por qué?

—Fue como robarle un dulce a un bebe…—dijo el chico satisfecho y echándose ambas manos a la nuca a modo de reposo—O tres bebes mimadas…—dijo para dar más detalles.

—Ya hablaré con ambos.—dijo la maestra decepcionada—Lincoln, ¿Necesitas ir a verlas?

—Sí.—dijo este sin ninguna duda.

—Pero vuelve rápido, el director dijo que deben reposar.—le dijo la maestra no muy convencida, intentando mantenerse rígida, pero para ese momento Lincoln ya había tomado de escritorio un pase para estar en el pasillo y salió a toda prisa directamente hacia la enfermería.

El niño llegó entre gotas de sudor y una respiración bastante entrecortada, el cuerpo de Lincoln verdaderamente necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Una vez llegó a este intentó abrir la puerta y le sorprendió encontrarla bloqueada, al ver por la ventanilla de la puerta a la mirada de una pálida Cookie, claramente subida a una silla u objeto alto.

—¿Cookie?—dijo este sin entender—Abre la puerta, necesito ver a mis hermanas.—dijo Lincoln molesto y empujando la puerta.

La chica en cuestión volteó a ver a sus amigas y dijo algo que, aunque del otro lado sonaba su voz, era inentendible para Lincoln por la amortiguación de la puerta.

—Lo siento.—dijo a la vez que negaba con mucha mímica y luego juntaba las palmas de sus manos y las juntaba a su rostro—Están durmiendo, la enfermera dice que…—y su voz se hacía cada vez más débil debido a que tenía que hablar ligeramente fuerte para que fuera escuchada desde fuera.

—Solo dime, ¿Están bien?—preguntó Lincoln desesperado.

—Sí, sí lo están.—dijo Cookie con una sonrisa falsa—Vuelve después.—y señaló el reloj—Ordenes de la enfermera, necesitan descansar…

Lincoln refunfuñó, pero terminó aceptando que no iba a lograr entrar si la propia enfermera no quería dejarla entrar, aunque estaba segura que necesitaba abrazarlas y besarlas, también quería que ellas estuvieran sanas.

—Avísame cuando despierten.—dijo levantando la mano e intentándola juntar con la de Cookie por la puerta, tal vez intentando hacer un equivalente a un apretón de manos, pero la chica solo acercó su mano a la de Lincoln con ternura.

Para ese momento Lincoln sabía que podía confiar en esa niña, después de todo, esa misma niña había demostrado ser más madura de lo que su edad aparentaba, sobre todo por la parte del análisis a Shakespeare, Rita confió en Cookie y volvió cabizbajo a su aula de clases.

 _/—¡Entonces habla!—gritó Lori exasperada—Él no está aquí./_

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una cálida tarde de verano, el sol radiante sin nubes que estorbaran la atmosfera y un pasto tan suave que daba ganas de seguir echada encima.

—Suspiro…—dijo al intentar llevarse una mano a su cabeza—¡AHHH!

El grito fue seguido a un sonido similar al que hace un caballo joven para evitar peligro, aunque Lucy estaba bastante segura que fue ella la que hizo ese ruido y era ella la que tenía esas pezuñas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Finalmente, Lucy abrió los ojos y exploró su cuerpo con su cabeza alargada, ella no era ya una humana, era claramente un caballo, más específicamente un potro, o poni, que debía estar aun en etapa de crecimiento. Se encontraba acostada en medio de un campo de colores pastelozos que tenía un único árbol a su alrededor, a lo lejos apreciaba unas montañas nevadas que encerraban un pueblo de fantasía.

—¿Estoy en el mundo de la princesa pony?—preguntó la joven yegua para luego fijar su vista en el árbol y ver a la distancia un picnic de caballos—Sí, sí lo es.—dijo emocionada y sonriendo comenzó a correr en cuatro patas.

—Hola.—saludó una de las ponis morada que tenía un cuerno en la frente mientras dejaba su lectura al ver a la acelerada Lucy—¿Cómo estas Lucy?

—Yo… yo… no sé qué decir…

—¿Por qué no inicias en cortarte ese mechón que impide ver tus hermosos ojos?—dijo una poni de color blanco y con una voz pretenciosa.

—No creo que…

—Solo es un consejo cariño, en el fondo sé que quieres hacerlo.—dijo esa poni para luego volver a mirarse en el espejo.

—Déjala en paz Rarity.—dijo la unicornio morada—Tranquila Lucy, yo sí sé porque viniste aquí.—dijo para tranquilizarla.

—¿Lo sabes?—preguntó Lucy—Porque lo último que recuerdo es…

—Aquí está el diario.—dijo a la vez que una luz aparecía en su cuerno—¿Te parece familiar?

Era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo diario de su bisabuela Harriet, sujetado por la pezuña de una poni que la miraba con preocupación.

—Eso es mío…

—Creí que era de Harriet Elizabeth Esthela Almar.—dijo la poni leyendo la firma de la primera página—Claro, que esta es la firma de soltera, tu viniste por el apellido de casada, ¿No?

—La bisabuela Harriet Marsh…—dijo Lucy preocupada—Sí, ¿Es posible qué?

La pequeña poni sonrió a la vez que negaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—El apellido Marsh es bastante común, ustedes no pueden estar emparentadas con ese monstruo.—dijo la poni morada sonriendo y desacomodando la melena de Lucy—Deberías dejar esos pensamientos de lado y preocuparte por tu hermana.

—No sé qué le pasa a Lana… Yo… Estoy asustada.—dijo Lucy con miedo en la voz y comenzando a llorar—¡Estoy asustada Twilight!—dijo a la vez que abrazaba torpemente a la poni morada.

—Pero es tu hermana.—dijo Twilight—Y al menos sabes dónde inició todo, en el diario de la bisabuela Harriet, además tu amiga Haiku prometió ayudar, ¿No?

—No estoy segura que sirva de algo…—dijo Lucy negando—Es todo mi culpa, de no haber sido por mí tal vez Lana…—su voz era quebrada y débil, su llanto le impedía respirar bien.

—Es cierto, es tu culpa, pero debes aprende a vivir con esa culpa y ayudar a Lana cueste lo que cueste.—le dijo Twilight correspondiendo el abrazo—¿No es lo que hacen las hermanas?

—No sé si pueda…

—Puedas o no, es ahora tu deber, y no puede escapar de tus deberes, ni siquiera en tu lugar feliz, te perseguirá para siempre, y eso no es sano.—dijo con honestidad—¿Qué dices?

Lucy asintió y comenzó a llorar mientras sentía que algo la consumía en sus entrañas.

—Gracias por los consejos.—dijo a las otras ponis a la vez que una extraña música retumbaba en sus oídos, demasiado melódica y que crecía a la vez que otro poni rosado se acercaba corriendo a las otras tres con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola Pinkie!—se distrajo Twilight un segundo de Lucy para saludarla.

La poni rosa dio un salto y preparó su puño para golpear, Lucy entonces sintió como la oscuridad la absorbía y su sueño hasta ese momento feliz se tornaba en uno violento y lleno de sangre y viseras, con un fuerte olor a pescado podrido. A lo lejos notó una figura espectral tan grande como una montaña, no, incluso más, una masa amorfa que retaba todos los conceptos de vida y muerte que ella tenía aun en su corta edad y que le provocaba miedo. ¡Barba de tentáculos! ¡Y esas garras! ¡ESAS GARRAS! Lucy sintió su corazón detenerse mientras lloraba irremediablemente, incapaz de entender el aura que la rodeaba.

—¡Sonríe!—volvió la poni rosada llena de manchas de sangre para intentar darle un golpe a Lucy con su puño brillando en fuego, pero esta se desvaneció cuando la montaña extendió sus alas y mandó a volar a ambas.

Lucy gritó en un abismo infinito antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un techo blanco y aburrido.

—¿Dónde estoy?—dijo sin entender en un inicio volteando de uno a otro lado hasta encontrar, en la camilla al lado suya, el cuerpo de Lana con el cabello negro y su corazón latía con fuerza, Lana tenía sus dientes apretados en señal de lucha, pero nadie la estaba atacando.

Lucy sintió un profundo miedo recorriendo su espalda y transformándose en sudor.

 _/—¿Crees que me intimidas? ¿A mí? ¡JA!/_

Aunque Leni estaba segura que aquella no era la forma usual en la que Albert solía citarla, era cierto que ese hombre era todo menos alguien de costumbres, de hecho, su misma oficina estaba arreglada de tal forma que si necesitaban escapar en cualquier momento fuera posible sin mayor contratiempo, o en caso de que fuera situación crítica, tenía escondido en el escritorio dos pastillas "dulces" como las llamaba Albert, pero Leni no era tonta, ella se había criado en uno de los peores basureros que la raza humana pudo haber logrado… Aunque todo eso ya había terminado, todo eso había dejado de existir y ella estaba ahí para evitar que todo volviera a dejar de existir, para salvarlo a él...

—Lincoln…—lanzó un suspiro ella pesadamente—No pude hacer nada la última vez…—dijo en su cabeza mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola Leni.—se acercó una amiga suya, o al menos eso le habían dicho, llamada Becky—¿No has visto a Chaz? Le preste ayer un comic de Ace Savvy, y mucho me temo que lo este subastando a mi espalda…—dijo ella rencorosa.

La chica en cuestión era una joven de unos dieciséis años pelirroja, que siempre, sin importar si hacia frío o calor, usaba una camiseta de tirantes.

—¿Un comic?—dijo Leni, aparentando estar animada.

—Sí, mi hermanita lo trajo ayer a la casa emocionada, ya sabes lo loquita que esta por la completar la colección…—dijo la referida Becky.

—Oh claro, esa niña siempre es taaaan así… Como que esta loquita…—agregó eso último llevándose un dedo índice a la boca.

Leni no conocía a dicha hermana, ni siquiera a Becky, pero estaba segura que aquello no debía importar.

—La olvidaste, ¿De nuevo?—preguntó decepcionada Becky—Chica, si no estuvieras en el mismo grado que yo, me preocuparía seriamente por tu capacidad de retención.—dijo tomándola del hombro, causando que Leni saltará hacia atrás aterrada—Woah, tranquila, lo entiendo, espacio personal.—dijo Becky cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

—No…No es eso…—dijo Leni, no queriendo admitir que la última persona que hizo aquel gesto intentó asesinarla—Solo que… Bueno sí, Chaz está herido…—dijo ella incomoda.

—¿Herido? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien?—preguntó rápidamente Becky preocupada.

—Sí, sí, él y yo… Salimos anoche y tropezó, se quedó reposando en cama, pero estará bien… Espero.—dijo ella volteando de uno a otro lado apenas moviendo sus ojos para evitar verla directamente.

—¿Salieron?—dijo Becky sonrojándose, girando la vista y tomándola desprevenida de la mano para acercarla a los casilleros—Dame todos los detalles.

—Yo…—Leni estaba verdaderamente nerviosa—Niña, no tengo tiempo.—dijo molesta y empujando a Becky, a la vez que corría en dirección a la oficina de Albert.

"Solo puedes confiar en él Leni, solo en él" se recordó a si misma mientras su amiga Becky la veía con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Así que tu talón de Aquiles es Chaz, jaja.—reía pensando que Leni había corrido nerviosa por lo que habían dicho, ignorando la verdad—Todas se van a poner locas cuando lo cuente…

 _/—¡HABLA, MALDITO VIEJO DECREPITO!/_

— _¡NO!_

Lori no estaba segura como terminaría todo, pero sí como inició. Todo fue después de que Albert quedará inconsciente, entre ambas tomaron la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, y luego cargaron al hombre (no sin mucho esfuerzo) para utilizar las cadenas de Charles.

—Esto… No es correcto Luan…—decía Lori asustada mientras le ponía una venda negra en los ojos y usaba una lampara para darle una luz directamente en todo el rostro.

—¿Y crees que es correcto que Leni ande con una nueve milímetros en su mochila?—dijo Luan molesta—Lori, hicimos un todo o nada, no hay vuelta atrás.—afirmó Luan—Pero sabes que lo hacemos…

—Por Leni.—dijo Lori asintiendo.

Ambas apagaron la linterna y dejaron la silla de Albert volteada a la puerta, de manera que si alguien entrase solo viera su figura sentada.

—¿Y ahora?

—Esperamos.—dijo Luan con la mirada triste—Odio hacer esto tanto, o incluso más, que tú, pero no veo otra manera de resolver todo.

Ellas esperaron en la oscuridad en ambos lados de la puerta cerrada, con unos bates de madera no muy duros para evitar lastimar severamente a Leni y de ambos lados de la puerta, esperando cualquier ruido desde el otro lado del corredor, finalmente una sombra apareció:

—Albert, ¿Esta con usted el profesor?—entró de golpe Leni abriendo la puerta con toda confianza, pero deteniéndose al ver oscuridad—¿Albert?—preguntó al ver la figura del maestro en la silla, inmóvil, apenas alumbrado por la luz de la puerta abierta.

Leni entró para intentar tocarlo, grave error, la puerta se cerró a su espalda y escuchó dos masas corriendo a su dirección. Sin mediar una palabra, Leni dio una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar el daño que pudieran causarle esos enemigos de la oscuridad que la atacaban por sorpresa. Intentó llevar una mano a su mochila, pero fue golpeada por un objeto de madera en ese mismo brazo. Dos linternas se asomaron en la oscuridad causando cegara temporal en Leni, seguido de un terrible dolor en la cabeza y todo volviéndose negro.

—Te falle… Lincoln…—dijo tirada en el suelo y viendo a sus atacantes que le apuntaban con un par de linternas.

Leni cayó rendida, de espaldas al suelo y con gran sopor, tanto así que más que inconsciente parecía estar en un limbo de muerte.

—Atémosla.—dijo Luan volviendo a encender la luz de la lampara encima de la cabeza de Albert y tomando la silla reclinable del susodicho y otro kit de cadenas para usarlas en su propia hermana.

Lori le quitó la mochila a Leni y le colocó la venda en los ojos, aunque con mayor delicadeza de la que tuvo con Albert, verla tan de cerca le traía varias emociones desde angustia hasta culpabilidad, ella se veía tan inocente… Tan pura, tan… Tomo la mochila de Leni para quitársela y que no tuviera nada que sujetar una vez amarrada, una vez con la mochila la abrió, y se encontró con todas las libretas de Leni amontonadas y al fondo de esta mochila una bolsa de plástico negra. Al sacar esa bolsa tenía en sus manos un arma mortal.

—No mentías…—dijo Luan suspirando aliviada—Era cierto todo…—parecía bastante impactada.

—Aunque quisiera que no lo fuera…—se arrepintió Lori tomando el arma nueve milímetros y alumbrándola con su linterna—¿Cómo sé si tiene o no el seguro?—preguntó a Luan.

—¿Y cómo esperas que yo lo sepa?—se indignó la contraria en apenas un susurro, Albert comenzó a moverse en su silla, provocando que Luan presionara un botón en comunicador de su oreja—Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que el viejo esta despertando…

Lori no activó su comunicador, sino que se quedó de brazos cruzados y con la pistola en su mano derecha, lista para hacer pasar miedo al maestro de ser necesario.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?—se preguntó Albert balbuceando y luego intentando moverse, al verse limitado por las cadenas él intentó moverse con más fuerza, y rápidamente hizo un ademán de mover las piernas desesperado—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!—gritó moviendo su cabeza de uno a otro lado—¡MIERDA!

—¡Sabemos quién eres Albert!—comenzó a hablar Luan con la voz de un hombre distorsionada.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! ¡QUIEN SEA!—gritaba a todo pulmón solo para que Lori le diera una cachetada para silenciarlo, no se contuvo y pudo sentir la dentadura de Albert, a la vez que el rostro del hombre se ponía rojo.

—¡Cállate!—dijo con violencia Lori mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en un compás lento y pesado, tratando de evitar pensar en las lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas—¡Vuelves a gritar así!—dijo descontrolada y pegando su arma a la cabeza del susodicho—Y literalmente no dudaré en disparar…—dijo a la vez que paraba de respirar y se ponía blanca a la vez que se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

—Esa voz…—dijo Albert abriendo la boca de sorpresa—¿Tu? ¿Loud?

Luan apuntó con su linterna hacia Lori con su mirada hecha furia, estaban perdidas, no había escapatoria, el hombre sabía quién era Lori, la chica en cuestión solo sintió un frío recorriendo su cuerpo, ahora estaba en problemas graves…

—¡Señorita Loud no lo escuche! ¡Él no es su hermano! ¡No lo escuche! ¡No lo escuche! ¡Es una trampa!

En aquel momento Albert negaba y comenzaba a soltar lágrimas de preocupación, hablaba con una voz lamentosa, causando que Lori sintiera pena ajena, aquel hombre hablaba de algo que era inentendible.

—¿Qué? ¡Cállate!—gritó Lori volviendo a darle una cachetada, sintiéndose mal consigo misma—Yo seré la que hará las preguntas.

—¡No ve que la está utilizando! ¡Una vez que no le sea útil la matará! ¡Y matará a toda su familia! ¡A todo este maldito mundo! ¡Por favor no lo haga! ¡No lo haga!

—¡Entonces habla!—gritó Lori exasperada—Él no esta aquí.

Sabía que lo mejor era seguirle el juego, tal vez estuviera con algún loco de remate que había logrado manipular a Leni… Tal vez el tipo verdaderamente estuviera solo enfermo y no hubiera nada más detrás suya, pero el frío en su espalda no dejaba de ser poderoso.

—¿Él no está aquí?—dijo Albert con voz queda y sin entender—No… No tienes la menor idea de qué estoy hablando, ¿No es así?—dijo primero impactado y luego sonriendo con autosuficiencia para luego suspirar aliviado—Por supuesto, si ese idiota fuera tras de mí me habría asesinado…—dijo para sonreír satisfecho—JA, mátame si quieres niña, pero cuando llegue el momento de que Linda llegue, lo lamentaras, y mucho, ¿Con quién trabajas?

—¿Linda? ¿Trabajar? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó sin entender Lori—¡Responde viejo estúpido!—dijo volviendo a poner la pistola en su cabeza.

—Jajajaajajaja ¿Estas sola? ¡Entonces eres muy estúpida!—comenzó a desatornillarse de la risa el hombre amarrado en la silla y con una venda en los ojos, amenazado con un arma de fuego—¿Crees que me intimidas? ¿A mí? ¡JA!

—¡UNA!—gritó fuera de sí Lori y Luan sintió verdadero terror.

—No, no, una niña no puede ser tan imbécil, ¿Quién te mandó? ¿El idiota pervertido de Sergey? ¿La frágil de Ikari? ¿El presumido de Vitto? ¡Es obvio que no fue el puto niño! De lo contrario estaría muerto, y no tienes los huevos para matarme… ¿Quién de sus putos jefes quiere traicionar la alianza?—dijo con total seguridad—Vamos, puedo ponerlos en contacto con el Profesor para que se protejan de ese bastardo.

—¡DOS!—gritó Lori desquiciada y apretando más el arma.

—Dispare si quiere, yo protejo tu realidad, perra.—dijo confiado—Máteme y no dude que una a una, tal vez todas de golpe, sus hermanas, sus padres, sus amigos, sus conocidos, usted misma, t-o-d-o-s, morirán o sufrirán un destino peor que la muerte.—dijo ese hombre con una voz que hacia que la mano de Lori temblara—Lo he visto pasar, una y otra, y otra vez.—dijo con ira—Y quiero detenerlo, de una vez por todas.—dijo con sinceridad—¡Pero tendrá que desatarme!

—¡¿Detener qué?!—dijo Lori apretando el cuello de Albert—¡DI ALGO CON SENTIDO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡HABLA, MALDITO VIEJO DECREPITO!

—¡NO!—gritó Albert—¡Dispara o suéltame de una maldita vez!

Y así era como habían llegado hasta ese maldito punto, a eso la había orillado Albert, Lori maldijo por lo bajo mientras su mano temblaba convulsivamente.

—AHHHH!—gritó Lori apretando el gatillo justo en la cabeza de Albert.

Luan, que en todo momento se había quedado tiesa como una roca intentó detener a Lori, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para ver a su hermana apretando el gatillo.

—…

—…

…

Silencio.

—…Ja… Ja…Tienes valor niña.—dijo Albert respirando entrecortado del susto—Pero eres lo suficientemente idiota como para no saber cuando un arma tiene seguro, ¿No?

Lori dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, ella estuvo a punto de matar a un hombre, por más terrible que fuera el sujeto, ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo, apretó el gatillo y tuvo toda la intención de matarlo, de cortar su vida. Esa no era ella, no podía. Luan la miraba con terror reflejado en su rostro, igual de estupefacta que ella.

—Tienes valor niña, me agradas.—dijo Albert tronando su cuello—De acuerdo, te diré el nombre del niño.—admitió—Y después la llevaré con el profesor para ver si es una digna candidata a unírsenos.

—¿Qué niño?—preguntó Lori asustada de si misma—Yo no entiendo nada…

—Su nombre es…

En otra parte del continente, más específicamente, bastante al sur de Michigan, en un lugar que se tiene prohibido dar su ubicación, se encontraban cargando un avión unos asistentes robóticos con sombreros negros.

—Son los hatbots, ¿Seguro que no necesitas uno, pequeño truan?—preguntó Black Hat al ente que tenía frente suya—Te daríamos un descuento después de todo lo que compraste sería un crimen no hacerlo.

—Usted sabe que disfruta cometiendo crímenes, señor Black Hat.—dijo el niño moviendo su bufanda de la boca y acomodando su chaqueta—Me lo dará al doble de precio si yo estuviera interesado, ¿No es así?

—Chico listo JA.—dijo el hombre del sombrero—¿Crees que podrás acabar a ese patético nerd tu solo? Puedo darte uno de mis ayudantes, el doctor Flug, por ejemplo.

—No gracias.—dijo el joven—Con el desestabilizador de campos magnéticos y las doce toneladas de pescado será suficiente, una de las niñas cayó en la trampa e invocó a un Profundo, solo necesito tiempo para que de uno salgan dos, de dos cuatro y así con las leyes de los exponentes.-dijo con simpleza.

—¿Un Profundo?—preguntó Black Hat interesado—Esos maravillosos entes de maldad llevan extintos desde que bombardearon la bahía del diablo…

—Pero puedes llamar a un muerto si la sangre de este corre por tus venas.—dijo astutamente el chico.

—¿Eso era parte de tu plan?—preguntó Black Hat alegre.

—No, coincidencia, pero para ser justos, mientras más viajas atrás en un árbol genealógico, más fácil te será relacionar puntos.—dijo el pequeño con calma.

—La vieja confiable.—dijo Black Hat acomodando su levita y con su bastón lanzó un laser que mató a uno de sus robots—Venía defectuoso.—dijo quitándole importancia.

—Linda y yo también odiamos los cabos sueltos.—dijo el pequeño satisfecho y con una sonrisa plena—Creo que esa es la última caja.—dijo viendo el cargamento que era llevado por ocho robots—Señor Black Hat, me temo que ese portal es elemental para asegurar mi victoria.—dijo el niño—¿Puedo confiar que no fallará?

—La pregunta ofende niño.—dijo Black Hat arrogante y cerrando su puño triunfal.

Finalmente, los robots se detuvieron en una fila ordenada frente ambos y decían a la vez "Esperando órdenes".

—¡Entren de vuelta y no toquen nada inútiles!—gritó Black Hat asqueado para luego voltear de vuelta con su cliente—En un momento el doctor Flug traerá la cuenta, ¿Tarjeta de crédito o efectivo?

—Efectivo.—dijo el niño sonriendo y buscando en su chaqueta el dinero.

El doctor Flug salió de la casa con forma de sombrero, usaba aparte de sus ropas una muleta y un cono para el cuello, además de mostrarse bastante asustado.

—A-a-aquí tiene señor Black Hat, se-señ-ñor Linc…

—¡No me llames así basura!—gritó el niño arrojándolo en un solo instante de vuelta a la casa—No uso ese nombre desde hace tantos años, es un insulto, ya trascendí.

—P-p-pero…—decía el lastimado doctor Flug desde unos escombros.

—Señor Flug, le recuerdo que nuestros clientes tienen el derecho de que los llamemos como ellos quieren ser llamados, ¿No es así?—preguntó al niño.

—A ver.—dijo el joven arrebatando el pisapapeles donde estaba su cuenta al tipo lastimado en el suelo—¿Tanto por solo pescado? Usted es un fraude señor Black Hat.—dijo ofendido—Pero un fraude capaz de guardar un secreto.

—Así es, mi estimado…

Ambos eventos ocurrieron a la vez, con una enfermiza exactitud, tanto la revelación por parte de Albert, como las palabras de Black Hat. Un solo nombre, dicho dos veces en el mismo momento exacto en distintas partes sin ninguna relación aparente.

—Nega.

—¿Nega?—preguntaron Lori y el doctor Flug.

—Es una larga historia, todo comenzó un frío invierno del setenta y siete.—dijo Albert—Creo que usted merece saber la verdad, señorita Loud, las dos. —volteó hacia Luan aun con la venda puesta—Ustedes pueden ayudarnos a detener a esa maldita bestia antes de que destruya su universo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—LAMENTO la tardanza, pero creo que lo acabo de compensar, en el siguiente capítulo explicaré todo, no se preocupen, que aun hay cosas que sacar a pulir, tranquilos, todo tiene una explicación (¿) Aunque no prometo que todos los Loud, o sus amigos, salgan ilesos. Agradezco a Banghg por dejarme usar a Nega para esta historia, no lo decepcionaré, y para quienes no lo conozcan, no se precipiten, el siguiente capítulo se llamará Nega, y explicaré su pasado, así como la manera en que afectó a la historia desde el fondo, asi como quién es Linda, oh pequeños saltamontes, ¿Creyeron que sabían el rumbo de la historia? Ahora estamos en mi terreno, no hay vuelta atrás.**

 **Frase.** -Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución.


	23. Nega

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 23 Nega**

—¿Cómo…?—dijo la voz masculina robotizada.

—¿Cómo descubrí que eran dos de ustedes?—dijo tajantemente Albert moviendo su cabeza en negación por la decepción—Bastante evidente, escuche dos voces, podré estar vendado, pero son lo suficientemente incompetentes como para confirmar mis primeras impresiones, estoy decepcionado.—dijo apuntando hacia ningún lado, tal vez pensando que ahí se encontraba alguien.

—No nos importa como te sientes, tarado.—dijo Luan tomándolo de su camiseta y con su voz robótica—¡Vas a decirnos de qué diablos estabas hablando o verás…!—y no pudo evitar lanzar una risita forzada por su chiste.

—¿La comediante?—preguntó Albert causando que Luan se pusiera pálida y se quitará la máscara sorprendida—Pues claaaaaro…—dijo pensativo—Sus video cámaras en cada habitación, sumado al hecho de que no es tan difícil de convencer… Señorita Loud.—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el frente donde estaba Lori—Me sorprende, normalmente es la científica la que logra convencer… Aunque bueno, lo del secuestro es nuevo, en esta ocasión es más astuta, supongo que la pequeña presumida es la que arruina sus oportunidades de confrontación.

—¡No te acercarás a Lisa maldito pervertido!—gritó Lori dándole una cachetada.

En el fondo Lori sintió terror, ella justamente se había debatido internamente si contarle a Luan o a Lisa, al ambas tener videocámaras, pero se decidió por Luan al creer que sería más fácil convencerla… ¿Cómo podía Albert conocer aquello?

—No es forma de hablar a tus mayores, jovencita.—le reprendió mientras intentaba librarse de los nudos—Aunque estoy orgulloso de ustedes en al menos algo, ¿Alguna fue exploradora?—y continuó mientras Luan volteaba a ver a Lori—Estos nudos son bastante complicados de deshacer desde mi posición, inteligente, inteligente… Aunque no lo suficiente.—e intentó desatarse, pero fracasó—Bueno, tal vez sí, he perdido la práctica y sobre todo la movilidad en el anular, la edad tiene un costo terrible.

—Nega…—dijo Lori repitiendo las palabras de Albert—Dijo que nos iba a contar, hágalo.—ordenó.

—¡Cuidado con lo que desea saber señorita Loud!—gritó Albert molesto—Aun están a tiempo de volver, si les cuento sobre él, no tendrán más que venir conmigo y con la señorita Leni Loud.—dijo él mostrándose inflexible—Pero no podemos obligarlas a meterse a una guerra que no tenemos certeza si esta vez ganaremos…

—¿Por qué mete a Leni en esto? ¿Qué pretende viejo?—preguntó Luan incrédula y sacándose los dispositivos de audio hablando con su voz normal y tomando a Albert de su cabello estirándoselo.

—¿Qué demonios significa todo eso?—dijo Lori enojada y tomándolo del cuello—¡Habla anciano!

Albert suspiró y soltó una risa seca. Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas, el hombre apenas y había sentido dolor con eso. Lo soltaron y dejaron que hablará, Albert verdaderamente era extraño.

—Sepan que les advertí.—se detuvo un segundo y continuó con cierto temor en su voz—Como ya les dije, todo inició un frío invierno del setenta y siete, en la casa de la familia Loud, avenida Franklin…

—Imposible, papá vivía en la avenida Washington y mamá en Mapple Street…—dijo Lori negando con la cabeza—No nos mienta, lo lamentará… —acto seguido pellizcó el cuello del anciano.

—¡JA!—bramó Albert para no verse débil—¿Y quién dijo que me refería a su familia Loud?

—¿Había antes otra…?

—No creo que lo entiendan… Pero déjenme proseguir para esclarecer todo.—dijo elocuentemente y ambas se quedaron calladas por la impresión—Esta era una familia peculiar, pues tenían once hijos…

—¡No tenemos tiempo que perder con sus tontos juegos!—gritó Lori tomando a Albert de su camiseta y dándole una cachetada para luego alargar su mano por la cinta negra que había en la oscura mesa.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—dijo Albert aburrido y acomodando su mandíbula escuchándose un par de huesos tronar—Deja de ser una puta maleducada y escucha a tus mayores, todas ustedes están en peligro.—dijo confiado y sonriendo a la vez que Lori encontraba la parte de la cinta donde separarla y comenzó a estirar una porción.

—¡Solo dinos qué le contaste a Leni! ¡¿Por qué le diste un arma de fuego?!—le exigió Luan zarandeándolo con más fuerza de la debida.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Albert del dolor—¡Ya lo dije! Detendremos al maldito niño, sino podemos solo volveremos a intentarlo…

—¡¿Qué niño?!—gritaron ambas desesperadas de ese misticismo.

—¡El maldito Nega!

—¡¿Quién es Nega?!—repitieron ambas demasiado molestas y provocando que Albert se sintiera nervioso por tener a ambas enojadas.

Albert pareció lanzar un suspiro pesado y cansado, movió un poco su cabeza en negación.

—Necesitan escucharme… No hay manera de explicarlo que sea simple, y en verdad, creo que ambas han demostrado tener potencial para ayudarnos a detenerlo…

—¡HABLA!—gritaron ambas dándole una cachetada a la vez.

Y Albert soltó la lengua.

—La primera en morir era Leni… Siempre era Leni…

—¿Qué?—ambas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

—Leni Loud murió durante la primavera del setenta y siete, ella iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando la secuestraron dos tipos en una camioneta negra, o al menos eso lo supo después, ¿De acuerdo?—ambas se quedaron calladas—La encontraron unas semanas después detrás de un restaurante de comida chino… Sin pertenencias, ropas y con el rostro desfigurado.

—Eso no tiene sentido…—dijo finalmente Luan—Lori, ¿Qué hemos hecho? Este tipo debe de ir a un manicomio, ¡Está chiflado!—pero Lori la detuvo y dejo que Albert siguiera.

—Hubo un funeral, mucha gente asistió, todos la querían a ella. Era como una inocente niña perdida en las garras de unos vulgares criminales, fue considerado uno de los peores crímenes cometido durante años en Royal Woods, pero no fue la última en sufrir aquella suerte entre las jóvenes, cada vez era más normal saber de chicas entre los trece y los veintidós desapareciendo, las autoridades estaban como locas, se impuso un estado de toque de queda a partir de las nueve de la noche, pero bueno, eso no es algo que a ustedes les interese, no, lo que tal vez les interese es saber que todos esos crímenes comenzaron a ocurrir desde que el exgobernador de Somalia, Nabulungi Armahada, el cual había escapado de su país antes de acabar su período en el poder debido a ciertos rumores sobre sus tratos con piratas de las aguas negras, rumores que se extendieron como pan caliente y que llegaron a Royal Woods unos meses después de su llegada.

—Eh… ¿Qué?—preguntó Lori sin entender, aunque recordó mentalmente que Leni había dicho que habían matado a un tal gobernador cuando la escuchó por primera vez en el teléfono.

—Es fácil perderse en los detalles señorita Loud, pero a veces son necesarios para descubrir la verdad más allá de la verdad. Volviendo a Leni, su familia no salió del cementerio hasta que cayo la noche y los guardias no tuvieron más opción que sacarlos debido a que tenía que cerrar. Pero al día siguiente, apenas abrieron las puertas del cementerio, ahí estaba toda la familia nuevamente. Y supe que continuaron así un par de días.

Luan y Lori se quedaron calladas, incapaces de entender a dónde querían llegar, Lori tomó una libreta de Leni, así como una pluma y anotó "Escuchemos sus cuentos y veamos qué tanto jodió la cabeza de Leni". Luan asintió al leer el mensaje, mientras tanto Albert prosiguió:

 _No la conocí, toda la familia estaba muerta antes de que yo supiera siquiera nada, supongo que era una buena chica, Leni suele ser una buena chica, muy tonta y despistada en ocasiones, pero lo suficientemente pura como para provocar dolor con su partida prematura… No quiero asustarlas, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, y en cuestión de pocos meses, todas y cada una de las hijas de los Loud fueron muriendo de diversas y trágicas maneras, usted señorita Loud tuvo un accidente de coche llevando a la princesita mimada a una competencia de talentos, alguna otra, me imagino que la fanática de los animales, se perdió en las alcantarillas y cuando intentó volver por sus pasos una válvula cedió golpeándola en la cabeza e inundó el pasaje y arrastrándola a la depuradora donde su cadáver fue sacado de la planta de tratamientos. Otra simplemente se colgó… Creo que fue la comediante, lamento que lo escuche de mí, creo que la bebe fue una infección… El punto es, todas murieron prematuramente y en circunstancias trágicas, solo quedó un niño, ¿Pueden imaginarlo?_

 _Sus padres divorciados y en la ruina, el hombre de la casa fue arrestado por sospechoso de ser el asesino detrás de varias muertes, pero ni tras las rejas pudieron detener esa masacre, la mujer terminó en un hospital mental y fue ahí cuando me enteré… Bueno no yo, sino mi yo de ahí, un joven Stimbelton que aún no perdía movilidad en la pierna debido a la guerra de Vietnam porque nunca se enlistó al ejército, marica._

—¿Qué?—preguntaron ambas, pero Albert no las escuchó y prosiguió.

 _En el pueblo nadie sabía lo qué pasaba, los Loud parecían una familia condenada, los pocos que quedaron vivos se volvieron casi como ratas indeseables, despreciadas y evadidas por todos, no fuera a ser que su "suerte" de muertes se extendiera al resto del pueblo… Aquellos que intentaban ayudar solo sufrían desdicha y catástrofe cierto es. Mi yo joven, intentó ayudar a Rita consiguiendo un hogar para Lincoln, el niño tenía ya casi quince años y era el último de los hijos Loud. Si bien no fui yo el que tuvo interacción con ese Lincoln, cuando años después el profesor me contó la historia, sentí casi como si yo la estuviera viviendo, como si… De alguna manera supiera que todo era real, aun si nunca ocurrió en este universo._

 _Sé que es difícil de creer, sobre todo porque yo ni siquiera existía ahí, todo esto lo descubrimos después, pero lo que me contó, me contó a detalle como ese niño trastornado tomó venganza contra mi yo joven, cabe mencionar que no era tan amable cuando era joven, me sentía por encima de todos y… Creo que lo entienden. Lincoln tal vez creyendo que se libraría del dolor lastimando a alguien más que sí se lo mereciera… Me mató, por eso me persigue, tal vez por eso estamos tan estrechamente relacionados, fui su primera víctima._

Lori anotó en la libreta de Leni "ataque de un niño en su juventud" justo debajo de "mentiroso compulsivo", era obvio que no le creía ni una pizca de lo que soltaba, sin embargo, esa sensación de que no estaba mintiendo era tan real que incluso tuvo que voltear a ver a Luan para convencerse que estaban en lo correcto al escuchar sus delirios, ahora tenían una excusa para entregarlo a las autoridades, iba a hacerlo desde un principio, mostrando el arma de fuego y aunque metiéndose en muchos problemas librando a Leni de este terrible sujeto.

 _No tenemos idea de qué más ocurrió, es difícil contarlo puesto que la mayoría de estos eventos ocurrieron en una directriz diferente a la mía, y por supuesto a la de ustedes, pero eso no hace que las atrocidades cometidas por ese Lincoln no sean reales… En fin, ese Lincoln al final murió, al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanas, él dijo que fue en un incendio que provocó después de matarme, pero el profesor está seguro que eso último fue una mentira… Al día siguiente ese mismo Lincoln despertó de vuelta en su cama, con todas sus hermanas vivas de nuevo y la maravillosa edad de once años._

—¿Cómo puede saber lo que paso si supuestamente todos murieron?—le dijo Lori incrédula de tal absurdo y terminando de anotar en su libreta.

—Sí, ¿Y quién es el profesor? ¡Hable!

—Nega le contó todo al profesor en… Ya llegaremos a eso, sé que no me creen, pero puedo probarlo todo, aunque primero merecen conocer los eventos completos.

 _Ese niño volvió a repetir todo, según sé, intentó cambiar algunos acontecimientos a su conveniencia para intentar salvar a sus hermanas como una manera de redimirse, fracasando miserablemente y solo logrando más tragedia a su nueva vida, entró en tanta desesperación para descubrir una manera de salvarlas que incluso encontró la ubicación de magias extremadamente poderosas, pero jugar con magias oscuras tiene un coste mayor, su poca bondad que quedaba terminó desapareciendo de él. Todavía no se había vuelto el monstruo que es hoy en día, pero estaba forjándose, y nadie tenía manera de pararlo._

 _En aquella ocasión no me encontró, puesto que uno de los cambios que realizó en la línea temporal provocó la muerte prematura de su madre, causando que mi otro yo no se involucrará en lo que paso. La cosa es que, una vez muerta sus hermanas y siendo perseguido por el asesinato de su padre, ocurrió otro incendio donde murió y volvió a abrir los ojos en su cuarto… De nuevo con once años, de nuevo la serie de catastróficas desdicha ocurrió y perturbaron incluso más la mente de ese indeseable que según supimos después contemplo con cierta alegría la muerte de varias de ellas y no interfirió en lo más mínimo, porque quería volver a verme, creyó que así era como funcionaban las cosas, pero su madre no fue enviada conmigo, sino con otro especialista porque en esa realidad mi otro yo sí había ido a Vietnam y estaba recuperándose después de la herida que sufrió._

 _Volvió a quemarlo todo y el mundo volvió a cuando él tenía once años. En aquella ocasión ni siquiera esperó a que yo me viera envuelto en toda la situación, directamente me buscó, espió y asesinó por segunda ocasión. Después de eso, a pesar de que no habían muerto todas sus hermanas volvió a provocar ese maldito incendio. Creo que encontraba divertido mi asesinato porque me lo merecía…_

 _No espero que me crean, yo mismo me siento estúpido contándolo, pero es necesario para entender lo que ocurrió… No podría decir cuantas veces hizo repetición, pero sabemos que no fueron pocas, siempre la misma historia, sus hermanas mueren lentamente antes de que él muera siempre en un incendio, él trata de advertirles, o pasa totalmente de ellas, una y otra y otra y otra vez… Apenas cambiando pequeños detalles, cosas tan insignificantes como que sus hermanas rubias tenían el cabello castaño y las de castaño cambio a rubio, otras más relevantes como que de repente no eran los setenta, sino los ochenta, los cincuenta, el "presente" o la edad media, esa última se negó a dar detalles según dice el profesor._

 _Hasta que una vez algo demasiado diferente ocurrió…_

Se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—inquirió Luan aburrida de escuchar tal excusa, definitivamente ese hombre se encontraba senil—¿Clonaron dinosaurios?

 _Hubo una ocasión en la que todo fue diferente, seguían siendo los 70s, pero ese niño había visto tantas variables, tantos diferentes resultados iguales, ¿Cien veces tal vez? Nunca lo sabremos, pero si sabemos que en esa ocasión no le toco una nueva casa con diez hermanas predestinadas a morir de formas crueles y espantosas, no… Esta vez eran hermanos._

Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso en una historia sin sentido, Lori preparó la cinta para volver a ponérsela en la boca, pero Albert siguió.

 _Estos hermanos no eran precisamente amorosos, no… Eran una familia llena de problemáticos, se pelaban y se maldecían unos a otros todo el tiempo, si a esa combinación entra ese maldito niño…_

—Ya has dicho suficiente anciano…—le dijo Lori a punto de ponerle la cinta.

—Y ellos no murieron, ni uno solo de ellos…

Lori se quedó a un centímetro de introducir la cinta en la boca de Albert, algunos bellos de su barba ya se habían adherido por la esquina, y lo más natural era dejar el transcurso de su mano, pero Albert solo cerro la boca, sin intención de resistirse, firme y decidido. Eso, sumado a toda la rocambolesca historia contada con total certeza, le hicieron hacerse para atrás.

— Siga.—ordenó Lori.

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendieron Albert y Luan.

—Siga hablando, ¿Qué otras mentiras le contó a mi hermana?

—Solo la verdad, Loud, una difícil de entender e incluso más difícil de creer, pero el universo no es el campo de flores de un parque, es un lugar lleno de peligros, y algunos son incomprensibles a mentes inferiores…

—Solo siga antes de que me arrepienta. —le amenazó Lori volviendo a levantar la cinta y provocando que Albert tragará en seco y respirará un poco.

 _Los maltratos de esos crueles chicos, sumados a la vida de mierda que había tenido el niño le hicieron que algo en su interior se rompiera, algo que lo hizo cruel… Aun más de lo que ya era. Como si no fuera poco, había un rencor que mostró claramente hacia ellos, mientras sus hermanas no merecían en ninguna realidad el sacrificio, esos niños con quien convivió por un par de meses eran el caso contrario, llevaban desgracias a donde podían, eran exactamente el equivalente a sus hermanas pero versiones masculinas y hasta perversas, cosas que nunca hubiera pensado de sus hermanas como encerrarlo en un sótano, o ser empujado escaleras abajo solo para divertir a los mayores fueron cosas que tuvo que soportar. Tal vez con la idea de que ellos eventualmente morirían ardiente en sus entrañas, pero ese momento nunca llegó… Y su paciencia era limitada. Intentó contener su ira, incluso le contó todo a su hermano menor, Levi, el equivalente a la genio, pero versión masculina. Tuvieron charlas terapéuticas donde le contó de dónde venía, y todo lo que había sufrido, se abrió ante el pequeño genio, le contó de todo… Sin saber la malicia de ese niño._

 _El niño Levi, lo reveló todo al resto de sus hermanos la historia de Lincoln para reírse un poco a sus espaldas, y pronto todos se organizaron para gastarle una broma de mayor peso, no sé qué fue lo que le hicieron, solo que se excedieron a tal nivel que lo dejaron destrozado. Tal vez si ese Lincoln fuera un niño normal solamente hubiera llorado un par de horas y eventualmente olvidado todo, pero al contrario, esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso._

 _Ese día murió Lincoln Loud y nació Nega…_

 _Utilizando sus conocimientos que adquirió en sus repeticiones alrededor de los mundos, tomó nuevamente un libro que hablaba de Linda…_

—Linda, ahí va de nuevo ese nombre, ¿Quién es?

Interrumpió Lori anotando por los bordes de la página, tenían cada vez una idea más clara de que tan enfermo estaba Albert. Su historia era lo suficientemente alocada para ganarle un boleto de ida a un manicomio, pero no lo necesaria para dejar de sonar "verosímil" para personas tan manipulables como Leni, estaba segura que toda esa pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar, sin esperar que las respuestas siguientes de Albert incluían connotaciones oscuras.

—Mejor pregunta sería, ¿Qué es?

 _Linda es… No es un ente, de hecho, ni siquiera creo que se pueda clasificar como algo vivo, a veces hemos visto sus extremidades con forma de tentáculos rosados rasgando la realidad a dónde entran y condenándola a la más temible oscuridad. Una vez Linda llega a existir dentro de algún espacio o realidad, todo está perdido. ¿Es una bestia devora universos? Tal vez, nunca le hemos presenciado, tal parece que ni siquiera el Profesor ha sido capaz de saber con exactitud qué es Linda, aun con todo lo que ha aprendido._

 _En fin, Nega logró, con todo el odio y tristeza de su corazón crear el recipiente ideal para que Linda apareciera, un alma sumida en la locura y el caos, una llave para ella ser capaz de entrar a su realidad. O al menos eso creemos que ocurrió, porque cuando Nega volvió a la casa Loud, lo primero que hizo fue enloquecer a varios de ellos solo con su presencia, provocando que sus mentes se derrumbaran al verlo… Era un niño de once años, sí, pero la presencia de estar cerca de él no era la de un niño, no… Y me consta saberlo, se siente como si estuvieras frente al peor de los demonios, que su sonrisa es capaz de extinguir la esperanza dentro del alma de cada ser humano, que sus manos fueron hechas para el asesinato, sientes… Sientes que ves a la bestia liberada._

 _Y estaba molesto con ellos._

 _El profesor dijo que no pudo hacer nada, que simplemente con un movimiento de manos logró que varios de ellos se retorcieran en el suelo mientras vomitaban sangre, moho y quien sabe qué otras cosas, quedaron blancos hasta que no tuvieron nada que expulsar, formando un charco de inmundicias, los que quedaban intentaron huir, pero no les fue mejor. Inspirado y abrumado por sus habilidades tomó a su hermano roquero y el futbolista con su mente y comenzó a extraerle sus huesos con solo tocarlos a ambos, de manera extremadamente dolorosa._

 _¿Recuerdan a Levi? El niño genio junto al bebe, fueron los únicos que lograron esconderse después del ataque que recibieron casi todos en conjunto, pero eso solo les compró unos agonizantes minutos en los cuales Nega torturo y asesino a sangre fría al resto de sus hermanos. Como es natural el bebe no entendía nada, en cambio el niño genio aprovechó esos minutos para buscar entre sus cosas un reloj de Mickey Mouse. Él iba a tomar de vuelta a su hermano menor una vez conseguido el reloj, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el bebe murió._

—Y luego mató al niño genio, ¿No es así? Jaja que original.—dijo Luan cansada— Esto es absurdo Lori, dentro de poco va a oscurecer y no hemos sacado nada…

—Entreguémoslo a la policía, si llevamos a Leni estoy segura que podremos convencerlos del daño que le hizo…—afirmó Lori.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Imagina lo que nos harán si se dan cuenta de que secuestramos a ambos!—gritó Luan a su hermana.

—¡Oíste lo que dijo! Esta senil, nadie le creería a él lo que salga de su sucia boca mentirosa.—dijo molesta Lori—Podemos decir que nos estaba acosando a mi y a Leni y que tuvimos que atarlo porque nos iba a hacer algo peor o yo que sé, literalmente no me importa, pero este viejo estúpido merece …

—Levi no murió…—dijo Albert sonriendo de medio lado—¿Así que soy un mentiroso, señorita Loud? ¿Señorita bromista? ¿Piensan acusarme de delitos que no cometí? Sí… Son lo suficientemente ruines para unirse…

—¡Cállese!

—Creo…

—¡No nos importa en lo que crea!—dijo Luan sintiendo profundo desprecio por ese ser—¡Nunca le perdonaré lo que le hizo a Leni! ¡Mentiroso arrogante!

—¿Leni? ¿Crees que la chica que esta detrás de mí es la Leni Loud que ustedes conocían?—dijo el maestro cortante—Tienen potencial, pero no si son tan limitadas de mente…

—¿Qué?—dijeron ambas sin entender.

—Bien, las dejaré con la señorita Leni, me gustaría quedarme más, pero debo reportarme…—y lanzó una risotada—Díganle que ya saben sobre Nega, y si están listas, les presentará al profesor, las estaremos esperando señoritas, junto a la verdadera Leni…

—Ya es suficiente, amb…—iba decir Lori hasta que fue interrumpida.

—¡Creo, creo en el umbral de la imaginación!—gritó lo mejor que pudo Albert a la vez que ladeaba su silla y caía de bruces al suelo.

Lori y Luan sin embargo se quedaron impactadas, pues Albert no tropezó contra la madera, sino que lo atravesó como si no hubiera suelo y siguió cayendo a través de este hasta que desapareció junto a la silla.

—…

—…

—…

—…

El silencio era solo equiparable al impacto de ambas, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No lo sabían, lo único certero es que cuando Lori se atrevió a pisar aquella área del suelo no había nada anormal, era madera común y corriente iluminada por las linternas de ambas.

—¿En qué nos metimos?—preguntó Luan llevándose una mano a la cabeza, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

—¿Dijo que había una batalla?—preguntó Lori apenas con aire en el pecho, incapaz de contenerlo debido al impacto y con sus rodillas temblándole—¿Dijo que esa no era Leni?

—No estarás creyendo que…

—Acabas de ver lo que vimos Luan, no podemos negarlo.—se llevó una mano al cabello-

—Pero…—Luan se tuvo que recargar en sus rodillas, verdaderamente el dolía la cabeza demasiado—No es posible, ¿Verdad Lori? ¡No acaba de pasar! ¡Albert no desapareció! ¡DIME QUE NO!

Lori solo se quedó callada mientras veía el lugar donde Albert acababa de desaparecer, lo que le aterraba a Lori no era aquel hecho, sino que… La historia que había escuchado tenía una oportunidad de ser verídica.

Pero si aquella historia era cierta, ¿Qué significaba para ellas? ¿En qué peligro las había metido Lori a sus hermanas? ¿Quién era realmente Albert? ¡¿Y quién era el profesor?!

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.- Vaya que esto fue intenso, aunque no tanto como lo será Operation Dance, el videojuego hecho por fans y para fans de TLH, tráiler en youtube ya disponible (¿)**

 **Y sip, por eso tardé un pelin más de lo normal en traer este capítulo, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que todas sus dudas hayan quedado resueltas… ¿No?**

 **¡No me digan que aún no entendieron casi todo! Oh pues, no me queda más opción que darles más contenido, disfruten porque esto solo va a escalar, por el momento dejaré descansar la trama de Lori, Luan y Leni, puesto que ellas no son las únicas que tendrán que verse en situaciones complejas… Cierta gótica tiene tendencia a meterte en problemas también igual de gordos.**

 **Frase** -Cuando se necesita tocar madera, nos damos cuenta de que el mundo está compuesto de aluminio y vinilo.

 **Epílogo**

 _ **Veintidós años atrás**_

Levi el niño genio había logrado conseguir su reloj y tardó en ponérselo en la muñeca debido al nerviosismo, claro que escuchaba los gritos de Lynn siendo torturado por esa bestia, pero Lynn era fuerte, era el chico más fuerte debía conocer, él no podía… El grito que lanzó fue casi tan terrible de escucharlo como lo que debió sentir su hermano. Él se sacrifico por ellos, él los iba a vengar, costase lo que costase. Lincoln iba a pagar.

—León, tenemos que irnos…—se acercó a la cuna donde había dejado a su hermano menor, apenas un bebe.

Pudo ver a su hermano León llorando a todo pulmón debido a los sonidos exteriores. Levi pudo haber intentado socorrerlo, pero estaba aterrado, vio como la puerta de hierro reforzada de su habitación salió volando y destrozando la pared a su paso.

La cuna de León estaba cerca de él, pero su miedo fue incluso más fuerte que su instinto de hermano protector, Levi presionó un botón del reloj y comenzó a sentir como era arrastrado hacia un vórtice que lo absorbía junto a algunos objetos cercanos a él. Lo último que vio fue a Lincoln con una chaqueta naranja y una bufanda roja, acercándose a León con sus ojos negros volteando a ver a Levi. Mientras él desaparecía pudo ver la sonrisa de Lincoln tomando del cuello al bebe, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Había ganado.

Levi solo se vio sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad cuando el portal se cerró.

 **Presente: Miércoles**

—¡Y así niños es cómo puede el Sol producir los elementos químicos necesarios para auto sustentar…!—dijo levantando sus mangas y dejando expuesto un reloj viejo con un dibujo de Mickey Mouse siendo los brazos manecillas.

Fue interrumpido a mitad de su explicación debido a que un señor de alrededor de cincuenta años apareció repentinamente en el umbral de la imaginación, atado a una silla y con una venda en los ojos. El profesor Thalemus volteó a verlo con un rostro de sorpresa y luego saltó sobre la mesa que tenía frente a él, y con rapidez tomó la cámara y la giro para que ese hombre no fuera visto y dijo con rapidez:

—¡El sol es increíble! ¿No es así niños? ¡Acompáñenme mañana en otra emisión de ¡El maravilloso show del Profesor Fantástico!—y aceleró incluso más la voz volviendo lo último casi inentendible—¡No olviden la competencia de ajedrez mañana en el centro comercial de Royal Woods, a partir de las cuatro de la tarde, todos los niños mayores de diez años están invitados! ¡NOS VEMOS!—gritó prácticamente desesperado a la vez que los créditos rodaban.

La transmisión fue vista por cientos de cabezas en vivo alrededor del mundo, y la mayoría se hicieron la misma pregunta que Lynn Loud expresó en voz alta:

—¿Qué rayos?


	24. Las sombras de Lana

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 24 Las sombras de Lana**

La enfermera se vio sorprendida cuando la puerta no fue abierta, y del otro lado había una barricada montada, las tres niñas que habían llevado ahí a las Loud se encontraban en ese momento gritando en el interior, a la vez que se escuchaban objetos siendo rotos.

—Esto es inaceptable.—dijo la enfermera intentando forzar la cerradura—¡Cuando hable al director ustedes muchachitas estarán en problemas!

En el interior, Lucy acababa de despertar de su pesadilla, sintiéndose bastante mareada y asqueada por el repentino olor a pescado que inundó la habitación con premura y la hizo sentir enferma. No solo era un olor a pescado putrefacto cualquiera, no, aquello era penetrante, profundo, asqueroso como nada que haya probado, un olor a… Malvado. Una dicotomía tomando en cuenta que este olor provenía del cuerpo de su hermana Lana.

El cabello negro y moviéndose como si este fuera formado a partir de fuego oscuro. Sus pupilas hundiéndose en una oscuridad gobernante, sus dientes apretados como si estuviera luchando contra algo, al igual que sus manos apretadas. La sola imagen de su hermana infundía desasosiego en el corazón de las cuatro chicas atrapadas en la enfermería.

—Contesta…—decía Haiku a su teléfono sujetándolo con fuerza y tratando de mantenerse sería, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Haiku?—preguntó Lucy con su piel erizándose mientras Lana comenzaba a flotar.

Darcy, mientras tanto, lloraba en el vestido de Cookie, la cual estaba lo más alejada posible de toda esa situación determinante.

Finalmente, el teléfono marcó línea muerta, provocando que Haiku lo cerrará y viera como Lana abría los ojos. Su hermana Lucy pudo ver el interior de sus ojos, esa no era su hermana, en absoluto.

—¡Lana!—intentó levantarse Lucy, pero se sintió demasiado débil.

Las sombras de Lucy, Haiku, Cookie y Darcy se agruparon junto a la del resto de objetos y fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo de Lana, provocando que el lugar quedará en un tono pálido antinatural. Debía parecer un escenario feliz, pero solamente había luz, una luz sin sombras, cegadora.

—Me siento mal, Cookie…—dijo Darcy antes de caer al piso agotada.

No tardaron mucho las otras en caer junto a la niña, excepto Lucy, que solamente volvió a recostarse y llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Lana comenzó a cantar una tonada que heló a todos.

yaced dna rehtiW

ynitsed siht dnE

sniahc ylhtrae eseht kaerB

eerf tirips eht tes dnA

eerf tirips ehT

Lo hacía con tal naturalidad y armonía que parecía imposible proveniente de una laringe humana, nadie podía pronunciar esas palabras de esa manera y mucho menos de una manera que parecía hermosamente terrible. Era como si se hundieran en un abismo de desesperación.

La canción se detuvo y Lana volteó de uno a otro lado, analizando la habitación con una mirada fría e indiferente, demasiado parecida a la que Lucy hubiera cargado tan solo el día pasado, pero la diferencia es que Lana estaba flotando y sus cuencas oculares parecían vacías. La mirada de ella terminó parando sobre Lucy, y ella se asustó de ver que Lana le mandaba unos ojos cargados de ira hacia su persona.

—¡LANA!—gritó Lucy desesperada e impotente—¡Lo siento! ¡¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?!

—Onitarf nanoblam satse iv ,en.—fue lo que dijo con tranquilidad su hermana acercándose flotando y consumiendo todo ápice de sombras que tuviera a su alrededor.

—¡LANA!

—…

Su mirada de indiferencia era glacial, su piel se volvía realmente pálida, casi hasta tener un tono gris enfermizo y antinatural. En la mano izquierda de Lana le creció una guadaña a partir de algunas sombras. Sus labios morados pronunciaron palabras que eran imposibles que Lucy las expresara o imitara.

—Por favor… Te quiero…—dijo Lucy llorando del miedo y viendo a Lana a pocos centímetros de distancia.

A esa distancia pudo verlo con claridad, Lana también lloraba, pero eran lágrimas leves, apenas cargadas de emoción y resbalaban con facilidad de su rostro.

—Lucy… Ella ya no es tu hermana…—dijo Haiku extremadamente débil en el piso con sus últimos alientos—Tenemos que… que… det…

Y cayó al suelo de golpe tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para nada más que lanzar un último suspiro de rendición. Lana tomó con ambas manos su guadaña y se dispuso a darle un golpe a su hermana en vertical.

—Lo siento… Te falle Lana…—dijo Lucy también dándose por rendida y volviendo a caer con un extraño peso en su pecho.

Lana estaba sola, rodeada de las cuatro niñas en un profundo sueño y con su guadaña en mano intentó bajarla, pero notó su mano temblando, a la vez que las lágrimas se expandían en ambos ojos hasta gobernarlos. Su siguiente respiración sonó mocosa y comenzó a temblar de todo el cuerpo.

—Ycul…—susurró antes de que uno de sus ojos se abriera y su piel volviera a retomar algo de su color original.

El cabello rubio comenzó a esparcirse por partes, pero el cabello negro peleaba por el terreno. Eran como si dos fuerzas totalmente opuestas lucharan. Lana se llevó una mano a la frente y todas las sombras que había absorbido volvieron a sus dueñas. Provocando que todas volvieran a respirar con naturalidad y jadearan por levantarse. Finalmente, y después de una pelea que duró casi medio minuto, Lana cayó al suelo, con su apariencia de siempre, pero con un solo mechón negro que sobresalía de la gorra.

Al abrir sus ojos estos seguían siendo más oscuros y fríos de lo normal, pero no estaban vacíos. Su cabello ya no se movía involuntariamente, y más importante, ya no tenía casi rastro alguno de lo que había pasado antes.

Lucy fue la primera en abrir los ojos, y ver a su hermana. Lo primero que hizo, sin importarle que se sentía relativamente débil, fue bajar de la camilla donde había estado recostada y darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

—¡Lucy!—gritó Lana asustada y recibiendo el abrazo con gusto—¿Yo?

—No hables.—dijo Lucy susurrándole al oído para tranquilizarla y comenzando a acariciar su cabello, el cual se sentía frío cuando rozaba el mechón negro—Estoy feliz de volver a verte…

—¡Y yo a ti!—lloró Lana en su hombro.

Ambas se quedaron en ese abrazo hasta que el resto de las chicas se levantaron con dificultad. Haiku volteó de uno a otro lado hasta encontrarse con la escena e intentó acercarse, pero al ver el mechón negro en el cabello de Lana retrocedió tan rápido como pudo.

—Interesante…—dijo ya alejada Haiku—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó a Lana mirándola a la distancia.

—¿Qué paso aquí?

Les tomó casi diez minutos a las chicas poner al corriente a las hermanas Loud, así como a Lucy contar su sueño.

—¿Tus bisabuelos se apellidaban Marsh como el Profundo que invocaron ayer?—preguntó Haiku incrédula.

—Bueno, el apellido de soltera de mamá era Marsh.—dijo Lana llevándose una mano a la boca mientras con su otra jugueteaba con su mechón negro—Genial, algo que Lola no querrá imitar.

—Y el hombre que trajo la maldición de los profundos a América fue el capitán Obed Marsh hace casi doscientos años.—siguió diciendo Lucy—Es un apellido demasiado común…

—No puede ser solo una coincidencia.—dijo definitivamente Haiku llevándose una mano a la cabeza—Y dices que soñaste con eso…

—Sí, esa voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no tenía nada que temer.—dijo Lucy segura—No podemos ser descendientes de Obed Marsh, ¿No?

Todas en el club se quedaron calladas.

—¿Por qué no hablamos con tu prima y vemos si ella nos puede resolver las dudas?—preguntó Cookie—Dijiste que ella sabía más que tú…

—Ahhh…—suspiró Haiku—Espero que conteste.

—Estoy segura que lo hará, esto es una emergencia.—dijo Darcy preocupada.

—Sí, pero no creo que entiendas a mi prima…—dijo Haiku volviendo a marcar, mirando repentinamente a Lana y su mechón negro.

Nadie contesto.

—Demonios Henrietta…—maldijo para volver a marcar.

Todas voltearon de vuelta a Lana, la cual parecía avergonzada y se comenzó a incomodar por las miradas de todas. Lucy apenas notó eso la tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sentiste al volverte mala?—preguntó Darcy tímidamente—Yo…Yo estaba asustada…

Cookie la abrazó para intentar tranquilizarla, después lanzo una mirada de preocupación a Lana y Lucy. La hermana mayor intentó frenar cualquier respuesta, pero Lana rápidamente habló:

—No lo sé, fue como si de repente estuviera demasiado enojada como para darme cuenta de lo que hacía…—dijo Lana respirando para tranquilizarse—Todo era… Confuso… ¿Enserio mi cabello completo era oscuro?

—Eso me temo.—dijo Lucy apenada—Suspiro, y se movía raro…

—Increíble…—dijo Lana emocionada y viendo sus manos—¿Y están seguras que tenía una gua… hua…?—se detuvo unos segundos—¿Cómo la llamaste Luz?

—Guadaña.—dijo Lucy con tranquilidad.

—Gualaiya.—repitió Lana tomando algo imaginario entre sus armas y moviendo sus brazos a la vez que hacía ruidos con su boca.

Cookie volteó a ver a Lucy directamente.

—¿Es ella así normalmente?—preguntó preocupada.

—Sí…Más o menos.—contestó Lucy reconociendo también que el comportamiento de Lana era demasiado risueño para lo que acababan de pasar.

—El numero que usted marco…

—¡Te maldigo Henrietta!—gritó Haiku molestísima colgando y volviendo a marcar.

El silencio era casi total, solo Lana movía sus pies jugueteando para esperar a que terminar la espera.

—Lucy, ¿Puedes prometerme algo y cumplirlo esta vez?—preguntó Lana aun jugueteando, aunque helando la sangre de todas las presentes.

—Por supuesto, solo… ¿Podrías explicar qué significa cumplirlo esta vez?—preguntó Lucy sin entender.

—No quiero enojarme.—dijo con simpleza Lana sonriendo—Solo necesito que me prometas que si me vuelvo a volver esa cosa oscura y no vuelvo a ser… Yo…—se detuvo un segundo apretando sus puños—Quiero que alimentes a mis mascotas… ¡Y no dejes que Lola pinte el lado de mi habitación de rosa!—dijo antes de lanzar una risotada fría.

—¿Qué?—se extrañó Lucy, no entendiendo esas peticiones.

—No te confundas, la quiero y todo eso, pero mi lado de la habitación tiene colores más azules, porque el azul es mejor.—dijo Lana totalmente convencida y volviendo a apretar los puños.

—Suspiro… Hare todo lo que este a mi alcancé para evitar que eso pase, Lana.—dijo Lucy tomándola del hombro, y sintiéndose extraña.

—Gracias.—dijo Lana sonriendo y volteando a ver de vuelta a Haiku.

—Hola, conformista miembro de mi estúpida familia número veintisiete.—dijo una voz detrás del teléfono—¡Deja de marcar!

—Soy yo, Haiku.—respondió molesta la susodicha.

—¿Quién?—respondió la voz detrás del teléfono.

—Tu prima…

—¿Cuál de todas? ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!—dijo desde el otro lado molesta Henrietta— _Henrietta se más amable con tus amigos…_ —se escuchó una segunda voz de mujer adulta—¡No me dices qué hacer mamá! Ya tengo veintiún años, por todos los demonios.

Haiku lanzó un suspiro.

—Necesito saber de los Profundos y sus invocaciones.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la referida Henrietta— _Oh, es sol otra de tus amiguitas… Diviértete._ —y se escucharon pasos alejándose—¿Profundos?

—Sí, los hombres mitad pez…—intentó decir Haiku.

—¡No insultes tan profunda oscuridad!—gritó Henrietta indignada—¿Cómo sabe algún conformista sobre Profundos? Mejor aún, ¿Cómo sabes sobre invocaciones de Profundos eso es magia oscura demasiado avanzada para alguien de tu edad?

—Tengo once, no cin…

—¿Tienes once? ¡Sonabas de trece!—gritó Henrietta indignada—¿Cómo coño sabes que se pueden invocar Profundos? ¿Hay un secta cerca de donde vives?—comenzó a decir preocupada—¿Hacen rituales para traer de vuelta los mil años de oscuridad de Cthulhu? ¿Dónde están? Tengo unos amigos que pueden frenarlos antes que…

—Cu… ¿Qué?—preguntó Darcy sin entender.

—No… Es algo complicado de explicar.—dijo Haiku sorprendida por la genuina preocupación—Sé que sabes de esto, así que necesito respuestas.

—…—hubo un gruñido de molestia detrás de la línea—Solo porque he visto los efectos del Necronomicón en un buen amigo.—dijo la mujer detrás del teléfono.

—Tengo una amiga, la cual encontró el viejo diario de su abuela, en este hay un hechizo para invocar Profundos.—dijo Haiku yendo al grano.

—¿Un diario antiguo? ¿De los años cuarenta?—inquirió Henrietta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo rápidamente Lucy, todas escuchaban la conversación en altavoz.

—Los Profundos murieron bombardeados después de acabada la segunda guerra mundial.—dijo Henrietta a manera de respuesta—Muchos cultistas alrededor del globo quisieron traerlos de vuelta, pero ninguno lo logró, no se sabe nada acerca de cómo volverlos a traer a la vida.

—¿Nada?—preguntó Haiku decepcionada—Henrietta… Ella pudo contactar con un Profundo…

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó desde el otro lado de la línea—¡¿Por qué no iniciaste desde ahí?! ¡Tienen que huir! ¡No! ¡Tienen que detenerlo! ¿Dónde vives, niña? No es seguro, no confíes en nadie.—dijo Henrietta rápidamente—¡Mamá! ¿Quién es mi prima Haiku?—gritó alejándose del teléfono— _La hija de tu tía Beatrice, cariño, ¿Royal Woods?_

—Espera, ¿Qué?—preguntó Haiku insegura.

—Estaré ahí cuanto antes, niñas.—dijo de vuelta al teléfono.

—¿Cómo?

—Hagan lo que hagan, no hablen con el Profundo, son criaturas manipuladoras y traidoras.—dijo ella recogiendo algunas cosas ruidosas.

—¡Hay más!—gritó Haiku.

—¡¿MÁS PROFUNDOS?!—su voz se volvió estridente.

—¡No! En espiritual la hermana de mi amiga… No sé cómo decirlo, pero su cabello cambia a rubio a negro, flota, genera una guadaña…—decía Haiku golpeándose la cabeza y haciendo memoria—Su piel se vuelve pálida…

—Kenny…—dijo Henrietta sin aliento—Llegaré cuanto antes pueda, no sin antes tomar el ejemplar del Necronomicón, hay algo que deben saber de los poderes de sombra…—dijo a la vez que se oía un carro arrancar.

—¡¿Poderes de sombra?!—gritaron las cuatro niñas impactadas ante tal nombre.

—Es como suena lo que me describes, ¿Okey? ¡Hace más de cinco años que me salí de todo ese tema de los cultistas después de…!—se detuvo y se escuchó como limpiaba unas lágrimas—Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda, primero tengo que reunir alguna información, Kenny tal vez sea de ayuda, él fue el que detuvo que todo esto pasará la vez pasada…

—¿Qué pasará qué?—siguió Haiku alterada.

—¿Cuántos saben todo esto?—preguntó Henrietta escuchándose desde su lado como autos derrapaban.

—Yo, Lucy, Darcy, Cookie y Lana, la chica que tiene…

—Esos son cinco… ¿Pueden confiar las unas en las otras?—preguntó ahora no hacia Haiku, sino hacia todas.

Las cuatro niñas voltearon a verse mutuamente, todas asintieron asustadas.

—Sí…—dijo Haiku.

—¿El Profundo está encerrado?

—Sí.—contestó Lucy—Hay un hechizo que sella toda malignidad de nuestro ático.

—Manténganse juntas, no se acerquen a ninguna persona más, y pase lo que pase… No dejen que el Profundo salga de donde está encerrado, o será el fin de todo lo que conocen.

—¿El fin?

—Les deseo suerte, iré a tu casa en cuanto consiga la copia del Necronomicón…

—¿La qué de qué?—preguntó Haiku con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Lucy también estaba impactada.

—Llegaré antes del anochecer… Eso espero.

Y colgó.

Las cinco chicas del club se miraron con preocupación y Haiku finalmente cerró su celular. Estaban solas hasta que ella llegará.

—¿Por qué no podemos confiar en nadie?—preguntó Lana viendo por la ventana triste.

—No lo sé Lana, no lo sé…—tuvo que admitir Lucy—Pero se escuchaba preocupada, suspiro, Haiku, es tu prima, ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

—¿Del uno al diez?—preguntó la escala.

—Por qué no.—dijo Lucy levantando los hombros.

—Mil millones.—dijo inexpresiva Haiku.

—Rayos.—dijo Lucy llevándose una mano a la frente—Tenemos que ir y controlar ese Profundo…

—¡No!—gritó Lana—Si me acerco mucho a Stan estoy segura que volveré a enojarme, y verdaderamente no quiero enojarme.—dijo Lana cerrando los ojos—No quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí Lucy, perder el control… Lastimarte por ser tan mala…

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Lucy—De acuerdo, ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene un refugio?

—Podríamos ir a mi casa, pero mi madre es tan irritante que hará enojar definitivamente a Lana.—dijo Haiku entrecerrando los ojos.

—Esta semana me cuida mi papá, y eso es un rotundo no.—dijo definitivamente Cookie cruzándose de brazos—Desearan volver con el Profundo antes que pasar más de cinco minutos con… Él.

Todas a la vez entonces voltearon a ver directamente a Darcy, la cual no sabía por qué todas la miraban, y abrazó con más fuerza a Cookie.

—¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?—preguntó tímidamente la niña.

—Darcy, ¿Crees que puedas invitarnos a tu casa?—preguntó con cariño Cookie mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Cómo una… Pilanada?—preguntó la niña cerrando fuertemente los ojos para acordarse de como se decía pijamada.

—Sí, como una pijamada.—dijo Cookie suspirando aliviada—Solo un ra…

—¡Vamos a mi casa!—gritó Darcy ansiosa.

Y todas se levantaron, voltearon a la ventana y no sin poco esfuerzo, lograron levantarla. Salió primero Haiku, seguida de Cookie, Darcy, Lana y cuando Lucy iba a bajar se escuchó la puerta de la enfermería siendo forzada a ser abierta.

—Te lo dije Patti, debes tener una llave de repuesto siempre que… ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo señorita Loud?!

—Esto tiene un justificación perfectamente valida director.—dijo Lucy al director con un pie fuera de la ventana y una sonrisa forzada.

—Lucy, baja de una vez.—le ordenó Haiku tomándola del brazo.

—¡Se escapan!—gritó el director Huggins intentando abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una barricada—¡Por todos los santos! No de vuelta en Afganistán… ¡GRANADA!

Y se echó para atrás, derrumbando a la enfermera Patti, y cubriendo sus oídos. En ese tiempo Lucy aprovechó para salir y junto al club de literatura, tomando la mano de Lana, salieron las cinco como prófugas de las autoridades escolares.

—Director, ¿Puedo saber qué demonios acaba de pasar?

—¡No se preocupe teniente Mcwarther!—dijo el director con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a la enfermera protegiéndola—¡Esta vez yo lo protegeré! ¡Volverá a ver a sus hijos!—y comenzó a llorar.

—Oh… No de nuevo…—dijo la enfermera dándole unas palmadas—Ya, ya…

Y comenzó a calmarlo hasta que el director, lentamente, recuperó la compostura, se aclaró la garganta, soltó a la enfermera y se levantó rápidamente, ayudando a la mujer.

—Lamento mucho mi comportamiento.—dijo sonrojado.

—No es la primera vez, y dudo que sea la última, señor.—dijo ella limpiando el hollín de su traje—¿Qué fue lo que vio dentro? ¿Escaparon las niñas?

—Así es Patti, mucho me temo que tendré que adelantar mi charla con los señores Loud, su hijo mayor es un acosador, dos de sus hijas se hirieron y luego escaparon, una ni siquiera vino a clases y la única que no ha hecho nada malo es Lisa Loud, por lo que…

Se escuchó un sonido de una explosión.

—¡Eso parece venir de los grados de kínder!—gritó la enfermera.

—¡LOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUD!—gritó el director Huggins desesperado—Esos niños pueden conmigo.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrado, señor.—dijo la enfermera dándole unas palmadas—Rápido, tenemos que asegurarnos que no haya niños lastimados.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Epílogo**

El profesor Thalemus apagó la cámara y comenzó a respirar a la vez que se llevaba sus manos al pecho, tenía el corazón acelerado.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¡Maldita sea Albert!—dijo tomando un ventilador—¡Te dije que a esta hora no me interrumpieras!

—¡No tenía otra opción!—gritó Albert a la distancia—Esas dos niñas me tenían atado a una silla…—dijo a la distancia intentando moverse Albert—De hecho, aun sigo atado, ¿Una ayudita?

—Por el amor de todo lo santo.—dijo el Profesor llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Las luces del estudio se encendieron, demostrando que no había estudio, sino que era una especie de laboratorio gigante, con una cámara sostenida por un robot y una especie de recamaras al fondo del lugar.

—Profesor, profesor…—se acercó un niño no más alto que Lincoln con una botella de agua saliendo de una de esas habitaciones—¿Qué sucedió? ¡Hoy acabó antes el show!

—Muchas gracias por la información, capitán obvio.—el profesor rodó los ojos—¿Cómo estuvieron los ratings, Toby?

—Lo de siempre normales, pero los hashtags en el twitter de esta dimensión y la ciento treinta y siete c aumentaron exponencialmente… ¿Fue acaso por el final con Albert apareciendo de la nada?—preguntó curioso el pequeño Toby.

—Oh por Dios, ¿Por qué te acepte en mi nave, de nuevo?—dijo el profesor llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Porque soy tu sobrino favorito.—dijo Toby orgulloso.

—Ahora dilo sin llorar…—se acercó una chica de unos quince años detrás de Toby y mostrándole una carpeta llena de gráficas—La popularidad del show se incrementó demasiado por las interrupciones inesperadas, profesor.

El niño usaba una camiseta tipo polo roja, con unos jeans bastantes desgarrados, tenía el cabello largo (aunque no tanto como para que comenzara a colgarle) y desarreglado de color castaño, contaba con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda y una sonrisa dispar por sus dientes de castor. La adolescente, por el contrario, tenía el cabello negro y lacio, usaba un short de mezclilla y una ramera con el logotipo de una banda de rock que ya no podía existir de vuelta.

—Gracias al cielo, Rochelle, ¿Podrías guiar a Albert a su habitación y contactar con Leni?—pidió el profesor amablemente—Nos han descubierto las Loud, de nuevo.

—¡Tal vez si dejarás de mandar a Leni!—le gritó Albert desde el fondo.

—Ya hemos discutido esto demasiadas veces Albert.—respondió el profesor Thalemus—Nadie sospecharía de Leni…

—¡Es la decima sexta vez que nos descubren!—gritó Albert finalmente haciendo girar la silla para quedar bocarriba.

—Pero la primera que logran atarte…—dijo el profesor volteando a ver a la niña de quince años—¿Tu qué dices Rochelle?

—Yo opino que las reclutemos.

—Toby, los grandes estamos hablando.—dijo Rochelle alejándolo de ella y el Profesor—Creo que lo mejor será reclutarlas profesor, hemos fallado demasiadas veces y por primera vez vamos a la delantera de los planes de Nega.—dijo la chica convencida.

—¡Esa fue mi idea!—gritó Toby.

—Tienes razón Rochelle…—admitió el profesor.

—¡HEY!

—No podemos abandonar esta dimensión, es nuestra oportunidad, pero para eso… Habrá que mezclarnos con los Loud.—dijo el profesor acomodándose sus gafas y rascando su cabeza—Bien, estos han demostrado tener algo que el resto no tenía.

—¿Falta de sentido común?—preguntó Rochelle.

—Tal vez.—dijo el Profesor Thalemus levantando un puño al cielo—Pero Einstein dijo una vez que el sentido común son solo los prejuicios que nos formamos antes de tener criterio propio.

—Como usted diga capitán.—dijo Rochelle acomodándose su cabellera con una diadema—Hay que arreglar la nave para recibirlas.—dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura—Toby limpia los baños.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—gritó Toby el cual se encontraba indignado—¡Es tu turno!

—Toby, has lo que te dice tu hermana.—le ordenó el Profesor—Cielos, que niño…

—Awh…—dijo Toby yendo a un cajón y tomando una tina—Será bueno tener más miembros en la tripulación.

—No te emociones, pequeño.—gritó a la distancia el Profesor Thalemus—No sabemos cuánto tiempo le resta a esta dimensión antes de que caiga en las garras de Linda…

Dicho esto, el profesor fue directamente hacia Albert, el cual seguía luchando por desatarse.

—¿Qué tanto les contaste? ¿Cuántas Loud eran? ¿Cómo te atraparon?—le preguntó el Profesor—Y lo más importante, ¿Estaban contaminadas con… Oscuridad?

Albert vaciló un segundo en lo que el profesor soltaba el nudo haciendo un simple doblez con una de las esquinas de la cuerda.

—He visto la oscuridad muchas veces, esas eran niñas inocentes.—admitió Albert acariciando sus muñecas—¿Crees que estén listas?

—Nadie lo está Albert, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Y ambos soltaron una risotada. Estaban seguros de algo, las Loud eran de confianza.


	25. Una detención con los Loud

_**Una semana con los Loud**_

 **Capítulo 25 Una detención con los Loud**

Era tan solo otro día en detención, no la gran cosa en la escuela primaria pública de Royal Woods, siendo una de las únicas 3 escuelas en toda la ciudad, y aparte siendo pública, no tenía más remedio que albergar a decenas de estudiantes por aula, por lo que era normal que detención estuviera todos los días con al menos un niño atrapado dentro.

Entre los clientes frecuentes se encontraba Chandler, el cual estaba sentado relajado, ya en ese punto ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar si había hecho, o no, mal, simplemente disfrutaba las conocidas vistas del aula. Aunque, para sorpresa del chico, quitando la selección usual de cabezas, se encontró con una peliblanca. Si bien no era sorpresa (puesto que Chandler vio cuando la maestra lo castigo) era raro ver a tres asientos delante suya el cabello de ese niño raro.

Chandler, aprovechando que delante de ellos el profesor de gimnasia no los estaba viendo, "disimuladamente" se hizo espacio para avanzar hacia delante. Estaba a tan solo un asiento del referido, Chandler sabía que no tenía un verdadero motivo para estar con el chico Loud, pero el resto de sus amigos no habían tenido ninguna falta que mereciera detención.

—Hola Loud.—dijo detrás suya y moviéndose "disimuladamente" para estar al lado de Lincoln—¿Qué tal la vida, hermano?

En aquel momento Rita quedó sorprendida por la repentina voz de un niño junto a ella, volteó a verlo y quedó perpleja, era el tal Chandler, ese chico pelirrojo que desde el primer día de su cambio de cuerpo había logrado solamente caerle peor a ella.

—Chandler.—dijo Lincoln moviendo los labios en una sonrisa falsa y mostrando los dientes—¿Qué ocupas?

—Silencio…—pidió el entrenador de gimnasia a la vez que despertaba de su dormitar y volvía a la siesta prolongada.

Tanto Lincoln como Chandler quedaron en silencio un minuto, antes de que volvieran a voltear a verse.

—Quiero saber, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera visita con el viejo?—dijo Chandler recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y mirando con una sonrisa confiada.

—¿El director?—dijo Lincoln sin entender muy bien—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Jajaja, brillante forma de decir que no me meta en tus asuntos Loud, brillante.—dijo Chandler lanzando una carcajada y dándole un pelmazo fuerte a Lincoln en la nuca—¿Tan mal solo por unas tareas hechas en el salón? Cielos, Loud, no es el fin del mundo, esperaba esa respuesta más del otro nerd…

—¿Clyde?—dijo Lincoln rodando los ojos.

—¿Ese es su nombre?—dijo Chandler sorprendido—Sí, ese de los lentes y la vocecita de "ughhh, maestra, maestra…"—hizo una mala imitación de Clyde forzando su voz para hacerla demasiado aguda.

Normalmente, Rita se hubiera molestado de un niño que hacía ese tipo de mofas ante uno de los amigos de Lincoln, pero tomando en cuenta que gracias a Clyde, la habían mandado a detención, por no mencionar que la acusaron de acosadora ante una niña que era la verdadera acosadora; reconsideró sus principios y lanzó una pequeña risotada compartiéndola con el referido Chandler.

—Hey, tienes sentido del humor.—le halago Chandler sonriendo incluso más—Parece como si no te conociera Larry…

—Lincoln.—corrigió inmediatamente.

—Salud.—contestó el chico pelirrojo aun con su sonrisa.

—¿No llevamos cinco años conociéndonos ehh Chandler?—dijo Lincoln intentando sonar cool y recargando ambos brazos en el respaldo.

Rápidamente Rita descubrió que esa posición era increíblemente incomoda para estar sentada, no solo por la columna, sino también porque el respaldo de la silla se encajaba en su hombros y sus codos empujaban hacia adelante, forjando presión contra la silla, ¿Cómo es que los niños soportaban esa pose durante toda su infancia?

—¿Cinco años? ¿Llevas registro de cada día que nos conocemos Larry?—preguntó Chandler lanzando una risotada al final.

—Y cada conversación.—dijo Rita siguiendo la corriente y sacando una libreta.

En esta escribió algo como "El cretino me dijo que soy divertido" y dejó que Chandler la leyera. Provocó que Chandler tuviera que cubrir su boca para que no escapara una risotada fuerte y sonora.

—Eres raro Larry, me agradas.—dijo Chandler tomando esa libreta y dibujando una calavera en llamas—¿Esta no es dónde copiaste esos tontos cuentos?

—¿Dijiste tontos?—dijo rápidamente ofendida Rita llevando una mano a su pecho.

—Hasta ahora sí, ¿Por qué no haces uno donde haya.. Que sé yo… Un dragón?—comenzó a dar ideas—Una nave pirata, oh oh, tiburones robots…

Rita entonces comenzó a reír, sin saberlo Chandler le acababa de dar una idea muy clara para una futura novela de comedia con tintes políticos.

—Si tienes tantas ideas, ¿Por qué no las escribes tú?—sugirió entonces Lincoln tomando un bolígrafo y ofreciéndolo.

—Porque es aburrido.—dijo Chandler cruzándose de brazos.

—No parecías aburrido cuando dijiste sobre los piratas tiburones.—respondió rápidamente Lincoln—¿Cómo sabremos si los tiburones robot tenían una historia que contar?

—Aburriiiido.—dijo Chandler tomando el bolígrafo y doblándolo para que saliera lanzado en el aire—Estas comenzando a sonar tan… Tú.

Dijo de una manera claramente despectiva, aparentemente el chico no tenía problemas para decirle en la cara todo lo que pensara, cosa que comenzó a irritar a Rita, ¿Por qué alguien querría ser su amigo? Entonces recordó a Clyde…

—¿Tan yo?

—Sí, tan "mi familia es muy grande, ace savvy y nerd".—dijo ahora imitando la voz de Lincoln de una manera bastante convincente.

—Lincoln es solo un chico normal.—dijo Lincoln sin darse cuenta de su error.

—No, no lo es.—respondió rápidamente Chandler levantando una ceja—Y Chandler esta seguro que una persona tan simple no merece atención.

—¿Y entonces porqué me estas hablando ahora?—le preguntó Lincoln totalmente confundido—¿Te estas rebajando de nivel?

—Ooo mis tontos amigos se les olvido venir y eres la única cosa medianamente entretenida que me separa entre la escuela y mis videojuegos.—respondió cortante Chandler—Sí… Toda una tarde libre de… ¡Demonios!

Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie después del grito.

—A su asiento Chandler…—dijo el entrenador de gimnasia, aun medio dormido y sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

El chico no hizo más que sentarse de malas y comenzar a refunfuñar para sus adentros, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al pupitre con rabia.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Lincoln por ese comportamiento.

—Ella no está en casa.—dijo Chandler estirándose el cabello—Era mi oportunidad perfecta para estar en la teve plasma del salón sin que esa mocosa…—dijo cerrando sus puños—Ah, qué punto tiene.

—¿Mocosa?—dijo sin entender Lincoln.

—Mi hermana, Heidi, la princesita presumida…—dijo Chandler tomando la calavera que había dibujado y comenzando a hacerle más rallones para terminar frustrado y cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo mientras recargaba toda su espalda contra una esquina del tapizado.

—Princesita presumida, huh.—dijo Lincoln comprendiendo a la vez que la puerta era abierta— Es mi hermana Lo…

—Si continuas esa frase contándome algo de tu _gran_ familia, juro que no verás…

—¡SUELTENME!—gritaba una niña en bata científica y con gafas de aviador, llevaba una maleta rosada deportista.

Hubo algunos niños menores que susurraron algo parecido a "miren, es la bruja de la basura" cosa que escuchó Lincoln, pero que definitivamente no entendió.

—Señorita Loud, o nos explica dónde estuvo todo el día para faltar a clases, o tendrá que quedarse en detención.—dijo el director molesto a la vez que la soltaba frente al entrenador—Ella se queda aquí hasta las cinco, a menos que hable.

—¿Tu familia esta llena de nerds?—preguntó Chandler decepcionado en un susurro.

—Claro que no…—iba a decir Lincoln ofendido.

—Ya puede pasar, usted también, señorita Loud.—dijo el director a la puerta.

Entonces en esta entró Lisa con su cabello desacomodado y llena de hollín con sus ropas hechas para atrás y una pequeña flama en su cabello que danzaba al ritmo de su caminata. El director al notar eso hundió sus dedos en saliva y apagó el pequeño fuego, solo para que este volviera a aparecer, pero en otra parte del cabello.

—¿Tres Loud hoy?—dijo el entrenador de gimnasia ya medio despierto—¿Y ahora por qué?

—Bueno, la señorita certamen de belleza no se presentó a clases en todo el día cuando repentinamente la encuentro en los pasillos, y la científica pues…—dijo señalando a Lisa, la cual parecía indiferente a toda esa situación.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que Darcy sea mi asistente en experimentos, Marius esta bien, pero me dio sal en lugar de sodio…—dijo rodando los ojos y moviendo un poco una mano aun estando cruzados sus brazos.

—¿La sal no era sodio?—preguntó entonces el entrenador confundido.

Lisa abrió los ojos de par en par y lanzó una mirada de furia al entrenador, seguida de un dedo índice acusador y abrió la boca de par en par para decir, con mucho ímpetu:

—¡Es cloruro de sodio!—dijo mientras le saltaba una vena en el cuello.

—¿Eh?—se confundió el hombre a la vez que levantaba mucho una ceja—¿Eso fue un sí?

A Lisa le creció un tic en su ojo derecho a la vez que los dedos de ambas manos se presionaban y parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre el docente, de no ser porque el director la tomó del cuello de su bata científica y la colocó en un asiento junto a su hermana Lola y pasó a retirarse, no sin mirar a todos y mandar una mirada de decepción.

—Sus padres se enterarán de esto.

Y cerró la puerta a la vez que el entrenador de gimnasia volvía a cerrar los ojos y recargarse sobre sus dos brazos.

—¿No se supone que es un castigo detención?—preguntó Chandler molesto.

—Ohhh, Lisa y Lola… ¿Soy yo o los directores de escuela saben cómo plantar la discordia?—dijo Rita mas bien admirada—Esas dos nunca…

—¡Ese es tu lado del pupitre!—dijo claramente ofendida Lola abarcando una división clara donde ella se quedaba con una cantidad mayor a dos tercios de la mesa compartida.

—Tus matemáticas son tan malas como los conocimientos químicos de Pacowski.—dijo Lisa a la vez que empujaba el brazo de Lola—Necesito este espacio para avanzar en mis tareas.

—Y yo para mi maleta del certamen…—dijo Lola poniendo esta encima de la mesa.

Ambas continuaron discutiendo en voz muy alta, a lo cual el entrenador Pacowski respondió con un fuerte y sonoro ronquido que todos escucharon en la habitación, aun por encima de la discusión de ambas. Lincoln tenía sus manos en sus oídos esperando aquello.

—¿Esas dos son tus hermanas?—dijo Chandler asqueado—¿Cómo demonios las soportas?

—Hey, siguen siendo mis hi…Hermanas.—dijo Lincoln molesto de que hablaran mal de sus hijas—La familia se apoya, se quiere y se da fuerzas en los momentos difíciles, ¿No?

Ahora fue el turno de Chandler para lanzar una risotada fuerte, aunque no lo suficiente como para interrumpir la eterna discusión entre Lola y Lisa.

—Eres muy inocente Larry.—dijo Chandler limpiándose una lágrima de la risa—En mi familia tengo una hermana y ella es el diablo.—dijo a la vez que cambiaba su expresión relajada a una ligeramente más seria.

—En frente tienes a la mía.—le dijo Lincoln señalando a Lola, la cual se echó demasiado fijador para el cabello puesto que su pelo estaba desacomodado.

—Luce molesta, pero puedo asegurarte que no es el diablo.—dijo Chandler confiado.

—¿Qué tan mala puede ser?—dijo Lincoln no dando crédito.

/

Heidi Chandler planeaba su victoria triunfal sobre Lola en aquel día y estaba escogiendo su selección musical para la parte del concurso donde debían mostrar sus voces al canto, entre sus selecciones se encontraba Highway to hell.

—Yiuh, demasiado anticuada.—dijo rápidamente McNamara a la vez que buscaba otra en su reproductor—¿Qué te parece Soy el villano?—dijo a la vez que movía su cabeza de manera creída—Todos esos malos que hay aquí…—lanzó el canto ritmico.

—Muuuuy infantil.—dijo rápidamente Alicia Duke mientras cepillaba el cabello de Heidi—¿Simpathy for the devil?

—¿Por qué le dices solo canciones viejas?—dijo ofendida McNamara a la vez que Alicia le lanzaba mala cara y esta callaba.

—Chicas, chicas, no peleen, seguro que encontraremos una selección adecuada para nuestro triunfo sobre Loud.—dijo la líder Chandler.

—¿Qué ta-a-an mala puedo ser?—dijo tarareando McNamara.

—¿Solo ves caricaturas?—dijo despectivamente Alice Duke.

—Somos niñas, es normal…—dijo Verónica McNamara claramente ofendida.

—¡Silencio!—pidió Heidi escuchando una canción en sus audífonos—Es perfecta…—dijo a la vez que quitaba sus audífonos y ponía para que sus amigas la escucharan.

—Brillante.—dijo McNamara—Astuta jugada, nadie sospechara nada…—dijo Alice como apoyo.

—Seleccionada está, ¿Comenzamos a ensayar?—sugirió Heidi a sus amigas con una sonrisa triunfal y juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

/

—Tu enserio no tienes idea de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.—dijo Chandler mirando molesto a Lincoln—Una vez ella liberó a mi hámster en mi cama para que cuando yo me acostase este saliera disparado, defendiéndose con sus dientitos…—dijo a la vez que abría mucho los ojos—Ese día, algo cambio dentro de mi.

—Eso no prueba…

—En otra ocasión ella encontró nuestros regalos de navidad en el armario de mamá…

—Eso no suena tan mal.—dijo Lincoln sin entender eso último.

—Los escondió debajo de mi cama y termine siendo el culpable.—dijo Chandler entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estoy segura…

—En otra ocasión más reciente, cuando el viejo salió de casa a un viaje de negocios, desconectó mi despertador.—dijo Chandler especialmente molesto.

—Bueno eso sí…

—Justamente ese día eran las pruebas para el equipo de americano, no debí haberlo dichos a los dinosaurios, se enojaron porque "falte"…—se arrepintió a la vez que se daba un pelmazo—Ellos no creerían algo bueno de mí aunque les pagasen, después de todo un problemático se queda problemático, ¿No?

Rita se puso nerviosa.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí?—dijo temiendo que se enojara.

—Estoy aburrido, y eres el único lo suficientemente noble o estúpido como para no usar esta información en mi contra.—dijo Chandler cerrando los ojos complacido—Optaría más por la segunda, viejo y predecible Larry.

—¿Cómo puedes predecir el comportamiento de una persona sin siquiera saber su nombre?—dijo Rita especialmente molesta.

—Es un don natural, o solo no me importa lo suficiente, lo que sea.—dijo Chandler volviendo a su pose comoda con ambos codos detrás del respaldo.

En ese momento Rita decidió quedarse callada, no sabía si aquella amistad era conveniente para Lincoln, parecía un chico perturbado por su familia… Y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir… Lanzó un suspiro largo y volteó a ver a un sorprendido Chandler.

—¿Has intentado hablar con tus padres?

—¿Qué?—se quedó incluso más sorprendido Chandler.

—Dije que si…

—Por supuesto, ya les he dicho muchas veces sobre esa pequeña infeliz.—dijo Chandler molesto y rodando los ojos—Genio.

—Lamento escuchar eso.—dijo Lincoln dándole unas sinceras palmadas en la espalda a Chandler—Tal vez no haya nada que pueda hacer, pero te ves cómo alguien que merece algo mejor, Chandler…

—Tengo lo que quiero, una buena tarde en detención lejos de…—lanzó un suspiro de frustración—Sí, ahora que lo pienso mi hermana debe estar en uno de sus tontos certámenes de belleza junior.

—No son tontos…—intentó decir Lincoln a la defensiva.

—Sí lo son cuando no puedes entrar solo por ser hombre...—dijo desde el frente el entrenador entre ronquidos y poniendo una cara de molestia.

Tanto Lincoln como Chandler se detuvieron sorprendidos y voltearon a ver al frente, directamente al hombre tirando baba por su boca y que, de alguna manera, lograba escuchar su conversación.

—Podría estar aprovechando la casa sola, pero estoy en esta tonta detención, demonios, ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?—se dijo dándose un golpe con la mesa frente suya.

A la vez, y desde unos asientos frente a ellos tanto Lola como Lisa parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo de ley de hielo mutua, donde ni otra se molestaban mientras Lola usaba sus productos de belleza para maquillarse y Lisa anotaba algo en un libro, cuando repentinamente una alarma sonó del reloj de muñeca de Lisa, provocando que Lola se asustara e hiciera una línea en su mejilla con el labial.

—Ahhhh, Lisa, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—dijo Lola queriendo darle un golpe.

—¡No puede ser!—dijo Lisa gritando con todo descaro—¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!

—Duuh, es lo que llevo diciendo desde…

—¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme del programa del profesor Thalemus?!—dijo ella llevando sus manos al cabello y arrancándose unos pelos—Es en diez minutos y estoy aquí atrapada con entes de un CI inferior a la media…

—Estaría enojada si supiera que dijiste.—dijo Lola ofendida—Por otro lado, tranquilízate chica, es solo un programa…

—¡No puedes decir eso del profesor!—dijo Lisa prácticamente con una voz demoniaca que logró intimidar a Lola haciendo que ella se hiciera hacia atrás.

—Cállese o le daré otro día de detención…—dijo Packowski sin abrir la mirada—Y señor Díaz, baje esas tijeras…—dijo apuntando al fondo de la habitación, provocando que un chico lanzara un suspiro frustrado.

Lisa rápidamente se agachó y comenzó a darse golpes en el pupitre debido a que tenía menos de diez minutos o se perdería del programa en vivo del profesor… Y entonces lo recordó.

—Lynn…—susurró y rápidamente movió su reloj de pulsera haciendolo girar para que de este saliera un tablero holográfico en su pupitre.

—Woooow…—dijo maravillada Lola—¿Podemos usarlo para ver la princesa unicornio?—dijo Lola al ver tal equipo.

—¿Qué? No, es solo un canal de emergencia para verdaderas tragedias, rápido contesta, la radiación de esta cosa es letal después de cinco minutos diarios…—dijo a la vez que salía un ícono verde en una pantalla holográfica.

Desde la parte trasera tanto Lincoln como Chandler voltearon a ver hacia el invento de Lisa, a la vez que los que estaban justo detrás de ellas se comenzaron a alejar. Cosa que aprovechó Chandler para esperar a que Pacowski lanzara un ronquido y salir corriendo para intercambiar lugar con el niño detrás de Lisa. Rita, sorprendida por eso, hizo la misma acción, para su suerte ambos chicos aceptaron alejarse después de lo de cinco minutos de radiación mortales.

—Cool, ¿Tienes algún juego en ese aparato niña?—dijo Chandler acercándose para ver el aparato.

Tanto Lisa como Lola se quedaron impactadas y voltearon atrás para ver al referido Chandler con incredulidad y a Lincoln sentado justo al lado, detrás de ellas.

—¿Se podría saber quién eres tú?—dijo Lisa claramente confundida.

—Soy Chandler.—dijo este apuntando a sí mismo—Deberías agradecer que…—se detuvo puesto que Lola le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

—¡Tú!—dijo llena de molestia—Tu eres el que Heidi dice que pintó sus uñas de esa manera…

—¿Qué cosa de qué?—dijo Lincoln sin entender.

—¡Provocaste que perdiera el concurso!—dijo Lola ofendida y golpeando en el pecho, con el dedo índice, al referido Chandler.

—Ahhhh, ¿Eres amiga del diablo de Hell's Kitchen?—dijo Chandler decepcionado—¿Sabes Larry? Pensaba que tu familia era nerd, cambie de opinión, son losers.

Tanto Lisa y Lola voltearon a ver a Lincoln con unos rostros que reflejaban claramente una expresión de "¿Enserio estás hablando con este tipejo?" en toda la expansión de la frase, y eso sin decir una sola palabra.

Finalmente, el comunicador fue encendido, y Lisa silenció el sonido por parte de Lynn, para lanzarle un shistido y mandar a callar a los otros tres.

—Lynn, necesito que veas y grabes el programa del Profesor Thalemus dentro de t menos ocho minutos.—dijo Lisa leyendo la hora en la pantalla holográfica.

Se vio que desde el otro lado Lynn movió la boca y estaba sorprendida, pero aunque hablaba no se escuchaba nada, sin embargo…

—Lo implante mientras dormías… Créeme va a ser útil luego.—dijo Lisa con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro antes de que esta desapareciera—No tengo mucho tiempo, solo escucha, graba el programa del profesor, te lo suplico, por favor…—dijo ella juntando sus manos en forma de ruego y hundiendo la cabeza en estas—O te arrepentirás.—dijo rápidamente levantando su cabeza y con una mirada fría como el acero.

Lynn desde el otro lado dijo algo que nadie logró escuchar y la llamada finalizo por parte de Lisa.

—Cuatro minutos y cincuenta segundos, uffff, estamos a salvo otro día.—dijo Lisa limpiándose el sudor de su frente—Aunque yo les sugeriría a todos ustedes no comer un plátano en las siguientes catorce horas con veintisiete minutos a partir de… Ahora.—dijo viendo el segundero dar la vuelta.

—Cool.—dijo Chandler admirado—¿Qué pasaría si como el plátano? ¿Me daría superfuerza? ¿O volar?—dijo burlonamente y pensando tentar a su suerte.

—Tus moléculas serían destrozadas desde adentro hacia afuera provocando que te desangres internamente al tener un torrente sanguíneo lleno de cadáveres de glóbulos rojos, dejándote en un estado catatónico al momento que esas células lleguen al cerebro y rasguen tu tejido provocando que tengas alucinaciones, pierdas control de tus movimientos y que caigas al suelo inconsciente y no pudiendo respirar porque tus pulmones están siendo quemados al no tener medio de transportar el oxígeno…—dijo Lisa provocando que todos se quedaran helados—O podrías comerlo y que no pase nada, quién sabe, es un cincuenta-cincuenta.

—Volví a cambiar de opinión, esta chica es genial.—dijo apuntando a Lisa—Tu no.—dijo apuntando a Lola—Cualquier amiga de Heidi, queda descartada como…

—¡¿Amiga?!—dijo ofendidísima Lola—¡¿Por qué clase de perra sin voluntad me tomas?!

—¡Lola!—dijo Lincoln claramente con la boca abierta y sorprendido por aquellas palabras—Lenguaje.

—¿Enserio Lincoln?—dijo Lola condescendiente—No es como que tu no seas un ángel…—dijo sacando una libreta—Aquí tengo anotado cada mala palabra que cada uno de ustedes ha dicho…—dijo entrecerrando los ojos—Acúsame y la entregaré a mamá.

—Ohhhh…—dijo Lincoln fingiendo, muy mal, estar asustado—No Lola, por favor…—dijo casi sin interés y tratando de no reír, obviamente que iba a obtener esa libreta una vez todo eso terminara.

—Vaya, sí que es como Heidi.—dijo Chandler mirando a Lincoln con una sonrisa honesta—¿Quién lo diría Larry? Tenemos algo en común…—y mostró la palma de su mano.

Lincoln lanzó su palma también hacia la de Chandler, pero este movió su mano diciendo algo como "Muy lento" y provocando que Lincoln se golpeara contra la madera.

—No te atrevas a compararme con esa bruja…—dijo Lola cerrando sus puños con fuerza y escuchando un pequeño "crack" a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de par en par—No, por favor no, no, no, no…—dijo quitándose los guantes de látex amarillo.

Pudo ver durante un segundo con tranquilidad como su mano derecha estaba totalmente intacta con el bello acabado de Leni cubriendo cada uno de sus dedos, y lanzó un suspiro de alivio antes de darse cuenta que en su mano izquierda el arreglo de la uña tuviera un rayón blanco, señal que estaba a punto de romperse.

—Estoy pérdida…—dijo Lola comenzando a soltar pequeñas lágrimas a la vez que se dejaba derrumbar en el pupitre y comenzaba a saltar pequeños gemidos de tristeza—Jamás llegaré a tiempo a la competencia, o podré arreglar esa uña, o volveré a ganar un concurso…—dijo con voz aguda y extremadamente triste—Sin los concursos de belleza… ¿Qué queda de mi? ¿Cuál es mi valor?—dijo Lola llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras se veía el maquillaje recorrer su rostro.

Los otros tres se quedaron viendo a Lola, y no pudieron evitar lanzar una mirada de tristeza al suelo.

—Yo no creo que seas solo hecha para ganar concursos de belleza cari…Lola.—se corrigió rápidamente Lincoln tomándola de los hombros, al estar justo detrás de ella.

—No lo entiendes, esto me hacía sentir feliz, completa… Y ahora… Ahora me hace sentir tanta… Tristeza que ahhh…—dijo dejándose caer y lanzando un grito ahogado—Esta sensación de no poder hacer nada contra esa estúpida presumida de Heidi… Me hace sentir como si no valiera nada…

—Ya somos dos.—dijo Chandler también mirando al suelo.

—Lola, tú sabes que no todo tu valor se basa en ganar certámenes de belleza…—intentó animarla Lincoln.

—Técnicamente tus órganos tienen un muy alto valor de recaudación en el mercado ne…—se detuvo antes de proseguir—Quiero decir, estadísticamente eres mejor que esa tal Heidi.—dijo Lisa—Has ganado casi todas las competencias semanales durante los últimos dos años, y ella solo ha ganado una…—dijo sacando una gráfica rosa con una pequeña barrita roja que representaban el ratio de victorias, estadísticamente eres superior.

—Sí, además… Tienes sentimientos.—intentó decir Chandler viéndola con cierta empatía—Eso es algo que ella no… Me consta.—dicho esto pareció como si un escalofrío lo recorriera.

—Lola, tu eres bella y talentosa, no necesitas que un concurso te lo recuerde.—le dijo Lincoln limpiando las lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña—Tienes que aceptar la derrota, pero usarla no para sentirte como menos, sino como una manera de aprender cómo ganar a la siguiente.—dijo abrazándola al final.

—Gracias Lincoln, me hace sentir mejor…—dijo Lola limpiándose las lágrimas—Después de que ella me lanzara unas bolsas de basura a mitad del pasillo para que todos se rieran de mi he estado muy sensible… Jaja…—dijo entre moqueos—Verdaderamente lo aprecio de todo cora…

—¡¿Qué ella qué?!—dijeron a la vez Lisa y Lincoln con molestia.

—¿No se enteraron? Por eso no entré a clases…—dijo Lola mirando de vuelta al suelo, pero ahora con molestia.

—Eso es malvado…—dijo sorprendido e indignado Lincoln.

—¿Qué llevo diciéndote desde hace rato Larry?—le dijo Chandler levantando sus ojos hastiado de tener que explicar eso—Y tú, niña, no ayude a Satanás por gusto, me tiene en jaque debido a que tiene una foto mía en… Y ustedes dos son muy jóvenes para entenderlo.—dijo rápidamente Chandler al ver que Lincoln lo estaba quemando con la mirada.

Lisa le susurró algo al oído de Chandler.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—dijo este poniéndose casi tan rojo como su cabello.

—Tienes aproximadamente doce años al ser amigo de Lincoln, es como si no pensara que Lincoln y mis hermanas también…

—Lisa, incluso para mí eso es incomodo, cariño.—tuvo que admitir Rita para luego recordar que ella no era ella.

—Sí, incomodo… Cariño.—dijo rápidamente Chandler provocando que Lola riera un poco—Pero sí, no puedo hacer nada en contra de ella.—dijo rápidamente Chandler arrepentido.

—¿O sí puedes?—dijo Lisa comenzando a rascar su mentón a la vez que analizaba la situación—Lincoln, ¿Cómo se llama este espécimen?

—¿Chandler?—dijo Lincoln sin saberlo.

—Larry, es una ofensa que no sepas mi nombre después de cinco años conociéndonos…—dijo Chandler llevándose una mano al pecho—Es Jason, Jason D. Chandler.

—¿De?—preguntó Lola.

—No preguntes por ese nombre de en medio.—dijo Chandler poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza—Pero todos me dicen Chandler, y me gusta más que Jason…

—Como sea, el espécimen Chandler puede sernos de utilidad para hacer caer en la vergüenza a esa papanatas de Heidi…—dijo con tono asqueado Lisa la última palabra.

—¿E-e-es enserio?—dijo Lola incrédula—¿Ustedes tres me ayudarían después de cómo me he comportado hoy?—dijo conmovida.

—¿Cómo te qué?—dijo sin entender Lincoln.

—Larga historia…—dijo Lola acomodando su cabello—Solo tengo que pedir unas cuantas disculpas…

—Ya hemos hablado sobre tus problemas de la ira Lola…—dijo Lincoln llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

—¡¿Tú cómo sabes de eso?!—dijo Lola sonrojada.

—Mamá ehh… Me contó para que te vigilara en la escuela…—mintió descaradamente Lincoln sin el menor ápice de duda.

—¿Por qué tu y no Lan…—comenzó Lola antes de darse cuenta de que aquello era mala idea— Lu…—de nuevo, mala idea—Lis…?—se detuvo para mirar a su hermana menor, la cual acomodó su peluca—Sí, entiendo porque te escogió a ti.

Por un momento pareció que Lisa iba a responderle, pero rápidamente quedó en silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Un minuto para el Profesor… ¿De qué hablará esta vez?—dijo ella arrepintiéndose—En fin, no hay nada que podamos hacer, por otro lado, tu concurso de belleza será en media hora y estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para ir corriendo y no llegar.—dijo Lisa sacando una calculadora—Según mis cálculos necesitamos un… "Milagro", como dirían ustedes a una probabilidad de evento cero.

—¿Tan mal estamos?—dijo Lincoln molesto—Demonios, lo siento mucho Lola, pero hay que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.—dijo Lincoln hablando con madurez.

—O escapar y darle una paliza a Heidi.—sugirió Chandler.

—Me gusta como piensas.—dijo Lola sonriendo—¿Puedes arreglar uñas?

—¿Bromeas? Soy el esclavo de esa niña desde hace un mes, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.—dijo Chandler dispuesto a ayudarla—Cualquier cosa para fastidiar a la bruja mala del Este.

—Creo que la mala era la del Oeste.—corrigió Lisa al referido Chandler.

—Lo que sea.—dijo este dándole poca importancia—Yo te apoyo niña, ella no merece ganar ese concurso… Esta es mi venganza Heidi.—dijo hacia nadie en especifico.

—Mi nombre es Lincoln.—dijo este levantando mucho su ceja—Y no creo que sea buena idea escapar.

—Jajajajaja, que gracioso Larry.—contestó Chandler dándole igual—¿Cómo planeas escapar niña nerd?

—Liberaré mi colonia de cucarachas inteligentes para que ataquen a Pacowski y de pasada conquisten la escuela, seguidamente utilizaré la misma tecnología en el cerebro de Lynn para que ella tenga oportunidad en…

—Estoy demasiado cansado… ¡Dejen dormir!—gritó el entrenador desde el frente—¿Saben qué? Tengo una jaqueca muy fuerte y no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.—dijo llevándose una mano a la frente—Se acabó la detención, pero solo si se callan…—dijo a los alumnos cubriéndose los oídos.

—¡YEIH!—gritaron todos los alumnos a la vez.

—O podría pasar eso.—dijo Lisa simplemente alzando los brazos—Las probabilidades no son mi ciencia favorita, demasiados elementos al azar.

Los cuatro chicos se levantaron y salieron de la pequeña habitación, todos teniendo sus propios problemas, pero dispuestos a derrumbar a un enemigo común. La única que parecía no querer del todo aquello era Rita, la cual estaba preocupada por su hija Lola…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Frase:**_ La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra.

Notas: Sé que extrañaban las frases, y bueno, esta vez traje un capítulo fuera de lo convencional, literalmente encerre unos cuantos personajes en una habitación y me senté a ver qué ocurría, les juro que este no era el planteamiento original de fic, pero estaba pasándomela taaaaan bien escribiendo de todos estos personajes juntos, que ahh, fue satisfactorio…. Y para los que digan que es relleno, el siguiente capítulo tratará solo de la continuación a lo de Lola, la trama más querida y que definitivamente no tendrá naaaaaaada de importancia.

No es como si gracias a Lola en el capítulo 2 Lori encontrara a Leni espía, o más adelante debido a Lola Rita olvidara la libreta de tareas de Lincoln… O que gracias a ella Lana volvió a mostrar sus poderes de sombra… Sí (¿?) Ella no hará NADA de importancia en la trama y su historia ni lleva a ningún lado, me han descubierto (risa maligna), ¿Cómo adivinaron?

Los quiero, vuelvo en un mes (antes de ser posible) byeeeee,


End file.
